


Ch 14: Another New Experience

by thesupremegrinch



Series: Forgiveness [14]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:37:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 86,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: Tried something different with this one. Starts where the last one ended because I love to have Madison tease Cordelia, then fast-forwards to the end of Apocalypse, but I made some changes to how it went.





	1. Chapter 1

Misty and Cordelia were pulling up through the gates of the Academy. It was Sunday morning, they’d been at Misty’s shack in the swamp since Friday. Cordelia parked the car and turned it off. Misty was the first to speak, “I really don’t wanna go back to reality. The last two days with ya have been amazin’.”

Cordelia smiled at her, “Oh, I would much rather be fucking your brains out right now…believe me. But I have to get ready for the work week and you need to prepare yourself to teach your first class tomorrow.”

They got out of the car and were walking side by side to the front door of the Academy. “Delia, I don’t know if I’m cut out to be a teacher, what if the new girls don’t like me.” Cordelia gave her a loving look, “You’ll do great! How can they not love you?”

Cordelia opened the door and they stepped inside. They bumped into Zoe, Queenie, and Madison in the kitchen. “Good morning, girls!” Cordelia said cheerfully, as Misty offered her own greeting. The other three girls all replied back.

Misty and Cordelia both walked over to join them at the table to see what they were working on. Cordelia had been aware of the soreness between her thighs but when she sat down, she winced, the pain that shot through her body from her ass took her by surprise. It was a result from Misty’s spanking. She mentally kicked herself for visibly reacting.

“Woah, you ok, Cordelia?” Queenie asked.

Cordelia open her mouth to reply but Madison interrupted before she could.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Oh please, they’ve obviously been fucking their brains out all weekend.”

Cordelia didn’t speak, but she had a slightly mortified facial expression. Madison and Queenie giggled, and Zoe just sat there trying to ignore them.

Misty shot back, “Shut up, _Maddie_ ,” she emphasized the nickname because she knew Madison hated it.

Madison glared at her, “Whatever Swampy, what the fuck did you do to Cordy? She can barely sit. I always figured she would be the one in control, but you seem fine, and you…,” she looked at Cordelia, “seem like you’ve just been fucked up the ass.”

Cordelia had enough, “Madison, you’re taking this way too far. I don’t want to hear anything like this from any of you for the rest of the day. Do I make myself clear?” She knew she couldn’t let her girls walk all over her, especially after they’d just gotten a bunch of new students who would likely follow along with how these girls talked to her.

Queenie and Zoe nodded, and Madison said, “Yes, Cordy. I heard you loud and clear.”

 

* * *

 

Fast forward a few years, after the Apocalypse.

(Misty never went to Hell. She stayed at the Academy to help protect the girls that lived there, while everything else that happened in the show happened. She was killed the same time Zoe and Queenie got killed. The time travel happened so Zoe, Misty, and Queenie are alive. Madison still died some way and went to Hell. Mallory and Coco have been at the Academy for a couple of weeks, they don’t know that Cordelia and Misty are in a relationship yet. Mallory told them about everything that happened in the other timeline, so they just brought Madison back.)

“Madison,” Cordelia rushed over to her when Mallory brought her through the front door and pulled her into a tight hug. No matter how bitchy the girl could be, she was still one of Cordelia’s girls and she loved her like a little sister.

Madison hugged her back for a couple seconds and then shrugged her off, “That’s enough Cordelia, you don’t want to make your girlfriend jealous.”

Cordelia teared up, “Did you actually just call me by my name?”

“Girlfriend? Mallory’s not her girlfriend?” Coco said.

Madison rolled her eyes, “Are you dim? Not her…Swampy,” she said as she pointed to Misty. Coco and Mallory looked around in disbelief. Madison continued, “Jesus Cordy, don’t you tell your new girls anything?”

Cordelia was so happy to have her back she wasn’t even mad, “Madison, I’m glad to see you haven’t changed.”

Coco was still confused, “Wait…you really have a girlfriend?”

“Yeah,” Cordelia smiled first at Coco, then at Mallory and walked toward Misty and pulled her into a soft, sweet kiss. “We weren’t sure when to tell you two since you haven’t been here that long.”

Mallory and Coco were standing side by side now, Madison smirked at them, “You didn’t know Cordy likes girls? Better watch out or she’ll eat your pussy while you sleep.” She stuck her fingers up in a V-shape and made a motion of licking while she said it.

Mallory and Coco just looked away from Madison awkwardly. Madison always loved to tease Cordelia, but she was super happy to be back. She actually went over and hugged Queenie and Zoe and flashed Cordelia and Misty a genuine smile.

Cordelia felt bad about keeping her relationship a secret from the two girls she said, “I couldn’t believe it when Mallory told me that I had lost Misty, I can’t imagine what was going through my head.” She quickly kissed Misty again and Misty said, “Me either.”

Mallory suddenly said, “OH, that would explain why you seemed to take her death harder than the rest.”

Two weeks went by, and Madison seemed to be adjusting well. The girls all decided they should throw Madison a welcome back party. Some of the new students still hadn’t officially met her and Cordelia had cancelled all classes for the day, so all of them were encouraged to attend and bring their families.

The party was going full-force in the Academy, there had been an excellent turnout. All of the girls looked great in their dresses and Madison was loving being the center of attention.

All of the girls were mingling and having a good time. Cordelia headed to the kitchen to get some more ice out of the freezer for the refreshments. When she reached into the freezer to get the bag of ice, she heard someone else enter the room.

“Need some help with that?”

Cordelia turned to see a man standing on the other side of the room. He had dark brown hair, and piercing blue eyes, he was tall, and very handsome. Cordelia replied, “It’s only ice, I think I can handle it.” She closed the freezer and asked, “Do I know you?”

He smiled at her with his prefect teeth, “I’m Daniel, my daughter just started school here.” He started walking closer to Cordelia and stopped just a few feet in front of her. He looked into her eyes and continued, “She’s in there with her mom right now, but her mom doesn’t care too much for me. I was looking for a way to get away from her when I saw you leave, figured I’d make myself useful.”

He stepped even closer to Cordelia, causing her to take a step back, her back was now against the freezer. He turned on that charming smile again and said, “Got to make a good impression on my baby girl’s Supreme.” He placed his hand on Cordelia’s upper arm, and he continued as he glanced down at her lips, “Not to mention a beautiful Supreme at that.”

He slowly slid his hand down, when it reached her elbow Cordelia shrugged him off and stepped to the side, so he wouldn’t be so close to her. “I’m flattered, but I’m in a relationship.”

He looked at her, slightly disappointed, and said, “Well damn…he’s a lucky guy.” He quickly looked Cordelia up and down.

When his eyes met hers again, she said, “Actually, it’s a girl.” She couldn’t help but smile at the amused look on his face.

“I’ve got to say, I didn’t expect that,” he smiled at her again. “So, I don’t have a chance in Hell? You don’t like men?”

Cordelia just smirked at him as she started to leave the room and looked back at him and said, “I didn’t say I didn’t like men.” She left the room and took care of the ice. She’d never cheat on Misty, but she felt a little guilty, maybe she should’ve kept that last remark to herself.

She walked back over to join Misty, Zoe, Kyle, Mallory, Coco, and Queenie. They were laughing.

“What’s so funny, I want to laugh,” Cordelia said.

Zoe answered, “We’re just talking about how this party is already going to Madison’s head, look at her greeting everyone like a politician.” They all laughed at how true it was.

Cordelia saw Daniel rejoin the party and stop in front of what must be his daughter and ex. Cordelia recognized the girl, Lacey, but she’d only spoken to her a few times. She turned her attention back to the girls, Mallory or Coco must have asked Zoe and Kyle how long they’d been together because Zoe was telling them all about their relationship and how they met.

Cordelia leaned over to Misty’s ear and whispered, “You look beautiful, sweetheart.” Misty beamed at her and said, “You too, gorgeous.”

Queenie interrupted their moment, “Cordelia, that guy keeps staring at you.”

All of the girls looked in the direction that Queenie was, they all saw Daniel, who had his eyes glued to Cordelia. He quickly looked away when he saw them all look at him.

“Who is that?” Mallory asked.

“I don’t know,” Cordelia said. Daniel glanced back over at her and their eyes locked. He gave her a sexy smile and she averted her eyes and looked back at the girls, who all turned their gazes away from him too.

Cordelia said, “I met him in the kitchen.” She looked over at Misty.

“Whoever he is, he seems very interested in you,” Coco said.

“Yeah, he’s undressing you with his eyes, girl,” Queenie said.

Cordelia met Misty’s eyes again, she couldn’t read her expression, then she dropped her gaze to Misty’s perfect lips.

“Oh my God, he’s coming over here,” Zoe practically squealed. That caught Cordelia and Misty’s attention.

“Wha-,” Cordelia started.

“Well, hello there again Miss Supreme. Long time no see,” he stood very close to her and brushed his hand against hers. Cordelia moved her hand away.

He looked at each of the girls and Kyle and he smiled. He looked back at Cordelia, “So which one of these lucky ladies is your girlfriend?”

Queenie nearly spit out her punch.

Misty stepped forward from Cordelia’s other side, so he could see her, “That would be me. I’m Misty, nice to meet ya.” She stuck her hand out for a handshake and he slyly took it and shook hands with her.

“I’m Daniel. I just wanted to say you have a very beautiful girlfriend…Maybe I’ll see you all later, I need to get back to my daughter.” He smiled his winning smile again and turned and walked away.

Madison came running over to them, she’d clearly seen the interaction. “What was that sexy guy doing over here?” She was clearly checking him out.

Queenie said, “He was over her hitting on Cordelia,” she laughed, “he even shook hands with Misty then he said he had to get back to his daughter.”

Madison looked at Cordelia, “Wow Cordelia, you should totally talk Swampy into letting you fuck him, he’s hot.”

Cordelia looked at Misty again and took her hand in her own. Misty was starting to look jealous. “Misty…I love you,” she said warmly. Cordelia and Misty had an understanding that they didn’t want the students to know they were together, they figured it would save them from a lot of teasing, so as much as Cordelia wanted to kiss her and show her how much she loved her she stuck to squeezing her hand.

Zoe nudged Madison’s arm, “Why do you mess with Misty and Cordelia like that, you probably hurt Misty’s feelings.”

Madison replied, “What, I just thought he was super hot. If I can’t have him Cordy might as well. I’m going to go see if any of these girls has a hot brother.”

All the girls wondered off in their own directions. Misty and Cordelia still stood together. “You’re not upset are you,” Cordelia asked.

“I know ya wouldn’t do anything Delia, but I don’t like the way he looks at ya.” She wrapped her arm around Cordelia’s waist and roughly said, “You’re mine.”

Cordelia smirked and said, “That I am.”

It started getting later, and the girls’ families had left, many of the girls’ retired to their bedrooms for the night, and some of them left to spend the weekend with their families. A few parents and girls kindly stayed to help clean up.

Cordelia was busy cleaning off a table when she felt a hand gently squeeze her upper arm. She thought it was Misty, but she turned to see Daniel. _Why won’t he leave me alone?_ She thought.

“What can I help with?”

If he wanted to help why not, this mess had to get cleaned up. “Will you sweep the floor, please,” she asked with a hint of a smile. At least he wouldn’t be so close to her then.

“Sure thing.”

“The broom’s over there in the corner,” she said motioning to the spot.

When everything was clean the only ones left in the room were Cordelia, Misty, and Daniel.

Daniel walked over to Cordelia once again. Before he could speak, she asked, “Where’s Lacey?”

“Oh, she went to her mom’s for the weekend. Said she’d see me next weekend.” Cordelia nodded in response.

“So…Cordelia…how do you like running the Academy?”

Cordelia chuckled and said, “I’m surprised you know my name.”

He looked into her eyes deeply, “How could I not? You’re the Supreme witch.” He reached over and nudged his arm against Cordelia’s and winked at her.

She smiled, as she felt herself blush, “You’re very self-confident, aren’t you?”

He grinned, “I try.” They both chuckled.

Misty turned around to see Misty with _Daniel_. She rolled her eyes. _Oh my goodness, are they actually flirting?_

She walked over to them, “Hey, what’s going on?”

“Just talking,” Daniel replied. His eyes never left Cordelia’s as he spoke.

Misty felt herself getting super jealous. It actually kind of hurt the way that Cordelia was looking at him.

Misty looked back to Daniel, “Shouldn’t ya go? Everything’s all cleaned up.”

Cordelia suddenly snapped out of it. She couldn’t believe she’s been staring into his eyes so intently, especially in front of Misty. She moved away from Daniel and toward Misty, she grabbed both of her hands and placed a soft, quick kiss on her lips.

Cordelia brought her hands up to caress each side of Misty’s face. Misty saw that her gaze was filled with sorrow when she said, “I’m sorry…Misty…please, don’t be mad at me.” Cordelia’s eyes were starting to tear up.

“Uh, should I be hearing this,” Daniel questioned.

They ignored him. Misty saw the regret in Cordelia’s big, brown eyes, and she couldn’t stay mad at her. “Delia, baby, it’s ok…you’re not totally perfect…even though I think ya are. It’s not like ya actually did anything with him.” She kissed Cordelia forcefully and passionately.

Their lips moved together, and it quickly got deeper, their tongues now pressed together. Cordelia kept one hand on Misty’s cheek and pushed the other one back into Misty’s hair, while the Cajun held Cordelia’s waist.

Cordelia moaned into the kiss, which caused Misty to sigh. She loved Cordelia’s sexy moans. Misty was the one that broke the kiss. They both became aware again of Daniel’s presence, and they both looked at him.

Daniel had a shit-eating grin on his face, “Keep going, don’t mind me.”

The women looked back at each other. Cordelia bit her bottom lip and Misty pressed their foreheads together and whispered, “If ya want him, ya can have him…but I have to be there too.”

Daniel was getting excited, he couldn’t believe what he’s just heard. He already had a boner, now he just hoped Cordelia would go for it. He really wanted her.

Cordelia just stared into Misty’s eyes, not knowing if she should do this. Misty finally said, “I’m serious, Delia. Sex isn’t everything…plus, I know you’ll never choose him over me. I know what we have”

Misty knew Cordelia wanted to but was too worried about her. So, she reached over and grabbed Daniel’s hand, gently pulling him toward them. They were all really close and Misty asked Daniel, “Ya want her, right?”

He nodded eagerly, “Yeah, definitely.”

Misty brought his hand over to Cordelia’s and paused. “Take his hand, Delia.”

Cordelia looked into her eyes and when Misty nodded, she slowly reached up to take his hand.

 Cordelia started walking with him hand in hand up the stairs, with Misty close behind. They stopped briefly in front of Cordelia and Misty’s bedroom door, and Cordelia opened it. They went in and closed the door behind them.

Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand with her free one. “Misty, are you sure about this? I wouldn’t ruin our relationship for anything in this world.”

_Please say yes_ , Daniel thought. He couldn’t wait, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Cordelia the whole night. He looked down Cordelia’s body again. _She’s so fucking hot!_

He’d been lost in his thoughts, but Misty must have okayed it again because she went to sit down on the bed and left him standing there with Cordelia.

Him and Cordelia stared into each other’s eyes again. There was so much tension. Misty said, “Go ahead.”

He placed his hands on Cordelia’s hips and slowly started to lean down. He felt the gorgeous blonde still below him, she turned her head up to meet his lips.

Their lips met, and it was like a spark was set off. The whole night he’d wanted to pull her into a dark room and fuck her until she screamed. He kissed her roughly and it was filled with desire. He licked her bottom lip and she opened it for him.

He immediately stuck his tongue in her mouth and tasted how sweet and delicious she was. One of her hands grabbed his shoulder and the other found his hair. He was taller than her, but not enough to make this uncomfortable.

Apparently, she had secretly wanted him too because she matched his desire and want in the kiss. Her tongue met his and they swirled together. He let one hand fall and grab her ass. The kiss was intoxicating.

Cordelia loved the way his tongue danced with hers, she moaned into his mouth. His grip on her ass tightened.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” he growled at her as he pulled his lips away from hers, so he could lean down and grab the hem of her knee-length black dress. Cordelia gasped as he grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head and dropped it to the floor, leaving her only in her matching black lacy bra and thong.

When he stood back up Cordelia clawed at his shirt, bursting the first couple of buttons open, he then ripped it off over his head and kissed her deeply again. She sighed into his mouth, he had such a hot body. Cordelia’s ran her hands over his toned abs and brought them up to wrap around his muscular biceps as they continued kissing.

Cordelia reached down to unbutton his pants. She bit his lip and he moved his mouth to her neck, leaving kisses and bites all over it. Cordelia successfully undid his pants and she pushed her hand down under them and his boxers to wrap her hand around his dick. She stroked it, _damn_ , he was so big and thick.

He found the sweet spot on her neck, attacking it. She moaned as he sucked on it and then he bit her hard. She bit her bottom lip as she moaned. It felt so good. She continued stoking him and he brought a hand up to grab her breast.

He reached around and quickly unclasp her bra and let go of her neck, so he could pull it down her arms. She let go of his dick and brought her hand out of his pants to pull her hand out of the bra strap. The bra fell to the floor between their feet, and Daniel kicked it out of the way.

Daniel looked down at her perky breast. He groaned and grabbed her left breast with his hand roughly while he took the other nipple in his mouth and wrapped his free arm around her waist. Cordelia grabbed onto his bicep with her left hand and pulled at his hair with her other hand.

First, he kissed her nipple. Then, he gently sucked it into his mouth and began sucking and licking on it simultaneously. Cordelia tightened her hands on him and let out a low moan. He kept going, only now he was using his thumb to brush against her other nipple.

Her head fell back, “Uh.” He removed his hand from her left breast and replaced it with his mouth, doing the same thing he did to the other one. Cordelia bit her lip at the feeling and leaned into him. She groaned and trailed her left hand don his body, over his bicep, toned chest, and abs. She trailed it farther down and let it disappear in his pants again.

She gently grabbed his dick again. He was so hard and ready for her, and she knew she was wet. She felt one of his hands make its way down her body. He reached the waistband of her thong and pushed his hand in.

“Oh,” she moaned as his fingers went down to her entrance. He rubbed there once, to feel that her body was ready for him too, and then Cordelia felt him push two fingers inside her. “Ah,” she moaned as she basked in the feeling of his fingers pumping in and out of her.

He removed his mouth from her breast and roughly kissed her lips. His hand pulled at her thong and he broke the kiss to bend down and pull it off of her so that she was completely naked. Cordelia watched as he knelt down on the floor to help her get her feet out of the thong. She kicked her heels off and saw him look at her body with so much lust it made her whole body feel like it was on fire.

He loved her clean-shaven pussy, he always preferred women like that, it made them seem more feminine. He stood up and quickly pulled his pants and boxers down, taken off his shoes and socks, and stepped out of his pants and boxers. He was completely naked now too.

Cordelia bit her lip again as she took in how toned and sexy his body was. Even his legs were nice and muscular. And his dick, _oh my God, it looks perfect…I need it now_ , she thought.

Daniel saw her lustful gaze on him and he smirked as he pulled her against him by the waist. Her body was now tightly against his. He used one hand to push her face up so he could take her lips into another deep, passionate kiss. Lips and tongues moving with each other, sighs escaping each of them.

Daniel broke the kiss, “Let me fuck you,” he said roughly. Cordelia nodded immediately, “Yess,” she hoarsely said back.

He picked her up by her hips, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and he turned them around and walked over until her back was pressed firmly against the bedroom door. He held her up in place. Cordelia could now clearly see Misty sitting on the bed watching them. Misty’s face was slightly flushed, and her eyes were dark.

Cordelia felt herself get even wetter at the sight of her girlfriend getting turned on at watching her about to get fucked. She could feel Daniel lining his dick up with her entrance, she made sure to keep her eyes locked with Misty’s as Daniel entered her.

He pushed inside her. “Ah,” she moaned loudly at the feeling as she stared into Misty’s eyes. Daniel groaned when their bodies connected, and he started thrusting. He slid in and out of the seductive Supreme with ease, she was so wet.

Her pussy felt great wrapped around him. It was so tight and warm. He just wanted to leave her absolutely destroyed after this. She had her arms wrapped around his neck, and he looked at her sexy face while he thrusted in and out of her. He saw that her gaze was fixed on something behind him, he assumed her girlfriend.

He didn’t care, he was just so glad that her girlfriend agreed to let him fuck her. It felt like a once in a lifetime experience, he’d really lucked out tonight. He heard and saw Cordelia’s face as she moaned as he continued thrusting into her. The sound and look of pleasure on her face made him start thrusting harder.

Cordelia finally looked him in the eye as he was fucking her. Her eyes were fierce. She smirked mischievously and gasped out, “Fuck me as hard as you want.” She glanced down at his lips before devouring his lips with a passionate, harsh kiss. He stuck his tongue in her mouth and they made out while he pounded into her _hard_. Her back was banging against the door, he figured it had to be painful for her, but she didn’t complain so he kept going.

It felt so incredible for both of them. Cordelia roughly bit his bottom lip. They both pulled away from the kiss panting. “Aw fuck…mmmm…,” Cordelia moaned. The way his dick was moving in and out of her felt so good. She let her head fall back against the door. “Oh!” she groaned as he quickly moved his left arm so that it was wrapped almost all the way across her ass, so that he could hold her up with one arm, and he brought his other arm up and used his hand to steady himself against the door.

He pounded his dick into her harder…as hard as he could. She felt amazing as he sunk his dick into her over and over. He groaned and leaned his head on Cordelia’s shoulder to focus on fucking the shit out of her.

Cordelia loved how he was pounding into her. He started to hit her sweet spot and the feeling immediately intensified. “Ah, fuck…,” she groaned. He hit the spot over and over. Her eyes fluttered, and her legs started to shake. The feeling was exquisite, it had been years since she had a real penis in her. She opened her eyes and looked over at Misty. She gasped in Daniel’s ear, “Let’s go to the bed…I want to ride you.”

Her words turned Daniel on even more, he quickly turned them around and carried her over to the bed with both arms wrapped around her waist. He managed to keep his dick snuggly in her pussy as he did so. He laid them on the bed beside where Misty sat, he was on his back with Cordelia straddling him. He’d been fucking this beautiful woman hard and now he was excited to see how she’d ride his dick.

Cordelia just sat on his dick for a moment. She leaned over and pulled Misty into a kiss. Both Cordelia and Daniel groaned at how the movement caused his dick to move inside her. Daniel looked up at these two beautiful women as they seductively and passionately kissed each other.

Misty loved the taste of Cordelia’s lips and she thought Cordelia’s looked ravishing with her lips swollen and red from kissing Daniel so harshly right before she kissed her with just as much passion. Misty ran he hand through Cordelia’s hair as their tongues and lips roughly moved against each other. They both sighed, and Misty could feel Cordelia start to move up and down on Daniel’s dick.

She felt Cordelia gasp into her mouth. Cordelia broke their kiss, she was sitting straight up on his dick with her hands planted firmly on his lower stomach. She was starting to ride him faster. Daniel grabbed her hips tightly as he let her ride him. Daniel and Cordelia looked into each other’s eyes and couldn’t believe how sexy he thought she was. She was great at riding too.

Misty crawled over and straddled his legs right behind Cordelia. She pressed her body into Cordelia’s and used her left hand to rake the Supreme’s hair off the side of her neck. She leaned down to Cordelia’s neck and sucked. She knew where Cordelia’s sweet spot was, and she immediately heard, “Ah,” Cordelia responded immediately.

Misty felt her own body start moving up and down with Cordelia’s as she started riding Daniel faster and rougher. Misty smirked to herself as she continued sucking, licking, and biting Cordelia’s sweet spot. She had her left arm wrapped around the front of Cordelia’s shoulders loosely, and she trailed her right hand around Cordelia’s waist and slowly pushed it down to find Cordelia’s clit.

She started rubbing it. Cordelia’s head fell back against hers and she moaned, “Oh…baby.” Misty and Daniel both seemed to love her moan because Daniel’s hold on her hips tightened and Misty increased her roughness on both her neck and clit.

“Mmm…,” Cordelia could hear herself moan in pleasure. The sensations were just so incredible. Misty’s mouth sucking and biting at her neck with her finger rubbing her clit in harsh, fast circles, and Daniel’s dick hitting her g-spot even time she moved up and down on him. She could feel her orgasm approaching fast.

Cordelia rode Daniel as hard and fast as she could, with Misty’s body moving up and down with hers. She briefly thought she would stay like that forever if she could. She felt her legs start shaking and her breathing getting harder. Misty let go of her neck to whisper in her ear, “Let go for me, baby.” Then, she reattached her mouth to Cordelia’s sweet spot.

That pushed Cordelia over the edge. “OH SHIT…UHHHHHHH!” she screamed. Her pussy started contracting around Daniel’s dick and she herd him start groaning beneath her as she kept her rhythm up. Her back arched and Misty’s body stayed glued to her back. She kept riding with her head held back against Misty’s and her mouth dropped open in pleasure.

“OH FUCK…AHH…,” she screamed again. The release was truly amazing. She moaned again, “Soo good…”

She felt Daniel cum inside her as he groaned again loudly. Her rhythm slowed down as she started to come back down.  When the pleasure subsided, she stilled herself on his dick. She looked at his face, which showed that she'd just given him the ride of his life. She was sure her face showed the same. Misty moved herself away from Cordelia and laid down on the bed beside Daniel. Cordelia got her breathing in control and slowly pushed herself up off his dick. Both Daniel and Cordelia groaned softly at the loss of contact.

Cordelia laid down between Daniel and Misty on the bed. She turned her head toward Misty, who was staring at her like she was ready to devour her. Misty licked her own lip and grabbed the side of Cordelia’s face and pulled her into a kiss. Daniel laid there and enjoyed watching them. Cordelia had been a good fuck and watching the two women together was sexy as Hell.

They continued making out and Cordelia grabbed Misty’s breast and then moved her hand down to Misty’s pussy. Cordelia’s hand made its way up Misty’s dress and she pressed against her pussy through her underwear. Misty pulled her lips away, “Shit Delia, I really want ya.”

Cordelia grabbed the waistband of Misty’s underwear with her fingers and said, “Let me take care of you.” She waited for Misty’s approval because she wasn’t sure what Misty was comfortable doing in front of Daniel. She saw Misty quickly glance at him before looking back at her and nodding.

Cordelia flashed her a sexy smile and sat up on her knees to pull Misty’s underwear off. “Mmm, your underwear’s soaked, baby.” Cordelia threw the underwear onto the floor. “Spread your legs for me,” Cordelia said in a low, seductive voice.

Misty bent her legs at the knee and placed the bottoms of her feet on the bed and opened her legs for Cordelia. When Cordelia started running her hands up the outside of Misty’s thighs, taking her dress up with them, and started to lean her head down Daniel quickly asked, “If you’re going to eat her out, can I fuck you from behind while you do it? I have a boner.”

Neither Misty or Cordelia expected him to be able to fuck her again so soon. Cordelia locked eyes with Misty, “Sure, as long as it’s alright with my lovely girlfriend.” Misty found the suggestion strangely arousing. “It’s fine.”

Cordelia and Misty gave each other seductive smirks. Cordelia pushed Misty’s dress up around her waist and leaned down to start licking at her folds. Misty let out a low moan as Cordelia went to work. They stared into each other’s eyes as Cordelia repeatedly licked from her entrance up to her clit.

Daniel shifted and settled himself on his knees behind Cordelia. He grabbed her ass with both hands, then he brought back his right hand and smacked it against her ass. Cordelia yelped, and Misty moaned at the vibration the motion of the smack and the sound had on her pussy. Cordelia licked from Misty’s entrance to her clit one final time before settling on her clit.

“Delia…,” she moaned as Cordelia generously worked her tongue over her clit. Cordelia knew her body and how to please her so well, after all they’d been together just over two years.

Daniel grabbed Cordelia’s hips and she felt his dick graze her entrance. He pushed fully inside her in one movement. “Ahhhh,” she moaned with her lips wrapped around Misty’s clit. The vibrations her moan made on Misty’s clit added to the pleasure and caused her to moan too. Cordelia’s circled her clit with her tongue continuously and gently sucked at the same time. Misty’s toes were already curling and her hands gripping at the covers at how talented Cordelia’s mouth was.

Misty moaned her girlfriend’s name over and over. Daniel has fucking Cordelia slow, but his thrusts were hard. He was slamming into Cordelia which was pressing her face that much tighter into Misty’s sensitive bundle of nerves. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s thighs and leaned on the bed with her elbows to give herself leverage.

Daniel taking her doggy style resulted in a great angle inside Cordelia. She couldn’t believe how good it felt. There Cordelia was with her face buried in her lovely girlfriend’s sweet pussy with a hot guy she’d just met hitting her sweet spot with every hard trust he gave her. The thought was so erotic she moaned and involuntarily tightened her muscles around his dick, she never wanted this to end. She wanted to hold him in and let him hit her g-spot over and over.

Cordelia and Misty were both moaning at what was being done to them. Misty’s back arched up sharply as Cordelia worked her tongue even faster. She buried a hand in Cordelia’s blonde hair and pulled hard. “Fuck…Delia….don’t stop…,” she moaned.

Cordelia’s pussy was wrapped so tight around Daniel, he could feel himself about to cum, he pumped faster. Cordelia let out a muffled groan while still eating Misty out. The hum sent Misty over the edge, she screamed, “DELIA! UHHHHHHHHHH!” Her whole lower body shook as her orgasm ripped through her.

Cordelia removed her mouth and arms from Misty after the Cajun’s body relaxed, she was still between Misty’s legs, but she pressed the side of her face to the mattress as Daniel kept going. Daniel reached down and pulled her hair roughly once before pushing her head farther into the mattress.

Cordelia’s legs started to shake, and she clenched her fist as she felt her orgasm approaching. He quickly moved his hand to her hair again and pulled so hard it jerked her head back. He was fucking her so hard and fast now that he was dangerously close to cumming.

Cordelia’s walls started contracting around his dick, “UH! UH! OHHHHH!” she practically screamed. The waves of pleasure rushed through her body. She bit her lower lip at the intensity, she felt like she was in Heaven for as long as it lasted. _Soooo good_ , went through her head.

Daniel found it incredibly sexy that she was so loud. He came in her with a loud groan, her pussy tightened around him a few more times and she let out a low whimper. He stopped thrusting and let go of her hair and ran his hand slowly down her back. He let go of her hip and gently caressed her ass with both hands, admiring her body one last time before slowly pulling out of her.

She all but whined as his dick left her body, which made him groan at how sexy he found it. He looked down at her, her back and ass were both red from everything they’d just done together. He couldn’t help but reach out and squeeze her ass one last time before going up to lay down on the bed. He was exhausted. He looked over at Misty who was still in a daze.

Cordelia slowly pushed her upper body up off the bed and crawled up to lay between them again. Daniel looked at her and said, “That was by far the hottest hook-up I’ve ever had.” He chuckled, and Cordelia smiled at him.

Misty finally came out of her daze and turned toward Cordelia and wrapped an arm around her. She bought her head over to rest it on Cordelia’s chest. Cordelia brought one hand up to brush Misty’s hair out of her face and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

Cordelia turned and asked Daniel to pull the sheet up over them and he did. He wrapped one of his arms around Cordelia, just inches above where Misty’s arm rested. He snuggled his body against the side of Cordelia’s and they all fell asleep like that they were so exhausted.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty and Cordelia (mostly Cordelia) prove how much they don't need someone else to make them happy. Smut & Fluff!

Cordelia was the first to wake up. She was still tangled between Misty and Daniel. She carefully untangled herself and got up out of the bed. She managed not to wake either of them, so she went to take a shower.

She quickly showered, dried and brushed her hair, and got ready for the day. She put on her makeup and got dressed. She quickly stepped back into the bedroom to see Daniel sitting on the edge. He had already dressed himself and was now putting his shoes on.

He looked up at Cordelia with a still-tired expression. Cordelia went to sit beside him on the bed. He looked at her with a smirk and squeezed her thigh with his hand. He let his hand linger there. Cordelia looked over her shoulder to see Misty still asleep.

She looked back at Daniel and said, “You know this was a one-time thing, right?” He squeezed her thigh again then moved his hand away from her and said, “Yeah, I figured.” He glanced back at Misty this time, then back to Cordelia. “You really love her, don’t you?”

“More than anything and I don’t think continuing this would be good for our relationship.”

Misty could hear everything they were saying. She knew they thought she was asleep, but she’d woken up when Cordelia came out of the bathroom. She was barely able to keep a grin from spreading across her face at hat Cordelia was saying.

Cordelia and Daniel were looking each other in the eye and Cordelia continued, “I just can’t risk what we have.” Daniel reached over and patted her knee, “Well, it was fun while it lasted.” He stood up, “I gotta go, if you all change your minds, I’m sure you know how to get ahold of me, you should have my contact information in Lacey’s paperwork.”

He turned and walked to the door. Cordelia felt a sudden shift on the bed and Misty’s arm immediately flung around her. Misty started peppering soft, chaste kisses all over her jaw and neck. Cordelia said, “Good morning, how long have you been awake?” Misty sweetly said in her ear, “I heard the whole thing and you just made me so happy.” She jumped up off the bed and said, “I’m gonna get in the shower.” Misty glanced at Daniel, “Bye, Daniel.”

He quickly said, “Bye,” back then reached for the doorknob and opened the door. Misty disappeared into the bathroom and Cordelia stood up to follow Daniel out. Cordelia as just a few steps behind him when she noticed none other than Madison step out of her room. _Oh great_ , Cordelia thought.

Madison turned around and her jaw dropped when she saw them. Cordelia stopped walking, but Daniel kept going and offered a, “Good morning,” to Madison. Madison said an exaggerated, “Good morning to you too.” Then, her expression changed to a devious yet excited grin.

When Daniel started down the stairs and was out of sight, Madison made her way over to Cordelia and gushed. “Holy fuck Cordelia, I can’t believe you actually did it. Was his dick game any good?” Cordelia just gave her a tell-all smirk and didn’t say anything. Madison was still staring at her excitedly, “Oh my God, Cordelia,” she pulled her into a quick hug, much to Cordelia’s surprise.

Cordelia hugged her back. Then, Madison pulled back and rested her hands on Cordelia’s shoulders. She looked Cordelia in the eye and beamed, “We’re more alike than I thought, I’m so proud of you.” She squeezed her shoulders before pulling her hands away.

Cordelia was surprised that Madison wasn’t being harsh about the whole thing. Madison asked her, “Wait, where’s Swampy? Does she know? Was she ok with it? What did she think about it?” Not wanting to give too many details Cordelia said, “She’s in the shower. She’s fine.”

Madison spoke again, “Wow, well, I have plans to go shopping with Zoe and Queenie. I’m going to help them find some actual decent clothes. They’re waiting for me downstairs, but I want all the details later. Bye, Cordy.” She smirked and walked away.

_That wasn’t so bad, nothing like I’d expected it to go_ , Cordelia thought. _But no way am I telling her anything about it_.

It was Saturday, so most of the girls were visiting their families or out enjoying their weekend, it was pretty quiet around the Academy.  Cordelia went to busy herself in the greenhouse while she waited for Misty to get out of the shower. Sure, it seemed boring to most other people, but she enjoyed working with her plants and it was difficult to find time for it after becoming Supreme.

She was working on one shady looking plant in particular when she heard Misty approaching from behind her. Misty wrapped her arms around her waist and looked over her shoulder to see what the Supreme was working on. “Mmm, ya smell so good Delia,” she said as she sniffed her hair.

Cordelia leaned back into her, “Glad you think so.” Cordelia rubbed her ass back against Misty’s pelvis. She swayed her butt side to side against the Cajun. “Delia, you’re gonna make me have dirty thoughts if ya keep that up.” Cordelia chuckled and stopped.

Misty couldn’t get her mind off her sexy woman’s ass and pussy. She decided then and there she was going to show Cordelia how much she was truly the Cajun’s. She whispered in the Supreme’s ear, “Ya know, I promised one of my students I would give them some extra help today with learning an incantation.”

She let her hands roam lower on the Supreme’s body. Her hands were holding onto the waistband of Cordelia’s black dress pants. She kissed just behind Cordelia’s ear then whispered, “But I can’t help myself, I wanna touch ya.” She gently pushed one hand into Cordelia’s pants and underwear, earning a sigh.

Cordelia stopped working on the plant and leaned her head back onto Misty. Misty’s hand slid down and she slowly grazed over her clit. Cordelia moaned softly. Misty dipped her finger down to get it wet and brought it back up to Cordelia’s clit again and started making slow, light circles.

Cordelia placed both of her hands on the table in front of her for support. “Misty, that feels good.”

“I know, baby. I’ve been thinking about everything ya did last night and I wanna make sure ya know you’re still mine.” She started moving her finger faster.

“Uh…of course, sweetie.” She closed her eyes at how Misty’s fingers worked her. “Misty, faster…,” she moaned.

Misty purred back at her, “Oh, sweetie, I wanna hear ya say it first. Say you’re mine.”

Cordelia moaned again.

“Delia, baby, ya better hurry. She’s supposed to be here in 5 minutes. Tell me you’re mine and I’ll give ya what ya want.”

The feeling was building Cordelia up. “Oh, Misty. I’m yours, I always will be.” Her response earned it, Misty worked her finger in fast, tight circles.

“Good girl, Delia.” She worked faster and faster causing Cordelia to moan, “Oh, oh, oh,” over and over again. Her head dropped back even farther against Misty and she closed her eyes tight while her mouth dropped open again. She curled her fingers down into the table as she came.

Her breathing was ragged as Misty removed herself. Misty chuckled, “Delia, you’re such a horny little slut.” She chuckled again and placed a soft, sweet kiss on Cordelia’s lips.

Cordelia stared into beautiful blue eyes as she said, “I love you so much, my darling Misty. Last night was fun but it further proved to me how much I belong to you. It’s like a whole other experience when it’s just you and me.” She pushed Misty’s hair behind her ear and said, “I want you and only you, and I want you to know we’ll never bring someone else into it again.” She smiled lovingly at Misty.

Misty replied, “Ok, Delia. I love ya with all my heart.” She smiled at the Supreme and their lips met for a more passionate kiss. Cordelia whispered, “Tonight I want to show you ho much you’re the only one I want and need.” She smirked at Misty, “I’m going to give you so many orgasms your head will spin.” Misty’s face flushed, and Cordelia giggled at the response.

Cordelia made her way to the door right as Misty’s student walked in. Cordelia turned to look at Misty and raised an eyebrow at her and walked out

Cordelia and Misty met back in their bedroom that night. As soon as Cordelia closed the door behind them, she forcefully grabbed Misty’s arms and forced her backward and she shoved her on the bed. Before Misty could say anything, she climbed on top of her and sucked on her neck. She was rewarded with a loud sigh from Misty.

She continued sucking on the spot. She felt Misty’s hands caress her back. Her girlfriend’s touch was so gently, she loved it. Cordelia ran her right hand down Misty’s shoulder and bicep, she loved how soft and creamy her skin felt underneath her fingertips. She got excited as she got lost in the feeling of Misty’s skin and bit her neck before sucking again. Misty sighed again.

Cordelia nibbled her neck again and sat up, now she was straddling Misty. The Cajun’s dress as already bunched up around her waist from Cordelia’s push to the bed. Cordelia placed her hands on Misty’s upper thighs and softly rubbed them. “You’re so soft and beautiful.”

Misty blushed slightly at the compliment. Cordelia wrapped her fingers around the hem of Misty’s dress. She slowly started pulling it up Misty’s body. The Cajun pushed her body off the mattress to help her pull it up. Then, she held her arms above her head so Cordelia could slowly strip it off her body.

Misty’s dress was thrown to the floor. Misty tried to sit up, but Cordelia laid one hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down. “This is just for you,” Cordelia whispered. She leaned down and kissed Misty’s throat, down to her collarbone, and over to her shoulder. She licked the spot and slipped one hand around to unclasp Misty’s white lacy bra.

She grazed her teeth on Misty’s shoulder. She sat up to free Misty’s from her bra and let it fall to the floor beside her dress. She smiled at her girlfriend lovingly, who was looking up at her with wonder and anticipation.

Cordelia maintained eye contact as her hands found Misty’s breasts and gently began to massage. She watched Misty as her lips parted and a small moan escape. Cordelia smiled at her again and brushed her thumbs over her nipples. “Delia..,” she moaned softly.

Cordelia could feel her face heat up at the lovely sound. She rubbed with more pressure then took each nipple between a finger and thumb and lightly squeezed. “Uh, Delia…” Cordelia felt a familiar heat begin building in her lower stomach at her girlfriend’s pleasure and the way she moaned her name.

Cordelia squeezed a little harder this time, she felt them harden into peaks for her, she softly started rolling them between her fingers. She looked down to enjoy her craft, “Mmm, such pretty little nipples, and I know they taste even better,” she purred as she leaned down and took the left nipple in her mouth while still softly pinching the other one.

She licked and began swirling her tongue around it. More soft moans escaped Misty’s lips and Cordelia glanced up to see her head leaned back against the pillow. Cordelia softly sucked it in her mouth and swirled her tongue some more. She sucked some more then leaned up and whispered, “Look how hard I made your nipple.” Misty briefly glanced down, and Cordelia caught the look of pure ecstasy on her face.

She smirked to herself and switched nipples. Giving the right one the same attention with her mouth that she gave the other one, while her fingers switched to the left. She felt a shudder shot down Misty’s body. She moved her mouth away long enough to ask, “Does that feel good, sweetie?”

Misty gasped out, “Yeah,” as her hands clutched the sheets on each side of her. Cordelia took the nipple in her mouth again. She lightly bared her teeth around it and pulled her head back, pulling it along with her. She smirked while she did it and it elicited a more high-pitched moan from the Cajun. Cordelia felt like she’d drawled the nipple back far enough and let go. She did it again, relishing in the noises it brought out of Misty.

She switched nipples to repeat her actions. She felt Misty shuddering again, she looked at Misty’s hand to see that she was white-knuckling around the sheets. She felt amused and proud of herself to bring this reaction from her so soon. She seductively whispered, “Am I about to give you an orgasm through nipple stimulation alone?”

She smirked as she sucked the nipple into her mouth once again. “Oh, yeah,” Misty gasped. She had a look of bliss still etched onto her face. Cordelia sucked on her and lightly nibbled. “Ooh, Delia…ooh,” her moan was louder this time.

She worked her mouth sucking, licking, and nibbling and she stopped pinching her other nipple long enough to press her thumb down onto it and rub with pressure. She stopped nibbling the other nipple and just licked her tongue up and down on it while lightly sucking on it. She pinched the other nipple once again as she did this.

That was enough for Misty, her whole body shuddered under Cordelia, “Oh, Delia…oh…oh…uhhh….,” she moaned as she came. It felt great! She relaxed into the bed and Cordelia finally released her nipples. Cordelia sat up on her knees, still straddling Misty and smirked sexily down at her, “How was that, sweetie?”

“Amazing!”

Cordelia sat back on the Cajun’s hips and gave her time to cool off. She rested her hands on Misty’s sides and stroked her thumbs on the tender skin. Misty looked up at her Supreme’s beautiful face, while she gazed at the lovely skin she was caressing. 

Cordelia’s eyes met her girlfriend’s cloudy ones. “Are you ready for some more?”

Misty nodded and groaned, “You bet.”

Cordelia wrapped her fingers on each hand around Misty’s, now soaked, white lacy underwear and slowly pulled them down long, pale legs. The Cajun groaned as anticipation overtook her. Cordelia moved to lean on her knees beside Misty’s right side and gently pulled the underwear from her feet.

Cordelia added them to the growing pile of clothes. She slowly ran her hand down Misty’s leg from thigh to ankle. She did it again, only this time she used her fingernails, Misty’s muscles twitched under her.

Cordelia wrapped both hands around Misty’s right foot and pushed her leg up, so she could crawl between them.  She carefully brought the ball of Misty’s foot down and planted it on the bed, so that her leg was bent at the knee. Her other leg was laying flat on the bed, and Cordelia was kneeling between them.

She softly ran her hand up Misty’s left inner thigh. Misty groaned, “Please.” Cordelia ran her hand on up to collect the wetness from her folds. She brings it up to her mouth and sticks her tongue out and seductively licks one single time. Misty’s eyes widened as she watched. “Mmm, you taste so good,” she hums.

She places her hand back on Misty’s folds. She runs a finger through them, Misty moans. Cordelia goes to her entrance and sticks a finger in. “Aww…,” Misty moans once again. Cordelia pulls her finger out and pushes it back in, “You’re so wet, baby.”

She continues pushing her finger in and out slowly. Misty writhes under her and whines, “Another finger…please.” Cordelia obliges and Misty groans. Cordelia says, “Oh, sweetie, you don’t have to beg, I’ll do anything you want, just ask. Anything.”

Misty whimpers in response. Cordelia looks at her with love and adoration as she starts thrusting her fingers faster. She keeps going and brings her other hand up to start rubbing at Misty’s clit, she sits close to Misty’s knee as she watches Misty writhe even more. She leans, she only has to lean slightly, and chastely kisses Misty’s knee.

“OH CORDELIA,” Misty screams as her pussy clenches tightly around Cordelia’s fingers as she climaxes again. She pants as her back arches and she squeals as Cordelia’s tough on her clit quickened. The last remnants of her orgasm subside, Cordelia stops, and Misty relaxes once again.

Cordelia smirks to herself and starts placing a trail of soft kisses from Misty’s knee up her inner leg. Misty raises her head up off the pillow to look down at her girlfriend. Cordelia’s made her way to Misty’s mid-thigh. Misty pants out, “Baby, I don’t think I can take anymore right now.”

Cordelia stops and looks up, “You sure you want me to stop?” she asks. When Misty locks eyes with her big, beautiful, brown ones, she only yearns for her touch. Misty drops her head back down and says, “Fuck it…lick me, Delia.”

Cordelia happily starts kissing up her leg again. She reaches Misty’s most sensitive bundle of nerves and settles there. She starts out slowly, not wanting to overwhelm her. Misty starts moaning as soon as her tongue makes contact and her hand finds its way to Cordelia’s blonde hair. Cordelia flicks her tongue there.

“Shit…you’re good at that.”

After a while, Cordelia speeds up and switches to making circles. Misty’s grip in her hair tightens, and she keeps going. “Fuck…Delia.”

Cordelia sticks a finger in and starts pumping. Moments later Misty is clenching around her fingers again and screaming her name at the top of her lungs. She moans over and over as long as her orgasm lasts.

She finally comes back down, and Cordelia moves up to sit cross-legged beside here she lies on the bed. Misty finally comes to her senses and looks up at Cordelia through glassy eyes. When she saw Misty look at her, she smirked down at her.

“What?” Misty asked.

Cordelia replied, “I think the girls who are still here all know that I’m in a relationship with a woman now, they probably can’t tell it was you.” She giggled as she wiped her mouth off with the back of her hand.

She leaned down and kissed Misty and continued, “I’m sure they’ll figure it out in no time, I can barely keep my hands off you. When they do find out, I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop myself.”

Misty grinned and pulled the Supreme back down for a deeper kiss. She could taste herself there as their tongues played with each other. They finally broke apart. Cordelia sat up and stretched, her body was starting to get sore from being in such uncomfortable positions. She asked, “Is there anything else you want me to do to you?”

While Misty was thinking she continued, “A vibrator, strap-on, something else…I could give you a massage.”

Misty thought a little more and said, “Undress, I wanna feel ya against me.”

“Ok, sweetie,” Cordelia slowly untucked and pulled her shirt off. Misty’s eyes focused on her chest that was clad with a pink lacy bra. Cordelia’s hands went behind her back and she slowly removed her bra.

Cordelia smirked as Misty took in the view. “Misty, you’re going to make me blush.” She sat up on her knees to unbutton her dress pants and pushed them off her hips. She leaned back to sit on her butt and stretched her legs out in front of her to fully remove them. She pushed her clothes off the bed, so they wouldn’t be in the way.

She was left in only her pink lacy underwear, she felt Misty’s eyes look her over. She moved to lay between Misty’s legs and pressed herself down on top of Misty. The Cajun moaned as their bodies pressed together everywhere. Their breasts and stomachs were snugly against each other. Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck, while Misty’s hands held onto Cordelia’s back and pulled her close.

They were so close and intimate in this position that they reveled in it while staring into each other’s eyes. Misty’s eyes fell to Cordelia’s lips, Cordelia picked up on it and leaned down to kiss her. Slowly and lovingly they made out.

Their lips were soft and tongues warm and filled with passion. Cordelia unwrapped her arms from Misty’s neck and placed her hands on the Cajun’s shoulders. Misty pressed her fingers down into Cordelia’s back in attempt to bring her closer, if that was even possible.

Misty felt Cordelia lightly nip at her bottom lip and she instantly moaned at the feeling. She tried again to pull Cordelia closer. The Supreme was being so affectionate and gentle it made her whole body feel like it was radiating with love.

Cordelia brought one leg up against Misty’s center. It earned a sigh to fill Cordelia’s mouth from Misty’s. The Cajun was successfully getting Cordelia’s thigh wet. She pressed her leg into her again, earning a moan from both witches.

Cordelia couldn’t help but want her own release but that could wait, she was going to focus solely on pleasing Misty and showing her how much she truly worshipped her. Her lips never left Misty’s. She started grinding her leg up against Misty in a slow and continuous manner. She kept exploring the Cajun’s mouth with her tongue.

She knew Misty was enjoying it because she started rocking against her leg. Misty also stopped kissing her back, so she decided to take the Cajun’s bottom lip in her mouth and began lightly sucking. Cordelia pushed her leg into her with more pressure and Misty let out a breathy moan.

Cordelia kept grinding and let Misty continue to rock back, she was soaking Cordelia’s thigh but neither of them cared. Misty started rocking against her faster. “Delia…,” she groaned.

Cordelia nibbled on her bottom lip one last time and left her lip alone. “You’re so beautiful, you look like an angel,” she cooed at Misty. The Cajun’s eyes fell shut and her back arched pushing even tighter against Cordelia and she loudly moaned, “Cordeliaaa…,” she drawled out.

Suddenly her eyes shot open, wide and Cordelia watched her expression change. Misty was breathing hard and her mouth was open as a continuous string of loud moans escaped her lips. Cordelia gave her a warm smile as she came back down.

Cordelia wrapped her arms back around Misty’s neck and eased her leg away from her center. They laid there embracing for a while. Cordelia trailed soft, closed-mouth kisses across Misty’s collarbone. Misty was lost in all the feelings and sensations Cordelia was invoking. She was absolutely intoxicated by her wonderful girlfriend. Even when Cordelia stopped kissing her and laid her head down on her shoulder, Misty could feel the sparks flying off of them. Cordelia wasn’t only fucking her, she was making love to her.

Cordelia’s nurturing side and want to please was really coming out tonight. Misty softly ran one of her hands up and down the Supreme’s back while the other still held firmly onto Cordelia’s back. Cordelia could sense that Misty as craving more so she asked, “Want me to try something new on you?”

That peaked Misty’s interest, she raised her head and tried to look down at Cordelia, but they were so close she couldn’t. She laid her head back on the pillow and asked, “Like what?”

“How do you feel about being cold?” She brought her head up so her and Misty could lock eyes.

“It’s better than bein’ burned, why?” She squinted her eyes at Cordelia in curiosity.

Cordelia kept her face neutral not wanting Misty to feel persuaded in any way and asked, “Want me to use ice on you?”

"What do you mean," Misty asked, not being familiar with anything like this.

"I can rub it on you or put it in you. Do you want me to show you?"

Misty thought about the idea, “Yeah, why not?” Cordelia smiled down at her. She got up off the bed and used her telekinesis to bring her silk robe to her hands, she quickly put it on and said, “Be back in a sec.” She transutated to the kitchen. She got a cup full of ice and quickly decided to grab some chocolate syrup before transmuting back to the bedroom.

“I hope you don’t mind but I grabbed something extra,” she said waving the chocolate syrup at Misty, who smirked in response and playfully asked, “What am I gonna do with ya?”

Cordelia set the items on the bedside table and dropped her robe. She climbed onto the bed, straddling Misty this time. Her hands went to Misty’s nipples, she took each one between a finger and thumb and moved her hands up and down causing Misty’s boobs to bounce with them. She smirked and let the nipples go and rubbed her hands up her breasts and up to Misty’s shoulders. She leaned down to her ear and whispered in a low, lust-induced voice, “I can’t stop playing with you, it’s like you bathed in pheromones.” She bit her earlobe and reached over to retrieve an ice cube.

Cordelia was turning her on so much. Cordelia sat back on her knees and placed the ice cube between her lips to let Misty see what she was doing. She leaned down and let the ice linger against Misty’s neck before dragging it on across her neck to her throat. Misty shivered, and Cordelia dragged it on over to the other side of her neck. She rubbed it around there and lower it to her collarbone.

She was starting to see goosebumps appear. Cordelia scooted herself lower down Misty’s body, so she could drag the ice down to a nipple. She felt Misty grip the back of her thigh and she watched as the nipple hardened. Misty breathlessly said, “That feels good.”

Cordelia dragged the ice around her nipple repeatedly before running it over to the other nipple and doing the same. Now, she felt Misty gripping the back of both of her thighs. She lowered her body more, with Misty’s hands resting on her ass, and dragged the ice down her stomach. The Cajun shivered, “Ooh, Delia…”

The ice had melted and left a wet trail on Misty’s body. Cordelia reached over to settle another piece between her lips. She started back on Misty’s stomach and started going down. Misty’s hands came up to land on her back as Cordelia ran the ice over her clit. Misty’s fingernails dug in, “Ooh…”

Cordelia thrived on that moan as she circled her clit a few more times before running it down her folds. She had the ice over her entrance and used her tongue to push it inside Misty. Misty moaned louder and squeezed her back, “OOH…”

Cordelia raised up and hovered over Misty, “Feel good?” she asked. Misty nodded with a flush on her face. Cordelia couldn’t believe how sexy she found this to be. She reached her fingers down to Misty’s entrance and pushed inside, pushing the ice further inside. “UH…,” Misty moaned.

Cordelia smirked before grabbing the syrup and squirting it all over Misty’s upper body. She quickly spread it over Misty’s body and leaned down to start licking it off between Misty’s breasts. She put her finger back inside Misty and hit the ice again, causing another moan. She pushed her finger in and out while licking the syrup off Misty’s breasts, lingering around her nipples. She kept it up until she could tell the ice melted so she quickly raised up and got another piece. She started licking around Misty’s breasts, cleaning the syrup off.

She found Misty’s entrance and carefully pushed the ice inside. “DELIA!”

She smirked into Misty’s skin as she started licking across her rib cage. She fingered her with the ice pushed up inside. Misty was gripping her back and arching into her, so she knew she really liked it. Cordelia had syrup all over her face and in her hair, but she couldn’t care less.

She successfully cleaned all the syrup off her girlfriend and replaced the ice inside her again. “Cor-Cordelia…I’m really close,” she groaned.

Cordelia added another finger and hit the ice further up in her with every thrust. She leaned her face down and lapped at Misty’s clit like her only purpose in life was to give her girlfriend mind-shattering orgasms.

Misty arched her back and full on screamed, “AHHH! DELIA!! UHH! UHH! OHH!”

Cordelia relished the feeling of Misty’s pussy clenching around her fingers and suddenly they were warm again. Misty saw stars as she went up higher and higher at the hands of her girlfriend. She gasped as her pleasure subsided and she pulled Cordelia up to kiss her sweet, sweet, oh so talented, syrup covered lips. She then brought Cordelia’s equally talented fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean.

“I love ya, Delia. You are amazing, that was amazing!” Cordelia grinned at her. Misty wiped the syrup off Cordelia’s chin and licked it off her own hand. Misty smirked at her and teased, “My perfect little Cordelia, dirty with chocolate syrup and my cum all over her. You seem so clean and put together during the day, but you’re a dirty little Supreme.”  

Cordelia giggled, “Only dirty for you.” She leaned in for another quick kiss and continued, “I love you so much.”

Misty chuckled, pushed Cordelia’s hair back behind her ear and said, “Give me time to get control of my legs and we’ll take a shower.”

 


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple interruptions and messing around under a table :p

Cordelia and Misty had just finished doing the dishes after having breakfast together, they were the only ones awake and somehow, they ended up making out hot and heavy with Cordelia’s back pressed against the refrigerator. It was hot to say the least, they were really getting into it.

Misty’s hands were on Cordelia’s waist and Cordelia’s arms were around Misty with her hands pressed upward against her shoulder blades. They both sighed into the kiss. The taste and feel of each other’s lips and tongues had a dizzying effect on them.

Misty’s left hand made its way to cup Cordelia’s breast and squeezed. She felt Cordelia moan into her mouth at the contact. Misty kept her hand wrapped firmly on her breast, and as soon as she let her hand fall down to hover over the waistband of Cordelia’s long black skirt, they both heard someone clear their throat loudly.

Both of their eyes shot open and Misty jumped back away from her. They looked to see Mallory and Coco staring at them. Misty and Cordelia’s faces were both bright red from embarrassment and Cordelia quickly said, “Sorry girls, we didn’t know anyone else was awake.”

Misty was so embarrassed that her gaze never left the floor. Coco replied, “You know what.. it’s fine, you two are in love.”

Mallory joined in, “Yeah, it’s actually kind of sweet.” Mallory and Coco offered Cordelia shy smiles, and she managed to return one as she felt the heat start leaving her face. Misty finally glanced up at them quickly and let her eyes stop on Cordelia and attempted a sheepish smile of her own.

\---

Cordelia, Misty, Zoe, Kyle, Madison, Queenie, Mallory, and Coco are all sitting in a restraint having dinner together. Most of them are finished eating and just enjoying their time and talking and laughing with each other. Being in a coven, strengthening relationships is important.

Queenie, Zoe, and Mallory are all testing Coco’s calorie counting ability. Kyle has his arm around Zoe smiling as she tests Coco. Madison managed to get some guy to buy her a drink, who was now sitting at the table beside her with Madison hanging all over him.

Cordelia and Misty are joking with each other while watching Coco showcase her ability. Cordelia decides to comment on it, “Coco, you’re doing great. I’m glad to see both you and Mallory are really coming into your own.” They both look at her and offer their thanks.

Cordelia conversed with them while Misty picked at her dessert. Coco began telling them all about her family and how much she missed them, everyone seemed not to have the best relationships with their families, except Mallory didn’t really say anything about hers.

The guy sitting with Madison must’ve had one too many because he could barely keep his eyes open. Madison’s patience seemed to wear out and she made him leave her alone. Mallory, bless her heart, asked Madison about her film career. Madison, loving the attention, began telling them all about it.

Queenie had a show of rolling her eyes and muttered, “Here we go.” Everyone but Madison let a giggle slip at that one, but Madison kept right on talking.

Cordelia felt Misty squeeze her thigh. It seemed innocent enough, until her hand started creeping up Cordelia’s leg. It was getting dangerously high and before Cordelia had time to stop it, Misty’s hand rubbed _that_ region. She quickly reached down and grabbed Misty’s hand.

She shot Misty a look. The Cajun couldn’t keep the side of her lip from turning up to hint at a smile. Cordelia was lucky her skirt was ankle-length, or Misty would’ve already slipped a finger in. She was going to have to go down the waistband, which could still be discrete due to the tablecloth hanging over their laps, Misty had already taken note of that.

Cordelia was giving her a death glare, good thing no one else seemed to notice. Misty couldn’t help but find it amusing because she knew Cordelia would give up and go along with it. That’s one thing she learned while dating the Supreme, she liked to mess around a little in semi-public places, and fingering was the easiest to get away with.

She gave Cordelia a wink and moved her hand against her again. Cordelia’s expression softened, and Misty caught a devious glint in her eyes and a barely noticeable smirk. Cordelia turned to face the other girls and let go of Misty’s hand.

Cordelia leaned her elbows on the table, showing Misty that she was giving her free reign over her. The Cajun’s hand wondered up and snaked its way into the Supreme’s skirt and panties.

Her hand wondered down over Cordelia’s soft folds.

Her hand went lower to hover over Cordelia’s entrance. She massaged the area and Cordelia glanced at her and raised a brow. She spread her legs and faced the other girls again as Misty pushed a finger in.

Cordelia quickly side-eyed her with the corner of her mouth turning up in a smirk. Misty and Cordelia both found this to be unbelievably sexy. Misty pushed her finger in and out.

They both pretended to listen to what Madison was saying. Cordelia was happy to accept Misty in her, she could never get enough of the beautiful Cajun. Cordelia was truly in love with her. She was always on her mind and in her heart. And right now, her fingers were somewhere else.

Misty slowly slid into her lovely girlfriend again and again. Cordelia started getting wet, making it easier, so she slipped another finger in. She glanced at Cordelia, she had an amazing poker face. Not even Misty would’ve known that something was going on beneath the table if she would’ve been the one doing it.

Misty curled her fingers this time, both to make it feel better for Cordelia and to see how strong her poker face was. Though, she knew Cordelia would be livid if she made them get caught.

_Oh, that’s good_ , Cordelia thought. Misty kept fingering her slowly, she same the corner of Cordelia’s mouth twitch ever so slightly as she hit the same spot over and over. _Just the right spot_. Cordelia quickly bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning.

Misty could see her armor start to crack. But she was certain Cordelia wouldn’t do anything that would out them. So, she kept going. Playing with her continuously, wanting to make her come undone. Misty stilled her fingers for a second to pull her thumb up to settle on her clit.

_Oh, if she…_ She did, Misty let her thumb start rolling around her clit, and she started pushing her fingers in and out again. _I don’t think I can hold it in…it feels too good_.

Misty looked at her girlfriend’s face again, a light blush was tinting her cheeks. She thought Cordelia looked beautiful like that. She smirked to herself, she could tell Cordelia was having a hard time.

Cordelia placed her hand on Misty’s thigh and squeezed. The Cajun looked at her again and caught her biting her lip.

_Oh my God! Why does she have to be so good at that?_ Cordelia noticed Queenie looking at her when she shifted in her chair, she asked, “You alright, Cordelia?” Everyone glanced at her, but that didn’t make Misty let up at all.

_Act natural! Act natural!_ Ran through the Supreme’s head but it was so hard to do when she was so close to an orgasm. She firmly bit her bottom lip before shakily nodding her head and she managed to get out an “I’m fine.”

Madison rolled her eyes at her and said, “Whatever, weirdo, back to talking about me.” Madison continued talking and everyone’s attention left Cordelia.

It was a good thing too, because mere seconds later she was clenching around Misty’s fingers. She clamped her legs down on her chair when she felt them begin to shake. Misty was talented, Cordelia’s whole body was bursting with surges of pleasure. She felt amazing.

Her grip on Misty’s thigh got harsher as her orgasm ripped through her. What was it about fooling around in public that set her off like this? She knew the answer, _because it’s Misty_!

Her pleasure subsided, and Misty slowly removed her fingers from her body. Cordelia let go of Misty’s leg, and the Cajun pulled her hand out of Cordelia’s skirt and panties. She wiped her hand clean on the underside of the tablecloth and looked over at Cordelia and smirked, along with giving her a wink.

Cordelia winked back, with glassy eyes and a flushed face. They both looked back at the other girls, who thankfully seemed not to notice anything. When Madison finally stopped talking Queenie looked at Cordelia and asked, “Are you sure you’re alright, your face is red?”

Cordelia smiled at her and said, “I’m great.”

\--

When they got back to the Academy, they all hung out downstairs, until one by one they left to go to bed. When Cordelia and Misty are the only two left, Cordelia grabs Misty’s hand and transmutates them to their bedroom. Misty grins at her and asks, “Didn’t get enough of me at the restaurant?”

Cordelia beams at her and says, “It’s your turn now, baby. You didn’t think I was going to let you go to bed tonight without getting off, did you?” She pushed Misty’s shawl to the floor and started working on the buttons of her dress that stopped just inches below her breasts. Cordelia pushed her hands into Misty’s dress, she wasn’t wearing a bra, so Cordelia grabbed both of her breasts.

Her eyes found Misty’s, “You know how generous I am.” Misty’s eyes were already filled with lust, Cordelia smirked at pressed her lips to Misty’s. She felt herself melting into the Cajun’s soft lips, she wondered daily how she got so lucky.

She could make out with Misty forever, plus her hands were massaging the softest, sexiest breasts ever. Her tongue went into Misty’s mouth to meet hers as she rubbed her already hard nipples. The Cajun’s lips suddenly pulled away to moan and Cordelia’s eyes shot open.

Misty was pulling her to the bed by her hips. Apparently, Misty needed her more than Cordelia thought. The Cajun’s back was to the bed with her legs just against it. She started lowering her body down Cordelia’s, leaving kisses along the way. She sat down on the edge of the bed with her hands on the Supreme’s ass. She looked up through hooded eyes and said in a husky voice, “I need ya to touch me. You have no idea what effect finger fuckin’ ya under the table had on me.”

Cordelia looked down at the expression on the girl’s face and she felt herself getting turned on at how needy the Cajun was. She softly placed her hands on Misty’s shoulders and watched while Misty leaned in to kiss at the bottom of her stomach through her shirt. The Cajun looked up at her while she did it with eyes filled with desperation, Cordelia decided it was time to put her out of her misery.

She pushed Misty back away from her gently and leaned down with her face just inches away from Misty’s. She kept her hands on the Cajun’s shoulders, looked her in the eye and said, “I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel.” She grinned after she said it and then roughly pushed Misty down onto her back and crawled on top of her.

Misty gasped as Cordelia’s body crashed on top of her. Cordelia pushed Misty’s dress further open to expose her breasts. She loved being the one who got to see and feel the Cajun’s body. She leaned down to suck on a nipple, eliciting a moan from the Cajun, then sucked on the other one.

She heard another moan from Misty, everything was so intense when they were together. It was like there was a gravitational pull for them to always be together, whether it was working side by side in the greenhouse, sitting close together, or pleasing each other, they were always at their happiest when they were in close proximity to each other.

Cordelia kept sucking and licking on Misty’s breasts while easing her hands down to find the bottom of her dress. Misty was arching into her mouth and one hand buried itself in Cordelia’s blonde hair. The Supreme slowly started pushing the Cajun’s dress up and bunched it up around her waist.

Her hand trailed up a silky-smooth thigh and her fingers hit the edge of Misty’s panties. Cordelia’s mouth on her breasts and her fingers starting to wonder caused a loud moan to escape the Cajun’s mouth followed by, “Oh, Delia.”

Cordelia pushed her panties aside. She raised her head up to lock eyes with Misty and said, “I love you more than anything.” She returned her mouth to Misty’s breasts, Misty started, “I love you t-…AH,” and pushed two fingers inside.

Cordelia felt like her heart was going to burst from being the one to cause Misty to moan like that. She truly loved her, and she was glad she could make her feel so good. Cordelia couldn’t help but think they were soulmates.

She angled her hand so she could play with Misty’s clit while she fingered her. Misty was already squirming under her and gasping with every thrust. “Delia, you’re so good.” Cordelia looked up at her and smirked with a nipple still in her mouth. The sight made Misty’s back arch again.

“Oh, your fingers, Delia…they’re so good…,” Cordelia’s fingers in her were so intimate, she’d never had anyone else do this to her and she was glad that Cordelia was the one she shared her body with. “AH!”

Her orgasm was starting. Toes curling, hand pulling her lovely girlfriend’s hair, back arching pushing her chest more firmly into Cordelia’s mouth. She couldn’t control herself, “OH, DELIA, DELIA, DELIA!” she screamed.

She felt like she was floating up off the bed at how great it was. Legs shaking uncontrollably, muscles clenching in effort to keep Cordelia’s fingers from going too far away. She groaned as Cordelia egged her orgasm on. She gave herself wholeheartedly to Cordelia daily and she was never disappointed. It wasn’t just the amazing sex, she trusted Cordelia, loved her, confided in her, enjoyed her company, and just simply wanted to be with her forever. All of these factors caused her orgasms to always be super intense with Cordelia. She felt herself soak Cordelia’s fingers.

When she came back down, she ran both hands through Cordelia’s soft hair and gently urged her up. Cordelia’s hand found its way out of Misty’s underwear and she released her breasts. Now, they were face to face with Cordelia still laying in top of her. Blue eyes and brown stared into each other with love and adoration.

Misty was the first to speak as she smoothed Cordelia’s hair back, “You’re so pretty, Cordelia. I love you more than bees love honey.” Cordelia giggled from genuine happiness and said, “I love you too, sweetie. More than you know. I love everything about you.”

Their lips met for a sweet kiss when the bedroom door open. They heard Zoe’s voice fill the room, “Cordelia, Madison’s really sick, I think she drank too much.” She finally saw the two women, Cordelia on top of Misty, kissing her, Misty’s hands in her hair, Misty’s dress unbuttoned (which Cordelia had thankfully pulled around to cover Misty’s breasts when Misty had first pulled her up to her).

They both looked at Zoe, whose face was bright red, and she quickly turned her back to them. “Oh my God, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have barged in, I’m sure that us girls can take care of her.” Then, she quickly left the room and closed the door.

Misty and Cordelia looked back to each other. Cordelia said, “Well, it was a good thing she didn’t come in a few minutes earlier or she would’ve seen something much worse.” Misty was grinning up at her. Cordelia continued, “That’s the problem with transmutation, I always forget to lock the door. I should go check on Madison.”

“Ok, Delia, ya always take such good care of your girls.” She winked at Cordelia as the Supreme got up off the bed, straightened her clothes, and headed for the door.  


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you just can't stay quiet. Cordelia and Misty go public at the Academy. :)

Cordelia was sitting at the desk in her office working on an endless stack of paperwork, Misty had pulled a chair up and was sitting on the other side of the desk facing her, she was looking through a spell book to try to decide what she was going to teach during her next class. They were quiet, each of them was focused on their own task.

There was a knock on the door. Cordelia replied, “Come in.” Zoe emerged with a serious look on her face. It immediately made Cordelia concerned, “Zoe, what’s wrong?”

Zoe walked over to the desk with Cordelia and Misty both watching her intently. Zoe looked at the Supreme and started, “I wanted to let you know that I overheard some of the girls talking during my class…,” she glanced at Misty then refocused on Cordelia. She continued, “They’re trying to figure out if you two are together.”

Both Cordelia and Misty looked relatively surprised. Cordelia asked, “What did you hear?” Zoe said, “Well, some of it wasn’t bad, one of them was saying how there was no way you were just friends because of the way you look at each other. She seemed to think it was sweet. But some of it was worse.”

Zoe stopped talking for a moment as Cordelia and Misty glanced at each other worriedly. Cordelia looked back at Zoe and said, “Continue, please.”

Zoe continued, “One of the other girls, Kristen, said she stayed here after Madison’s party last weekend and walked past your room and heard…some things.”

Misty broke her silence, “Shit!”

Cordelia and Zoe both glanced at her before looking back at each other. Zoe said, “She claims she heard a woman screaming your name, Cordelia, and moans… Anyway, I yelled at her but she kept on talking to other students, telling them that’d she’d heard you guys having sex. I couldn’t get her to shut up. She’s in the hallway right now.”

Cordelia firmly said, “Send her in.” Zoe went to get her and brought her into the office. Cordelia stood up, she was just a few feet in front of Kristen. The girl looked worried now that she was standing beside Zoe, in front of Cordelia, and Misty was sitting in front of her.

Cordelia looked her in the eye and said, “Miss Zoe told me about the things you have been saying about Miss Misty and myself.” Kristen looked down. Cordelia firmly said, “Look at me.” She did.

Cordelia’s voice never wavered, she had an authoritative edge to which was different to what Misty usually heard, which was warm and soft. Misty listened as Cordelia continued, “I don’t know what you think you heard, but you’re old enough to know that talking about one of your teachers and your Supreme like that is highly inappropriate.”

Misty watched Kristen, who looked scared out of her mind, she had to suppress a grin at how amusing in was that this girl was absolutely terrified of Cordelia.

When the girl just looked at Cordelia and didn’t reply, Cordelia’s voice rose. “I expect an apology not only to myself and Miss Misty, but Miss Zoe too for wasting her class time, I expect it NOW.”

Kristen flinched and then immediately said, “I’m sorry Miss Cordelia. I’m sorry Miss Zoe and Miss Misty, it won’t happen again.” Her eyes were tearing up.

Cordelia spoke, “Apology accepted, now I don’t want to hear of anything else like this, understood?”

“Yes, Miss Cordelia.”

“You can go.” The girl scurried out of the room. Zoe left behind her but not before she flashed Cordelia a smile.

Cordelia smiled back and turned and went back to sit at her desk. Misty was looking at her with a satisfied expression, “Wow, you’re a badass Supreme. That just made me love ya even more.” Cordelia reached over and grabbed one of her hands and replied, “I love you, sweetie.” Her voice was back to the one Misty usually heard.

Misty chuckled, “I love how your voice changes when ya have to be all big and bad.” Cordelia smiled at her again, “I have to keep my girls in line.”

\---

A few hours later, everyone at the Academy was filed into a huge conference room. Cordelia had arranged for a local historian to speak to the girls and educate them about their surroundings. All the students were sitting in neatly filed rows of chairs facing the speaker.

Cordelia, Misty, Zoe, Queenie, Madison, and Kyle all stood along the back wall. Even after the meeting with Kristen, Cordelia and Misty could feel many eyes on them. Cordelia frequently noticed some of the girls looking at them and then whispering to each other. It was obvious that almost no one was listening to the historian.

 Cordelia said to Misty, “Do you notice all the attention we have been getting today?” Misty said, “Yep, it’s pretty annoying.” The other girls and Kyle could hear them, and Madison said, “They’re dying to know if you two are boning or not.”

Cordelia asked Misty, “I think we should go ahead and let the cat out of the bag, what do you think?” Queenie and Madison both replied, “Yes!”

Misty said, “If ya ready to let them know, so am I. I’d be happy for everyone to know you’re mine.”

Zoe said excitedly, “Om my God, is this actually going to happen?”

Madison replied again, “Yes, do tell them, so I won’t have to watch them stare at you and whisper all the fucking time.”

Cordelia said, “Get ready. When the speaker is finished, I’m going to plant a kiss on you.”

The speaker finished, some of the students politely clapped as the teachers and Cordelia did. “Ready?” Cordelia asked. “Yeah,” Misty replied.

Cordelia stepped forward from the wall and turned toward Misty. Misty stepped in front of her and turned to face her too. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s biceps and pulled her body toward her. She firmly pressed her lips to Misty’s. The Cajun let her hands rest on Cordelia’s arms.

The clapping erupted along with some whopping and cheering, clearly everyone’s eyes had been on them. Not wanting there to be any more questions about if they were together or not, the kiss that Cordelia had pulled Misty into was searing. It had sort of surprised Misty that Cordelia would kiss her with that much passion in front of everyone.

Cordelia didn’t go as far as using tongue, but the way her and Misty’s lips moved together was extremely sensual. Cordelia pulled away and whispered to Misty, “There’s no going back now.”

The historian had thought the applause was for her at first but then she turned to see Cordelia still holding onto Misty’s arms and they were staring at each other, she knew something must have gone on behind her back. She smiled and waved to the students and then left.

While all the girls that were standing with Cordelia and Misty smiled for them, Madison snorted and said, “Gag!”

Cordelia and Misty turned toward the students to see many jaws were dropped, including Coco and Mallory, who already knew but were shocked at the public affection. There were many grins and most of the feedback seemed to be positive. They joined hands and were glad to finally have everything out in the open.

The students filed out of the room first, with a few of them stopping in front of Misty and Cordelia to give them words of encouragement. They were told that they were cute together, a few students told them they already suspected, and some of them were surprised but thought they were sweet together.

\---

Classes were finished for the day. Cordelia, Misty, Madison, Zoe, Queenie, Coco, Mallory, and Kyle had movie night. Everyone was going to their rooms for the night. Misty and Cordelia had cuddled through the whole movie. That’s all they did, but it made them both crave each other so bad that as soon as they got to their room, Cordelia locked the door and they immediately started making out and soon made their way to the bed while their hands wondered.

Misty was on top of Cordelia. Hands were on breasts, found their way inside clothing, discarded clothing, ran over thighs, and ran over slick folds. They were both naked, softly moaning, with fingers slowly working inside each other.

Misty pulled away and gasped out, “I’ve got a surprise for ya.” Cordelia smirked and asked huskily, “What?” Misty pulled out of Cordelia’s grasp, got off the bed, and stepped into the bathroom.

Cordelia waited on the bed dying for Misty to return. She saw Misty emerge with one of her purses and she pulled out some _rope_? She looked back up to Misty’s face trying to decipher hat she had planned.

When the Cajun threw the purse down and walked back to the bed Cordelia sat up on her knees and asked, “Do you want me to use that, or are you?” Misty looked at her and smirked with a devilish grin while unknotting the rope and replied, “I’m gonna tie ya up.”

Cordelia was getting aroused at the idea, she smirked back and said, “Just tell me what to do.”

Misty took one piece of the rope and pulled Cordelia’s hand, bringing her to the edge of the bed. Misty turned her around by the shoulders and ordered, “Give me ya wrists.” Cordelia did, and Misty snugly tied them together behind Cordelia’s back.

She roughly pushed Cordelia down on the bed. She landed on her stomach and Misty climbed on top of her and leaned down into a kiss filled with desire. The Cajun wanted to give her girlfriend a night to remember. After exploring the Supreme’s mouth, she roughly bit down on her bottom lip, causing a painful moan to escape Cordelia’s lips.

Misty licked the same lip and gently sucked on it in effort to mend it, she could faintly taste blood. She kissed down the side of Cordelia’s face, and kissed over to the side of her neck. She sucked and bit, listening to Cordelia’s moans, until she left a mark.

She settled her mouth on another spot just behind that one and did the same. She felt Cordelia arch her body up against her own, wanting to pull her closer. She released Cordelia’s neck, which now had two hickeys, and started biting at her collarbone.

Cordelia moaned, she wanted Misty closer, so she wrapped her legs around her. Misty went down and took a nipple in her mouth which caused Cordelia to start grinding her hips into Misty. The Cajun quickly licked the other nipple and then stood up.

She heard Cordelia whine shamelessly. She grabbed Cordelia’s ankles and dragged her body down and lined in up with the footboard. Cordelia watched her with dilated eyes as she picked up some rope she had thrown in the floor earlier.

She tied it around one of Cordelia’s ankles, Cordelia gasped as her fingers brushed against her skin. Misty chuckled as she tied the other end of the rope around the footboard. She did the same with Cordelia’s other ankle, spreading Cordelia’s legs but giving her enough slack so she could bend her legs at the knee and plant her feet on the bed, which Cordelia did.

“My sweet Delia, ya work so hard for this Coven, ya deserve to enjoy a nice fuck while ya lay all tied up,” she cooed. Cordelia raised her head up to look at her, Misty quickly climbed onto the bed between her legs, roughly pushed her down onto her back, then rested her hands on each of Cordelia’s knees, and said, “Lay down and let me do what I want, ok?”

Cordelia nodded. Misty let one of her hands slide from Cordelia’s knee to her pussy and immediately slipped a finger in, “You’re my good little Supreme.” Misty thrusted her finger in and out fast and hard, eliciting moans and gasps from her girlfriend.

She relentlessly thrusted into Cordelia and teased, “How many fingers do ya think I can get in?” Cordelia bit her lip and looked at her with wide eyes. Misty chuckled and added a second finger, never slowing her pace. She curled her fingers up, earning more wetness from Cordelia as she moaned, so Misty added another finger.   

Cordelia groaned loudly. She arched her back at being so full of Misty. She looked up at The Cajun, who was smirking devilishly down at her. “What’s wrong, Delia, is it too much for ya,” she teased. Cordelia closed her eyes, pushed her head down into the bed, and moaned.

Cordelia arched into the touch, while Misty chuckled again and said, “I guess not.” She continued furiously thrusting into Cordelia, listening to her moans and watching her face. She curled her fingers up to hit her g-spot again and again.

Cordelia’s moans got louder, and whimpers started to mix into them, she was writhing her hands behind her back as much as the rope would allow. Misty loved working her girlfriend and turning her into a whimpering mess. “Delia, Delia, Delia…I know ya feel good right now, but I think ya could use something else to push ya over the edge.”

Cordelia opened her eyes to look at her and she could only whimper in response. Misty’s hand that was on her knee this whole time ran up her leg and settled on her clit. She applied pressure, “OH! MISTY!”

Cordelia’s voice came out in a hoarse scream. She felt her legs shaking as Misty started flicking at her clit. She couldn’t control herself. Arching her back, twisting her hands around the rope, writhing her whole body, biting her bottom lip in a failing attempt to suppress moans and screams.

She just felt so amazing she wanted more and more. Which is why she couldn’t hold back a whine when Misty teased, “Want me to stop?” Misty was looking down at her with a devious, predatory look. She continued, “If ya don’t answer me, I’m gonna stop.”

_NO!_ Cordelia couldn’t let that happen. She screamed, “No, Misty, please don’t stop!” Her desperate reply was rewarded with Misty continuing to harshly rub at her clit while slamming her three fingers against her g-spot with every thrust.

Misty tsked at her with her head throw back onto the bed reveling in what the Cajun was doing to her. “My sweet, sweet Delia, you’re so precious when ya beg…do it again.”

Cordelia could feel her legs shaking harder, she needed Misty more than anything. This time her voice came out in a whimper, “Please, Misty…oh…I need you…please…please.”

Misty’s smirk grew, here she had the Supreme writhing under her, unable to be still or quiet, begging for her touch. She was so turned on herself at seeming her girlfriend so desperate for her. She wanted to reward Cordelia for being so hot, so she picked up the intensity a little more and Cordelia completely crumbled under her.

She screamed so loud that Misty was sure that she had woken everyone in the whole Academy. “OH…MISTY…” The Cajun felt her clenching tightly around her fingers. Cordelia curled her toes and arched her back yet again, “AW…UH…SHIT!” Her whole body was shaking and vibrating with pure pleasure. She felt herself clinging tightly to Misty’s fingers trying desperately to keep them right where she needed them. “MMM…M-MISTY!” Her world entirely consisted of the Cajun in that moment.

“AHH!” it was so intense that her world shattered. She moaned a few more times and she started coming back down. Misty kept playing with her but was now using a soft, slow pace to allow her to fully enjoy the aftershocks.

When Cordelia calmed down Misty moved her hand away from her clit and withdrew her fingers. She watched Cordelia’s dazed expression made up of a very flushed face and dilated, glassy eyes. Cordelia was still trying to catch her breath.

Misty stuck her fingers into her mouth and licked off all of Cordelia’s cum, humming contently at the taste while Cordelia watched.

Misty untied Cordelia’s ankles, “Turn over,” she told her. Cordelia turned onto her stomach and Misty untied her wrists, freeing her from the rope. She crawled up to lay on the bed and Cordelia snuggled up to her side, throwing one arm around her.

Misty gently caressed her wrist and said, “Baby, ya got rope burn on your wrists and ankles.” She looked at Cordelia who just smirked and said, “So worth it, besides I can heal my wounds anyway. With a wave of her hand and some whispering, she affectively healed her burns and her hickeys. “Now, I’m good as new.”

Misty pushed Cordelia’s hair behind her ear, “I love ya so much, Delia. You’re beautiful, smart, sweet, I can’t imagine not being with ya.”

Cordelia smiled sweetly at her, “Aw, sweetie, I know, I love you too. You’re absolutely wonderful.” She leaned over and kissed Misty on the cheek.

They laid there cuddling, giggling, and talking for a while. Misty asked, “Ya know we’re probably gonna get teased tomorrow, right? You were so loud, Delia.” She giggled.

“Well, I couldn’t help it. You were working wonders on me,” she lightly pushed Misty’s shoulder as she said it then continued, “We’re going to have to find a spell to soundproof our room. Before we work on that, maybe we should even the embarrassment out.”

Misty looked at her slightly confused so she said, “It’s your turn to scream.”

“Oh, Delia, ya really don’t have to.”

Cordelia smirked as she crawled over to straddle her, “But I want to.”

\---

The next morning Coco, Mallory, and Queenie all gathered together in Madison and Zoe’s room. Queenie said, “Damn, Misty and Cordelia are going to have to learn how quieten down, they’re like two cats in heat.”

Madison was sitting on her bed and scoffed, “I can’t fucking believe we’re back to this.” Coco and Mallory looked at her and Mallory asked, “What do you mean?” Madison replied, “We could barely sleep for the bitches when they first got together. Now everyone knows about them, so it looks like they really don’t give a shit who hears.”

Queenie added, “Yeah, Zoe said something about it to them and we never heard them there for a while, but we think they were finding other places to do the dirty.”

Coco said, “They both seem so sweet, it’s so weird to hear them like that.”

Madison rolled her eyes, “Get used to it, I’m going to have to order some more fucking ear plugs.”


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get interesting in Misty's class and a drunk Cordelia can't keep her hands off Misty.

Some students were in the greenhouse waiting for Misty to show up and give them a written test that she had scheduled. Some of them began talking to each other. One of them asked, “Oh my goodness, did you all hear what I heard last night?”

Another one said, “Yes! Holy crap did that sound intense. Wonder if it has anything to do with Miss Misty being late?”

Another said, “Her or Miss Cordelia could have sex injuries.” They all giggled. Then, she continued, “Maybe their banging it out right now." They giggled again and then quietened down when they saw Misty walk into the room.

“Sorry I’m late girls, I was busy copying the tests over the incantations.” She passed them out and went to stand behind the table at the front of the room while the students started taking their test.

A few minutes later, Cordelia walked into the room. The three students who had been talking about them all glanced at each other and smirked when they saw her. Misty noticed, “Girls, eyes on your papers.”

Cordelia was now standing beside Misty. Misty quietly asked, “What are ya doin’ in here? Not that I don’t want ya here, but I thought ya were busy.” Cordelia gave her a warm smile and whispered back, “I got caught up on everything for the moment, so I thought I’d come see how my wonderful girlfriend is.”

Misty smiled back at her, “I’m doin’ great.” She bit her lip and continued, “Especially after last night.”

Cordelia blushed slightly, “I don’t know which was better, the orgasms or making you scream my name.” Misty blushed back at her then glanced at her class to make sure they were staying on task.

Cordelia and Misty quietly stood beside each other as Misty kept an eye on her class. The Cajun felt fingers brush the back of her thigh just below the hem of her dress. Could’ve been an accident, except it happened again and this time they lingered on her skin. They started rising up the back of her leg, they went up her dress, and were now at the edge of her underwear.

Surely Cordelia was just teasing, right? Wrong! She felt Cordelia push her underwear aside and her fingers were now inside her underwear. She glanced over at Cordelia who just gave her a deceptively sweet smile. She looked back toward her class and she felt a finger slowly slide inside her.

_Um_. Misty placed both of her hands palm down on the table in front of them and discreetly parted her legs, because who was she kidding? She would take Cordelia any way and any time she could get her. Besides, the students couldn’t see them enough from the waist down to be able to tell what they were doing.

Cordelia pushed her finger in and out, her finger was soaked in seconds. She smiled to herself and added another finger. Misty was so soft, and she was extremely flattered that she was so wet for her so quickly, but Misty had the same effect on her.

She curled her fingers in just the right way, she could feel Misty shudder.

_Oh_ , Misty thought. _Her fingers, they’re….incredible_. Cordelia could tell that she was hitting just the right spot. She heard Misty softly sigh, but she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing against Misty’s g-spot with every thrust, so she just whispered, “You have to be quiet baby, or you’ll draw attention to us.” Of course, her fingers never let up, not even while she spoke.

Misty curled her fingers into the table and whispered back, “I don’t know if I can.”

Cordelia stilled her fingers, “I’ll have to stop if you can’t.”

Misty slightly shook her head and looked into big brown eyes, “No, don’t do that.” Cordelia raised a brow, Misty’s eyes were pleading with her, “I can stay quiet.” Cordelia nodded and started moving her fingers in and out again. Misty mentally slapped herself for almost ruining this for herself. She bit her bottom lip at how good Cordelia felt inside her.

_Stay quiet, stay quiet_ , she repeated in her head. The feeling got more intense as Cordelia started thrusting harder. _Oooh, that feels so good_. Cordelia glanced across the room to make sure no eyes were on them before angling her hand, so she could rub at Misty’s clit. _Uhh_ , that almost pushed Misty over the edge.

Her gorgeous Cordelia playing with her clit with two fingers buried deep inside her, the thought was so sexy, especially since they were having to be sneaky about it. Cordelia’s finger circled around her clit slowly and lightly at first. _Damn, that feels so good already_. Misty bit her lip again.

Cordelia let her circles become faster and tighter. She never stopped thrusting because she wanted to make Misty feel spectacular, she deserved it, she was just so amazing. She furiously worked on Misty, she could feel that her palm was getting soaked and it was starting to run down her wrist. She knew Misty was dangerously close.

_Oh, shit! Almost, Delia, keep going_. A few thrusts and circles around her clit later and she was hardcore clenching around Cordelia’s fingers. _OH, HOLY SHIT!_ She roughly bit her bottom lip and dug her nails even further into the table to keep from screaming, Cordelia was really good at what she did, and it was so _hard_ to be quiet.

She felt her orgasm in every inch of her body. It was electrifying. Her head leaned back slightly at the immense amount of pleasure she was feeling. She felt like she was about to burst, the only thing that mattered was Cordelia and how she made her feel. Her whole world felt like it was turned upside down due to Cordelia and her talented fingers.

_Ah!_ Her muscles contracted one last time and she could finally relax. Cordelia slowly removed her fingers. They made eye contact as Cordelia slowly pulled her hand out of her underwear and down out of her dress.

Misty saw that Cordelia was looking down at her hand, so she looked down at it too. There, Cordelia was holding her hand down by her side and it was completely drenched. Even her sleeve was soaked by her wrist. Misty felt herself blush and get slightly embarrassed, she didn’t know she’d came that much.

They met eyes again, Cordelia saw that Misty was blushing, so she leaned over to her ear and whispered, “It’s ok sweetheart, I thought it was sexy.” Misty just nodded. Cordelia walked over to the other end of the long table and tore off a paper towel. She wiped her hands and threw it away in the trashcan beside her.

She smiled at Misty so sweetly as she walked to stand back beside her where she stood before, that Misty couldn’t help but smile back. Cordelia never made her feel ashamed about anything and she was so happy to have such a caring girlfriend. She felt her heart swell at the thought.

She reached down to join hands with Cordelia, the same hand that was just in her underwear. She brought the back of Cordelia’s hand to her lips and chastely placed a kiss there. She brought their hands back down by their sides and said, “I’m so glad ya decided to come in here.”

Cordelia’s sweet smile slowly turned into a devious smirk as she whispered, “I’m glad you came in here too.” Misty squeezed her hand and playfully whispered, “Shut up.”

\---

Back in their bedroom, Cordelia was sitting on the bed with her back leaning against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of her, and Misty straddling her. Cordelia’s shirt was mostly unbuttoned, and her bra was pulled down exposing her breasts, while Misty’s hands and mouth were buried in them where they had been for the past half an hour.

Cordelia moaned softly at the suckling, nibbling, and the soft hands on her. Her nipples were painfully hard, which they had been for quite some time. But she loved the little jolts of pleasure that were shooting straight between her legs. Not quite orgasmic, but it felt good.

“Mmm,” she moaned softly as Misty sucked on one nipple and gently pinched the other. Cordelia wasn’t going to pull away in the slightest, she was going to let Misty keep going as long as she wanted. She wasn’t sure if Misty had kept it up so long because she knew that she liked having her breasts played with or because Misty loved her breasts, she figured it was a mix of both.

“Uh,” another low moan came out as Misty nibbled on her nipple a few times before taking the other nipple in her mouth. Misty absolutely reveled in their current situation. She loved Cordelia’s whole body, including her breasts, and the soft, sensual moans coming from Cordelia were so hot. The whole situation was so hot that she couldn’t tear herself away, her mouth and hands were glued to the Supreme.

Misty also found it sexy that Cordelia’s hands stayed down by her sides on the bed the whole time, letting Misty do what she wanted. “Mi-Misty,” she could hear Cordelia let out in a breathy moan.

Suddenly Cordelia’s phone went off on the bedside table, signaling that she received a text message. Cordelia groaned out of annoyance as she reached for the phone, with Misty still firmly attached to her breasts. She read the message from Mallory, “Hey, Miss Cordelia! We fixed dinner tonight like we said we would. It’s ready whenever u want to join us! 😊”

Cordelia thought it was sweet how Mallory and Coco wanted to fix dinner for not only her, but all of her original girls as well. “Misty, darling,” she groaned.

“Hum?” Misty mumbled while still licking and sucking. As much as Cordelia didn’t want to, she brought a hand up to the back of Misty’s head and said, “Misty, sweetheart, stop.” Misty released her and brought her face up to look Cordelia straight in the eye, “What is it, Delia?”

“Mallory and Coco have dinner ready.”

Misty just looked at her, “So?”

“We can’t just not show up after they went through all the trouble.”

Misty couldn’t resist those big, beautiful, warm, brown eyes that were staring at her. “You’re right.” She reached down and pulled Cordelia’s bra back into place, “Let me fix ya back up and we’ll go.” They shared a sweet smile as Misty buttoned her shirt for her.

When she was done, she looked back up to Cordelia’s eyes, they were just so pretty, and she appreciated the glistening effect to them after what Misty had been doing to her.

Cordelia said, “I’m so wet for you, I don’t know how long I can stay, but we have to at least go.” Misty nodded and they both stood up and Cordelia transmutated them to the kitchen, where all the other girls were.

Coco and Mallory smiled at their sudden appearance while setting the table. Madison, Queenie, Zoe, and Kyle were all already sitting at the table. Coco and Mallory sat down, and the only seats left were between Madison and Kyle. Misty sat down beside Kyle, leaving Cordelia to sit beside Madison.

As everyone began filling their plates, Madison asked Cordelia, “So, did you finally leave Swampy alone long enough to eat?” Cordelia saw her bitchy smirk and said, “Don’t ruin this dinner for everyone.”

Everyone else ignored Madison but Misty looked at her and said, “Your lack of recent activity has made ya bitchier than usual, Maddie.” Everyone snorted and giggled at that. Madison dramatically rolled her eyes and said, “Whatever, Swamp bitch.”

Cordelia gave Madison a serious look, “Hey, don’t talk to her like that.” Madison actually looked back to her plate like she didn’t want to challenge Cordelia any further. They all were enjoying their meal together.

Madison leaned over to Cordelia and whispered, “So, seriously how was that hot guys dick that was at my party?” Cordelia nearly choked on her food, she quickly took a drink of her wine to wash it down. She quietly said, “Excuse me, Madison. You know you really shouldn’t be asking me stuff like that.”

Madison smiled slightly at her and said, “Come on, it’s just us girls. They aren’t listening, tell me. I want to know, I won’t tell Swampy what you say.” She looked at Cordelia like she actually liked her and continued, “You’re all about bonding with your girls, what better way for us to bond then to talk about amazing dick?”

When Cordelia attempted to ignore her, she said, “I’m not going to leave you alone. How good was it?” Cordelia finally said, “Great.”

She looked at Madison, whose eyes had lit up. "What positions did you let him do?"

"Madison..."

"Missionary, doggy, cowgirl?" 

"Yeah," Cordelia just wanted to get her off her back, she drowned another glass of wine.

Madison smiled widely, "Which one?"

"The last two," Cordelia replied as she finished drinking her wine.

Madison sounded excited (?), "Oh fuck, did you do anything else?" Madison was practically beaming at her.

Cordelia leaned closer to her and whispered, "He picked me up and fucked me against the door."

Madison grabbed Cordelia's hand and quietly squealed and said, "Holy shit, I can't believe it but I'm proud of you. Maybe you’re not as uptight as I thought."

Cordelia replied, "It's not happening again, I'm completely devoted to Misty. It was a one time thing. No one compares to Misty."

Queenie noticed the two of them whispering to each other, “What could you two possibly be talking about?”

They both looked at her and Madison harshly said, “What’s it to you, bitch?”

Cordelia offered Queenie a soft smile before turning to look at Misty. Cordelia grabbed her hand and smiled warmly at her.

\---

After they all finished eating and Cordelia had a few more glasses of wine, they all began cleaning the kitchen back up. Cordelia and Misty took all of the dishes and silverware that they could carry to the sink. Cordelia ran some water in the sink.

The other girls were by the trashcan, raking all their leftover food in the garbage. Cordelia turned and pulled Misty into a kiss. The Supreme moved her lips against her with desperation. Their position right before they came to dinner replayed in her head over and over, and the conversation she had with Madison reminded her of the amazing night her and Misty had after that encounter.

Misty kissed her back she even allowed her to stick her tongue in her mouth, but Cordelia was _really_ kissing her in front of everyone. Misty could taste the wine on her. The Cajun finally pulled out of the kiss.

She successfully got Cordelia to start helping her wash the dishes, it was unlike Cordelia to drink that much with the girls here.

The other girls gave each other looks after their backs were turned to them. Zoe said, “Okay…”

Mallory and Coco gathered the dishes from the other girls and headed toward the sink. Cordelia dried her hands off and offered to take them, but they told her they would wash them. Misty dried her hands and her and Cordelia stepped to the side.

Cordelia was leaning against the counter with Misty standing in front of her. Cordelia grinned over at Coco and asked, “Isn’t Misty pretty?” Coco replied, “Yes.” Cordelia looked at Misty, hose face had turned slightly red.

Cordelia stepped up to her and brought her hands up to stroke the top of Misty’s hair and then pushed her hair behind her ears, letting her hands settle on Misty’s cheeks. Cordelia spoke to her this time, “You’re so pretty.” She stroked her thumbs just below Misty’s eyes and continued, “You have such pretty eyes.”

Before Misty knew what as happening, Cordelia’s lips were on hers again. She loved Cordelia, but they were standing right beside Coco and Mallory, and the other girls and Kyle were watching out of amusement.

“Cool,” Kyle said, and Zoe shot him an annoyed look. Queenie and Madison giggled.

Misty’s lips were so soft, Cordelia let her hands wrap around Misty’s neck, whose hands were on Cordelia’s back. Misty softly kissed her back, she couldn’t reject her, but she didn’t like making out in front of people, and she knew if Cordelia was in the right state of mind, she wouldn’t be doing this.

Cordelia’s body was against her. When she felt one of Cordelia’s hands trail down and grab her breast, she pulled her face away immediately and brought one hand up and quickly pushed Cordelia’s hand away.

Queenie snorted. Cordelia furrowed her brow at Misty, and Misty said, “Cordelia, I love ya but you’re drunk.” When Cordelia’s expression didn’t change, the Cajun leaned over and whispered in her ear, “Ya can’t grab me in front of everyone, I know ya, you’ll be embarrassed in the morning.”

Misty pulled back away, and Cordelia leaned in to rest her forehead against the Cajun’s.

Madison asked, “Damn, Cordy, how much did you drink?”

Zoe said, “Maybe you should go lie down, we can take care of this.”

Cordelia nodded her head and pulled back to look Misty in the eye, “Will you come with me?”

“Of course, Delia.” Cordelia transmutated them back to their bedroom.

Misty laid her down on the bed and took her heels off for her. Cordelia asked, “Help me undress?” with doe eyes and a pout.

Misty couldn’t resist, she just looked so cute. She smiled at Cordelia, sat down beside her, and started unbuttoning her shirt as Cordelia laid on her back watching her.

Cordelia sat up so Misty could push her shirt down off her shoulders, Cordelia slowly pulled her hands up out of the sleeves. Misty had to admit that the purple lacy bra she had on looked lovely on her skin tone and she looked absolutely sexy.

Cordelia saw Misty staring at her body and smirked to herself. She laid back down, her and Misty locked eyes. Cordelia asked, “M-my skirt…take it off?”

Misty lightly grabbed the waistband of Cordelia’s skirt and slowly pulled it down her long, slim legs, to see a lacy purple thong that she didn’t get to see earlier. Cordelia chuckled, “You’re ssstaring, ssweetheart…”

Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand and ran it halfway up her thigh and held it there. Misty sighed at how soft Cordelia’s skin was underneath her fingertips. She couldn’t help but left her eyes drift back to the lacy thong. Suddenly, she heard Cordelia’s voice and looked up at her face, “W-why don’t you take your dresss off?”

“Delia, baby, there’s nothing I want more, but you’re drunk, and I don’t wanna take advantage of ya.”

Cordelia’s eyes were wild as she stared into Misty’s, “You could never. Besssides I’ve been dying for you ssincce you sstared playing with my tits.” She playfully bit her bottom lip and Misty thought she was so beautiful that she didn’t protest when Cordelia let go of her hand and pulled to the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head and threw it down on the bed.

Cordelia placed her own soft lips to Misty’s as she got rid of Misty’s bra. She could feel Cordelia smile into the kiss when both of her hands grabbed her bare breasts. The Supreme simultaneously bit down on the Cajun’s bottom lip and harshly rubbed at her nipples with her thumbs.

Misty moaned against her and Cordelia let go of her lip and seductively whispered, “Lay down and I’ll sssuck on them.” She reconnected their lips and Misty nodded without pulling away and she laid down on her back with her head on the pillows. Cordelia gave her a sexy smirk as she straddled her.

“My beautiful Misty,” she said as she leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. Misty moaned and arched into her as she swirled her tongue around. Cordelia proceeded to luck and suck on both nipples, getting them hard, then she sat back on her knees and gently massaged both breasts while staring into cloudy blue eyes.

Cordelia bit her bottom lip again and Misty immediately pulled her down so she could taste those sweet, luscious lips again. Lips and tongues passionately moved together, Cordelia’s hands never left Misty’s breasts, and Misty let one hand trail down Cordelia’s body and pushed inside her thong.

“Uh,” Cordelia moaned into the kiss as Misty’s finger grazed her clit and slid down her until it lingered over her entrance. Misty grabbed onto the back of Cordelia’s head with her other hand to keep her close and pushed not just one, but two fingers inside her.

“Oh, M-Misssty,” she moaned into her mouth. Misty didn’t want her lips to go away so she licked Cordelia’s bottom lip and then bit it and started sucking on it as Cordelia kept moaning against her mouth. Misty pumped her fingers in and out vigorously, it was pushing Cordelia’s body back and forth, but Misty kept Cordelia’s bottom lip between her own.

Cordelia tightened her grip on Misty’s breasts and started moving her own lips against Misty’s again. As their tongues met again, they could both taste blood coming from Cordelia’s lip, but they ignored it.

Cordelia started rubbing at the Cajun’s nipples and the Cajun reciprocated by bringing her thumb up to rub at her clit. They rubbed at each other harshly resulting in moans from both witches. Cordelia exhaled sharply into Misty’s mouth as she flicked at her clit hard and fast.

“UH,” she moaned loudly, “Damn…,” her legs started shaking violently at the harsh pressure. Cordelia brought her hands up to grip at the sides of Misty’s head. Cordelia licked both of Misty’s lips and her whole body shuddered as she felt her orgasm approaching.

Misty felt Cordelia tighten around her fingers, “There we go,” she whispered to Cordelia, “Almost there.” The Supreme moaned loudly in response. Misty could feel her whole body shaking, her hands move down to grip tightly at her shoulders, and her breathing become very uneven, she knew Cordelia was very close.

She loved having her girlfriend on top of her, so close to orgasm, clutching onto her.

Cordelia felt amazing. “M-misty…I’m going to…uh…I’m going to cum!”

“Go ahead, baby.” She felt Cordelia contract around her fingers.

“UH…OH…OH, DAMN…UH, MISTY!” It was so so good, she arched her back sharply and her whole body tensed up.

Misty decided to talk her through her orgasm. “That’s my Supreme, clenching around my fingers, cumming all over them.”

“UH,” Cordelia groaned in response. Her whole world was turned upside down with the orgasm of her life and her beautiful girlfriend coaching her through it. She buried her face in the side of Misty’s neck as she moaned continuously.

“Good girl, Delia. You’re being so good, cumming for me.”

Cordelia groaned and bit her neck as she finally started coming back down from her euphoric high. Misty moaned at the feeling and when Cordelia’s body relaxed, she gently pulled her hand out of her thong. She let both hands go to Cordelia’s back and softly rubbed the skin there as Cordelia got her breathing back under control.

“Sweetie, that was great,” she placed a soft kiss on the bite mark she’d left on Misty’s neck. They both chuckled.

Misty kissed the side of her head and said, “Get some rest, baby.”

Cordelia raised her head up to look at her and asked, “Is there anything you want me t-to do to you?”

Misty smoothed her now-messy blonde hair back and replied, “That can wait, Delia. Ya need some sleep. I love ya.”

Cordelia was tired, she crawled off of Misty and laid down beside her, “Love you. I’ll make it up to you in the m-morning.”

Misty pulled the covers up on them, wrapped an arm around Cordelia, and they snuggled as they both fell asleep.


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone decides to soundproof Misty and Cordelia's bedroom and Cordelia gets teased for getting drunk and making out with Misty.

“Ooh,” Misty moaned as were hands were buried in the sheets and Cordelia was flicking her tongue over her clit. Misty’s back arched, and her eyes shot open- Cordelia had stopped. She looked into brown eyes with frustration and desperation. “Wh-.”

Cordelia shushed her, “Shh, sweetie, I have something else for you.” She used her telekinesis to bring to her hand- a strap on. Misty let out a low moan at the sight alone and Cordelia smirked at her. She began speaking as she began to put her feet into the harness and pulled the strap on up her body, “I told you I would make last night up to you, and I don’t break my promises.”

Misty watched as she fastened the strap on around herself, she slowly brought her gaze up Cordelia’s body, the body she loved so much and knew like the back of her hand. Cordelia leaned down, bringing her pelvis and the strap on close to Misty’s center.

Cordelia hovered over Misty with her hands planted on each side of Misty’s head, and brought their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. Cordelia traced the Cajun’s clit with her finger, bringing a moan from the Cajun. Misty pulled away from the kiss and gasped out, “I need ya, now.”

Cordelia bit her own bottom lip and nodded. Misty’s hands planted themselves on Cordelia’s back as the Supreme looked down to line the strap on up with Misty’s entrance. Cloudy blue eyes and dark brown eyes locked as Cordelia slowly entered her.

“Delia,” Misty gasped. Cordelia pulled out and thrusted back in. Misty’s ankles locked around Cordelia’s ass as the Supreme set a harsh, fast rhythm. They both moaned, Cordelia loved filling Misty up and pounding her like there was no tomorrow, and Misty was thoroughly enjoying being ravished by her true Supreme.

Misty’s fingernails dug into her back as Cordelia pounded into her with all of her might. The headboard of their bed was banging hard against the wall as Misty’s moans got louder by the second, she knew if any of the girls were still upstairs, they had to hear what was going on, but she’d worry about that later. 

Misty’s back arched underneath her and she let out one last loud, drawled out moan. Cordelia loved making her girlfriend get off, the way Misty’s fingernails dug into her back and legs clamped around her was otherworldly.

She slowly pulled out as Misty relaxed her body. She took off the strap on and said, “Get dressed, you have a class in five minutes.”

Misty looked at her and hoarsely asked, “How am I supposed to teach when ya just did that to me?”

Cordelia chuckled as she stood up off the bed and said, “You’ll be fine,” then teasingly added, “I believe in you.”

Misty leaned up on her elbows and replied, “I’m gonna have to punish ya tonight for that.”

They exchanged sexy seductive looks and then got dressed and Cordelia transmutated them outside of the greenhouse door. Cordelia pulled Misty into a hug, wrapping her arms up and letting her hands land between her shoulder blades. Misty’s hands went around her waist as Cordelia brought her face to Misty’s wild blonde curls and sniffed. They held on to each other a few seconds and they both started to pull away. 

Both sets of eyes were filled with pure love. Before they could fully separate Cordelia pulled Misty back in and whispered in her ear, “I can’t get enough of you, I don’t want to let you go.”

Misty hugged tighter and replied, “Me either, baby, but my students are waitin’ on me.”

They both pulled back out of the hug and let their hands join briefly in between them before finally letting go. “I’ll see you later,” Cordelia said. She turned as Misty stepped toward the greenhouse and felt Misty’s hand slap her ass.

She jumped out of surprise and looked back at the Cajun, who was grinning widely. “I’ll see ya later, Delia. I’ll be thinking of ya.”

\---

Later in Cordelia’s office, a council meeting was being held about a problem that they were having with a student. Cordelia, Misty, Madison, Zoe, and Queenie were all present. 

The meeting was over, but all the girls had decided to linger in her office and Cordelia couldn’t help but feel uneasy about the reason. There was a knock at the door and Mallory and Coco made their way into the room. 

Cordelia furrowed her brow, everyone looked so serious. Except Misty, who seemed to be clueless too. After Mallory and Coco sat down, it was quiet for a moment or two and then everyone busted out in laughter except for Misty and Cordelia. 

Misty and Cordelia exchanged a confused look. _This can’t be good,_ Cordelia thought. Neither of them questioned it, they let the girls quickly laugh whatever it was out. 

Queenie was the first to speak, and she was talking directly to Cordelia, “Damn girl, you were hella wasted last night.” They all giggled again.

Cordelia could tell that her face had turned bright red, she didn’t remember exactly what happened last night before her and Misty were in their bedroom. Misty could see where this conversation was going, she looked at Cordelia out of concern.

Misty decided to speak before they stopped laughing long enough to say anything else, “Guys, leave her alone, she’s fine.”

Queenie spoke again, “Oh I bet you thought she was fine, she definitely wanted to give you a good time.”

_ Oh no! What the fuck did I do? _

Mallory, Coco, and Zoe had all stopped laughing. Coco looked at Cordelia and said, “Don’t worry, you weren’t really all that bad.” Mallory and Zoe nodded in agreement.

Misty looked at Madison and Queenie who were now in tears laughing and said, “It’s not that funny, ya embarrassing Cordelia.” She reached over to take Cordelia’s hand, she could tell she was extremely uncomfortable. 

Queenie said, “She did that to herself.”

Cordelia shyly met Misty’s eyes and asked, “What did I do?”

Misty opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t find any words because she just wanted to pull Cordelia into a hug and make the girls stop teasing her.

Zoe spoke up and hesitantly said, “Well, you started by making out with Misty in front of all of us,” she stopped talking because she could feel how embarrassed Cordelia was.

Coco calmly added, “And you asked me if I though Misty was pretty.”

Cordelia met Misty’s eyes again and felt Misty caressing her hand with her thumb. She found the gesture incredibly sweet and found that it made this situation more bearable. She knew something else was coming and Madison filled in the missing pieces. 

“Yeah, then you made out with her some more and groped her in front of everybody.” Her and Queenie had finally calmed down. 

Cordelia felt her face get redder, she finally asked, “What do you mean by groped?”

Misty softly said, “Delia, honey, you grabbed my breast. They all saw it, I stopped ya, and we went to the bedroom.”

“Fuck…,” Cordelia let out as she heard this. Misty used her free hand to push Cordelia’s hair behind her ear and then let it settle on her cheek as she tried to comfort her.

Madison spoke again, “By the way, we can hear you fuck like rabbits. Not just last night, but every night, sometimes multiple times in a day. Damn Cordy, where do you find the energy?”

Now everyone in the room, aside from Queenie and Madison, were feeling uncomfortable and blushing while not letting their eyes focus on each other for too long.

“Madison!” Zoe squeaked, “Don’t be so harsh.”

Mallory decided to be the one to say it in hopes that she could soften the blow, “We all decided weeks ago that everyone could benefit from it if we found a way to soundproof your room.”

Misty and Cordelia both looked at her as she continued, “We think we’ve finally found a spell that will work. It requires a lot of magic, so we have to prepare but we want to put it into place today.”

Cordelia nodded and said, “Ok, it sounds like a good idea.”

Madison said, “If it works, that means sticking to fucking in your bedroom. I can’t handle another day of listening to that shit.” 

Zoe, Mallory, and Coco all stood up to leave and Zoe said, “Come on, Madison, Queenie, that’s enough, leave them alone.”

\---

When Cordelia and Misty were back in their bedroom for the night, Cordelia said, “Today was really embarrassing, I can’t believe I did that,” as she stepped out of the shower. Misty rinsed her toothbrush off and laid it on the counter and turned to Cordelia, who was wrapped in a towel, and said, “I’m sure Madison will do something worse than what ya did by the time the night’s over.”

She pulled Cordelia into a gentle hug and sweetly continued, “Everyone’ll be teasing her before ya know it.” Cordelia pulled back and smiled at her before brushing her hair.

Misty went to lay on the bed in her oversized t-shirt and white panties while Cordelia dried her hair and finished up in the bathroom. Misty closed her eyes trying to relax from the day she’d had. 

She heard a sultry voice, “I hope you’re not planning on going to sleep, I thought we could test out that spell the girls placed on our room.”

Misty opened her eyes and turned her head to see Cordelia standing in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a lavender teddy that greatly complimented her skin tone. She was looking at Misty with a very sexual smile, as Misty’s eyes wondered over every inch of her body in awe.

The Cajun quickly sat up and held an arm out motioning for Cordelia and croaked out, “Get ya ass over here.”

Cordelia’s smile got bigger and she strutted to the bed. She kneeled on the bed on her knees and wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck, while the Cajun’s hands went to her waist. Their lips quickly met for a kiss filled with hunger and need. 

The kissing became rougher and Misty slid a hand down to grab Cordelia’s thigh to pull her leg over her and plant her knee on the bed so that the Supreme was now straddling her. She quickly brought the hand back up to wrap around Cordelia’s back 

Misty loved being between Cordelia’s legs, she had to admit it was her favorite place to be. Just as she finished the thought, she felt Cordelia grind her pelvis down into her. When she felt Cordelia lift her pelvis back up, Misty tightened her arm around her back and her hand on her waist and pulled her back down onto her. “Uh,” she felt more than heard Cordelia moan into the kiss.

She knew Cordelia wanted the friction, so she moved her hand from the Supreme’s waist to her hip while keeping her arm firmly around her back and started pushing Cordelia’s body back and forth against her lap. 

Cordelia let her do it, it felt good against her pussy and she felt her face flushing at the fact that Misty was taking it upon herself to make her move her body like that. Misty brought one leg up to increase the amount of friction Cordelia was receiving and tightened her hand around her hip even more as she pushed her back and forth harder and faster, making Cordelia grind her pussy on her leg. She could feel the Supreme’s wetness starting to soak through her small lavender panties. 

Cordelia finally had to pull out of the kiss from the increase of her moans and let her forehead rest against Misty’s. Cordelia loved being in control in the bedroom at times, but other times there was nothing she wanted more than for Misty to have her way with her and make her do whatever she wanted.

All of a sudden, Cordelia felt a shift under her and in a split Misty had lifted her up and roughly pushed her against the bed so that she was now the one on top. Cordelia gasped at how much it turned her on. She looked up and saw the hunger and a predatory look in Misty’s eyes that often found its way into her dreams.

Misty grabbed Cordelia’s wrist and pushed them down into the mattress on either side of Cordelia’s head and gave her a look that dared her to move them. She let go and teased Cordelia’s skin with her fingertips, sliding them over the length of her arms, trailing over the skin just above the neckline of the lingerie Cordelia was wearing, and settled on the cloth of the neckline. 

Cordelia felt goosebumps rise on her skin as Misty’s fingers grasped the cloth. She watched Misty’s face as she ripped the material open all the way down to Cordelia’s stomach. Cordelia bit her lip as the cool air hardened her nipples. 

Misty made a sound of approval and ran a hand between her breasts and down to her stomach. “I love your body, Delia. The next time we have the Academy to ourselves I think I’ll make ya walk around naked all day.”

She looked up to Cordelia’s face to see her part her lips from arousal and gave her a wicked smirk in return before grabbing the fabric and ripping the last bit that was holding it around Cordelia’s body. She drummed her fingers down Cordelia’s stomach and took ahold of her panties. She tsked, “Delia, Delia, Delia, I think I’m going to forbid ya from ever werain’ underwear again, they all just end up wet anyway.”

She roughly pulled the underwear down Cordelia’s legs and threw them to the ground. _This is so HOT_ , went through Cordelia’s head over and over. 

Misty put a hand on each of Cordelia’s legs and pushed them apart. Cordelia let out a low moan as she felt cool air hit her center. “Delia, you’re such a-“

“Oh,” Cordelia moaned over top of her voice as she felt two fingers suddenly enter her.

“Bad girl,” Misty continued with a hint of amusement in her voice. Cordelia tried to pull one of her legs up, but Misty quickly grabbed it and pulled it back down, “Flat on the bed, I want ya to be my sexy ragdoll.”

Cordelia smirked, she’d never heard that one before, whatever Misty wanted she was going to do though. “Yes, my darling, fuck me like there’s no tomorrow,” she replied in her best husky, sexy voice. 

Misty started pulling her fingers in and out, she enjoyed the warm, squishy feel, some days she couldn’t keep the thought of it out of her mind. She quickly set a fast pace, slamming into Cordelia. “I told ya that ya needed to be punished after what ya did to me earlier.” She slammed harder into her and added a third finger.

“AH, Misty…it’s…,”

Misty watched her face to make sure she wasn’t taking it too far, “It’s what?”

“It’s…they’re…too much,” she groaned out as she tried her best to lay still, she wasn’t sure what she wanted, it hurt but it still managed to feel good, but it was too much too soon.

Misty quickly pulled her fingers out, “What about spanking, can ya handle that,” she asked, wanting to dominate Cordelia but not wanting to do anything without her consent. Cordelia nodded, so she flipped her over flat on her stomach.

Misty pushed her head down so that her jaw rested against the bed. She roughly grabbed Cordelia ass with both hands, enjoying the feel of it. She quickly pulled Cordelia’s arms down, so she could remove the lingerie, so it wouldn’t be in her way, she wanted Cordelia bare and spread wide for her.

She pushed Cordelia’s hands back up on either side of her head and said, “Don’t move at all,” she rubbed her fingers through Cordelia’s folds and continued, “Make sure ya stay spread out for me.” Cordelia nodded against the mattress and Misty took the fabric that was still in her hand and folded it over, making it into a blindfold, and tied it around Cordelia’s head, covering her beautiful brown eyes.

Misty leaned down and softly kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear, “Tell me if it gets too intense again and I’ll stop, ok?” Cordelia nodded, she knew Misty wouldn’t push anything on her.

Misty sat back onto her knees and placed both hands on the Supreme’s ass. She brought her hand back and _SLAP,_ “Oh,” Cordelia moaned, she had a thing for getting spanked and Misty knew it. _SLAP,_ Cordelia moaned again, and she felt Misty’s fingers rubbing over the skin to soothe it. 

Cordelia clenched her fists and bit her lip as another hard smack landed on her ass. “Mmm,” she whimpered as Misty slapped at the other side of her ass. Misty stopped and admired the handprints on Cordelia’s ass and ran her palms over them soothingly before asking, “Do ya want another?”

“YES,” her response was immediate. Misty smirked and _SLAP_ , landed another hard one. “Aw,” Cordelia writhed a little after that one. Misty soothed her ass with one hand as she ran her other hand over Cordelia’s pussy and started pushing a finger in and out, “Delia, baby, this is supposed to be punishment, but you’re so wet.”

Misty smacked her again while thrusting her finger. “Oh,” moaned Cordelia, Misty could feel her tighten slightly around her finger. 

She could see Cordelia’s knuckles turning white from clenching her fists so tight. “Does my little whore want another?”

“Yes.”

“Which one? Another finger or another smack,” she teased.

“Both,” Cordelia moaned. Misty added a second finger as she landed another hard slap. “Oh, Misty!”

She felt Cordelia clench tightly around her fingers, she knew she was very close to orgasm. She brought her hand down again while never slowing the pace of her fingers sliding in and out of her. 

The feeling of Misty’s fingers roughly and steadily pounding away in her pussy and the smacks to her ass were a ravishing combination. She groaned out, “Another smack, please Misty, I need it,” she could hear the desperation in her own voice.

Misty curled her fingers inside to hit just the right spot as she smacked her again. She grinned as she felt Cordelia involuntarily jerk her hips at the sensation. “Do ya think ya can handle that third finger now,” she asked.

Cordelia nodded her head furiously, “Yes, please…OH!” Her plead turned into a loud moan as Misty added the third finger. Misty soothed her ass with her palm then, _SLAP!_

“OH, MISTY,” she screamed as her walls began contracting violently. Loud, breathy moans filled the room. Another _SLAP!_ “OH FUCK…UH….UH…U-…MISTY, MISTYYYYYYYYYY!” she screamed so loud the frames on the walls shook.

She felt liked she’d been shot straight to Heaven at the release. Misty had successfully turned her into a quivering mess. 

Misty slowly pushed in and out of her as the spasms slowed down and slowly withdrew when Cordelia’s body relaxed. She licked her fingers clean, not wanting the wonderful taster of her girlfriend to go away. Then. She took the makeshift blindfold off Cordelia and laid down on the bed. 

Cordelia turned over to face Misty and they smiled at each other. “Misty, that was incredible.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to run out of ideas, so if anyone wants to make suggestions, feel free to.


	7. Part 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia drives Misty wild!

It was a Friday evening, almost all of the girls were out of the Academy. Of course, that didn’t really matter now that the girls had successfully soundproofed Misty and Cordelia’s bedroom. Cordelia gently pushed Misty down onto the bed. She climbed beside her and quickly undressed her, leaving the Cajun completely naked.

Cordelia pushed Misty down onto the mattress again when she tried to unbutton the Supreme’s blouse. Misty’s eyes widened as Cordelia smirked sexily down at her. Misty knew that look- Cordelia was going to take control tonight.

Cordelia leaned down over her and placed a passionate kiss on her. Cordelia raised back up and waved her hand. Misty watched as two pairs of handcuffs appeared in her hands. Misty felt a rush of excitement at the sight. Cordelia brought her handcuff filled hand down to the mattress and sexily placed her other palm on the mattress on the other side of Misty’s head and leaned down over her, hovering just inches above the Cajun’s face.

Misty shivered and felt herself getting aroused. Cordelia had that predatory, dominant glint in her eye and everything about her body language was giving off full-on Supreme vibes. She was dying to taste Cordelia’s plump, soft, pink lips, but she knew better.

Cordelia saw the look in Misty’s eyes- the desperation for her kiss and touch. She leaned down closer, Misty thought she was going to kiss her, but she stopped and whispered against Misty’s lips, “I’m going to give you the best fuck of your life.” Then, she smirked and leaned back up and sat on her knees.

Misty gasped at the teasing and the words. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s waist and pulled her up the bed and successfully propped her up on a stack on pillows against the headboard. The Cajun’s eyes went wide as she saw Cordelia’s sexy smirk and watched her handcuff her wrists to each side of the headboard. She couldn’t wait to see what Cordelia had in store for her.

Cordelia was sitting on her knees beside her. Using a faux baby voice, Cordelia said, “Aw, look how hard your nipples are already,” while she softly pinched at them. She continued, “You must really be turned on for me.” She locked eyes with Misty as she kneaded her breasts.

The fierceness in Cordelia’s eyes was making heat pool at Misty’s center. She kept her eyes glued to her Supreme’s as she threw a leg over her, straddling the Cajun.

They never broke eye contact as Cordelia squeezed both breasts and leaned down to take a nipple in her mouth. “Ah,” Misty moaned softly. Cordelia suckled and let her teeth lightly graze around her. Misty gasped at the sensation, she wanted nothing more than to grab Cordelia and pull her closer, but the handcuffs wouldn’t allow it, even if there weren’t handcuffs, she would gladly submit to her.

Cordelia switched nipples, sucking and then pulling back to flick her tongue up and down. Cordelia watched Misty’s eyes become even darker and she could feel her breathing becoming heavier. Cordelia leaned up and sensually kissed the Cajun, bringing her hands up to wrap in wild blonde hair.

Cordelia put her talented lips to use again, sucking on Misty’s bottom lip before trailing down to nip and suck on her neck. Misty felt like the luckiest girl in the world, not just now, even though this was really fun, but she always felt like she was blessed to be with Cordelia.

Cordelia continued on her neck and slowly trailed one hand down Misty’s body. Misty’s breath hitched as she gently slipped one finger in. Cordelia brought her face up in front of Misty’s, completely abandoning the baby voice, she used her most seductive voice when she said, “You’re so wet for me.”

Cordelia smirked, and her finger was gone as quick as it had entered the Cajun. “Cordelia,” she whined.  The Supreme sat up straighter and slowly began unbuttoning her blouse, giving Misty a great show. Misty was watching her intently, hungrily watching as inch by inch of Cordelia’s pale, beautiful skin was exposed.

Misty’s mouth went dry as Cordelia threw her blouse to the floor and her sexy, black, lacy bra was the only thing blocking her view of those wonderful tits. She briefly met Cordelia’s eyes, which held the sexiest gaze. She watched Cordelia part her lips and seductively lick her lip.

Then, she followed Cordelia’s gaze at it went down to her bra-clad chest. Cordelia slowly reached both arms around her own back to grab at the clasp of her bra. She slowly looked back up at Misty and whispered, “Do you want to see them?”

Misty looked at her face, “Ya know I do!” Cordelia was being such a tease and she didn’t know how long she could take it. Her eyes went back to Cordelia’s chest as she slowly took the bra off. “Oh, damn.”

Cordelia ran a hand up Misty’s thigh and slipped her finger in again, earning a moan, just to remove it again. “Delia…,” she whined. Cordelia just smirked in returned as she unbuttoned her dress pants and slid them down off her hips, revealing her matching black, lacy panties to Misty. She situated herself off Misty to spread the Cajun’s legs, so she could sit down on her butt between them.

Even though she wasn’t touching the Cajun, Misty was just glad to have her between her legs and finally getting naked. She watched as Cordelia stretched her legs out in front of her to slowly remove her pants. Cordelia propped herself up on an elbow and rubbed her hand down the valley between her breasts, down her stomach, and let it disappear in her underwear.

Cordelia rubbed at her own clit while staring at Misty and huskily said, “It feels so good, Misty.” Misty eyes watched her underwear as her fingers moved around underneath. Cordelia moaned and asked, “Should I take them off, so you can see?”

Misty nodded furiously, her face was extremely flushed, and gasped out, “Yes, please.” Cordelia laid down to quickly discard them. Then, she propped herself back up on her elbow and spread her legs wide, so Misty would have a good view.

Misty looked up at her pretty face and quickly looked back down to see Cordelia move her hand back to her clit. She rubbed it some then trailed a finger down to her entrance and pushed it inside. She bit her lip and moaned, “Misty, it feels good.”

Misty watched and felt herself getting wetter as she watched Cordelia finger herself. She wanted desperately to replace Cordelia’s finger with her own. Cordelia added another finger and pressed her palm against her clit, gasping at the stimulation. She curled her fingers with every thrust hitting just the right spot.

She kept her eyes on Misty’s angelic face, whose gaze was glued to what she was doing to herself, as she set a fast pace. She felt her eye lids flutter and she let her head lull to the side as the pleasure built in between her legs. “Uh,” she moaned as she felt herself getting close.

Misty briefly met her eyes and gasped, “You’re so hot,” before returning her gaze to Cordelia’s pussy. Cordelia felt her legs beginning to shake and felt like she was about to explode at any second. She groaned, “I’m so close.”

Cordelia pulled her fingers out to furiously rub at her clit. Her back arched and she kept her eyes on Misty’s face as she felt pleasure rush through every nerve ending in her body. “Ah…Oh,” she moaned loudly as she came.

She rested her hand on the mattress as she caught her breath and slowly sat up. She looked at Misty’s eyes, which were almost black with lust. Cordelia straddled her again. She leaned her body in close to the Cajun’s, looking her in the eye, and trailed her hand down Misty’s body between them.

Misty couldn’t break her eyes from Cordelia’s hypnotic gaze as she felt her finger get closer to where she wanted it. Feeling the wetness already coating her fingers was extremely erotic. Her whole body tensed as Cordelia’s finger graze over her clit and ran down between her folds to her entrance. She needed Cordelia now.

Cordelia watched Misty’s jaw drop open, waiting for her touch. Cordelia huskily said, “You’re so wet for me, baby.” She slowly pushed a finger in. Misty moaned immediately, longing for more. Cordelia pushed in and out slowly and added another finger. Her pace was painfully slow, Misty felt her toes curling on their own.

Cordelia smirked sexily at her, she knew what she was doing. She teased, “Do you want me?” Misty couldn’t get her thoughts straight. When she just stared at her, Cordelia removed her fingers. _Oh no, she was serious?_ Misty thought. She immediately blurted out, “Yes, I want you. Please, please put your fingers back in me, please.” She wasn’t embarrassed to beg, and her legs were writhing under Cordelia, dying for some relief.

Cordelia’s lips turned up slightly at the corners, seemingly pleased with the response. She pushed her two fingers back inside, only this time she wasted no time setting a face pace much like the one she’d used to bring herself to orgasm minutes ago. Misty’s head spun at the sensation, “Oh, Delia,” she moaned.

Her eyes drifted down the length of Cordelia’s body, lingering wherever they wanted, and came back up to rest on her big brown eyes again. “Tell me you’re mine,” Cordelia growled as she curled her fingers and let her pace become harsher.

Misty’s head fell back against the headboard as she groaned and then rushed out, “I’m yours, Miss Cordelia. You’re my Supreme, and I belong to you.” Cordelia started thrusting her fingers harder and replied, “You’ve got that right.”

Misty closed her eyes, Cordelia knew how to work her body to get her to say and do anything. The amount of pleasure she was bringing her just from the use of her fingers was unfathomable. Cordelia loved watching Misty in this state. She brought her thumb up to barely touch Misty’s clit and breathily said, “Tell me I can do anything I want to you.”

Misty harshly bit her own lip, she needed that thumb to start moving and she couldn’t risk it going away, before groaning out, “Miss Cordelia, I’m yours. You can do anything you want to me any time you want.” She moaned loudly and squeezed her eyes shut tighter when she felt Cordelia’s thumb start rubbing hard, fast circles on her clit. She moaned out, “I could never deny you,”

Cordelia felt her own face flush at the intensity of the Cajun’s words. She never slowed her pace, she kept it hard and fast on both her clit and in her vagina. She felt Misty tightening around her fingers as her breathing became incredibly labored and she was constantly moaning. Cordelia knew she was feeling great.

She kept going and brought her other hand up to pinch at Misty’s nipple. “OH SHIT,” Misty screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. She felt Cordelia’s mouth replace the fingers on her nipple and she bit her lip hard enough to draw blood trying to suppress her screams. She failed miserably, “CORDELIA, DELIA, DELIA!”

It felt so amazing. Her legs were shaking, and her arms involuntarily pulled at the handcuffs. Sex with Cordelia was always great and right now she couldn’t control herself. She was shaking all over and she couldn’t stop screaming at the flat of Cordelia’s tongue licking up and down on her nipple, her thumb assaulting her clit, and her fingers absolutely destroying her pussy. She knew if her wrists were free, she would’ve ripped Cordelia’s hair out at the intense pleasure. She saw stars.

She started coming back down and Cordelia lightened her touch as she helped her bask in the last remnants of her orgasm. When Cordelia felt that Misty’s vagina stopped contracting around her, she slowly removed her fingers and thumb and pulled her face back up to look at her. Misty finally opened her eyes. She was speechless, and her eyes were glazed over. Cordelia smiled to herself.

“That good, huh,” Cordelia teasingly asked. Not sure of her ability to talk yet, Misty just nodded. Cordelia chuckled, brushed Misty’s hair back and said, “You know, I’m not done with you yet.” The Cajun’s eyes went wide and she visibly swallowed. Cordelia smirked as she scooted her body back and kneeled down in front of her and settling her tongue firmly in her folds and lapped up the fluid there.

Misty bit her lip, groaning, and clench her fists. She was so sensitive, but Cordelia made it feel good by avoiding her clit for now. She was still handcuffed, and she was completely at Cordelia’s mercy.

Cordelia looked up at her while she trailed her tongue down and pushed it inside her entrance. Misty’s legs drew closer together, firmly against Cordelia, as she tried to lessen the pressure. Cordelia slowly curled her tongue up inside her and slowly began moving it around. Misty groaned again, it was a painful pleasure, but it was one she absolutely needed. She knew if she wanted Cordelia to stop all she had to do was ask. In no way did she want her to stop, she needed her to keep going.

Cordelia pulled her tongue out and lapped at her entrance, Misty’s toes were curling, “Delia,” she moaned. They maintained eye contact, Misty saw that Cordelia’s were still fiery as she slowly dragged her tongue back up her folds and stopped right at the edge of her clit. Misty didn’t know if she could handle it, but she heard herself begging, “Please Cordelia. You’re so sexy, I need you.”

Cordelia lightly stroked her tongue over her clit testing her reaction. Misty’s legs quivered as she threw her head back and moaned. That one stroke from Cordelia’s tongue shot both pain and pleasure through her body. She wanted more. Cordelia let her gaze focus on Mist’s body in front of her as stroked her clit three times and paused not wanting to push her too far. Misty whined, “Please, just lick me, I need it.”

Misty let her gaze stick to the ceiling, she knew if she watched Cordelia it would be too much. Cordelia softly wrapped her lips around Misty’s clit and licked once as she sucked gently. “Uh Cordelia, please keep going,” Misty was surprised at how whiny her voice came out. As Cordelia let her tongue slowly lick up and down on her clit over and over again as she lightly sucked Misty could feel tears streaming down her face at how incredible and sweet it was.

Cordelia kept her touch light knowing how sensitive she had to be. In minutes Misty was screaming and gasping over top of her. Her thighs firmly squeezed Cordelia’s head as she wrapped her legs around her back and held her in place. Cordelia let her hands caress her outer thighs as she kept going, letting Misty ride out the most intense orgasm of her life.

Misty used her legs to keep Cordelia right where she needed her since she was unable to use her arms. She was surprised she as pulling Cordelia in because of the pain that mixed in with her pleasure, but she quickly realized that the hint of pain made it so much better. _Maybe this is why Cordelia likes getting spanked, the pain can be so good,_ she thought.

She finally came back down and released her grip she had on Cordelia with her toned legs and sunk back against the headboard. Cordelia slowly sat up while wiping at her mouth and chin. Cordelia looked at her, her eyes widened when she saw the tears all over Misty’s face. She asked in a worried voice, “Misty darling, are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

Misty loved how concerned and caring she was for her, but she didn’t want Cordelia to think she didn’t like it when she in fact loved it. She quickly said, “Delia, I’m great! I loved it, that was one of the best orgasms I’ve ever experienced.”

They shared seductive smiles and Cordelia freed her from the handcuffs.


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It feels too good to stop."

It was Sunday afternoon, Cordelia and Misty hadn’t left their bedroom since Friday evening except to eat. A majority of their time was spent in rather intimate positions. Currently, moans from both witches filled the air as they were both standing with Misty wearing a strap on with her back against the wall while holding Cordelia’s leg up while the Supreme thrusted her hips into her.

They were using a new strap on they had recently purchased, this one had an extra appendage on it that was now stimulating Misty’s clit, while Cordelia was taking the length of the toy. “Oh, fuck,” Cordelia moaned as she threw her head back. She started throwing her hips against Misty faster.

Both witches tightened their grips on each other as the faster pace proved to be satisfying for both. The increased stimulation to Misty’s clit had her moaning in ecstasy, “Delia, I’m gonna c- AH,” her orgasm spread through her body before she could finish what she was saying. Her legs were shaky, and she felt like she was floating, she didn’t know if she could stand much longer.

Misty’s erotic moans in her ear and her hands pulling her close sent Cordelia over the edge. Her heavy breathing turned into sensual moans as her own orgasm rocked through her. She pushed her face into the side of the Cajun’s at the amazing moment, “Aw, aw, Misty,” she moaned open-mouthed and close to her ear so she could hear it loud and clear.

Cordelia’s muscles tightening around the toy was such a luscious filling, it gave her a new burst of feisty energy, so she bit on Misty’s earlobe and pulled while they both moaned out the remainders of their orgasms.

Cordelia’s body fell into Misty’s, they were barely able to stand from what they just experienced. It was always an extra special moment for them when they were able to climax together. They stood there, heavily leaning against the wall for a couple minutes while they both breathed deeply trying to regain control of their breathing.

Cordelia slowly pulled herself off the strap on, pulling her leg from Misty’s grasp, and she gently pulled Misty from the wall and led her to the bed.

Misty was hazy eyed, she let Cordelia carefully push her onto the bed and climbing on top of her. She felt her back hit the mattress and Cordelia’s soft lips were now on hers. She kissed her back, enjoying Cordelia with all of her senses. She caressed the soft skin on Cordelia’s back as she felt the Supreme’s hands gently rub her breasts.

She had her eyes closed and she didn’t necessarily like it when Cordelia’s lips left hers. She felt Cordelia sit up and she opened her eyes when she felt her pull at the toy still attached to her body. She watched the Supreme in wonder with her lips parted as Cordelia eased the toy back inside her body.

The Cajun was extremely aroused at the sight before her, Cordelia slowly easing herself up and down on the toy with her head held back and mouth dropped open. Misty trailed her hands down to hold Cordelia’s hip bones and softly rubbed with her thumbs. Misty was enjoying the moment and she suddenly had the realization that her and Cordelia had taken turns going down on each other for hours right before they fucked against the wall, and she thought maybe this would be too much for Cordelia considering she was the one taking the length of the toy.

She softly spoke up, “Cordelia, do ya think this is too much? I don’t want ya to be sore.” Cordelia looked down at her while still gently rising and falling onto the toy and replied, “It feels too good to stop,” she softly rubbed the delicate skin on the Cajun’s stomach and continued, “It’s too late for that anyway, I’m already going to be sore as Hell.”

Cordelia let her head fall back again and let out a low, sensual moan. Misty stared up at her girlfriend through a lust induced gaze. The toy was hitting her clit in a spectacular way, she quickly found herself completely agreeing with Cordelia with the fact that it just simply felt too good to stop. Whatever aches and pains they felt during the days to come would be well worth it.

Cordelia was going slow and steady. She felt so connected to Misty and she wanted to keep her close and show her how much she loved her. While they were always finding new ways to show their love for one another, their physical connection had always been off the charts. They frequently made love and absolutely adored each other and the time they had to please each other.

Misty’s thumbs softly rubbing at her hips helped Cordelia keep in mind how much the younger witch truly adored her. Cordelia wanted this to be more than a fuck, she wanted to keep it slow and sensual. It felt unbelievably good, “Mmm,” Cordelia moaned. The strap on was hitting that amazing spot deep inside her. She let her fingers play over the soft skin on Misty’s stomach as she made love to her.

“Oh, Delia,” Misty moaned in return. They both felt sparks radiating between them. Cordelia looked down at her and looked into her eyes as she slowly rode her. Misty took a deep breath at the amount of love that was conveyed in Cordelia’s big brown eyes. The way Cordelia was looking at her quickly put her on the edge. “Oh, Delia, Delia, Delia,” she moaned. She was so very close.

Misty moved her right thumb over to gently rub at Cordelia’s clit. Misty didn’t want to get off without her. The way she felt Cordelia shudder she didn’t think that was going to be a problem. Misty’s thumb softly rubbed up and down over her and she felt herself getting close, she moaned, “Baby…”

A few more thrusts from Cordelia and moans from both women mixed together as their bodies twitched from their releases.  

\---

The other girls were hanging out in Madison and Zoe's room. 

"Has anyone seen Cordelia or Misty this weekend," asked Zoe.

"I saw them in the kitchen last night. They were both wearing robes and their hair was a mess...even Cordelia's," Coco replied.

"Don't be dumb bitches, they've been fucking in their bedroom all weekend," Madison scoffed. She continued, "But that's fine by me, at least I don't have to hear it now. Besides...," she looked around at the other girls and smirked, "everyone needs a good fuck."

Queenie replied, "Girl, you're nasty! By the way, we might not have had to listen to them, but we all heard you with that guy you brought back from the club."

Mallory said, "Misty and Miss Cordelia must have really high sex drives."

Queenie replied, "Girl, ya think? They hump like rabbits and can barely keep their hands off each other even when they're with us. Shew, I don't see how they make it through the work day throughout the week."

Madison laughed and replied, "They probably take pussy breaks." 

They all giggled, and Zoe said, "You would think after almost two and a half years together they would've cooled down by now."

 


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison's view of Cordelia is warped after the whole thing with Daniel happened and she offers a very strange proposal to her and Misty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of conflicted on what Cordelia and Misty's response should be. Wouldn't really be in character but people do strange things when they're drunk.

Cordelia, Misty, Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Mallory, and Coco were getting ready for the movie night that they had planned. They were all in pajamas or sweatpants, except for Madison who had on a short and tight blue dress. Misty and Cordelia both were wearing black cotton short shorts and t-shirts.

The witches popped some popcorn, got some other snacks and drinks, and then they moved to the living room and Zoe flipped through the channels on the TV before settling on _Endless Love._ The doorbell rang, and Madison remarked, “That’s Justin, hope you bitches don’t mind but I need to get laid after this movie.

Queenie asked, “Who’s Justin?”

Madison replied, “The guy I brought back from the club the other night.”

Zoe said, “Oh, the guy that you barely know who you slept with.”

Cordelia shushed them and used her authoritative tone, “Girls, be nice.”

Madison rolled her eyes at Zoe and went to let Justin in, and she ended up sitting in his lap in one of the recliners.  

They all settled down and got comfortable, with Misty and Cordelia taking the couch. Cordelia leaned back against the arm rest with her feet planted on the couch. She wrapped her arms around Misty and pulled her back between her legs, now Misty’s back was firmly pulled close to Cordelia’s front. 

Misty knew that Cordelia pulling her close was innocent enough, but she knew with Cordelia it could go either way. Her and Cordelia were always touchy-feely together and Cordelia loved to tease her at times, and it usually ended with them having sex. No matter what Cordelia’s intention was, Misty felt extremely turned on as soon as her body made contact with Cordelia’s warm and most inviting body part.

Madison and Justin were making out on and off, Mallory, Zoe, Queenie, and Coco were talking to each other and then quietening down at the good parts of the movie, and Cordelia was whispering sweet nothings in Misty’s ear with her arms wrapped around the Cajun’s stomach. Misty couldn’t help the heat that built between her legs at Cordelia’s embrace and hot breath on her skin.

“Damn Hollywood, we don’t want to see that,” Queenie loudly said.

“Bite me, Bitch,” Madison responded.

Misty felt Cordelia move her face away to turn toward them and loudly say, “Girls, I’m not going to tell you again, be nice or go upstairs.” Misty could hear them, but she could barely register what they were saying because all she could think about was how badly she wanted Cordelia.

“Cordelia, will you tell her to stop dry humping him in front of us,” Queenie asked.

“Oh please, Cordy doesn’t care. She’s all pro sex in case you couldn’t tell,” Madison replied.

“Girls, I’m serious. Shut up and watch the movie,” Cordelia shot them down, she just wanted to relax and enjoy her night. She was pleased when a few minutes went by and they seemed to have calmed down. Now, she had nothing to occupy her mind besides her beautiful Misty, who had her unruly waves up in a bun, while Cordelia had her hair pulled back into a ponytail, Misty’s bun was giving her access to her tender neck.

Cordelia licked her lips and placed a soft, wet kiss to her girlfriend’s neck. She could feel Misty tense up and she smiled to herself as she placed her cheek against Misty’s. She could feel Misty’s breathing get heavier. She loved being so close to her and the affect she was already having on her did a great job of stroking the Supreme’s ego.

Cordelia gently rubbed circles on Misty’s stomach for a couple minutes enjoying the way her girlfriend seemed to be affected. Cordelia couldn’t deny that this was having quite the effect on her too, she could feel her underwear becoming damp. In the back of her mind Cordelia knew this would be inappropriate, but a primal and animalistic need took her over, she brought her hands up and cupped Misty’s breasts.

Misty didn’t know what hit her, she leaned her head back against Cordelia and couldn’t control the sigh that escaped her lips as she heard Cordelia lightly giggle in her ear. Misty wasn’t wearing a bra and Cordelia’s hands felt great as she softly massaged her breasts.

The sudden outburst brought everyone’s attention to them. “Oh my God!” Coco exclaimed. Coco, Zoe, and Mallory all blushed at witnessing this unexpected encounter.

“Gross,” Queenie exclaimed, “first Madison, now you two. What the fuck is in the water today?”

Mallory joined in, “Looks like pheromones.”

Cordelia and Misty ignored them. Cordelia trailed her hands back down to Misty’s stomach, but Misty turned around and scooted herself back while pulling Cordelia down the couch simultaneously. She now had Cordelia laying down with her back on the couch, she leaned down and kissed her.

Her hands found their way to the Supreme’s cheek and the back of her head as they passionately started making out. Cordelia brought one hand to the Cajun’s back and used the other to grope the back of her leg just below where her shorts ended. Misty’s body was still situated between Cordelia’s long legs.

Madison looked at them and laughed as she addressed the other girls, “And you thought I was making you uncomfortable. I told you everyone needs a good fuck, maybe you bitches should find someone to keep you company.”

The girls tried to direct their attention back to the movie, hoping Cordelia and Misty would let up. When they didn’t and Justin, who had clearly had his eyes glued to them, said, “That is so hot, I’d love to be between them.” To which Madison replied, “Oh, come on, I don’t need someone else to get you ready for me,” as she grabbed his penis. Zoe immediately turned the TV off and said, “Maybe we should go upstairs.”

They all agreed and got up to leave, even Queenie was starting to feel uncomfortable. Madison and Justin made out some more and Cordelia and Misty never let up. Cordelia let her hand got farther up Misty’s leg to hold the bottom of her ass. Madison was now straddling Justin and grinding on him as they made out. He kept his eyes open so he could watch them.

Misty pulled away from Cordelia, breathless. She glanced around the room to see everyone gone except for Madison who was practically fucking Justin. She couldn’t believe how carried away her and Cordelia had gotten, she’d expected as much from Madison so that part didn’t really shock her. She looked down at Cordelia’s lust-glazed eyes and whispered, “Wanna go to our room?”

Cordelia furiously shook her head and they both stood up as Cordelia transmutated them to their bedroom. Justin hated to see them go, he pulled his mouth away from Madison’s and asked, “Can we go to your bedroom?” Madison said, “Sure, but I share a room with Zoe so we’ll have to kick her out."

Madison pulled him to the kitchen with her to get some booze and they quickly walked upstairs. When they were outside her room, she noticed the door was locked, “That bitch! She locked me out.” She tried to transmute them inside the room, but Zoe must have blocked the room from her magic. “Damn!” she yelled dramatically, all the rooms were like that.

She took a swig from the bottle of Jager and let Justin do the same. “The living room it is,” she said. Justin smirked at her and said, “Maybe those blonde women who were making out will let us in.”

She gave him a harsh look before taking another swig from the bottle and scoffed, “Don’t tell me you want a foursome with them.” Justin looked down at the ground away from her glare and said, “I wouldn’t be against it.”

“No way are we fucking them,” she shot back.

He grabbed her shoulder as she took another drink, “No, but maybe they’ll let us fuck in the same room and maybe I can watch.”

“Ew,” Madison was starting to feel the affects of the alcohol, “What the fuck? If it’ll get me some amazing dick, why not ask?” She grabbed his hand and walked down the hallway with him. She knocked on Misty and Cordelia’s bedroom door.

“Holy fuck!” Cordelia exasperated at being interrupted. Her and Misty had been having a good ole time. They hadn’t shed any clothes yet, but she was laying on the bed under Misty. She had two fingers buried deep inside the Cajun, making her whimper with every curl of her fingers and the Cajun had her fingers buried snugly inside her too.

They both wanted to ignore the knock, but they heard Madison yell from the other side of the door, “I know you can hear me. No sounds can get out, but they can get in. I’m not stupid.”

Cordelia sighed from frustration. She carefully pulled her fingers out of Misty and slowly pulled the Cajun’s hand out of her own shorts. She grabbed Misty’s hand, pulling her up off the bed with her and said, “Let’s just see what she wants so she’ll go away.”

Cordelia went over and opened the door. Madison pushed past her, into the room, bringing Justin along with her. Cordelia let out an annoyed sigh and shut the door. She turned toward them only for Madison to shove a bottle of Jager in her hand. She looked at it confused, “Madison, wh-,” she started.

Madison interrupted, “You’re going to need that. All those bitches locked me out of their rooms, and they blocked me from being able to enter the rooms with my magic.” She looked back and forth between Cordelia and Misty, who both furrowed their brows looking at her with confusion and annoyance.

“Justin and I really want to fuck but have no where to do it that will be safe from one of your precious girls being able to walk in on us.” She paused as realization dawned on Cordelia’s features as she realized what she was about to ask.

“Madison, this is a horribly inappropriate idea. I can’t believe you actually came in here to ask us this,” Cordelia scolded.

Madison continued, “Look, no touching between us and you two. We’ll just be in the same room and Justin really wants to watch you two.”

Misty finally understood what Madison was proposing, “Oh my goodness! Ew Maddie, that’s gross even for you.”

Madison looked at Misty then back to Cordelia and said, “Just get a little alcohol in your system, it’ll be fine. No one will know.”


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation after Madison's proposal.

Somehow Madison, with the help of her friend Jager, and the craving for each other’s bodies had convinced Cordelia and Misty to go along with Madison’s suggestion. Madison and Justin were sitting in the floor heavily making out and Cordelia had crawled on top of Misty on the bed. Everyone was still fully dressed.

Misty had her arms around Cordelia’s back as they passionately made out. Cordelia was holding herself up with her knees and a forearm that was placed beside Misty’s head. Cordelia was using her other hand to massage Misty’s breast.

Misty dug her fingers into Cordelia’s back as she moaned into the Supreme’s mouth. Cordelia roughly bit her lip before sticking her tongue into Misty’s mouth again. The Cajun arched into her touch and Cordelia decided it was time to let her hand wonder to other places.

She trailed her hand down Misty’s body and let it disappear inside the Cajun’s shorts and underwear. She quickly found her entrance and pushed two fingers inside. “Oh,” Misty moaned as her toes were already curling. Cordelia had had her very close to orgasm before Madison had interrupted them.

Justin had pulled Madison up to straddle him and grabbed her ass as he was already rock hard from both Madison and from everything else that was happening in the room. He made sure he had a clear view on Misty and Cordelia.

Cordelia peppered kisses on Misty’s jawline and then settled on her neck, nipping, sucking, and leaving wet kisses. Misty was already a wet, quivering mess below her. Cordelia let her fingers thrust in hard and fast, Misty was already soaking her fingers and Cordelia could feel that her vagina was already tightening to try to hold her in.

Misty could feel herself about to lose it, Cordelia was just so sexy and talented. She brought one of her hands up from her back to grip at the back of her shoulder. Cordelia was still working on her neck and her fingers were now curling to hit just the right spot. Misty couldn’t stop her moans.

She tried to arch her body even more into Cordelia, wanting to make the feeling last forever. “Delia,” she groaned as she clung onto her for dear life. At the sound, Cordelia bit her neck _hard_ while she used her thumb to start roughly playing with Misty’s clit and she increased the speed of her fingers.

“AH!” Misty screamed. Her eyes rolled back so she closed them. She could see bursts of white light behind her eyelids as Cordelia set her intense orgasm into motion. “Oh shit…” she felt so amazing as her whole body tingled. She could feel Cordelia suckling on her neck, “CORDELIA!” she screamed so loud the paintings on the wall rattled.

Cordelia smirked into her neck as she licked to try to soothe the attack she’d just given it. She absolutely loved the feel of Misty pulling her close and her walls tightening violently trying to pull her fingers even farther in. She could feel Misty shaking under her and the way she’d screamed her name had the Supreme’s lacy panties drenched.

Misty moaned a few more times and then her body relaxed as her pleasure subsided. Cordelia pulled her face up to look Misty in the eye as she smirked down at her. She teasingly said, “You have a few hickeys, Misty darling,” as she carefully pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend and out of her clothes.

Madison had stuck her hand down Justin’s pants and had been massaging his penis while this was happening. He groaned, “They are so fucking hot,” as he’d just watched Cordelia get Misty off. He pulled Madison’s dress over her head and let it land in the floor before he whispered in her ear, “You think you can get them over here?”

She gave him a cold look, “You’re not fucking them, I already told you that.”

He reached around to grab her ass again and replied, “I just want to look at them.” He pulled her in for a kiss and continued, “Come on, please?”

Madison rolled her eyes and looked back at them. Cordelia was still on top of Misty while she let her come back to her senses, Misty’s eyes were glassy, and she looked like she was in a daze. Madison asked them, “Will you come over here? He wants to see you; don’t worry I won’t let him even try to touch either of you.”

Madison walked over to the bed after they didn’t answer. “Come here,” she said to Cordelia as she grabbed her hand, she made sure it wasn’t the same hand that she’d just had down Misty’s shorts.

They were all more than a little tipsy. Madison pulled to Cordelia and she finally got up and followed her only to sit across from Justin and the young witch in the floor. “What do you want,” Cordelia asked. Justin just smiled at her and let his eyes slowly rake over her body. She turned and said a little to loudly to Misty, “Come here, Misty.”

Misty groaned and slowly got up and sat beside her in the floor. She could feel Justin’s eyes wonder over her body too. Justin had a shit eating grin on his face as he looked back and forth between them, “Will you two get naked for me?”

“For _you_?” Cordelia burst into a fit of giggles. Madison and Misty couldn’t help but to giggle two at the way she’d said it. Justin pulled his shirt off and said, “See, I took my shirt off for you. Now, it’s your turn.”

The witches finally settled down and Misty reached over to grab at the hem of Cordelia’s shirt. Misty asked, “Take it off for me?” Cordelia looked into her beautiful eyes and shook her head ‘yes’. Misty slowly pulled her shirt off and threw it to the floor.

Cordelia wasn’t wearing a bra. Madison quickly looked away and Justin stared at her chest. Misty situated herself behind Cordelia with a leg on either side of her. Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia and brought her hands up to her breasts.

Cordelia leaned back into Misty as the Cajun grabbed her breasts and then started pinching at her nipples. Madison saw that Justin’s eyes were glued to them, so she glanced at them to see what they were doing. She couldn’t help but feel a little grossed out, she looked back at Justin and rubbed her hand down his toned stomach trying to regain his attention. “Want me to blow you,” she asked.

He shook his head and grabbed the back of her head to pull her close to him. She quickly undid his pants and pulled his dick out and started going down on him.

Cordelia groaned as Misty started rolling her nipples between her thumbs and fingers. Cordelia turned her head to place a kiss on Misty’s cheek. The Cajun was enjoying playing with tits. When Cordelia seductively whispered, “Misty, I need you,” she immediately stood up, picked Cordelia up, and laid her on the bed under herself.

Justin hated that they weren’t still in front of him, but he came in Madison’s mouth anyway. Madison sat up and smiled to herself. Justin looked at her and quickly reached around to unclasp her bra. He let it fall to the floor and immediately started licking and sucking on her tits.

Justin and Madison quickly undressed each other, and Justin pulled her up and pushed her against the dresser. He started fucking her and he made sure he had a good view of Misty and Cordelia.

Cordelia watched her girlfriend as she completely undressed herself, her body was so beautiful, Cordelia couldn’t tear her eyes away. She brought her hands up to hold Misty’s sides. “You’re so beautiful,” she told Misty.

The Cajun sweetly smiled at her and reached behind her own head to pull the hairbow out of her hair and let her unruly blonde curls fall free like they usually did. Cordelia watched her hair fall, she preferred Misty’s hair wild and free. She let Misty’s hand grab ahold of her ponytail holder and pull her hair down too.

She rubbed Misty’s soft skin as the Cajun’s fingers wrapped around the band of her shorts and panties. They made eye contact as Misty slowly pulled them off. She threw them to the side and brought herself back up to kiss Cordelia. Misty reached down and pulled one of Cordelia’s legs over so she could get her body between them.

She brushed her fingertips up Cordelia’s thigh and earned a sigh when they stopped on her center. Misty took the chance to push her tongue into Cordelia’s mouth and started swirling it with hers. She moved her fingers up Cordelia’s folds to see how wet she was and rubbed over her clit a few times.

Cordelia moaned in her mouth and Misty trailed her fingers down to her entrance and pushed two fingers inside. Cordelia moaned again and gripped onto Misty’s sides. They kept making out as the Cajun started out slow. When Cordelia let one hand rub over to settle on Misty’s back and pushed her hips up against the Cajun’s fingers, Misty increased her pace.

Cordelia pulled out of the kiss to let out a breathy moan. Misty looked down at her pretty face as she used her thumb to play with her most sensitive bundle of nerves. She noticed Cordelia’s face flushing, so she started thrusting her fingers even faster, hitting _that_ spot inside the Supreme’s body.

Cordelia’s eyes fluttered, “Oh Misty, that feels so _good_ ,” her last word turned into a moan as the Cajun was stimulating just the right places. She bit her bottom lip and pushed her knees against each side of Misty’s body trying to hold on. Misty chuckled and looked down at Cordelia’s flushed chest and hard nipples then looked back up at her pink tinted cheeks and her eyes falling shut every few seconds, she knew Cordelia was about to lose it.

She picked her pace on Cordelia’s clit, rubbing side to side, up and down, and finally fast and harsh circles. That sent Cordelia skyrocketing over the edge. Her eyes rolled as her muscles squeezed tight around Misty’s fingers. “UH, MISTY…” Her thighs shook as Misty put her body through pure pleasure.  

Her orgasm was amazing. “Oh, oh, oh, fuck, Misty,” she moaned. Her back arched and her eyes shot open as she pulled Misty closer. She loved the woman above her with everything in her and that made it even better. Misty helped her enjoy all of the after shocks and Cordelia’s body relaxed. 

Justin had turned Madison over and bent her over, with her propping herself up with her hands, and started fucking her harder against the dresser.

Misty started to pull her fingers out of Cordelia and immediately Cordelia shrieked, “No! Leave them in,” as her muscles tightened trying to do just that. Misty stilled her fingers and gave her a devilish smirk and teased, “Ya want me to keep going?” She loved the way Cordelia’s eyes were filled with desperation.

“Yes,” Cordelia replied. She already had a look of pleasure on her face as Misty pushed her fingers back in fully, rubbing against _that_ spot just once. She smirked at Cordelia again, “Beg me,” she curled her fingers to graze _that_ spot again. That broke something inside Cordelia.

“Please Misty, please, please,” she pleaded. Misty grinned at her and started pushing her fingers in and out. Cordelia moaned and whimpered as Misty set a hard and fast pace, curling with every thrust and assaulting her clit successfully driving her crazy.

Cordelia moved her arms to wrap them around the Cajun’s back, trying to get her as close as possible. “Does it feel good, Delia,” she teased. “Yes,” Cordelia groaned, “God yes!”

Madison was getting fucked by Justin hard from behind. She looked over at the two witches and thought, _They are really getting into it_. She had heard them together more times than she could count but seeing them so filled with lust and giving each other so much pleasure was completely different. She hadn’t expected such intensity and even the Jager hadn’t prepared her for this.

“AW, please don’t stop…Misty…please…Misty…oh God,” she couldn’t stop moaning. Misty felt Cordelia starting to tense up again. “Come on Cordelia, cum for me.” Cordelia threw her head back against the pillow, clinging to her for dear life, and screamed at the top of her lungs. Cordelia’s thought consisted of _Misty’s so good_ and _this is so good_ as she screamed through her orgasm.

Cordelia’s screams reverberated throughout the room and rung through Madison’s ears. _Goddamn it, these bitches are freaks. Justin’s dick feels good, but I wish I felt half as good as Cordy._ Still, Madison had an orgasm, but she felt like it didn’t hold a candle to Cordelia’s. She felt Justin cum in her and pull out.

Cordelia loosened her death grip on Misty as they smiled sweetly at each other and Misty leaned down to kiss her gently as she removed her fingers from her. Misty pulled away from Cordelia’s mouth and settled her head on her chest as she gave her time to catch her breath. She placed a chaste kiss to Cordelia’s collarbone as she felt her breathing level out.

She trailed soft, chaste kisses over Cordelia’s collarbone and down the valley between her breasts. Cordelia sighed softly at the soothing, sweet sensation. When Misty began kissing down her stomach, she raised her head to look down at her and said, “Sweetie, I don’t think I can handle anymore right now.”

Misty pulled away slightly to look up into her big brown eyes and said, “But you’re so warm and reactive.” Cordelia’s eyes fluttered and she let her head fall back to the pillow as Misty picked up where she left off. Misty kissed at her belt line and then went down to place a soft kiss over her clit. She heard Cordelia let out a soft gasp.

“You’re so hot,” Misty cooed, “In more ways than one.” She licked down to Cordelia’s entrance to stick her tongue in and she went to town lapping up her wetness. Cordelia groaned at the sensation as both of her hands gripped at the covers.

_Are they seriously still going,_ Madison thought? Not one to be outdone, she reached over to rub at Justin’s dick as they sat in the floor. When she got him hard, she climbed on him and started riding. Justin was sitting up too, not wanting to miss the show. _He really thinks they’re hot? I have to admit they are fucking intense and sexy._

“Oh,” Cordelia moaned. Misty licked her way back up to settle her lips around her clit. _I don’t know if I can handle this,_ she thought. The thought quickly vanished as Misty started sucking. “Oh fuck,” she whimpered. She dug into the covers even more, it felt so good she felt like she might combust.

Misty wrapped her arms around her thighs to keep her in place. Misty placed a rough lick to Cordelia’s clit and then sucked it back into her mouth and started nibbling. Cordelia felt like she was going crazy, it felt incredibly good, but her hips were involuntarily trying to pull away, it was like her body only registered it as pain, but it felt so good that she needed it to continue.

She whimpered as Misty held her in place. Her back arched sharply as Misty licked, sucked, and nibbled at her clit. She let out a string of low, sensual moans as Misty had her cumming yet again.

Misty wiped her mouth and went up to lay beside Cordelia. She looked at the Supreme and thought she looked so beautiful with her face flushed, strands of hair hanging in her face, and mouth open trying to catch her breath. Misty’s heart felt so full and she reached over to push Cordelia’s hair out of her face. Misty then put her arm around her and pulled her close.

They stayed like that a few minutes while Madison and Justin finished their round of sex. Cordelia finally seemed to get over her multiple orgasms and turned on her side to face Misty. Cordelia held Misty’s cheek in her hand and let her thumb brush just underneath of one of the bright blue eyes that she loved so much. They stared at each other and then Cordelia let her gaze fall to pretty pink lips. She let her hand fall down so she could stroke those lips with her thumb. Cordelia had just felt the magic those lips were capable of and now she had the urge to taste them.

Cordelia caught Misty’s lips with her own. She kissed her passionately, not wanting to ever take anything about the beautiful Cajun for granted. As their tongues brushed together, she could both hear and feel Misty moan. Cordelia couldn’t wait any longer, she needed to do other _things_ to her.

Cordelia pulled away, only for Misty’s lips to follow her and pull her back in. She did as the Cajun wanted and kissed her some more. She pulled away again, got up off the bed, and huskily said, “I’ll be right back, I need to get something.” Misty’s face only showed arousal and anticipation and Cordelia smiled seductively before turning around and heading to the closet.

Misty looked back over when she heard her girlfriend approaching, to see her carrying a vibrator and a strap on. _Oh, this is gonna be great_ , she thought. Cordelia got back on the bed, kneeling on her knees, as she settled beside Misty’s right side this time.

Justin got up from his place beside Madison on the floor and said, “I’ve got to watch this.” Madison rolled her eyes and said, “You’re disgusting,” in the bitchiest tone she could muster. She watched Justin pull the small nightstand over a few feet away from the bed and sit on top of it facing them.  

Both Cordelia and Misty looked at him, suddenly feeling shy and uncomfortable. When they glanced back at each other, they decided they couldn’t stay off each other no matter who was watching. Not wanting to leave Madison out, Justin held his hand out to her, “Sit with me.” Madison made a show of rolling her eyes before going to sit on his lap, she wasn’t going to watch them, but she would rather sit with him than alone in the floor.

The Supreme smiled down at Misty and leaned down slowly to firmly attach her mouth to Misty’s right breast. She sucked on a spot on the top of her breast before going down to swirl her tongue around the nipple and suckling on it. She kneaded the other soft breast with her hand and then started rolling the nipple. _These tits are wonderful, I can’t believe I’m the one lucky enough to have my hands and mouth on them_ , Cordelia thought.

She knew Misty was in bliss from the moans coming from her mouth and the hands that were wrapped tightly in her hair. Cordelia was loving the moment too. She switched and took the other nipple in her mouth and let her fingers work on the other one now. Misty’s hands in her hair tightened almost painfully, but Cordelia could take a little pain to get her girlfriend off.

Cordelia reached down with her free hand to find the vibrator that she had laid on the bed. She turned it on, and Misty let out a loud moan from the sound. The Cajun’s legs spread automatically leaving Cordelia kneeling between them with her other hand and her mouth still glued to her tits.

Cordelia brought the vibrator up and gently swirled it around the edges of the Cajun’s clit. Misty arched into her and let out a guttural moan at the contact. Cordelia took the encouragement and moved it to make direct contact with Misty’s clit and rubbed it around. “Ooh, damn Delia.”

Misty was arching into her touch even more, so Cordelia started roughly pinching her nipple while she nipped at the one in her mouth. “Oh fuck,” Misty half moaned and half screamed. Cordelia quickly pushed the vibrator down and stuck it in Misty’s entrance. Cordelia thrusted it in and out roughly and reveled in the way it made Misty moan and whine and press her knees into either side of her body trying to keep her right where she wanted her.

Cordelia kept pinching and nibbling and licking on Misty as she brought the vibrator back up to rub harsh circles on her clit. “Oh,” Misty moaned loudly as her grip in Cordelia’s hair got so tight that Cordelia was sure she was pulling some of it out.

Cordelia turned the vibrator to a higher setting and immediately Misty’s orgasm rocked her world. Never in her life, did Misty think she would be able to experience this much pleasure, not until Cordelia.

Misty moaned over and over as Cordelia coaxed her back down. Her body relaxed and Cordelia turned the vibrator off and laid it back on the bed and she finally released Misty’s chest. The Cajun sighed from the loss of contact, she loosened her grip in Cordelia’s hair and slowly pulled her hands away to notice strands of blonde hair caught between her fingers.

Her jaw dropped, she couldn’t believe she’d just ripped her beautiful Cordelia’s hair out. Cordelia looked up and saw her expression, before she could say anything Misty gasped out, “I’m so sorry, Delia. I didn’t mean to.” Misty pulled her hands up so Cordelia could see, Cordelia just pulled the hair off of her hands and threw it to the floor.

Misty looked at her worriedly, but Cordelia just leaned up to caress both of her cheeks and kissed her passionately. Cordelia dropped all of her body weight onto Misty and ground down on her. The action caused both witches to moan. Cordelia pulled away and sat back on her knees. Misty watched as she reached over and picked up the strap on.

Cordelia looked down at her with pure lust mixed with love in her eyes. Misty felt her lower body ache all over again at the way her voice sounded like pure sex when she asked, “Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

Misty nodded her head enthusiastically and husked out, “Yes, please.” Cordelia’s gave her an almost feral smile before she looked down and got into the harness, she quickly pulled it up her legs and situated it around her pelvis. Misty felt her whole body radiating with a longing for her Cordelia.

Cordelia’s hands smoothed up the Cajun’s inner thighs and pushed them wider apart. Misty shuddered at the intense glow in Cordelia’s eyes as she leaned down and took a big lick from her entrance all the way up and her tongue lightly flicked her clit. That one brush of her tongue was more than enough for Misty, she grabbed Cordelia’s biceps and pulled her up to hover over her face. Misty whined, “Please just fuck me already.”

_Swampy’s getting desperate_ , Madison thought as she rolled her eyes.

Cordelia lined the strap on up and roughly pushed the entire length into the Cajun, she was rewarded with a high-pitched scream. She knew Misty and she had been going long enough that there was no need to start out slow. She knew Misty wanted her hard and fast and _now_. She gave her just that, Cordelia had decided not to use a toy that would stimulate herself, she needed a little time to cool off.

She had her hands on the bed on either side of Misty’s head holding herself up and she felt the Cajun’s hands gently holding onto her back. She stared down into blue eyes as she rammed into her over and over.

Misty’s eyes rolled as her mouth dropped open into a husky moan. She wrapped her legs around Cordelia’s back resulting in a deeper penetration that almost caused her to cum on the spot. Her arms hooked up around Cordelia’s shoulderblades, “Uh, Delia…uh…uh,” she moaned as the Supreme fucked her brains out.

Cordelia felt Misty’s legs starting to tense up around her back. She knew Misty was close again. She continued pounding her hard and fast. She watched Misty squeeze her eyes shut and could feel her pull her closer with her whole body.

Misty’s opened her eyes and they glazed over as her vision only focused on Cordelia moving above her. How beautiful Cordelia looked pumping in and out of her, blonde hair, porcelain skin, brown eyes, and pink lips. It was like she was in the best dream of her life.

“Holy Shit!” Her muscles started clenching around the toy as her orgasm started. “AH, DELIA!” She barely registered Cordelia smirk above her as the toy felt impossibly bigger as her body continued tightening around it. Cordelia kept going as she writhed in ecstasy until the pleasure subsided.   

When Misty’s arms and legs loosened around her, Cordelia carefully pulled out of her. The Supreme slowly sat back on her knees again to take the strap on off and laid down beside the Cajun. Misty caught her breath and reached over to push Cordelia’s hair behind her ear and whispered, “You are something else,” as Cordelia smiled and blushed at her.

Justin whispered into Madison’s ear so that only she could hear, “They really are something else, but so are you. I wish I could keep going so I could give you the time of your life.” Madison couldn’t help but smile at what he said, at least he didn’t leave her out.

Misty turned to face Cordelia, who was already turned toward her, and wrapped her arm around her waist. She let her fingers drum on the soft skin there as she took in how beautiful Cordelia really was. Cordelia must have been thinking the same about her because she had a slight blush still coating her face and she gently bit her bottom lip.

Misty pulled her in closer and placed a soft, slow kiss on her. Cordelia’s soft, sweet lips gave the Cajun an insatiable urge to please her again. She ran her hand down to grab Cordelia’s thigh and bring her leg across hers. She felt Cordelia’s right hand grab her shoulder while her other tangled in her hair.

Misty snaked her hand around Cordelia’s thigh and over to her center. She felt Cordelia’s kissing get more passionate and moan into her mouth as her finger trailed over her clit, down her folds, and push inside her. She started slowly pushing in and out of her. She knew Cordelia was loving it but she had to tease, “Hmm?” Misty questioned into the kiss.

“Mhmm,” she heard Cordelia answer back along with a slight nod as they never stopped kissing. _Holy fuck, is this going to go on all night?_ Madison thought.

Misty added another finger and brought her thumb up to gently rub over Cordelia’s clit. Cordelia’s hand left Misty’s hair, ran down her arm, and softly gripped onto her forearm. She pulled out of the kiss and let out a breathy moan just inches from the Cajun’s face.

Her breathing became heavy and she kept letting out soft moans. Madison just wanted to go to sleep, “So, is this going to keep going and going or are you going to stop sometime this century?” she asked in a bitchy tone. Misty glared at her over Cordelia’s shoulder, no way was she letting her cut Cordelia’s pleasure short. “Ya can leave anytime, there’s the door,” she harshly said back.

Misty focused solely on Cordelia again and Madison rolled her eyes yet again. Misty took in Cordelia’s dilated eyes and parted lips, the soft noises coming out of her were like something out of one of her wet dreams. Cordelia’s grip on her forearm and shoulder tightened slightly. Misty decided to give her some dirty talk. She used her best husky, seductive voice and said, “You’re my little Supreme, ya deserve as many orgasms as ya want.”

The sensations Misty was provoking intensified so much more at her words. “Misty…” she moaned as her eye lids fluttered. The Cajun continued, “I’ll never stop pleasing ya unless ya make me.”

“Mistyyy…” she drawled her name out more this time, the Cajun knew how to get to her and make her need her touch. “Oh,” it was quickly becoming too much.

Misty husked, “Ya getting so wet Miss Delia, is what I’m doing working?” She was answered with a loud moan and Cordelia’s vagina contracting around her. Misty kept going as Cordelia’s back arched and she moaned again.

She relaxed and Misty slowly withdrew and brought her fingers to her mouth and licked the Supreme’s wetness off. “Ya taste so good Delia,” she husked as Cordelia groaned at the aftershocks.

They finally decided they were done for the night and Misty pulled the sheet up over them and they cuddled together. They were both exhausted. Madison and Justin stared a look, “Are you finally done?” Madison asked. Misty answered, “Yeah,” as Cordelia pushed her face into her neck trying to level her breathing out.

Madison and Justin walked over to the bed. Madison pulled the side of the sheet up, “Shoot over.” Cordelia caught her breath and asked, “Madison, what are you doing?”

“We’re sleeping with you,” at Misty’s and Cordelia’s shocked expressions she continued, “I told you I’m locked out of all the other rooms and no way am I sleeping on a couch. Now, move over.”

Misty and Cordelia decided the fight wasn’t worth it, they scooted over with Misty now on the edge of the bed and Madison climbed in beside Cordelia with Justin on the other side of Madison. They pulled the sheet up over them, but they were all still naked. Cordelia put her hand on her forehead and said, “This is so wrong.”

Justin quickly fell asleep and began snoring. Misty wrapped her arm around Cordelia and fell asleep too. Madison and Cordelia were now the only ones still awake. They were both laying on their backs and suddenly Madison said, “You know, you’re not as proper and uptight as I thought you were. You’re actually kind of fun.” She paused when she could see Cordelia look at her from the side of her eye, she looked back at her and said, “I actually kind of like you, I think we could be friends.”

Cordelia couldn’t help but smile at the girl. Madison quickly said, “If you tell anyone I said that, I’ll deny it.” Cordelia chuckled and said, “Maybe you’re not as big of a bitch as I thought you were Madison. I think we could be friends too.”

Cordelia noticed the side of Madison’s lips turn up to hint at a smile, she knew Madison tried to hide it and the girl quickly turned her back to her. “Goodnight Cordy.” And Madison and Cordelia soon found sleep too.


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wing woman Cordelia, Possessive Cordelia, Angry, Semi-public Sex, and Clingy, Insatiable Cordelia

Cordelia pulls her into the bathroom and quickly looks to make sure no ones in the stalls. She steps back over and gets in Misty’s face with a steely gaze. Misty’s still not sure what Cordelia’s so pissed about, but boy does she look pissed.

“Misty, what the fuck?” she practically growled.

Misty makes sure her voice is just as harsh, “What?”

“How could you let that fucker put his hands all over you and I can’t believe you were flirting with him.” Cordelia felt like she was about to explode with rage.

Misty couldn’t believe this. “Cordelia, do ya hear yourself, ya sound psycho. You know I’d never do that. Besides what do you care, ya left me alone to be with ya new friend Madison the whole time.”

“I SAW YOU!” Cordelia didn’t intend to scream but she was seeing red.

Misty grabbed her hand, “If ya don’t believe me use your Second Sight or read my mind or whatever.”

“NO!” Cordelia had enough. She pulled Misty into a stall and slammed the door together. She pushed Misty against the stall wall hard.

Misty’s mouth dropped open in shock as she looked at Cordelia’s pissed off expression. The Cajun had never seen her like this. Suddenly, she felt Cordelia’s lips crush against hers in a brutally harsh kiss. She felt hands on her everywhere: in her hair, on her shoulders, chest, and waist.

The kiss was all harsh lips, tongue, and teeth on her. Not only kissing but biting and sucking, hard enough that Misty could taste her own blood. Cordelia pulled her mouth away as her hands went up the Cajun’s short, tight, blue dress and immediately jerked her underwear down.

Cordelia took a step back to turn Misty around by the waist and forcefully pushed a hand down on her upper back, “Bend over!” she spat out. Misty planted her hands on the stall wall and did as she was told.

Suddenly, she felt two fingers plunge into her knuckle deep. She groaned loudly as Cordelia chuckled, “Jesus, you’re so fucking wet.” Misty couldn’t help how wet she was, this possessive, jealous Cordelia was unexpectedly sexy.

Cordelia pushed a hand up and gripped her shoulder harshly. She shoved her fingers in and out in a hard and fast manner. Misty groaned and moaned with every thrust, Cordelia was hitting just the right spot.

“You’re mine!” Cordelia barked at her. Misty heard the words floating around in her head and then she heard Cordelia roughly say, “No one else can have you, no one else can touch you.” Misty licked her lip at the assault and tasted blood again. It felt great! She moaned loudly.

The force Cordelia had was pushing Misty’s body back and forth. “No one can fuck you like I can!” Misty gasped at the sensations, she could feel her orgasm building up. “Tell me you’re mine!”

“UH,” it felt so good. “C-Cordelia, I’M YOURS!” she screamed as her back arched, her muscles clenched around her Supreme, and she came.

She tried to catch her breath as she started to return to her senses, and she felt Cordelia rip her fingers out. “Oh honey, I know.”

Misty was still processing what had just happened. She felt Cordelia’s hand on her shoulder gently pull her upright, then she felt her slowly pulling her underwear back up her legs. Misty took a breath and Cordelia gently turned her body to face hers.

Misty looked at her in wonder. She saw Cordelia lick her thumb and start rubbing her lip and chin. _What is she doing_? Misty thought. Her face must have said it all, Cordelia sweetly said, “You have a little blood there.”

Cordelia must have got it off. “Do I have any?” the Supreme asked as she gestured toward her own mouth. “No,” Misty replied.

Cordelia’s expression was much softer than it had been just minutes ago. She smiled sweetly and leaned in to kiss the Cajun, this time it was soft and sweet. Misty let her arms hold onto Cordelia briefly, before the Supreme pulled away and said, “It’s time to get back out there.”

\---

**Earlier during the night**

“We’re all going to the club and you and Swampy are coming with us,” Madison had walked into the greenhouse and informed Cordelia.

Cordelia turned her attention away from her plants and to the young witch, “I don’t know, Madison. I was planning on a quiet night in.”

Madison’s expression turned slightly bitchier, “Boring! Let loose and have fun with us, you can use it.” She stepped closer to the Supreme, picking at the leaves on the plant still between Cordelia’s hands, “I know you like to have fun, especially after what went down a few nights ago."

"Madison! None of the girls can find out about that," Cordelia said.

"I'm not stupid! And why would I want anyone to know that? Anyway, you're coming...you're going to get drunk and be my wing woman." Madison smirked at her.

"Why do you need a wing woman?"

Madison looked down at the plant and then back up at Cordelia all while she had that same smirk on her face, "Well, I don't really...I mean look at me." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "But a different approach at getting laid should be fun, and all the other girls suck at being wing women. Especially Zoe...bitch is awkward." 

Cordelia couldn't keep from smirking, she could definitely see that being true. "I'll go."

"Great!" Madison squealed and grabbed Cordelia's upper arms excitedly. They shared a smile before the young witch turned and left the greenhouse.

Cordelia found the friendship that was blooming between her and the young witch both strange and nice.

\--

All the witches were dressed and in the back of a party bus on the way to one of the most popular clubs around. Misty had easily been talked into going out with them because of her love to be around Cordelia no matter what they were doing. She'd noticed that Cordelia and Madison had started becoming friendlier lately and while she wasn't against Cordelia having friends, she wasn't very keen on Madison. The girl was a bad influence and needed an old-fashioned ass whoopin'. 

They got to the club and at first, they all stayed together and had their first couple of drinks for the night. 

Then, they started separating. Zoe, Queenie, and Coco got drinks and went out to the dance floor. Madison and Cordelia had been drinking tequila and Madison quickly pulled her away, leaving Misty and Mallory alone at the bar. 

Madison used her eyes to motion toward a couple of guys, Cordelia followed her eyes. "Talk me up. You know how to do that, right?" Madison asked. "Yes," Cordelia answered before they walked over to join the men. 

As they walked over, they saw the men looking them up and down in approval. "What are you up to, sexy ladies," one of them said. Cordelia and Madison giggled, and they all proceeded to talk with Cordelia talking Madison up the whole time. Madison and one of the men, Brian, really hit it off. The other guy, Robert, kept trying to flirt with Cordelia even after she told him she had a girlfriend.

Meanwhile, Misty was left completely alone while Mallory ran off to the bathroom. Some guy came up beside her and started talking. He seemed friendly enough, so she talked to him. His hand went to wrap around the small of her back, "Can I buy you a drink?" he asked. "No, I'm good." He nodded as he took another shot and took one of her hands in his hand while his other hand stayed around her.

Suddenly, Cordelia could hear Madison communicating with her through telepathy loud and clear, " **You better go get Swampy**!" She turned to see some man all over Misty and she immediately felt like ripping his throat out.

She quickly said, “I have to go,” and made her way over to Misty to hear the asshole that was touching her say, "You have the softest hands." Cordelia felt like puking, she instantly threw herself between them, causing him to lose his hold on Misty and coldly said, “She’s taken, back off.”

Misty’s jaw dropped. The guy took a step back and chuckled, “Calm down, Princess. We can share.” Cordelia flipped out and threw her hand up forcibly throwing him back and he landed in the floor with a hard thud.

Eyes were on them and Cordelia turned and grabbed Misty’s arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

\--

**The next day**

Cordelia was perched on the edge of her desk in her office and Misty was standing between her legs. Misty had rolled Cordelia’s skirt up and pushed her underwear aside. She was gently thrusting in and out of Cordelia slowly, curling her finger to rub against the right spot.

Cordelia’s arm was thrown around the back of Misty’s shoulders and her other one was hooked under the Cajun’s arm and she had her hands hooked together on Misty’s shoulder blade. Cordelia was holding her close with her face resting against her collarbone.

Misty had been gently fingering her for some time and it just felt _so good_. Cordelia had been whimpering and her legs had been twitching for the last five minutes. Misty’s finger was at a perfect angle and Cordelia didn’t dare move for fear of losing the feeling.

Misty’s finger was starting to cramp up, she stilled it to start to pull it out and said, “Here, let me switch fingers.” Cordelia responded by tightening her arms around her and gasping, “No, please don’t.”

Misty couldn’t resist that. She kept going because the way Cordelia was reacting told her that what she was doing must feel like Heaven. Not long after, Cordelia’s walls were contracting around her fingers and she was kissing at her collarbone while she whimpered and tried to keep from making too much noise.

\--

Later, Misty was out behind the greenhouse washing out some flower pots with the water hose when Cordelia walked up to her. They talked as Cordelia helped her wash the pots. When they were done, Cordelia pulled Misty toward her by the waist and kissed her.

She broke the kiss and said, “I keep thinking about what happened in my office.” Misty smirked at her and she pulled the Cajun in for another kiss before saying, “I need you to do it again.”

“Let me rinse my hands off,” she replied. After she did so, she pulled Cordelia down to sit beside her on the sidewalk. She pushed her hand up Cordelia’s skirt to find that she’d gotten rid of her underwear. She raised a brow, “Someone’s eager for it.”

Cordelia blushed and said, “You ruined them anyway.” Cordelia bit her bottom lip as Misty’s finger pushed inside her. Cordelia leaned back and planted her hands on the sidewalk to hold herself up.

It took a few thrusts, but Misty found the spot. “Mmmm,” the Supreme lightly moaned, “Right there.” Misty scooted closer to her and angled her body to face her, she used her other hand to hold herself up off the sidewalk, placing it against Cordelia’s.

A few minutes later Cordelia let her head fall back and, “Aw Misty…” she moaned as the Cajun got her off.

\--

Misty and Cordelia had eaten dinner with Zoe, Madison, Mallory, Coco, and Queenie. They finished doing the dishes and putting them away. All the girls left the kitchen while Cordelia and Misty lingered.

Misty shut the refrigerator door and felt Cordelia’s hands on her turning her around. Cordelia kissed her sensually. The Supreme gently took ahold of her hand and pushed it down to the waistband of her skirt.

Misty pulled out of the kiss, chuckling, and asked, “Ya need it again?” Cordelia nodded her head ‘yes’ while biting her lip and pleading with her eyes. Misty gave her a shit eating grin and pushed her hand down her skirt.

She slid a finger in and slowly started curling it against _that_ spot. Cordelia’s upper body leaned into her and she whispered in the Cajun’s ear, “Will you use your index finger, it’s just not the same?”  

Misty smirked at her when she pulled back. She switched fingers like she requested, and Cordelia gasped as she slowly pulled it out, pushed it back in, and curled it to rub against _that_ spot that’d been driving Cordelia crazy all day.

She had the Supreme lightly whimpering with every curl and thrust of her finger. Misty say something out of the corner of her eye and glanced up to see Mallory staring at them. Cordelia had her back to her, so she didn’t see her. She was so far gone that Misty just used her eyes to motion for Mallory to leave the room, which she did.

“Uh,” Cordelia groaned between her whimpers. Something about that slow, gentle, continuous motion was really working for her today. She held onto Misty’s waist tightly as the Cajun brought her through those waves of pleasure again. She gasped as her body fell into the Cajun’s, with her lips against her ear she whispered, “Misty, I love you.”

Misty slowly pulled her hand out of her skirt, hugged her tightly, and said, “I love ya too.”

\--

Misty was sitting in their bed with an oversized t-shirt and panties on getting ready to go to bed. Cordelia came out of their bathroom with a cream-colored teddy with black lacy patches on and a thin cream-colored robe. As soon as Misty saw her, she knew she wasn’t going to let her go to sleep.

She was right, Cordelia made her way over to the bed and straddled her. Cordelia kept her body sitting straight up and let her arms wrap around the Cajun’s neck. Misty studied her beautiful face and let her arms wrap around her waist.

Neither of the said anything, Cordelia leaned in to kiss her soft lips. Misty knew what she wanted but she was going to make her say it. She kept her arms around her waist and finally Cordelia pulled out of the kiss and whispered against her lips, “I want it.”

Misty kissed at her perfect bottom lip and nibbled on it as she ran her hand down Cordelia’s ass and brought it around her thigh and pushed it back up. Of course, Cordelia still wasn’t wearing any underwear. Misty’s hand was cupping her vagina when she let Cordelia’s lip go and whispered, “Still no underwear…ya need it bad, huh?”

Cordelia nodded and her lips parted further when she felt Misty push her finger in. She gasped at how amazing it already felt while Misty whispered to her, “Ya know, my finger’s really starting to hurt. You’ve been following me around all day.”

The only response Cordelia gave was to gasp again. She kept her back and her legs from the knee up straight to give Misty the perfect angle. Misty’s finger was like magic as it slowly worked in her. She let her head fall back while she bit her bottom lip, her whole body felt good.

Cordelia could feel herself shuddering already, the Cajun’s finger was moving just right and against the right places, she didn’t think she could ever get enough of it.

Misty was surprised that Cordelia had needed her this bad all day long. She always had sex with Cordelia quite frequently, but it was different that Cordelia kept requesting the same thing over and over. But she wasn’t complaining, she’d give the Supreme anything she wanted.

“Aw, Misty Misty Misty Misty,” she gasped as she worked hard not to let her body collapse. She leaned her head forward to rest their foreheads together as her muscles tightened around Misty’s finger and she saw stars. She grabbed the Cajun’s shoulders, “Aw…Ah, Ah…Uh!”

She gasped against Misty’s face as she came back down. She felt Misty remove her finger and slid her hand back out of her lingerie. Cordelia scooted back and dragged Misty’s panties down and pulled them off her. She immediately spread Misty’s legs and dove in to enthusiastically eat her out. “Delia…”

She went to town lapping at her entrance and folds before going up to settle on her clit. “Oh shit, Delia,” she heard Misty moan as her body jerked from having the Supreme’s lips wrapped around her clit sucking and licking all over it.

Cordelia wrapped an arm around one of Misty’s thighs to keep it held back and brought her other hand to Misty’s entrance to push two fingers in. She felt the Cajun’s body jerk again as she moaned loudly and grabbed at her blonde hair with both hands. Cordelia went fast and rubbed deep inside her as her tongue and lips never eased up on her clit. “Oh my God! Oh my God! Cordelia!” she screamed as Cordelia felt her walls tightening around her fingers.

The Supreme let her writhe under her until her orgasm ended, then she slowly crawled up to lay on the bed as she wiped her mouth clean. Misty breathed hard and finally came back to her senses, then she laid flat down on the bed and turned to face Cordelia.

They were now facing each other, and Misty was the first to speak, she used a soft tone when she asked, “So, why have ya been so insatiable all day?” She didn’t want to push Cordelia into answering but she couldn’t help but wonder if something was wrong.

Cordelia just looked at her for a moment trying to collect her thoughts and figure out how to answer. She reached over to entangle her hand with one of Misty’s and softly caressed it with her thumb. “Seeing that guy all over you at the club last night brought back every negative feeling I’ve ever had about myself because of Fiona and Hank.”

Looking into Cordelia’s big, brown eyes and hearing something so raw made Misty feel like the wind had just been knocked out of her. She knew Cordelia had been pissed when it happened, but she didn’t realize it went that deep. She felt her eyes tear up, “Oh Cordelia! I’m so sorry!” She pulled Cordelia into a hug and held onto her with all her might.

She heard Cordelia whisper in her ear as she hugged her back, “Shh, I realized after that that you didn’t even realize that he was hitting on you.”

Misty pulled back enough to look into her eyes again, “No, I really didn’t think of it like that Delia.” She felt like she was going to burst into tears at any moment at the thought of hurting Cordelia so badly.

A tear escaped and Cordelia wiped it away for her. “Misty, look at me. I know you’re not like that…it’s just where my mind automatically went after everything they put me through. I used to feel so worthless until I met you.”

Misty couldn’t help but to reach up and stroke her perfect blonde hair. Cordelia continued, “After last night I just needed you to hold me and make love to me softly and slowly.”

Finally, it connected for Misty, Cordelia had just needed some reassurance. “I love ya, Cordelia. With all my heart. I’ll never treat ya like they did, I would die before I’d do that.”

Cordelia caressed her cheek and replied, “I know that. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life.” Misty gave her a big smile and Cordelia pulled her in for a sweet kiss.

They kissed and held each other for some time, then Cordelia pulled away and pushed Misty’s hand down to the hem of her lingerie. “One more time?” she asked with a smirk.

Misty smiled widely back at her, “What am I gonna do with ya?” They both chuckled and Misty gently pushed Cordelia to her back, ran her hand up her leg, and slid her finger back in to where she wanted her. 


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia's still needy and she wants to please.

The next morning, Cordelia’s need for closeness and intimacy with Misty was still going strong. Both witches were naked, Misty was on top of Cordelia pumping into her slowly with a strap on. They both were feeling so much pleasure, Cordelia was taking the length of the toy while an appendage on the toy was stimulating Misty’s clit.

Cordelia had asked for her to take her slowly and that was what she was doing. Misty was leaning on her elbows but letting her body melt into Cordelia’s. The feel of soft skin rubbing together added to their desire.

The Supreme’s hands were lightly planted on the Cajun’s shoulderblades and she was squeezing her knees against either side of the Cajun’s hips. Misty’s shallow breath over top of her, her body rubbing against hers, and the feeling of the toy pushing through her velvety walls over and over was bringing her dangerously close to the edge.

“Misty! Uh!” she moaned sensually.

The Supreme’s moan kicked Misty into overdrive, she felt like she was going to fall over the edge at any second. “Cordelia!” She kept pushing into her girlfriend slowly, watching her face, and reveling in the luscious feeling of the toy hitting against her most precious bundle of nerves.

A couple thrusts later, she felt Cordelia’s knees squeeze her more tightly. “Misty…” another erotic moan escaped her mouth. A few more thrusts and Cordelia arched her back and moaned, “Oh Misty!”

The Cajun could feel the toy meet slight resistance from the Supreme’s walls tightening around it. Cordelia moaned the Cajun’s name over and over as waves of pleasure shot through her body. That was enough for Misty to join her with her own climax, “Damn, Delia…ooh.”

After both witches relaxed, Misty started to slowly pull out of Cordelia only for Cordelia’s knees to squeeze her tighter and her hands to grasp more firmly to her shoulderblades. Misty stilled with the toy still mostly inside the Supreme and looked into her eyes.

Her brown eyes were filled with desperation and lust, Misty glanced down to see her lips parted. That one look was all it took for Misty to know that Cordelia wanted more. She eased the rest of the toy back inside and started slowly thrusting again.

Some time passed that ended with both women moaning and climaxing together again. Cordelia let the Cajun ease out of her this time. Misty removed the toy and laid it on the bed, then laid down beside Cordelia. The Supreme pulled her over to cuddle.

They talked and laughed and then Cordelia played with Misty’s hair as she asked, “Let me ride you?” with a soft look in her eyes. Misty melted into those big brown eyes and replied, “You bet’cha.” The look of excitement that spread across the Supreme’s face made the Cajun’s stomach flip.

Cordelia hurriedly reached down and grabbed ahold of the strap on and slid it up Misty’s hips. Misty watched in wonder and couldn’t help but feel a rush of self-confidence at how badly Cordelia wanted to have sex with her. She watched as Cordelia fastened the harness around her and angled the appendage to where the Cajun would need it and then heard her say, “Sit up, I want to have you against the headboard.” Misty was getting extremely turned on by the Supreme, she did what she was told but she had to tease her, “Getting a little bossy ain’t ya?”

Cordelia smirked and crawled up to straddle her. She held herself over top of the toy and said, “Oh hush, you love it,” in her sexiest voice. Misty smirked back and said, “That I do.”

Cordelia gently eased herself down onto the toy while holding onto Misty’s shoulders and maintaining eye contact with her. A small noise of approval left both women. Cordelia brought her into a passionate kiss while she eased up and down on her.

Cordelia pulled out of the kiss and whispered, “You’re amazing, you know that?” Misty smiled and replied, “Not like you are.” Both women moaned and Cordelia gave her a sweet smile before leaning her body into her and letting the side of her face rest against the side of hers.

She let one hand rest in Misty’s hair, while the Cajun lovingly held onto her waist. They stayed in a tight embrace as Cordelia rode her and soon Misty was gasping for air while Cordelia whimpered.

They stayed in that position while they came back down and got their breathing under control. Cordelia still had her face buried in the side of Misty’s head and she didn’t make a move to get off her. Misty finally patted her waist and said, “Cordelia, honey, I need a break.” Cordelia slowly pulled her body up off of the toy and laid down on the bed beside Misty.

Misty hated to have to tell her to get off of her but after three orgasms her clit was too sensitive, and she needed a few minutes to collect herself. She removed the toy and laid it on the bed. She laid down on her back and Cordelia threw an arm over her and wrapped a leg over one of hers and hugged her. Misty used the arm closest to Cordelia to wrap under her and around her back.

After the whole club incident, Cordelia had explained to her that she needed to be held close and feel wanted. She’d also needed to have sex with Misty almost continuously since it happened. She knew that Misty loved her, but Misty wanted to make sure she felt secure and she was going to give her anything she wanted to the best of her ability. And she was enjoying it just as much as Cordelia was, so it was a win-win situation.

They laid there a few minutes and then Misty felt Cordelia grind down against her thigh three times and then stop like she was trying to hold back. Misty brought her free hand down to squeeze the back of Cordelia’s thigh, “Keep going if ya want.”

Cordelia looked into her eyes thinking about how she said she needed a break and said, “I’m sorry. It’s like I can’t control myself.”

Misty used her hand that was still squeezing her thigh and pulled her forward to rub against her thigh again, “Ya don’t have to.”

With Misty’s encouragement Cordelia started grinding on her in a slow, continuous manner. Her breathing quickly became ragged and soft moans filled the room. “Uh!” she groaned loudly as her pace became quicker.

Misty felt Cordelia quivering against her and listened to her low, sensual moans. “Mmm…Misty,” she gasped as she came all over the Cajun’s leg. When she came back to her senses, Misty noticed that she looked slightly embarrassed. She quickly reached up to brush Cordelia's hair behind her ear and held her palm against her flushed cheek. "Cordelia, it's fine. I'm flattered I have that kind of an effect on ya." 

Cordelia opened her mouth and looked down then met Misty's eyes again and said, "I didn't mean to hump your leg like a horny teenager." Misty gave her a sweet smile and stroked her cheekbone with her thumb. "Delia, you can do anything ya want to me, I just can't go continuously." They both burst into laughter at that.

Cordelia propped herself up on an elbow and ogled Misty’s body. It was so hard to resist reaching out and caressing that beautiful body and running her hands over that smooth skin. Cordelia’s hormones were screaming for her to just touch her already! She gently placed a hand on Misty’s hip and caressed the shape of her body. Misty shivered under the light touch, Cordelia’s palm and fingertips!

Misty felt Cordelia’s fingertips edge around her hip bone and make their way down to the skin at the top of her soft pubic region in a spider-like fashion. Another shiver with a sigh, and Misty spread her legs apart slightly welcoming Cordelia’s soft caress. Cordelia let her fingers creep down Misty’s slit and she pushed two fingers in with ease.

A soft gasp spilled from Misty’s lips. Cordelia was still propped up on an elbow watching her fingers slowly disappear into the beautiful Cajun’s body and reappear over and over again through a hooded, lust-induced gaze. Warm and wet and completely surrounded by the Cajun was the current state of Cordelia’s fingers.

Misty’s hands clenched into fists at how good the Supreme was at using her long, slender fingers. She moaned and heard Cordelia let out a low moan in return. Misty tried to meet her eyes, but Cordelia’s eyes were locked on what she was doing. Cordelia groaned out, “You feel so fucking wonderful.”

“No, you’re fingers feel fucking wonderful,” Misty gasped out in return, “so fucking wonderful…”

Cordelia quickly had Misty moaning, squirming, and cumming with the force of a very powerful orgasm. When she rode the feeling out and relaxed her body, Cordelia stilled her fingers but kept them firmly tucked inside her. Cordelia let her elbow slide down onto the bed and laid her head on her forearm and stared into Misty’s eyes.

She batted her eyelashes at Misty and asked, “Can I just keep them inside you a little longer?” The question sent a shot of electricity straight to the Cajun’s core, she tightened her muscles around Cordelia’s fingers subconsciously and whispered, “Lord, yeah.”

Cordelia smiled sweetly at her. She felt Misty’s body trying to hold onto her, reacting to her. Cordelia kept her fingers still and decided to sweet talk the Cajun into wanting her even more than her body was telling her she already did. “Misty, the best sex I’ve ever had is with you. Every time tops the last.” She felt the Cajun’s muscles tighten around her fingers again. She continued, “You’re the only woman I’ve ever been with and your body is so amazing, I can never get enough of you.”

Misty let out an aroused sigh as Cordelia’s voice oozed of sex. Her legs writhed as her desire for the Supreme was starting to take over. She bit her bottom lip and grabbed two fistfuls of sheets. She looked at Cordelia’s beautiful face, she looked cool as a cucumber, while the Cajun was trying to regain control of her body. Cordelia wasn’t even moving her fingers, but that voice, _God, that voice_.

Cordelia took in Misty’s hot and bothered appearance. She could feel Misty tightening around her more frequently and with more force, she was definitely having her desired effect on her. She gave her one last whisper of, “I could stay inside you forever.” Misty whimpered and threw her hips up wanting, no needing, those fingers to work their magic. Cordelia could feel that Misty was now _throbbing_ for her, she smiled at the Cajun and gently pulled her fingers out.

“Hummm?” Misty whined desperately, questioning the Supreme. She threw her arm up, grabbing Cordelia’s wrist, and tried to bring it back down. Cordelia shrugged out of the hold and said, “Don’t worry, I want to do something else for you.”

Misty watched as she sat up and started pulling the strap on up her perfect legs. Cordelia quickly angled the appendage so that it wouldn’t stimulate her own clit because she wanted to focus on pleasing Misty. Cordelia had it fastened within seconds and crawled in between Misty’s legs.

The Cajun’s eyes had glazed over, she had wanted to be filled with the Supreme but while those fingers were in her the toy didn’t come to mind but seeing it on Cordelia’s perfect body made her realize how bad she wanted it. Her hands instantly went to Cordelia’s hips and she bent her legs up at the knees waiting for the Supreme to take her.

Cordelia let the tip of the toy press against Misty’s entrance. She could see how bad the Cajun wanted her. She looked into blue eyes as she leaned down and took a nipple in her mouth. Misty groaned like she couldn’t take anymore and her grip on Cordelia’s hips got more forceful as she pulled the Supreme down and threw her hips up at the same time causing the toy to fully penetrate her.

Misty shrieked at the pleasure as she continued throwing her hips up and pulling Cordelia back and forth. She looked Cordelia in the eye as the Supreme nibbled on her nipple and gently pulled it back with her teeth. “OH, CORDELIA!” she shrieked as she thrusted up into her harder.

Cordelia switched nipples, sucking and nibbling. Then, she grabbed it between her teeth and gently pulled it back like she did the other one. She let go, letting it bounce back. “Delia, come on…” she groaned as her whole body writhed and she wrapped her legs around Cordelia’s lower back.

Cordelia smirked at her seductively and brought her hands up to pinch at the Cajun’s now-red nipples. Misty never stopped thrusting up into her and pulling and pushing Cordelia how she wanted her, but she knew how good the Supreme could fuck her and she didn’t want to wait any longer.

The Supreme’s mouth came back down to close around a nipple, suckling and swirling her tongue. “Ooooh,” Misty moaned and threw her head back against the pillow. Finally, Cordelia pulled out of the Cajun and pushed back inside. She decided to put the Cajun out of her misery.

Misty legs were wrapped around her in a vise grip and her hands clawed at her hips. Cordelia started thrusting at a hard and fast pace. The Supreme leaned down with her elbows on the bed and wrapped her arms up around Misty’s shoulderblades while letting her body press flush against the Cajun’s.

The headboard was banging against the wall with every thrust and Misty was breathless, trying to find air but she couldn’t stop moaning and screaming Cordelia’s name long enough to find it. Cordelia could feel her nails dragging along her hip bones. It was painful and she knew she had to be drawing blood, but it felt good knowing she had this kind of power over the lovely Cajun, so she welcomed the pain.

She used all of her force and power to deliver the hard, fast thrusts that she knew the Cajun needed. Misty was squirming like crazy and being super vocal, showing Cordelia that she was fully earning her Supreme status tonight.

Misty screamed, “FUCK, DELIA! I’M SO CLOSE!”

Cordelia could hear the bed creaking under them and then suddenly the bed broke under them. Misty gasped both out of surprise and pleasure while Cordelia couldn’t’ help but smirk. She kept her rhythm, ignoring the blood coating her hips and the sweat on her brow.

“AH,” Misty screamed as her eyes shut, her mouth dropped open and her body arched up into the Supreme. Her walls tightened around the toy violently and her whole body shook as her orgasm hit her _HARD!_ Breathless sighs, moans, and whines radiated all around them.

Cordelia smiled at the intense reaction, she kissed Misty’s cheek as she kept her pace up until the Cajun came back down. Misty finally opened her eyes when Cordelia stilled. Misty looked at her in amazement through teary, glassy eyes. Her chest was heaving as she gasped out, “Cordelia…that was amazing.” She caught her breath and gasped out, “Every time does top the last.”

Cordelia smiled sweetly at her as she eased the toy out, watching Misty’s jaw drop at the sensation. Misty removed her legs from around the Supreme’s back. She pulled her hands up and noticed the blood. “Whe-“she started, then she saw the scratches all over Cordelia’s hip bones, “Oh my goodness, Delia…I didn’t…why didn’t…I’m so sorry.”

Cordelia smoothed her hair back and used a soothing voice, “Hey, I’m fine. If it was too much, I would’ve told you. It was worth it to make you feel like that.”

Misty giggled lightly as she looked around them, “Cordelia…” she giggled. Cordelia arched a brow wanting to know what she found so amusing. Misty continued, “The blood…and breaking the bed…I guess ya could say ya fucked my brains out.”

Cordelia joined her in a fit of giggles. Misty giggled out, “What are we gonna tell the girls about the bed.”

Cordelia bit her lip before chuckling and said, “Nothing, they’ll think the worst anyway.” She stopped laughing and nibbled on Misty’s earlobe and whispered, “I still haven’t eaten you out.”

Misty shivered, she though for sure Cordelia was done after that. She closed her eyes and laid still as Cordelia kissed down her body and settled in her most private area. _This woman is incredible_ , went through the Cajun’s head over and over.


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An open discussion between Cordelia/Queenie & plans for a Madison/Cordelia sex shop trip :p

Their bed was in such bad shape that Cordelia and Misty slept in the floor in a pile of pillows. They were both so tired that they didn’t mind, they fell asleep straight away after Cordelia was finished giving oral.

They had both woken up and taken a shower together, that surprisingly ended up being only a shower, they were both sated for the time being. They both got dressed and ready for the day. They stepped back into their bedroom where Cordelia went to collect the sheets and covers off the mattress for washing.

There was a knock on their door and Misty looked back and forth between Cordelia and the destroyed bed frame. “Should I get that?”

Cordelia nodded as she walked back to their bathroom to throw the sheets and covers in the dirty clothes hamper. Misty opened the door and Queenie was on the other side. “Hey, girl. I need to ask Cordelia something.”

“Hey,” Misty stepped aside to allow her into the room. Queenie stepped in as Cordelia emerged from the bathroom and walked over to them. Queenie’s eyes went to the bed, her jaw dropped, “Oh my God, damn. You two must have had a wild night.”

Cordelia just said, “Yeah. So, what did you need?”

“Oh, um, I need you to look over my lesson plan for today, I feel like I’m leaving something out.”

Cordelia nodded, “Sure, you need me now?” Queenie replied, “Yeah.”

“Alright.” Cordelia stepped closer to her and quickly looked over at the bed and waved her hand in a swirling motion, successfully fixing the bed frame back to its previous state. Queenie chuckled quietly and turned to walk out of the room. Cordelia said a goodbye to Misty and pulled her into a quick hug and peck on the lips before following Queenie.

Cordelia and Queenie made their way to the living room and sat down on the couch after Queenie stopped and got her notebook that she kept everything teacher related in. Cordelia looked over her plans for her class with her and offered suggestions. Queenie offered an, “Thanks, girl. You really saved my ass today.”

She looked at Cordelia with an appreciative look and Cordelia gave her a warm smile and an, “No problem, it’s my job,” in return. Queenie closed her notebook and kept her gaze down when she said, “I know we give you a hard time for having sex with Misty, but you really are a great Supreme.”

Queenie looked at Cordelia to see that she was beaming. Cordelia felt like her heart was going to burst from the simple compliment. She reached over and squeezed the top side of Queenie’s wrist, “Thank you.”

When Cordelia pulled her hand away, Queenie gave her a look like she was trying to decide if she should say what she was thinking or not. “Queenie, what?” she asked through a smile. The younger witch quietly said, “This is none of my business, but what were you possibly doing to break that damn bed? I don’t get down with women like that, but you’re two women…what could you have been doing so forcibly that the bed didn’t hold up?”

Cordelia’s smile never left her face, only lessened. Such a question would normally have made her feel embarrassed or attacked, considering how the girls usually teased her, but Queenie seemed to be asking with genuine curiosity and they were super close and have known each other for years, so she was going to be honest with her.

They were looking each other in the eye when Cordelia started, “There are sex toys,” the eye contact didn’t last long, Queenie was already looking down. Cordelia continued, “I was using a strap on on her, Queenie.”

The younger witch met Cordelia’s gaze again, “Damn! You must have been thrusting into her hard,” she exclaimed.

“Shh, Queenie. Keep your voice down,” Cordelia shushed her, not wanting any of the younger girls who may be walking by to hear.

Queenie made a face, “Oh, sorry.” She proceeded to give Cordelia an amused look, “So, are you the dominant one?” Since Queenie kept the tone light, Cordelia actually answered, “I would say we’re pretty much equal.”

Queenie paused for a moment and then said, “Good thing your room is soundproofed, I’m sure we would’ve heard some screaming last night if it wasn’t.” They both chuckled lightly, and Cordelia asked, “Want to see my sex wounds?”

When Queenie gave her a weird look, she realized she probably thought she’d just asked her if she wanted to see her vagina, so she quickly added, “They’re on my hips, dear!” she said exaggeratedly.

“Oh,” the younger witch replied and then giggled. Cordelia grabbed the hem of her black dress pants and eased them down just below her hip bone on the side closest to the other witch. Queenie looked at the scratches covering the area and said, “Shit, guess Misty would say ‘job well done’.”

Cordelia pulled her pants back up into place and whispered, “Yes, and I can’t believe you thought I was going to show you my vagina.”

“Well, you’re constantly surprising people,” Queenie replied while they both giggled lightly together. "So, why didn't you just heal them?"

Cordelia's lips turned up into a smirk, "I like them." 

All of a sudden, Madison appeared and thumped down on the couch beside Cordelia. “What are you skanks talking about?”

“Girl, you’re one to call others that,” Queenie snorted back. “Cordelia was just showing me her sex injuries.” Cordelia playfully glared at her. Queenie smirked, “Go ahead, show her.”

Madison rolled her eyes at Queenie, “Where are they?”

Cordelia said, “My hips, why do you both automatically think the worst?”

“Whatever let me see,” Madison replied. Cordelia showed her the opposite hip because it was the one closest to the starlet. Madison looked at the scratches then up to Cordelia’s face, “Fuck Cordy, you gave Swampy the ride of her life. Is she okay or is she knocked out somewhere?” the starlet teased, only nowadays the teasings she gave Cordelia were more playful and done in a more joking manner than they were in the past.

“No, Madison. She can’t walk.” Madison gave her a shocked expression. Cordelia laughed, “She’s fine, she’s upstairs.”

Madison’s face changed into a smirk as realization dawned on her that Cordelia was joking. “Good one, Cordy.”

Queenie said, “Yeah, I had to go to their bedroom. I saw her. She was fine but the bed was a different story.”

“Queenie!” Cordelia exclaimed.

“What?” Madison questioned.

Queenie chuckled, “They broke the damn bed last night. I saw it before Cordelia had time to fix it with her magic.”

Madison full on laughed. “Oh my God!” Cordelia couldn’t help but chuckle. Madison continued, “I’m loving this new, free, open, fun Cordelia!”

Queenie stood up, still chuckling, and said, “I have to go teach a class, I’ll see you all later. Try not to break any more furniture.”

After she left Madison nudged Cordelia’s shoulder, “So, you had some great sex, huh? I thought you looked all glowy.”

Cordelia turned more to face her and replied, “It was great!”

Madison pulled her phone out and turned so her back hit the back of the couch. She was closer to Cordelia now, so she could look at her phone with her. Cordelia leaned back and looked at the screen. “There’s this sex shop downtown that opened a few weeks ago. I want to check it out, you want to come with?”

She showed Cordelia pictures on their website. She scrolled through them and said, “See. They have vibrators, dildos, whips, lingerie, basically anything you could want.”

Cordelia responded with an, “Uhh…” She gave Madison a hesitant look.

“Come on. You can get some new toys and I can help you pick out some new lingerie. Swampy will love it. We can go after classes are over.”

“Uh, sure,” Cordelia finally answered.

“Cool,” Madison said with a smirk, “You can help me find some stuff too.”


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia/Madison sex shop trip

After classes were over for the day, Madison drives herself and Cordelia to the sex shop they talked about going to. Since the shop was still pretty new it was fairly busy. Cordelia and Madison stepped inside, Cordelia thanked her lucky stars that she didn’t see anyone she knew in there, sex was a normal part of life, but she didn’t want just anyone knowing what her and Misty did behind closed doors.

The two witches wondered around the store and they saw a salesman walking toward them. He appeared to be in his late twenties. Madison snorted where only Cordelia could hear and she said, “Look at that nerd coming to help us like he knows anything about sex.”

Cordelia’s eyes went wide, she harshly whispered to the girl, “Madison, that’s so fucking rude. Don’t.” Madison scoffed, “Whatever, we can make his night, when else does an overweight loser like him get to talk to two hot women about sex toys,” she said with a wicked smile.

Cordelia felt a tinge of anger toward the girl for thinking she was better than him just because of the way he looked. She kept her face relaxed as he made his way over to them.

“Hello ladies, can I help you find anything?”

Madison smirked as she nudged Cordelia’s shoulder, “Cordy here, wants to find a double-sided vibrator.” Cordelia and Madison each shot each other a harsh look. “Sure, right this way,” the salesman, whose nametag said ‘Ryan’, told them and they followed him to the vibrator section of the store.

He turned back to face them. “It might help me to help you find what you’re looking for if I know which one of you is the dominant one.” Cordelia looked over at Madison whose mouth had dropped open from horror, Cordelia couldn’t help but chuckle. She wanted to get back at Madison for her earlier rude comments about Ryan so she said, “I would say we’re pretty much equal,” the same statement she’d said to Queenie. It was a true statement in regard to Misty, but she had to use it now to mess with Madison.

“Ok,” Ryan said as he turned to show Cordelia the different kinds of vibrators they had. Cordelia stepped forward to look at them. While Ryan was talking to her, she glanced back at Madison to see that the girl looked both offended and grossed out. Cordelia smirked at her causing Madison to flip her the bird and then she turned back.

Cordelia picked out a smooth, slender, double-sided vibrator that she was sure her and Misty could have fun with. Ryan told her, “We have some single-sided dildos down here you might be interested in.” He started walking toward them and motioned for the witches to follow. Cordelia had to bite her lip to keep from bursting into laughter at the younger witch.

Cordelia wanted the trip to be pleasant, so trying to lift Madison’s mood she nudged her arm and said, “You said you were going to help me find something. I’ll help you too, what do you want?”

“I want this guy to know that we don’t fuck!” she exclaimed. Cordelia said, “So, tell him.” Then, they stopped behind where he led them to. When he turned back to them Madison spoke up, “You know we’re not together, right? She was just joking.”

He offered her a friendly smile and looked between the two of them and said, “It doesn’t matter to me, I’m just here to do my job.” Cordelia decided to add, “She’s right, she’s not my girlfriend,” in an attempt to calm Madison down so they could have fun.

Ryan nodded. Madison’s energy seemed to be lighter to Cordelia’s relief. A second later, Madison stepped up to the shelf and grabbed a toy. She showed it to Cordelia, “Look, they have dildos that spin around.” They both looked at it and Ryan said, “We have some that spin around at the tip and can thrust on their own too. Like this one.”

He handed it to Cordelia. “See, you turn the dial to adjust both the sped that the shaft thrusts and the spinning,” he said.

“You should totally get that and let Swampy use it on you. I used to have one that thrusted on its own and it was amazing.” Madison told Cordelia. The younger witch looked down at the spinning dildo she was still holding and said, “I think I’m going to get this one, I’ve never had one that spins.”

“I’m getting this one too,” Cordelia replied.

Madison and Cordelia shared a smile as they bonded over sex toys of all things. “Ryan, will you take us to the lingerie?” Madison asked, actually being friendly now.

While they looked through the lingerie, Cordelia offered a suggestion to Madison, “Red would look nice on you.” They started looking for some lingerie for Madison and the younger witch politely said, “I think we can take it from here, Ryan.”

“Yes, thank you for your help,” Cordelia told him.

“Great, when you’re ready, come to the register and I’ll check you out,” he said before he walked off.

Cordelia helped Madison pick out a couple sets of lingerie. Then, she started looking at the garter belts and thigh highs. Madison saw and said, “Those would look great on your long legs.” Cordelia pulled out a set of black thigh highs and garter belt. Madison gave it a look of approval, “Swampy won’t be able to keep her hands off you.” They shared a smirk and Madison added, “Just make sure to keep it in the bedroom, I don’t need to hear her destroying you.”

Cordelia’s smirk grew and she had to bite her lip to try to contain it. “Speaking of destroying, I need something for spanking.” Madison’s eyes lit up with amusement and she asked, “So, do you do the spanking, or does Swampy spank you?”

Cordelia bit her bottom lip again as she looked away from Madison’s gaze, “I love getting spanked, but it’s not something we do a lot.” She met Madison’s eyes, the younger witch smiled and replied, “I really like getting spanked too.”

They found themselves in front of floggers, whips, crops, and paddles. Cordelia ran her fingers over one of the crops. Madison pulled one of the floggers from where it was hanging, down into her hand. She turned to Cordelia, “What do you think about these?”

“Uh, never used one,” Cordelia answered.

Madison sat her shopping basket down on the floor and reached a hand out, “Here, let me see your hand.” Cordelia gave her a confused look but went along with it. Madison turned the Supreme’s hand so that it was palm side up, she pulled her fingers down and slapped the flogger down onto Cordelia’s palm. Then, she asked, “What do you think?”

“Not really my thing, I don’t like how it feels.”

Madison ran her hand over it and said, “You’re right,” and put it back. Cordelia, trying to help the girl, asked, “What about a paddle?” She saw Madison’s expression change and her lips part at the suggestion. Cordelia raised a brow at her and handed her a black-painted paddle.

Madison flipped it over in her hands, studying it, and said, “This will be great.” She looked up at Cordelia, “Are you getting one?” Cordelia shook her head and looked back at her options, “I’m going to go with a whip.” She reached up and got one and put it into her shopping basket.

They went to the cash register and checked out. Back in the car, Madison said, “I’m going out tonight with a guy I just met. I’m going to his place tonight and put my new stuff into action.” She waggled her eyebrows at Cordelia and they both giggled.

Cordelia asked, “You just met him and you’re going to use sex toys?”

Madison smirked and said, “Some guys get so pissy when you ask them to use a vibrator, but I don’t think I’ll have that problem with him.” Madison pulled out of the parking lot and asked, “What about you? Are you going to use what you bought with Swampy tonight?”

They shared a knowing grin before Cordelia replied, “Definitely.”


	15. Part 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia puts what she bought at the sex shop into action.

Later that night, Cordelia passes by Madison in the Academy as the younger witch is getting ready to head out for the night. They both stop briefly and turn toward each other. They smirk at each other, Cordelia says, “Have fun tonight.” Madison brings a hand up to push her hair behind her ear, she lets her hand drop to pull her sleeve back, revealing a strap on one of the lingerie sets that Cordelia helped her pick out.

Cordelia recognizes it right away. Madison quickly licks her lower lip and says, “Bet your ass I will.” Cordelia lets a quick chuckle out. Madison continues, “Now, go get Swampy and have the best fuck of your life.” They both turn away from each other, still smirking, and go their separate ways for the night.

Madison leaves and Cordelia heads to her bedroom to find Misty laying on their bed listening to Fleetwood Mac on the CD player she insisted they keep in their bedroom. Cordelia closes and locks the door and slowly walks over to the bed, enjoying the view of her beautiful girlfriend laying on her back and singing along to the music.

Misty finally lets her eyes wonder over to the Supreme. She watches as Cordelia slowly sits down on the bed. Cordelia is as breathtaking as the first time she saw her, of course Cordelia was blind at the time, but that didn’t affect her outward beauty, or as Misty got to know her, her inward beauty.

Misty stops singing as Cordelia looks at her lovingly. Misty reaches up and grabs one of Cordelia’s shoulders and intertwines their fingers on their free hands together. The Cajun carefully pulls her down into a kiss. It starts out slow as Cordelia moves her legs back behind herself to be able to more comfortably lean down.

Cordelia’s other hand runs through thick, blonde hair and finds its place on Misty’s cheek. She parts her lips when she feels Misty’s tongue on them, and their tongues sensually mesh together. The Cajun feels intoxicated by the Supreme’s sweet kiss.

She feels completely consumed of Cordelia and feels a longing to reconnect their lips when Cordelia pulls away. Cordelia’s lips hover above her own when she whispers, “Can I turn it off?” Misty’s confused, “Huh?”

“Can I turn Stevie off?” she asks. As much as Misty loves listening to Stevie, she loves and feels the need to be more intimate with Cordelia. “Yeah,” she answers. They look at each other through dark, hooded eyes as Cordelia waves her hand, silencing the music. Misty leans her head up closer to Cordelia, trying to initiate another kiss.

The Supreme pulls back just enough to keep the Cajun from making contact and whispers, “Wait.” Misty lets her head lay back on the pillow, “What is it, baby?” Cordelia bites her lip and huskily says, “I bought us a few…things.” She raises her brows at the last word so Misty will get the hint.

The Cajun’s eyes widened and her cheeks flush, “Oh…go get them.” She has no idea what Cordelia bought but arousal shots through her whole body at the anticipation. Cordelia smiles at her and lets her lips fall down to hungrily kiss her before getting up off the bed.

She walks over to the closet and grabs the bag of all the stuff she bought and heads toward the bathroom. She looks over her shoulder seductively, giving Misty her best bedroom eyes, and says, “Give me a sec.”

She closes the bathroom door behind her and digs the black garter belt and thigh highs out of the bag. She pulls her skirt off and unbuttons the hot pink button up blouse she has on. She’s wearing a black lacy bra and a matching thong. She steps into the garter belt and pulls it up her slender legs. Then, she pulls on the thigh highs and snaps them to the garter belt straps.

She steps back into her black heels, then looks at herself in the mirror. She ruffles her hair, for once not wanting it to look perfect. She debates on getting rid of the blouse entirely, but decides to leave it on her shoulders, completely unbuttoned. She’ll let Misty rip it off if she wants.

She grabs the whip out of the bag and opens the door. She leaves the dildo and double-sided vibrator sitting in the bag in the bathroom floor, she can use her telekinesis later when they’re needed. She throws the whip over her shoulder and steps into the doorway so Misty can see her, leaning against the door frame seductively.

Misty raises up onto her elbows to get a good look and her jaw drops open at the sight before her. Her breath hitches and she feels her body reacting already to how stunning Cordelia really is. Her mouth goes dry as she looks Cordelia up and down and _Oh my God, is that a whip?_ She thinks. She swallows, she doesn’t know if she’s ready for all of that, but she still craves Cordelia’s body immensely.

“What are ya waiting for?” the Cajun asks. They both smile and Cordelia slowly walks over to the bed. The Supreme throws the whip down on the bed and climbs on top of the Cajun, placing a knee between the younger witch’s legs. She grabs Misty’s face with both hands and forcefully pulls her into another hungry, intense kiss.

Misty lets her hands rest on Cordelia’s thighs. Still leaning back on her elbows, it’s the only place she can reach, but she’s not complaining. She lets her fingers play with the straps on Cordelia’s thighs as their kissing gets heavier and heavier.

Misty feels herself getting breathless, she pulls her mouth away just enough to catch her breath. Cordelia still holds her close and slowly starts to grind back and forth on the Cajun’s thigh. Cordelia lets out a soft moan at the friction. Misty quickly pulls her upper body forward into the Supreme and roughly pushes the blouse off her shoulders as she huskily says, “Get rid of this.”

She notices the Supreme bite her lip as she throws the blouse to the floor. She wraps her arms around Cordelia’s lower back and devours her mouth with her own. Cordelia’s grinding on Misty’s thigh picks up speed and she moans as she clutches at Misty’s shoulder with one hand and lets her other hand go to the back of the Cajun’s head and tightly pull to her blonde hair.

Their tongues harshly move together. Misty feels not only Cordelia’s thong dripping with wetness, but she feels herself getting wet too. She removes her hands from Cordelia’s back to grab the hem of her dress, that has been bunched up around her waist, and starts pulling it up off her body. Cordelia stops her movements and separates from her long enough to let her remove her dress and throw it to the floor. Cordelia takes in the sight of Misty’s bra and panty clad body. She feels herself aching for release, she whispers, “Whip me.”

Misty stiffens at the idea and Cordelia senses it immediately. “You don’t have to, it’s completely okay if you don’t want to.” Misty’s face shows genuine concern as she says, “I’ll do it if ya want me to, but are ya sure about this…I mean, hitting ya with a whip is way different from spanking ya with my hand.” She runs her hands lovingly through Cordelia’s hair and pushes it behind both ears. “I don’t want to hurt ya.”

Cordelia smiles at her so warmly and sweetly that it warms her heart. She pecks Misty’s lips and then says, “I want to try it, we can always stop if it’s too much.” She sits back on her knees and stares into the Cajun’s eyes, “But it’s up to you, I’m not going to force you to.”

Misty stares right back at Cordelia. _She’s so beautiful_ , she thinks. _She looks like an angel, but I’m supposed to whip her…she’s interested…she wants it…I’m going to let her have it_. Misty puts her hands on Cordelia’s hips pushing her back so she falls to her butt on the mattress.

Cordelia lets a noise of surprise leave her and Misty gets up to her knees and lunges herself on top of her beautiful Supreme. Cordelia’s lips are parted from surprise and Misty leans forward to roughly and passionately bite her bottom lip and suck it into her mouth. Misty hears a sound of approval from her girlfriend and she stands up off the bed, pulls Cordelia to the edge of the bed, and releases Cordelia’s plump bottom lip.

Misty looks at Cordelia’s dark eyes and flushed face. She bends down to grab the whip that’s laying on the bed beside Cordelia and commands, “Get up on your knees and face away from me.” Cordelia’s eyes flash with mischief and arousal, she turns over and gets up on all fours, pushing her ass out.

Misty takes in the sexy sight before her. “Are ya ready?” Cordelia looks over her shoulder, “Wait, we need a safe word.” Misty answers, “Oh, right…what do ya want it to be…daffodil?” Cordelia smiles at her for brining their love of flowers into the bedroom and answers, “Daffodil it is.”

Misty steps forward to rub her hands over Cordelia’s ass, taking in the feel of her skin and the sight of the thong, garter belt, and thigh highs that deliciously cover parts of Cordelia’s skin while leaving enough skin visible to make the Cajun crave her.

Cordelia watches from over her shoulder as she does this and moans softly at her fingers running over her. Misty cups both ass cheeks and roughly says, “I’m going to whip ya now.” Cordelia gives her a nod for consent and turns her head around to now look in front of her. Misty takes a step back and brings the whip up.

Not starting out too hard, she slings it forward onto Cordelia’s right ass cheek and hears a sharp intake of breath. To Cordelia, the initial hit is a shock to her system. It felt very different than a hand, painful but a pain she needed to feel more of. She feels Misty’s hand softly rub over the spot where the whip just made contact, “Are ya okay?” She hears concern in the Cajun’s voice.

She turns her head to look at her, she can see the worry on Misty’s face, it’s so sweet, and it makes her want it more. “Do it again,” she says in a low, sexy voice. Misty’s blue eyes meet her own and Cordelia gives her a nod. Misty steps back once again as Cordelia turns her head back around.

She feels the whip make contact again, this time on the left cheek. She gasps still trying to register if it’s brining more pain or more pleasure. Her hands that her flat down on their palms are now tangling into the sheets. Misty hits her again, this time harder than the last two. “Ugh…” she drops down to her forearms, laces her hands together and lets her forehead rest on them, her ass is now pushed out even farther due to the new position.

“Cordelia are ya okay?” she hears spoken softly behind her.

She gasps before saying, “Again.” Seconds later she feels the whip again. “Uh…” Her ass is on fire and she can feel the painful pleasure cause tears to well up in her eyes. “Misty again, harder,” she groans.

She hears an unsure voice of, “Cordelia are ya sure, you’re bleeding?”

“Yes!”

Misty pulls the whip behind her shoulder and throws it hard against Cordelia’s ass, hearing a very visible crack. “OH!” Cordelia groans loudly. The Supreme feels her rock-hard nipples straining against her bra and a wetness come out of her. Hearing Cordelia’s reaction is sexy as Hell, but seeing the blood, Misty says, “Cordelia, I can stop.”

The Supreme loudly groans, “Again…again.” Misty complies and gives her a hard crack of the whip, hearing Cordelia’s groan and giving her a few seconds, Misty gives her another hard crack.

Cordelia feels her walls clenching at the impact. “OH MISTY…FUCK!” she screams into her hands as tears roll down her face. Misty’s hands start caressing her ass and Cordelia’s vagina clenches again at the new sensation. “FUCK!” she screams again as the rhythmic clenching settles down.

Misty drops the whip to the floor and climbs onto the bed beside Cordelia. She strokes the top of her back and sweetly says, “Sweetie, are ya alright?” Cordelia turns her face, that is still buried on her hands, and looks over at Misty. Her crying and her post orgasm face must confuse Misty because she freezes beside her.

Cordelia slowly settles her lower body onto the mattress, so she is now laying flat on her stomach. Misty asks, “It was too much, wasn’t it?” She moves her hand from Cordelia’s back to wipe away the tears still on her face. Cordelia says, “No…it was intense, but I really liked it.” Misty’s eyes widen at the admission, Cordelia shyly smiles at her and continues, “Maybe not something I would want every time, but every once in a while, it would be great.”

Misty smiles at her as her worry alleviates. She rubs Cordelia’s hair gently, “Could ya at least heal the lashes, I don’t like seeing ya like that.” Cordelia answers, “Of course,” and with a wave of her hand, her ass is completely healed. They crawl up to lay on their heads on the pillows as they cuddle. “You’re so great at aftercare,” Cordelia says sweetly as she looks deep into Misty’s blue eyes. Misty places a gentle kiss on her lips in response.

Cordelia pulls away and says, “I want to try something else, I think you’ll like this better.” She uses telekinesis to bring the bag that she’d left in the bathroom to her hand. She pulls out the double-sided vibrator and throws the bag to the floor. She raises her brow at Misty as she opens the toy and pulls it out.

Misty’s eyes light up as wetness pools in her center. She looks Cordelia’s body up and down, appreciating her sexy garments once again. Misty sits up and leans against the headboard. Cordelia lays the toy on the bed and reaches over to playfully flick Misty’s bra strap. The Cajun shivers at the simple touch from her built up arousal. Cordelia sits up on her knees beside her and slides her hands back to unhook the Cajun’s bra.

Misty sighs and closes her eyes as the cool air hits her already hard nipples. “Mmm,” she moans and throws her hands around Cordelia’s back as she feels the Supreme’s lips wrap around her nipple surprisingly. Cordelia sucks hard and then licks rough strokes before pulling away and treating the other nipple the same.

Cordelia leans back up and runs a hand down the Cajun’s stomach and runs it down into her drenched underwear. Misty moans and clings onto her as her fingers roughly rub up and down on her clit a few strokes. Cordelia brings her hand back up, still underneath the hem of Misty’s panties, but not touching anything important, and says, “Is my good girl ready to fuck?” 

Misty tries to arch into her touch, but her fingers are too far away. She moans out, “Yesss, fuck me.” Cordelia feels her whole body heat up even more and she pushes her hand back down, this time pushing a finger inside Misty’s entrance. Misty arches and groans.

Cordelia uses her free hand to roughly pull Misty’s underwear down her hips, with Misty pushing up off the bed to help. Cordelia starts pulling them down further and has to pull her finger back out to completely remove them. She hears Misty groan out of displeasure from the emptiness.

Misty lets Cordelia part her legs wider and she quickly reaches out and grabs Cordelia by the waist and pulls her closer. She roughly kisses her Supreme and pulls back to croak out, “You’re so fucking sexy.” She lets both of her hands smooth down Cordelia’s hips and thighs and lets her fingers flick at each strap lining the soft skin there.

A small gasp escapes Cordelia as Misty lets the straps snap back against her skin. She watches as Misty takes her time letting her eyes roam over her body that is clad in the lingerie that she picked out especially for her. Cordelia feels herself throbbing from the approving looks and noises that Misty gives her.

Misty eventually looks back up to make eye contact with her. Cordelia looks into blue eyes and she feels Misty unsnap the garter belt from the thigh high on her right leg. The Supreme can’t control the gasp that leaves her. Misty’s eyes never leave hers, she unsnaps the garter belt on her other leg as she croaks, “You’re so fucking sexy in this, but I need that thong off _now_.”

Cordelia licks her lip at the sudden dryness of her mouth and Misty’s fingers curl into the top of her thong and pull down, letting cool air hit her sensitive, wet folds. Cordelia’s eyes flutter but she quickly comes back to when Misty pats her leg for her to help her get rid of the thong. And, seconds later the thong is thrown to the floor.

Cordelia sits on her knees between Misty’s legs and reaches down to get the vibrator. She watches Misty’s jaw drop at the sight as she holds it up at chest level between them. Cordelia turns the dial, bringing the vibrator to life on one of the lowest levels. She gives Misty a devious smirk when the Cajun finally looks up at her.

She reaches her hand down and lines the toy up with Misty’s entrance, “Tell me whose girl you are.” Misty gasps, felling the toy vibrating on her entrance, “I’m yours Miss Cordelia.” Cordelia smiles out of satisfaction saying, “That’s my good girl.” Then, she gently slides the toy into the beautiful Cajun.

“Oh Cordelia, it feels so good already,” she moans.

“Just you wait sweetie,” she replies as she pushes Misty’s leg back, so it bends up more at the knee and angles her own leg underneath it. Cordelia pus her other leg on the outside of Misty’s other leg and successfully pushes the toy inside of herself too. She lets out a small moan at the vibrations and finally being connected with Misty.

She slides up and down on the toy, causing the vibrations to go deep inside both her and Misty. “OH,” she moans loudly as she wraps her arms tightly around the Cajun’s neck. “Mmm Delia, this is great,” she hears her girlfriend moan in a high-pitched voice.

“I know,” she gasps out and lets a light giggle follow. She reaches her hand down between them and says, “You’ll love this.” She turns the dial, making the vibrations intensify. She gasps again at the sensation as she hears Misty moan loudly, “OH, OH, OH, DELIA!”

Misty’s hands that were on her hips go up to tightly wrap around her back, pulling her as close as possible. Cordelia feels her breasts smash into Misty’s as she pulls her in. Cordelia groans out, “Misty…I love you,” as she continues slowly rising up and down on the toy.

Misty puts her face against her ear and whines, “I love ya too…please make me cum.” Cordelia feels herself tighten and thinks she’s about to lose it right there, but she’s able to hold it off a little longer. She reaches down to turn the setting of the toy up even higher and quickly wraps her arm back around Misty’s neck.

The new setting causes the toy to vibrate in both of them so violently that Cordelia only rises up and down on the toy one more time before settling down on it and letting her body rest against Misty’s. With vibrations so intense, no other movements are needed.

Misty leans back into the headboard and Cordelia leans down into her and they both moan and groan at the feeling. Misty’s hands rub softly at the soft skin on Cordelia’s back as she feels herself getting closer and closer to the edge. “Kiss me,” she groans.

Cordelia pulls back to do just that, and as their tongues mesh together, they both feel themselves contracting and cumming around the toy. They struggle to kiss through their orgasms, panting into each other’s mouths. When Misty pulls away to loudly moan her Supreme’s name, Cordelia can’t contain the blood-curdling scream that comes out of her own mouth.

They slump down further into the headboard and Cordelia reaches down to turn the toy off. She lets her hand hold onto Misty’s side this time and softly rubs her thumb back and forth across her skin. Cordelia catches her breath and slowly pulls herself up off the toy. She groans at the feeling and grabs the toy and slowly and carefully slides it out of Misty, who reacts with her own groan.

Misty rubs her hand across Cordelia’s jaw and through her hair to the back of her head and says, “You have wonderful tastes in toys.” Cordelia takes in her glassy eyes and dazed expression and she’s sure she looks the same way. She flashes her a smile and leans forward to give her a gentle peck on the lips.

After the kiss, Cordelia wraps her arms around Misty’s shoulders and hugs her close, laying her head on her shoulder. She sweetly says, “Misty, I love you.”

Misty runs her hand up and down Cordelia’s back with her other hand still firmly in her hair and says back, “I love you too, Cordelia.” The Cajun’s eyes wonder over to the bag in the floor, “What else do you have in there?”

Cordelia leans back so they’re face to face, “Wha-,” she starts but then she follows Misty’s eyes to the bag. She waves her hand, bringing the bag to her hand. She pulls the dildo out and lets the bag go back to the floor. She waves her hand again to take it out of the packaging.

She flicks the dial, turning it on its lowest setting. “It spins and thrusts on its own.” Her and Misty share a look and she raises her brow at the Cajun in a suggestive way. Misty smirks at her, “Ya want it don’t ya?”

Cordelia grins at her, “Yes.” Misty lifts her up with one hand on her back and one around the back of her thigh and throws her onto her back in the middle of the bed. She leans down and kisses Cordelia with all the passion in her. She grabs one of Cordelia’s breasts and squeezes _hard_.

The Supreme moans into her mouth and the Cajun responds by pinching at her nipple through the thin, black, lacy bra she has on. When Cordelia moans again and bites at Misty’s lower lip, the Cajun grabs the toy out of the Supreme’s hand and reaches down and slowly pushes it inside her girlfriend’s body. “Mmm,” Cordelia moans as she clutches at Misty’s back.

Misty pulls out of the kiss and flicks the dial, turning the toy on higher. Cordelia can feel the toy slowly thrusting inside her and spinning around at the tip. Her lips part as a soft gasp leaves them. Misty smiles at her and lets her hand, that’s not holding onto the toy, roughly massage her breast.

“Oh…” Cordelia moans. Misty huskily asks, “Do ya feel good, baby?” Cordelia nods her head and says, “Yes.” Misty’s eyes fill with mischief, “Get ready to scream ya brains out.” She sits back on her knees, pulling out of Cordelia’s hold.

Misty turns the toy up higher and Cordelia spreads her arms out and grabs at the sheets while her legs writhe. She moans while arching her back pushing her hips up into the toy. Misty turns the toy up even higher, on the highest setting, and Cordelia’s body automatically melts back into the mattress at the intensity of the feelings inside her.

She grips at the sheets harder and can’t contain the moans that leave her mouth. Her eyes flutter every few seconds, and she can feel the thigh high on her left leg resting around her ankle now, due to the strap of the garter belt not being attached to it and due to her moving around so much.

“Oh my God, Misty. It’s beating the shit out of me,” she moans.

Misty teases back as she uses her free hand to stroke Cordelia’s thigh, “Aw sweetie, I know. But that’s how ya like it…ya like to be roughed up and have the absolute shit fucked out of ya.” Cordelia looks up at her while she says it and it’s ironic that Misty looks so sweet and innocent.

Then, she feels her orgasm rip through her in waves and she squeezes her eyes shut. She screams and screams until her throat is sore and her orgasm ends. Misty flicks the dial, turning the toy off, and gently pulls it out of her. “Cordelia, Cordelia…” the Supreme looks up at her again at the sound of her name. She sees Misty bring the toy to her lips and slowly push it into her mouth and suck the juices off of it. While Misty starts to pull it out of her lips, she parts her lips and sticks her tongue to the underside of it, letting Cordelia watch her lick down the length of it. “You’re such a screamer,” she finishes her statement.


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a prompt for a smutty magic ritual. Here you go, the witches need a protection spell & the ritual to do it calls for sex.

Cordelia, Misty, Zoe, Queenie, Madison, Coco, and Mallory were all gathered in Cordelia’s office. They were sitting in chairs that were pulled around in a circle. They were all extremely nervous. “What are we going to do?” Mallory asked in a distraught voice. Coco chimed in, “We can’t get killed!”

“Girls, calm down. I’m trying to think,” Cordelia answered wanting to put their minds at ease as she figured out what to do. One of the younger witches at the Academy had been shot with a silver bullet while out in town. She’d almost died, but the other witches that were with her were able to get her back to Cordelia in time to heal her. They all knew what the silver bullet was a sign of…they were being hunted by witch hunters again.

“Cordelia isn’t there an extra strong protection spell you can place on the Academy?” Zoe asks.

“Yes, I already did that, but that won’t protect any of us once we step outside of the gates,” the Supreme answered.

“Damn, Cordelia. I can’t die again, think of something!” Madison practically screamed. Zoe calmly asked, “Isn’t there anything that maybe only you know about as Supreme?”

Cordelia looked around at each one of them and then said, “There is one protection spell that will attach itself to every member of the Coven to keep our physical bodies from harm for a short period of time, but the ritual to put it into place is very…extensive.”

“Cordelia, what does it call for? Girl, we’ll help you however we need to,” Queenie said. Cordelia held eye contact with her for a few seconds, trying to sort out in her mind what needed to be done. Mallory grabbed her attention when she said, “Yeah, Miss Cordelia, whatever you need, you can count on us.”

“Spit it out Cordy, before we all die,” Madison squealed. Cordelia looked at her, then to Misty, then back around to each of the girls.

“It calls for…sex. The Supreme, which is me, has to have sex with someone. There has to be a half-circle of sand that cuts off against a side of a wall surrounding the two people.”

All the other witches were gawking at her. Madison scoffed, “That’s it? You fuck Swampy everyday anyway, do it with her.”

Cordelia quickly interjected, “No, Madison! It’s very intense.” She looked around at each of the witches again, wanting them to feel the gravity of her words. “Once the two people step inside the half-circle and make bodily contact, it’s all they can do or think about until the ritual is over.” She looked at Misty, who was sitting beside her on the left, and said, “It lasts three hours.”

She saw Misty’s eyes widen. She looked back around yet again and said, “It’s not just the sex. The sand will catch on fire and there needs to be other witches present chanting the spell so the fire doesn’t go out…the chanting has to be done continuously, so if we do this each of you will have to be there.”

“You mean we have to watch you two have sex?” Zoe sheepishly asked.

“You don’t have to watch it, but you will all have to be there, lending your powers to each other and with two of you chanting at a time. One witch chanting alone won’t be powerful enough. Say a pair of you chant for twenty minutes, then the next pair will have to immediately pick up where you left off. Does that make sense?”

Mallory said, “Yes, but does the ritual call for a man and a woman to be the ones having sex?”

Cordelia answered, “No, it’s not gender specific.”

Coco asked, “This might sound stupid, but what did you mean it’s all you can do or think about while it’s happening?”

Cordelia shifted in her chair, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable, “Um…well, it’s like this…we’ll know you’re there, but we won’t care. The ritual heightens everything, so we won’t be able to tone anything down. It’s like a total loss of inhibition, I don’t think we’ll even be able to stop touching until the ritual is over and the fire dies down.”

Madison shot Coco a bratty look, “Basically we have to hear, and most likely see, them fuck their brains out for three hours straight.”

“Madison!” Cordelia used her authoritative tone.

Madison looked at her and said, “Well this fucking sucks. And there’s no way we won’t end up seeing it if we have to stay in the same room, chant, and make sure the fire doesn’t go out.”

Queenie spoke directly to Cordelia and Misty, “It won’t be fun for us, and awkward as Hell, but you two need to do it. This is life or death.”

Cordelia turned toward Misty and took her hand with her own, “Are you willing to do it? I have to let you know if we do this then we’ll sleep for two straight days afterward. This kind of ritual will take a lot out of us.” Cordelia used her warmest and sweetest voice because she didn’t want Misty to be coerced into anything she didn’t want to do. Misty stared into Cordelia’s eyes while she thought about her decision, then she looked at the other girls, then she looked back into those big beautiful brown eyes. “Yeah, I’m happy to do it…for the Coven,” she said before she pulled Cordelia’s hand to her mouth and kissed the back of it.

Everyone smiled at her answer, thinking about the protection the ritual would bring. Madison asked, “So, when is this whole sha-bang going to happen?”

“Are you going to do it in your bedroom since it’s already soundproofed?” Mallory asked.

“No, our bedroom isn’t big enough. There’s a backroom in the greenhouse that no one uses, we can do it there. We don’t want any of the other girls to hear so we should do it late at night. Since we’ll sleep for two days after, we should do it tonight since it’s Friday,” Cordelia felt the wheels turning in her head as she spoke.

The other girls gave nods and Cordelia smiled and said, “We’ll start at midnight.”

\--

It was close to time to start and all the witches were in the greenhouse. Cordelia gave each of them, besides Misty, a piece of paper with the spell written on it. “Remember at least two of you need to be chanting at all times.”

“Great,” Madison said and rolled her eyes. She held up a bunch of earbuds, started handing them out and said, “This is what’s most important.”

Cordelia ignored her and gently held Misty’s hand. “Hey, are you okay with this?”

“Yeah, now let’s pour the sand.”

Cordelia nodded and her and Misty both took a cup of sand each and started pouring it onto the floor in the outline of a half-circle. Both sides of the half-circle ended against a concrete wall at the back of the room. “Ok, step inside Misty.” Misty did and Cordelia stepped in too.

Cordelia turned to face the girls, “Start chanting with me.” They did and Cordelia brought her hand up in front of her, bringing a flame up off the sand. She stopped chanting and loudly said, “Now, only two of you have to keep going.” She dropped down onto her knees and Misty did the same just inches in front of her, while Zoe and Coco kept chanting.

Cordelia and Misty stared at each other. Cordelia said, “As soon as we touch, we’ll be drawn to each other like magnets. We won’t be able to separate until it’s over, do you understand?”

Misty answered, “Yeah Cordelia, don’t think you’re forcing me into this because you’re not,” and she offered her a sweet smile. Cordelia returned her smile and turned to the girls quickly, who all had their earbuds in, and mouthed, “I’m sorry,” she knew this would be uncomfortable for them.

She turned back to Misty and she felt the Cajun grab her hand. As soon as she touched her, it started. Cordelia felt an overwhelming need to have Misty. To have her, to be inside her, to have her inside her own body, to hold onto her, to make love to her, and to never let go. She gasped at the sudden intensity of the feelings and she heard Misty react the same way.

They couldn’t hold off. Misty’s other hand went to Cordelia’s hip, pulling her up to straddle her, while the Cajun was still on her knees too. Cordelia gripped at her shoulder to steady herself and their lips met for a passionate and extremely needy kiss. Everything about Misty was intoxicating, even the thought of the simple white dress she was wearing.

Their hands that were laced together, parted to roam the other’s body. Misty’s hand grabbed at Cordelia’s right breast and then rubbed up and down her side. The feel of the white lace sewed onto the cream-colored material of the dress Cordelia was wearing made the Cajun moan. She kept her eyes closed as she kissed her Supreme with every ounce of passion in her. She brought her hand up to rub Cordelia’s arm, her hand was latched onto the Cajun’s chest, and even the feel of the three-quarter sleeve stopping just below Cordelia’s elbow made her yearn for her.

Misty ripped her mouth away from Cordelia’s and managed to scoot both of them around and back so that the Cajun’s back was against the wall. Cordelia attacked her mouth again, and Misty wrapped her arms under the Supreme’s thighs to pull her up so that the Cajun could spread her legs out in front of her. She relaxed with her ass on the floor and back to the wall with her beautiful Cordelia straddling her still. Both of Cordelia’s hands squeezed at Misty’s chest and the Cajun reached under the Supreme’s dress with both hands and literally ripped the thong off her and let each piece of the material land on either side of them.

Zoe and Coco shared an uncomfortable look as they chanted, but at least Cordelia’s dress was still pulled down so they couldn’t see any nudity yet. As much as the girls didn’t want to, they found it much easier to focus on the flame if they were turned toward it, which meant Cordelia and Misty would always be in their line of vision no matter how they tried to ignore it. The other girls were standing facing sideways, trying to ignore the show they didn’t want to see until they were up to chant.

Cordelia felt Misty’s hand slide up her thigh. She bit down on Misty’s lip as she felt two fingers push inside her. She groaned. The Cajun started pushing in and out of her slowly. Cordelia bared her teeth down into her lip harder before letting go and giving Misty a seductive giggle. They were both flushed and wet already. Cordelia leaned up to kiss Misty’s forehead and then she grabbed her shoulders to gain leverage and started moving up and down to ride the Cajun’s fingers.

While Cordelia started riding, all the other girls reluctantly took their earbuds out, finding it difficult to stay on pace with the chant and hard to talk and be able to hear each other with them in. Queenie, Madison, and Mallory stood together, Queenie was turned toward Cordelia and Misty with her mouth dropped open, “Why can’t I stop watching this?”

“Because you’re a perv,” Madison bitchily answered with a smirk as both her and Mallory were looking too. Mallory said, “I know right? It’s really weird but it’s like a train wreck, you can’t stop looking.”

Zoe and Coco quickly changed positions with Queenie and Mallory. Misty was holding her fingers still, letting Cordelia ride them how she wanted. Cordelia was starting to softly moan with every thrust and roll of her hips and Misty slyly added a third finger into her. “Aw,” she moaned at the full feeling and pressed her whole body against Misty, lightly grabbing Misty’s neck with one hand and grabbing the side of her head with her other hand. Cordelia’s mouth and nose were brushing against Misty’s forehead as she rode and rode her to her heart’s content.

“Oh…oh…uh,” she moaned sensually as she contracted around Misty’s fingers, trying to pull them in even farther. She kept riding until the pleasure stopped flowing through her body then she stopped and relaxed on Misty.

Cordelia kissed her forehead again as she caught her breath. Misty slowly pulled her fingers out and wiped them off on her own dress. In one swift motion Cordelia let her hands go down to firmly grab Misty’s shoulders, she scooted herself off her and pulled her over and pushed her down onto the floor on her back. She grabbed the hem of Misty’s dress and jerked it up off her. She quickly ripped the bra off to free her perky breasts.

Coco said to Zoe and Madison, “Oh no, here comes the nudity.”

Cordelia leaned down over her and licked on a nipple, then she sucked it into her mouth, all while softly tweaking and pinching the other one. Misty’s nipples were impossibly hard, and she let breathy moans escape her lips at Cordelia’s magic touch. The Supreme trailed kisses down her body until she got to her underwear. She looked up into her eyes as she wrapped both hands around the underwear and jerked them down her legs and off.

Cordelia shot her a naughty smile before leaning down and diving right in to lick at her folds. “CordeliAAA,” Misty’s whisper of her name ended in a loud moan as the Supreme took long licks from her entrance all the way up to just below her clit. Cordelia settled down to lay her stomach against the floor and wrapped her arms around Misty’s thighs.

“Oh,” she heard Misty moan as she felt a hand tugging on her hair. From the encouragement, she settled her lips around Misty’s clit and started lightly sucking on the bud while letting her tongue flick up and down on it. “Ohhhhh Delia,” the Cajun moaned.

Cordelia smiled against her clit and lightly nipped at the bud with her teeth. She felt Misty jerk away from her involuntarily, but she could tell by the noises she was making and the hand tightening in her hair that the Cajun desperately wanted her to keep going. Cordelia gave her clit a rough lick then nipped at it again. “Oh God,” she could hear Misty moan as she felt the Cajun’s other hand start tugging at her hair too.

Cordelia firmly held onto Misty’s thigh with her left hand, but she moved her right hand down to massage Misty’s entrance. She gently sucked and flicked the tip of her tongue as she eased two fingers inside. The Cajun instantly arched into her as she tugged at her hair so hard that Cordelia could feel strands of it ripping out. That only encouraged her to set a slow steady rhythm with her fingers and curl them up every time they went inside her.

Misty practically screamed, “That feels so good!” Her body was starting to tense up and her legs were writhing all around Cordelia. Cordelia let the pace of her fingers to become harder and she lightly barred her teeth around Misty’s clit as she flicked her tongue up and down on it as fast as she could.

The Cajun felt an explosion of ecstasy inside her. She arched into Cordelia, wanting her as close and as far inside as possible. Her legs shook uncontrollably as she screamed, “Ow!” Cordelia could feel her contracting around her fingers as she milked every sound and reaction she could get out of her.

When she felt Misty stop contracting, she stopped and slowly sat back on her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Madison and Coco were now chanting, Madison gave her a disgusted look and Coco’s expression looked like she was shocked at what she just saw and heard. Behind them, Queenie told Mallory and Zoe, “Damn! Cordelia must really know what she’s doing!” Madison could hear her, and she couldn’t help but giggle even though she was chanting, as she remembered everything she witnessed that night she’d had sex in the same room as them, she knew they were all in for a rude awakening.

Misty got over her powerful orgasm and quickly sat up. She caressed Cordelia’s biceps and shoulders. She leaned in and kissed her, tasting herself on the Supreme’s lips. She deepened the kiss, pushing her tongue into Cordelia’s mouth. She massaged Cordelia’s tongue with her own and they both moaned.

Her fingers spidered down from Cordelia’s shoulders to her collarbone and they went down to her breasts and teased with the light spiderlike motions. The Supreme moaned into the kiss again, the feel of Misty’s fingers lightly touching her breasts and nipples through her clothes made her throb for more.

The Cajun’s fingers made their way down Cordelia’s stomach and down her thighs and grabbed at the hem of her dress. She pulled out of the kiss, “Let me take this off,” she whispered. Cordelia was looking at her with dark, glazed eyes and nodded, like it was even a question. She sat up a little straighter so Misty would have an easier time pulling it off her body. She lifted her arms up over her head and Misty pulled it off with ease.

Misty let it fall to the floor and she looked at the beautiful body she loved so much. Cordelia’s nipples were so hard that Misty could see them poking up through her bra. She cupped her breasts and let her thumbs rub over her nipples, causing Cordelia to groan. Then, Cordelia exhaled sharply as she continued.

Misty quickly leaned down and bit down on one through the bra, making Cordelia groan louder than before. Misty raised up and reached around to quickly unclasp Cordelia’s bra and get rid of it. _Oh, they look perfect,_ the Cajun thought. She got up on her knees and pounced on Cordelia, pushing her back onto the floor.

She let her body fall flat onto Cordelia’s as she positioned herself to comfortably kiss and suck at the Supreme’s neck. She zeroed in on Cordelia’s sweet spot and sucked and nipped at it until she left a mark. She reveled in the soft moans and gasps that she brought out of Cordelia. She kissed and nibbled her way down to those perfect perky breasts. 

She massaged with both hands and quickly let her mouth replace the hand on her right breast. She let her mouth close over her nipple and swirled her tongue around it. Cordelia’s hands firmly held onto her shoulderblades as she worshipped her nipple. Misty switched and did the same to the other nipple, only this time she let her hand snake down Cordelia’s body, and she started rubbing at her clit. 

“Aw, Misty…”

The Cajun rubbed her clit furiously until Cordelia’s breathing became more ragged and she could feel her thighs start to shake. She quickly pulled her hand away, bringing a high-pitched whine out of the Supreme. Before Cordelia could get too antsy, she moved her hand down to her entrance, pushing two fingers inside, and she released her nipple and moved down her body to put her tongue to work on her clit.

“Oh!” Cordelia moaned loudly as she let her head fall back to rest against the floor. _That feels INCREDIBLE_ , she thought, but the only thing that could leave her mouth were loud moans. She could feel Misty’s fingers curling inside her to hit _just the right spot_. Not only the curling but they were thrusting in and out forcefully, pumping Cordelia full of her sexy Cajun. _And that tongue…_ it was moving against her sensitive bundle of nerves as fast as it could work, and the flicks were _harsh_. She could feel herself about to lose it.

Cordelia’s hand grabbed at thick blonde hair as her back arched and her whole body vibrated with pleasure. The only thing that left her lips was a loud, “OH MISTYYY!”

The Cajun slowly removed her fingers and moved her lips far enough away to let Cordelia relax briefly before gently wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking. “UHHHHH…” she could hear up above her as she felt Cordelia’s hand bury itself deeper into her wild mane.

Misty wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s thighs, trying to contain the Supreme’s squirming. She loved having a hold like this on her with Cordelia’s legs draped over her shoulders. She sucked on her gently at first then started getting increasingly rougher. “Oh,” Cordelia moaned breathily.

Misty had her legs spread apart in a vise grip and it was turning Cordelia on so much. She eased her fingers out of Misty’s hair and let her hand fall to the floor beside her own head showing Misty that she could do whatever she wanted with her.

She eased her other hand up to lay beside the other side of her head. She raised her head up to see Misty wink at her at her sign of submission. Misty let her lips press around Cordelia’s clit more firmly as she ran her tongue over it, Cordelia’s eyes fluttered, and she let her head fall back to the floor.

Cordelia’s back arched as she felt her orgasm flow through her in waves. Her lips were parted as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind was hazy, but she felt Misty remove her mouth from her clit. Cordelia put a palm down onto the floor and started to push her upper body up off the floor. But before she could get into a sitting position, she felt Misty’s arms tighten around her thighs and roughly pull her forward, causing her to fall back against the floor again. She gasped from surprise and before she knew it, Misty’s tongue was deep inside her vagina.

_She’s so mesmerizing…her vagina’s so mesmerizing_ , The Cajun thought, _I can’t stop licking her_.

Queenie, Coco, and Madison were standing together watching what was happening. After what they just witnessed and hearing Cordelia’s almost painful whimper that followed, Madison giggled while looking at Coco’s and Queenie’s jaws hanging open and the blush that was covering their faces. That brought their attention to her and she asked, “Shocked at what you see, bitches?”

Coco looked at her, obviously flustered, and stuttered out, “Um, y-yeah. They are…in-intense. Why aren’t you surprised?”

Not wanting her to ever suspect the encounter she’d had with them, she quickly snarked out, “I told you these bitches are freaks, you heard them enough, you should have known.” Then, she rolled her eyes.

Queenie glanced back at Cordelia and Misty and said, “All I know is Misty must be as good giving head as Cordelia.” Coco and Madison followed her gaze, Queenie said, “Look at Cordelia’s face, she’s about to explode.”

Misty’s tongue was all over the place inside her body and it felt so good that Cordelia felt like she’d died and gone to Heaven. The sensations were so strong, but she couldn’t bring herself to move, she was at Misty’s mercy. The Cajun was quickly building her up again and when that tongue firmly rubbed against her sweet spot, it pushed her over the edge. It turned her into a whimpering mess, and she felt a tear run from the corned of her eye and fall to the floor. “M-m-misty,” she whimpered one last time before she came back down.

“Damn, I’ve got to find somebody that can make me feel like that,” Queenie said to Madison and Coco. “Ew, don’t be a fucking weirdo,” Madison bitchily said. Coco said, “I don’t know, it must be good, Cordelia’s crying.”

Madison and Coco quickly traded places with Mallory and Zoe, who rushed over to Queenie with their faces blood red. “Oh my God,” Zoe said as she looked very uncomfortable. Queenie replied, “Girl, I know. Seeing it is _way_ different from hearing it from down the hall.” Mallory finally made eye contact with each of them and said, “I wasn’t expecting it to be this…I don’t know the word for it.” Queenie offered, “Giving it their all?” and Mallory just nodded in agreement.

Misty pulled away from Cordelia’s vagina, knowing she would be very sensitive. She let Cordelia sit up, but her hands found their place on the Supreme’s sides. She couldn’t help it, she couldn’t keep her hands off her. Cordelia’s arms wrapped around her waist and Misty put her knees on each side of Cordelia’s right leg, and she set out rubbing her vagina on her thigh.

The Cajun quickly brought her arms up to wrap around the Supreme’s shoulders as they held each other close. She could feel Cordelia’s breath hitting her neck and she started rubbing faster, back and forth, back and forth, on Cordelia’s thigh. It felt great and when one of Cordelia’s arms left her waist and her fingers started rubbing tight circles around her clit, Misty couldn’t contain the sexual groan that came out.

She let the side of her face rest against Cordelia’s and she shut her eyes and let the passion take over once again. She grinded fast and Cordelia’s fingers matched her pace. Her breath came out in small gasps and, “Fuck, Cordelia,” she moaned. She bit down on Cordelia’s neck to keep from screaming bloody murder, earning a sensual moan from the Supreme. They kept going until the aftershocks stopped, then they stilled.

Misty finally caught her breath and she felt Cordelia’s hands on the back of her thighs encouraging her to fully straddle her. Of course, she did it without hesitation. _I need her_ , they both thought. Cordelia let her own legs move together so Misty’s knees could easily plant themselves on the floor on either side of her.

Misty pulled back to look Cordelia in the eye. The Supreme put two fingers to her entrance, seeing Misty’s eyes darken, then they kept looking into each other’s eyes as Cordelia’s fingers made their way fully inside her. The Cajun’s eyes rolled back.

Cordelia bit her own lip and then leaned up to capture Misty’s lips for a hot kiss as she started slowly thrusting them in and out. She made sure she rubbed against the spot that drove Misty crazy with every thrust.  

Misty moaned into Cordelia’s mouth and then moved away to rest her head on Cordelia’s shoulder. _She really knows how to work her fingers_ , she thought as she fully enjoyed how talented they were. She let one hand go to grab at the hair on the back of Cordelia’s head. She pressed her open mouth to Cordelia’s ear and licked the shell of her ear one time before moaning in her ear, “Uh, Cordelia…you’re amazing.”

Cordelia thrusted faster and Misty moaned, “Uhhhh, aw, aw…aw.” She fluttered around Cordelia’s fingers and she felt herself soak them. The Supreme stilled her fingers after Misty’s orgasm but she left them in. Misty felt her chastely kiss the side of her neck. Then, Cordelia slowly pulled her fingers out, causing Misty to shiver at the feeling.

It had been three hours. Madison and Coco stopped chanting and the fire died. Cordelia and Misty’s hormones finally cooled off and they immediately became aware of all the eyes on them. Misty pulled her face back from Cordelia and they both shyly looked over at the other girls.

There was an awkward silence and then Madison, of course it was her who broke the silence, said, “Thanks for the show Swampy and Cordy, pretty sure you turned some of these skanks gay.”

After a few seconds Zoe said, “Wait, do you all feel that?” as she was holding her arms out in front of her, inspecting them. “I feel really tingly all over.”

When Madison chuckled, she quickly said, “No, not like that.”

Mallory said, “I know what you mean…” She was looking at her hands, “I can feel power radiating over me.”

Cordelia cleared her throat and said, “It’s the spell, it’s coting your bodies to protect you.”

Coco excitedly said, “Oh my God, that feels so cool.”

“It worked,” Cordelia said, and she suddenly felt like she was about to pass out. She looked back at Misty, who looked like she could barely hold her eyes open. Before she could say anything else, she heard Zoe say, “You two look exhausted…you should go to bed and sleep it off.”

Cordelia looked at her and nodded, then she looked back at Misty, “Transmutation?”

“Yeah,” Misty answered, and Cordelia quickly transmutated them onto their bed. They both got under the covers and Cordelia pulled the covers up to their chests. She put her arm around Misty and kissed her cheek.

“Goodnight, Misty baby. I’ll see you in two days.”

Misty smiled sweetly at her and said, “Goodnight, I feel like I could sleep for way longer than that.” Cordelia kissed her cheek again and they both giggled before settling don and falling asleep.


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a prompt for anal. Here it is, I tried. :p

It had been a week since the protection ritual, while Cordelia and Misty received some teasing from Madison and Queenie and some uncomfortable looks and lack of eye contact from Zoe, Mallory, and Coco, they were all glad to have the benefits of the spell. All the other members of the Coven were told by Cordelia about how the spell would protect them, although she omitted telling them about how it was put into place.

It was Friday and Cordelia encouraged the young witches to go out or visit family if they wanted, she assured them the coat of armor that was now around them would keep them from harm. Most of them did end up doing just that.

Cordelia and Misty were in the greenhouse working with their plants, like they loved doing, since the first day Misty had shown up to the Academy they had bonded over plants. They both had their fingers down in soil in their own flower pot. Misty looked over at Cordelia and thought about how much she truly loved her. Cordelia looked over, meeting her eyes, and they shared a look.

Misty pulled her fingers up out of the soil, stepped over to Cordelia with her hands around her waist, turned Cordelia to face her with her back to the table, and pulled her close. They smiled at each other and Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck. They looked at each other with pure love and admiration as they shared sweet smiles.

Cordelia warmly told her, “You’re so pretty.” She glanced down at perfect pink lips then looked back up to those blue eyes that made her heart melt. Misty sincerely said back, “I think you’re very pretty too.” They both blushed and pulled each other even closer to share a warm hug.

Cordelia said, “We should finish up in here,” with her chin still resting on Misty’s shoulder. They loosened their holds on each other and Misty quietly said, “I’ve been wanting to try something new with ya.” Cordelia pulled her head back so they would be face to face and she asked with a smile, “What do you want to try?”

Misty cleared her throat and felt her face getting red again, “Um…it can wait. I’ll tell ya after this.” Cordelia used one hand to smooth Misty’s hair back lovingly and said, “Ok, sweetie. You know you can tell me anything though, right?”

Misty nodded, “Yeah, Delia. That’s part of the reason why I love ya so much, this just isn’t the place.” Cordelia caressed her cheekbone with her thumb and said, “Alright, sweetie.” They slowly separated and finished with their plants. They washed their hands in the sink at the back of the greenhouse while they playfully nudged each other and giggled.

Cordelia grabbed her hand, but Misty quickly said, “Wait, can I try transmutation this time?” Cordelia looked at her with a smile and said, “Of course.” Cordelia was quiet, allowing Misty to concentrate. Misty had been practicing transmutation, she was getting better but she still hadn’t mastered the power.

After a few seconds with Cordelia’s comforting hold on her hand, Misty successfully transmutated them to their bedroom. They both gasped from excitement. “Misty, you did it!” Cordelia gushed. Cordelia pulled her into a hug and Misty let out an excited squeal and hugged her back. “Oh my goodness, Cordelia! I couldn’t have done with it without you’re help.” Cordelia pulled back and said, “Oh hush. You have real power Misty, you just have to believe in yourself.”

They continued smiling and Misty pulled her into a sweet chaste kiss. Then, they went to the bathroom and changed into their pajamas and put the clothes they had on into the dirty clothes hamper. Cordelia had on a pink silk nightgown and Misty had a white oversized t-shirt on over her panties.

They brushed their teeth side-by-side, and when they finished Cordelia bumped Misty’s hip with her own and said, “You know, you still haven’t told me what you wanted to try.” Misty turned to face her, resulting in Cordelia doing the same. Misty clenched her hands together and looked down at them as she said, “I don’t know how you’ll feel about the idea.”

Seeing how uncomfortable she was, Cordelia reached down and took one of Misty’s hands in each of her own and softly caressed them with her thumbs, trying to give some comfort. She softly said, “Misty, look at me.” Misty looked up and met her eyes. Cordelia said, “You can tell me. If we decide not to try it, we can at least talk about it.”

Misty looked into her warm eyes, she really could tell her anything. “Um, I wanna try anal.” Cordelia’s facial expression didn’t change, “Oh…do you want me to do it to you, or do you want to do it to me?” Misty could feel the blush on her face, “Both, I guess…but I want to try it on ya first. I don’t think I want ya to do that to me tonight.”

Cordelia looked a little surprised, “Oh, you want to do it tonight?”

“Yeah, but it’s fine if ya don’t want to.” Cordelia squeezed her hands gently as she thought about her answer, she’d tried anal before when she was married, and it just ended up hurting her. She knew Misty would take her time and listen to her, so she said, “Sure, I’ll let you.”

Misty gave her a nervous smile, “Really?” The Cajun had zero experience in the area, but she wanted to be connected with Cordelia in every way. Cordelia said, “Yes, but it’s not like regular sex, you have to take your time and use plenty of lube.”

Misty excited nodded and said, “Yeah, ok Cordelia. Just guide me through it, I don’t want to hurt ya.” She pulled Cordelia into a tight hug. Cordelia pulled away and pulled Misty to the closet with her by the hand. She looked through the box they kept their sex toys in and pulled out a tube of lube and the smallest strap on they had.

She stood up, turned, and lead Misty to the bed by her hand. She laid the lube and strap on on the bedside table. She wrapped her arms around Misty’s neck and pulled her down onto the bed on top of her while they kissed. Cordelia pushed her torso up off the bed and pulled herself and Misty around so she could lay back on the pillows.  

They made out and Misty worked her hands under Cordelia’s nightgown and pulled her lacy underwear down her legs and threw them to the floor. She then grabbed the hem of the nightgown, pulled it over Cordelia’s head, and let it join the underwear in the floor.

Cordelia pulled her down into another kiss and she felt Misty’s hands roam her body. They were everywhere, but they lingered on her breasts for a long time. Soft gasps left both women at the intimacy. Misty’s right hand went lower down Cordelia’s body and her fingers made soft circles around her clit. Cordelia exhaled sharply in the kiss.

Misty spent a little time there, then went down to Cordelia’s entrance and gently pushed two fingers inside. She thrusted in and out slowly a few times and felt Cordelia’s body trying to draw her in. She slowly pulled her fingers out and softly placed her index finger on Cordelia’s butthole.

She pulled out of the kiss, “Can I?” she asked as she looked Cordelia in the eye. Cordelia softly said, “Yes.” Misty’s finger was wet from being inside Cordelia’s body, but she knew this could be uncomfortable for her. Misty slowly eased the tip of her finger in and stilled.

Cordelia tried to relax her body and accept Misty in, but her previous experiences with anal made her uneasy and she could feel her hands gripping tightly to Misty’s shoulders. Misty asked, “Are ya ok?” Cordelia said, “Give me a second.” She felt Misty’s free hand softly caressing her shoulder and that small caring gesture gave her so much comfort.

She took a deep breath, relaxed herself, and told Misty, “Ok, you can go ahead.” Misty slowly eased the rest of her finger in. Cordelia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. There was a lot of pressure, but she loosened her grip on Misty’s shoulders and whispered, “Kiss me.”

Misty leaned down and kissed her sweetly and passionately. She withdrew half of her finger and slowly pushed in back in. Cordelia exhaled sharply into the kiss from the tinge of pain she felt. She pushed out with her muscles and Misty pulled her finger all the way out and slowly pushed it back in, Cordelia bit down on Misty’s bottom lip at the pressure as she felt her do it again and again.

When Cordelia started getting more comfortable, she pulled out of the kiss and softly said, “You can get the strap on if you want.” Misty gave her a warm nod and said, “Ok, baby.” She reached and got the strap on and lube off the bedside table. She sat down on her butt and pulled the harness up her legs and then got up on her knees and pulled it up her hips over top of her panties. She situated it and squirted some lube in her hand and rubbed it all over the toy.

Cordelia turned over on her side and pulled her knees up in front of her. “Rub some lube on me too.” Misty nodded and squirted some more lube into her hand. She sat down behind Cordelia and generously lubed her butt up. She laid down on her side behind Cordelia and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Cordelia looked over her shoulder at Misty and said, “Take your time and go slow, ok?” Misty gave her a sweet smile and said, “Of course.” She removed her arm from Cordelia’s waist to line the toy up with Cordelia’s opening. She slowly pushed the tip in and stopped. She heard Cordelia let out a low, painful groan.

Misty put her arm back around Cordelia and trailed her hand up to her breast and lightly massaged, wanting this to be pleasurable. She took her nipple between her finger and thumb and lightly pinched. She did it a few times and heard a more familiar moan escape Cordelia’s lips. Misty kept pinching at her nipple as she eased more of the toy inside. Misty heard another moan. She eased more of the toy inside, getting it over halfway in.

Misty switched from pinching Cordelia’s nipple to rubbing it with her thumb as she slowly got all five inches of the toy inside Cordelia. Cordelia felt both pain, from her ass, and pleasure, from the nipple stimulation. She tried to keep breathing and relax her muscles so Misty could fuck her without much pain or many issues.

Cordelia grabbed onto the sheets in front of her as Misty stilled inside her to let her get used to the feeling. Misty’s hand roamed down Cordelia’s body until it was on her vagina. Cordelia slightly parted her legs and Misty started slowly rubbing circles on her clit as she pulled part of the way out of Cordelia and then pushed back in.

Cordelia groaned from both pain and pleasure. There was still a lot of pressure inside her, but it was starting to lessen. Misty kissed Cordelia’s cheek and asked, “Are ya still good?” Cordelia nodded and said, “Yes.”

Misty eased in and out of her slowly as she continued rubbing her clit. To Cordelia, the feeling of Misty going in and out of her ass was starting to feel good. She was getting used to the feeling and she was no longer fearful, and Misty rubbing up and down on her clit felt really good, so that helped too.

Cordelia moaned, “Oh.” The sensations were starting to feel really good. Misty rubbed faster at Cordelia’s clit and switched to making fast circles, but she kept her pace going in and out the same. She could tell that Cordelia was starting to like it. Her moans were ones of pleasure now and she was pushing her ass back into her. Misty liked what they were doing too, it was new to her, and it was with Cordelia, and she loved being intimate with her.

“Oh Misty,” Cordelia moaned. She could feel herself about to have an orgasm. She gripped at the sheets harder, only this time it was because she felt a familiar heat pool low in her stomach. Misty softly kissed Cordelia’s cheek over and over as she made love to her in a new way. Cordelia moaned, “Mistyyyy…”

Cordelia could feel her thighs start shaking and Misty could feel it too. Misty kept up what she was doing and said, “I love ya…you’re so wonderful.” She softly sucked on Cordelia’s earlobe and Cordelia could feel her vaginal muscles start contracting as pleasure warmed her whole body. She moaned louder this time, “Uhhh, Missstyyyyy.” She could feel Misty in her ass, and it made her orgasm stronger.

Misty let go of her earlobe and placed a chaste gentle kiss on it as she brought her hand up to Cordelia’s was it and carefully pulled out of her. Cordelia groaned at the feeling and let her legs rest more fully on the bed and slowly straightened them out below her. Behind her, Misty removed the strap on and bent over to lay it in the floor. She wrapped her arm back around Cordelia and asked, “Can ya turn over?”

Cordelia said, “Give me a second, sweetie.” Shortly after, Cordelia slowly turned over to face Misty. They shared shy, sweet smiles and wrapped their arms around each other. Misty asked, “How did ya like it?”

Cordelia answered, “It hurt at first, but after that it felt good. You really took your time and did it right. That’s the first time I’ve ever experienced that.”

Misty pushed Cordelia’s hair behind her ear and let her hand caress her cheek and said, “I’m glad…ya deserve to be treated right.” Cordelia lightly giggled and they shared a soft kiss. Cordelia said, “My butt’s going to be sore for a few days, but after that, whenever you want me to do this to you, just let me know.”

Misty chuckled and said, “Ok.” They stared into each other’s eyes and then Misty said, “I really love ya, ya know that?”

Cordelia blushed and said, “Yes, and I really love you too sweetheart.”

Misty pulled the covers up around them and they fell asleep in their embrace. 


	18. Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fulfilling a prompt. Remote controlled devices and class time don't mix...or do they?

Misty was sound asleep until she felt soft, wet lips kiss behind her ear, then down her jaw line, and now they were on her neck. “Hmph,” she was still groggy, but those lips made her pop her eyes open. She moaned when she felt sucking on her sweet spot. “Cordelia,” she half moaned, and half whispered.

Cordelia pulled her face up to hover over Misty’s as she responded with a light giggle. They locked eyes, Cordelia enthusiastically said, “Good morning, sweetie.” She grabbed Misty’s hands and pulled, bringing the Cajun’s upper body inches off the bed to which Misty just slumped back down against the mattress. “Come on, get up,” Cordelia said.

Misty groaned, “But, Cordelia...”

Cordelia got up off the bed and pulled a red gift bag out of the closet and practically skipped back over to the bed. The sight of Cordelia acting like a school girl made Misty giggle and then sit up to see what she was up to.

“What are ya so happy about?” Misty asked.

Cordelia was sitting in front of her on the bed. She handed the bag to Misty, “Happy Valentine’s Day!” They shared a smile and Misty looked down to pull out what was inside the bag. Cordelia saw Misty’s jaw drop for shock and she couldn’t help but giggle at it.

Misty looked at what was in her hands. A pair of lacy side-tie panties, a small angled bullet vibrator, and a remote. "Um," she didn't know what to say so she just smirked at Cordelia as she felt her face heat up, she knew she was blushing. Cordelia reached and got the vibrator and remote out of her hands.

Cordelia motioned down at the underwear, that were still in Misty’s hands, with her eyes and said, “Put them on.” Misty moved her fingers over the lacy material then glanced over at the clock, “Shit, I have to teach a class in ten minutes.”

Cordelia got up off the bed and held a hand out to the Cajun, “Better hurry.” Misty took her hand and stood up. Misty stripped herself of her panties and t-shirt, because, _hey, I have to change clothes anyway_. She stepped into the panties and situated the ties on each side how she wanted. She used telekinesis to bring a black lacy dress to her hand, she’d been getting better with telekinesis lately.

When she put the dress over her hand and stuck her arms through the arm holes, Cordelia caught the material before it fell all the way down her stomach. Cordelia grabbed the Cajun’s waist with the hand that still had the remote in it and brought the vibrator to the waistband of Misty’s panties.

Misty caught her hand when she went to push it down her underwear, “What are ya doing?” Cordelia’s eyes shot up to hers and she gave a devilish smirk, “What do you think I’m doing?”

Misty looked at her in disbelief and replied, “I don’t have time, I have to go to the greenhouse.” Cordelia gave her a throaty laugh, “I’ll help you with your class.” Misty watched her expression become more seductive and Cordelia continued, “I know you want this, I can tell by the way you’re looking at me.”

She had to say, Cordelia was right. She wanted nothing more than for Cordelia’s hand to slide down her panties. So, she let go of her hand and let her do just that. _Ooh_ , she thought as she felt the vibrator rub against her clit. She felt Cordelia angle it in place so that it was snugly curving with her body so that it was pressed firmly against her bundle of nerves.

Cordelia carefully pulled her hand out of Misty’s panties and let the Cajun’s dress fall down to its full length, which was just past the knees. Cordelia smiled at her and pulled her close by the waist. Her faces were inches apart, Misty thought she was going to kiss her but instead she hit the button to turn the vibrator on.

Her hands gripped Cordelia’s biceps as the toy came to life. “Ooh Delia.” She pulled the Supreme closer and dug her hands into her shoulderblades. She rested her chin on Cordelia’s shoulder and let her head lean into the side of Cordelia’s face. She felt her clit harden, “Damn.”

Cordelia bit her bottom lip at having her girlfriend in this position, she was so turned on that she reconsidered how good of an idea it was to initiate this right before a class. Cordelia turned the vibrator off with the remote, as much as she didn’t want to. Misty groaned from the loss of sensation, but she didn’t move away. Instead, she asked, “Why?”

Cordelia rubbed her hands on Misty’s waist and said, “Time for class.” She pulled back and quickly kissed Misty and said, “We will continue this.” Cordelia reached over to get a clutch purse and stuck the remote inside and asked, “Transmutation?” When Misty nodded, she quickly trannsmutated them inside the greenhouse where Misty’s students were waiting.

The witches separated. Misty quickly composed herself, looked at her class, and started telling the class about what they were going to be learning. Then, she glanced at Cordelia, who was now standing on the far-left side of the room, and said, “Miss Cordelia will be joining us today, so try to be on your best behavior,” she joked.

Most of the students laughed and looked over at Cordelia. Misty had all of them in front of their own flower pot and she was telling them about the incantation they were going to be doing. Cordelia watched and thought about how lovely the wild-haired blonde looked. She suddenly got a brilliant idea.

She quickly and quietly cast a spell to silence the noises the vibrator would make. She smirked to herself and reached into her clutch, finding the remote. She pushed the button to turn it on and she heard Misty stop talking and take a sharp intake of breath.

_Oh my God! She is not…during class? Oh, she’s gonna get it later…try to act natural_. The thoughts raced through Misty’s mind as she took in how the whole class was now staring at her.

She felt the toy stop. “What’s wrong, Miss Misty?” one of the young withes asked. Misty shook her head and quickly said, “Nothing, I’m fine. Please turn your attention back to the plants, if ya have any questions let me know.” The students listened and they all practiced their incantations. Misty was thankful Cordelia turned it off long enough for her to get that sentence out.

She looked at Cordelia who had a smug look on her face. None of the students’ attention was on her anymore and she felt the vibrator come on again. She tried to give Cordelia a harsh look, but Cordelia only turned the toy on higher. Misty bit her lip to keep from whining in ecstasy. She looked down at her feet to see that she was anxiously rubbing them together from the intensity she was experiencing.

Misty felt the vibrations decrease and she hurriedly walked to stand behind the table at the front of the room, at least she would have something to lean on, she knew Cordelia wouldn’t take it easy on her for long. As soon as she got behind the table, she felt the vibrations pick up. She didn’t dare look at Cordelia this time, she knew that would just egg her on. She leaned onto the table with both palms flat down on top of it and enjoyed the sensations while trying to keep a straight face.

She was suddenly brought back to reality when one of her students asked, “Miss Misty, I can’t do it, will you come here?” She quickly answered back, “Sure.” _Oh shit!_ she thought. The vibrations didn’t let up. She slowly took the few steps it took to round the table. Her legs felt like jello and the friction her legs caused when she walked made the vibrations feel like delicious torture.

She quickly looked at Cordelia and pleaded with her eyes for her to let up. Cordelia made a devious smirked etched on her beautiful features. Misty realized she was going to make this difficult for her. She took a few more steps toward the student, barely keeping in the moans that so desperately wanted to escape. Then, she felt Cordelia turn the toy up higher again. She stopped in her tracks and let a small squeak escape her lips. The student turned toward her at the sound with a concerned look and asked, "What happened?" Misty shook her head furiously and rushed out, "Nothing, I almost tripped."

The student gave her a weird look as Misty got rid of the distance between them. After she had the student say the spell she said, "Ya need stronger intent. Try it again." She was listening to the student when she heard heels clicking on the floor and stop behind her. She knew it was Cordelia without turning to see. _God, she smells so good,_ the Cajun thought. She looked back at Cordelia, she couldn't resist any longer. She had to look at the woman who was making her feel so good and making her life so difficult at the moment. 

They locked eyes. Cordelia's had her serious face on like nothing out of the ordinary was going on, like she was just simply there to offer suggestions to the student if needed. Misty had lost focus on the student, she heard Cordelia say, "You're doing better, but try it again. Remember like Miss Misty said, 'stronger intent'." She winked at Misty when the student turned to do it again. 

Misty grabbed onto the table, she didn't know how much longer she could take this. _It feels almost too good_. And being this close to her beautiful Cordelia but not being able to touch her was making her crazy. She saw Cordelia reach into her clutch and _ohhhh_ , the toy was vibrating faster. When she suddenly noticed Cordelia, the student, and a few other students who were close by looking at her, she realized that moan wasn't silent and in her head, it had come out. She felt herself blush.

"Misty, sweetie, are you feeling ok?" Cordelia asked her as she put a hand on her back, fawning innocence. Misty bit her bottom lip roughly, she didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure she could open her mouth without moaning the Supreme's name in pleasure in front of her classroom full of young witches. She rubbed her face with her hand, this was it, she was going to have an orgasm in front of all of them, right here, right now. 

Cordelia had her clutch under her arm, she knew there was no need to mess with the remote, she already had it on one of the highest settings and Misty couldn't contain herself as it is. Cordelia looked at the students, "Get back to work, I'm sure she's fine, she's just been feeling a little ill lately." They turned away, Cordelia's Supreme voice worked. She told the student they were working with, "Try it one more time and if you can't get it, I'll help you." The student replied, "Ok," and did just that.

She looked at Misty, who was gnawing on her bottom lip, gripping at the table, and had her other hand clutched at her side. Cordelia thought she looked so sexy when she was on the verge of orgasm, she knew she was extremely close. The student in front of her successfully completed the incantation, "Good job!" Cordelia excitedly told her.

Then, Cordelia felt Misty's arms go around her shoulders and her whole body press against her. She could feel her trembling and heard a small gasp escape her lips. Cordelia let herself hug Misty around the middle of her back, she quickly bit her own lip to keep from smirking. She released her lip but became aware of all of the students' eyes on them, mostly on Misty. 

Cordelia looked at some of them and offered a shrug, trying to pretend she didn't know what was going on. Misty's arms wrapped around her tighter and she heard a few low moans come out. _Oh fuck_ , Cordelia thought, as hot as it was this was very inappropriate, and the sounds Misty was making sounded nothing but sexual.

Misty shook and Cordelia softly asked, “Sweetie, are you ok?” trying to counteract how sexual they looked and how sexual Misty sounded to the students. She quickly found out that that was a bad idea because the “YES” that Misty responded with sounded nothing short of a woman screaming out in the reigns of pleasure. It even made Cordelia blush.

Cordelia quickly scanned the students sitting in front of her faces to see confused and freaked out looks and a few smirks. All she could do was hold Misty through her orgasm and let it end on its own. The thought of turning the vibrator off crossed her mind but everyone was already watching them, it would look more suspicious if she suddenly started reaching in her clutch.

Cordelia felt one of Misty’s hands grab the hair at the back of her head and her open lips press against her ear. Misty’s body pushed into her even more, if that was even possible, and she loudly moaned, “Ooh Delia…”

_Holy Shit_ , Cordelia thought, she could feel herself blushing. She loved that moan but there was no way that could be interpreted as anything but sexual. She noticed some of the students were blushing and looking away now while others had shit-eating grins on their faces.

Misty’s grip on her tightened again before it loosened. _What the Hell_? Cordelia thought. She had the clutch in one hand on Misty’s back and just reached her other hand in and quickly turned the vibrator off. Misty’s body relaxed.

The Cajun finally came back to her senses. _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK_ , she screamed internally. She was sure she now had a look of horror on her face. She noticed the expressions on her students faces. She knew her face was blood red from embarrassment, she just had an orgasm in front of her class…and it was not a quiet one. _This is Cordelia’s fault_ , she thought.

“Misty, sweetie…let go,” she heard Cordelia say. She felt a tinge of anger run through her, at least it had been a great orgasm though. She let Cordelia out of her grasp and looked around the room nervously. “Ok…you guys did great, class is dismissed,” she didn’t know what else to do.

Some of the students whooped and cheered at the announcement. They started filing out of the room. One of them was walking toward the doorway and called out, “Was it as good as it sounded Miss Misty?” and giggled. Misty froze and her jaw dropped. Cordelia yelled, “That is highly inappropriate, you don’t talk to your teachers that way.”

The student’s mouth open like she started to say something else smart-assed back and thought better of it and left while she still had the chance. There were many grins thrown Misty’s way and a few to Cordelia. There was even a student who looked at Misty, but since Misty’s head was down, the student just looked at Cordelia and winked.

When they were all filed out, Misty looked at Cordelia, “I can’t believe ya did that.” Cordelia giggled, “Hey, it was a little embarrassing, but it was good right?” She pulled Misty close by the waist again. “Oh, it was more than good,” Misty replied, “But I’m going to have to spank ya for that, ya know that don’t ya?”

Cordelia just smirked in response. Misty said, “I’m serious, and I’m spanking ya right here, right now.”


	19. Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not like the other chapters. Not much Foxxay but they end up bonding more by Cordelia telling her a messed up story from her past. The messed up story involves Hank, so there's the warning if you don't want to read it.

Cordelia and Misty were sitting on their bed and drinking wine. Misty laid down on her back, looked over at her girlfriend, and asked, “Delia, what’s the most fucked up sexual encounter ya ever had?”

Cordelia brought the bottle down from her lips and furrowed her brow, “What?” Misty was starting to feel flushed from all the wine and replied, “Sometimes I think about how Hank sort of held sex over your head and made ya feel like ya had to do whatever he said.” Cordelia looked uncomfortable, so Misty shrugged and said, “I just want to make sure he didn’t rape ya or anything.”

Cordelia took another drink of wine, Misty reached over and laced their fingers together and gently urged her to lie down beside her. Cordelia did and she laid her head on Misty’s chest as she held the wine bottle up so it wouldn’t spill onto the bed. She took a deep breath and said, “No, he didn’t rape me.”

Misty let out a breath she’d been holding in at the relief she felt. Then, Cordelia said, “He did do something pretty fucked up though one time.” She moved her head so she could look up at Misty, the Cajun had her arm under Cordelia and around her and she used her hand to rub her shoulder softly.

Misty softly said, “Tell me what happened.” Cordelia just looked at her for a couple seconds and replied, “Promise you won’t tell anyone? It’s embarrassing.” Misty brought her other hand around to caress Cordelia’s jaw and said, “Ya know I won’t, you can trust me.”

\---

“Cordelia, hurry up, we’re supposed to be there in twenty minutes,” Hank called from downstairs. Cordelia put her heels on, she was already dressed in a black, knee-length dress. She quickly got her purse and headed downstairs to where Hank was waiting on her.

He stood up off the couch and reached for her hand, “Wow, you look beautiful.” She giggled, “Thank you.” Then, they went outside and got in Hank’s truck.

They were going to one of Hank’s co-worker’s, Jesse’s, house for a company dinner. When Hank pulled up in his driveway there weren’t any other vehicles there besides one, which she’d assumed was his. “I thought you said we were going to be late,” she said. Hank turned the truck off and muttered, “Must have gotten the time wrong. Come on, it’ll be fine.”

Cordelia furrowed her brow as Hank got out of the truck. She thought that seemed weird, but she got out and followed Hank. “Are you sure we shouldn’t leave and come back?” she asked. He rang the doorbell, “Stop worrying, just relax.”

Jesse answered the door, dressed in a suit much like the one Hank was wearing, he smiled and invited them in. Cordelia had met him on several occasions before, but she didn’t know much about him, much like the rest of Hank’s work-life. He led them into his living room to his couch.

Hank and Cordelia sat down. Jesse disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine and three glasses. He poured them a glass each and one for himself, then he sat the bottle down on the coffee table. He sat down beside Cordelia on the couch. She found it weird that he sat down so close to her with other chairs close by and more room available on the couch. She could feel his knee brushing against hers, so she tried to scoot closer to Hank to create some distance, but she was already sitting against him. So, she leaned up so that she was just sitting on the edge of the couch cushion.

She took a drink of wine and asked, “So, when’s everyone else supposed to get here?” He took a gulp of wine, “What?” She saw him glance at Hank behind her and he said, “Oh…in a half hour or so. She nodded and drank more of her wine. She turned to look at Hank, she knew something wasn’t right about this.

Hank put an arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her back to lean against the back of the couch beside him. He smiled and said, “Drink your wine.” She tried to clear her mind and she finished the glass, surely this was all in her head. Jesse took her empty glass and sat it down on the coffee table with his.

She felt Hank remove his arm from around her as he finished his glass. When Jesse leaned back on the couch, he turned his body toward Cordelia and pushed her hair behind her ear. She kept her face turned straight ahead of her, but his hand lingered in her hair. She looked at Hank, who had a blank expression on his face, and she could feel Jesse lean closer because she could feel his breath on her ear. “You’re so beautiful,” she could hear him say.

She pushed against his chest with her arm that as closest to him and he leaned away and moved his hand out of her hair. That didn’t last long, he refilled her glass and offered it back to her. She took it and then his hand was pushing her hair, that was still on her shoulder, back. His hand grazed her skin and then his fingers worked their way down her shoulder and to her breast.

She shrugged away to get his hand off her and loudly asked, “What are you doing?” She looked over at her husband, “Hank?” _What the fuck? Why isn’t he doing anything?_ she thought. She felt Jesse’s hand lightly touch her breast again and then go up to take ahold of the strap on her shoulder and slowly start pulling it down. Her eyes never left Hank and he finally said, “Cordelia, I told him you’d let him do it.”

She felt her eyes bug out and her mouth fall open. “Hank, what the fuck?” She was shocked down to her core. All he said back was, “Just let him do it.” She felt like such an idiot, he’d lured her here for what? To pimp her out or to have a fucked-up threesome? _Everyone’s right, I am worthless…all I’m good for is letting people do what they want with me._

She put her glass to her lips and downed the entire glass, nodded, and said, “Ok.” Hank took her glass and sat both his and hers on the coffee table then sat back again. She relaxed against the couch and looked over at Jesse. _At least he’s handsome_. He looked at her questioningly and she nodded. He gave her an excited smile and then his hand reached in her dress to cup her breast.

He lightly massaged before pinching at her nipple and tweaking it. Cordelia closed her eyes momentarily. _I can’t do this…I should back out. But Hank’s here…and all I want is for him to love me, even if it means going through with this._ She decided she was going to try to enjoy it and not stress out about it.

She opened her eyes and Jesse’s hand came out of her dress to pull the strap farther down her arm. She didn’t wear a bra because she didn’t want to be showing bra straps under her dress the whole night. Jesse’s hand moved to the edge of her dress and pulled it down, letting her breast come out. His hand was quickly on her, massaging her and playing with her nipple again His other hand was at the back of her head, woven into her blonde hair, as he started kissing and sucking at her neck.

She leaned her head to the side to give him better access and softly moaned. _It does feel good_ , she thought. He kissed his way down until his mouth replaced his hand on her breast. He licked and sucked on her nipple as his other hand went under her dress to play with her other breast. She watched him play with her and let out another soft moan.

Beside her, Hank leaned over and pulled the other strap down off her shoulder, pulling it down so that her other breast was free. He brushed Jesse’s hand off her breast and he quickly attached his mouth to her. She sighed with pleasure, her hand planted itself on Hank’s chest and grabbed into his shirt as her other hand stayed in her lap. She could feel them both licking, sucking, and nibbling on her. Her nipples were rock hard, and she arched her back, pushing herself into them.

She felt a couple harsh nips from Hank and Jesse sucked harder as she cried out. Jesse’s mouth pulled away slightly and he asked, “Want to go to my bedroom?” Hank pulled away enough to answer, “Yeah, you want to go, right Cordelia? I’ll be there with you.” She hoarsely said, “Yes.” They both sucked her nipples into their mouths again, causing another sigh, before they stood up.

She scooted to the edge of the cushion, and before she had time to stand up Jesse bent down and lifted her up on his shoulder. He stood up straight with her and she squealed as he carried her up the stairs and to his bedroom like that with Hank following behind them.

Jesse stood her up in the middle of his bedroom. Hank grabbed her arms and turned her to face him. He kissed her and said, “I love you, baby,” before his hands grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it over her head. “I love you, too.” He dropped it to the floor and pulled her into another kiss by her waist. He led her over to the bed while still making out with her and he laid them down on it with Cordelia on top of him.

Jesse walked around to the other side of the bed while he quickly took off his jacket, tie, and shirt. Cordelia undressed Hank from the waist up, with his help, and Jesse laid down on the bed beside them. Hank rolled them over so that Cordelia was on her back between them. They both quickly sucked on her breast again.

She felt Jesse’s hand smoothly run down her stomach and go inside her lacy black thong. His finger started running circles over her clit. Hank pulled away from her right breast as his hand pushed down her underwear too. She felt him push two fingers inside. He started thrusting and he said to Jesse, “Let’s get her off first, she’ll let you do anything.”

She felt a small amount of anger run through her, but before she could say anything Jesse’s mouth left her chest and there were a set of lips on both sides of her neck. They were sucking and biting hard enough to leave hickeys and it just felt so good. Jesse was making fast circles on her clit and Hank was curling his fingers like he was trying to pull something out of her. It felt great, and she was halfway under them. She grabbed onto them wherever she could, moaned loudly, and arched her back. Her vagina contracted around Hank’s fingers and she came.

Her back slumped back onto the bed and both of them pulled their hand out of her underwear and moved away from her neck. They moved away from her enough to give her some room to breathe. She looked at Hank, who was propped up on his elbow, he was unzipping his pants, and he asked, “Give me a blowjob?”

She caught her breath and nodded. He smiled and moved back so he could sit back against the headboard. Cordelia situated herself on her knees between his legs, unbuttoned his pants, and pulled both his pants and underwear down. She pulled his penis out, wrapped a hand around it, and put it in her mouth.

She started sucking and swirling her tongue around as she moved her head up and down. She stroked him with her hand in time with the bobbing of her head. He groaned and held her hair up with his hand. She firmly pressed her tongue against the underside of his penis now as she moved her head up and down. “You’re good at that,” he groaned.

She used her tongue generously and alternated between swirling it around him and dragging it on the underside of his shaft. Jesse’s hand slapped her ass hard, she jerked and whined at the unexpected contact. Both Hank and Jesse lightly laughed, and Jesse moved away. Hank groaned again and it wasn’t long until he came in her mouth. She swallowed it immediately and licked up his shaft and licked the leftover cum off the head of his penis as he groaned again. He let go of her hair and she leaned back on her knees.

She looked over at Jesse, who was now standing by the side of the bed. He smiled at her as he unbuttoned his pants. “You want one too?” she asked. He nodded his head ‘yes’ and she crawled over to sit on the edge of the bed. She let her legs hang off the bed and her feet touch the floor, she reached into his boxers and pulled his penis out. She pulled his boxers down to his knees, then Jesse let them fall to his ankles and stepped out of them.

Cordelia stroked him a few times with her hand and then she wrapped her lips around his head and pushed her head down until she had his whole length in her mouth. He groaned as soon as she did it. Cordelia let her free hand rest on his hip as she moved her head back and forth on him and stroked him with her hand, much like she did with Hank. He groaned again and again, and she went down on him until he came in her mouth. She swallowed, cleaned him up with her tongue, and released him.

She wiped at her mouth with her hand and she felt Hank move behind her. Her grabbed her hair and gently pulled her back so that she was laying on her back again. She looked up at Hank hovering over her face, she felt Jesse pull her legs up and pull her thong down her legs and off. Hank leaned back so she couldn’t see him while Jesse placed the balls of her feet on the bed.

She turned her attention back to Jesse to see him smirk at her. He leaned down and took a couple long licks from her entrance all the way to her clit. She moaned and grabbed onto the sheet. He hovered over her clit and flicked it twice with her tongue and then he stood back up. She felt Hank grab at her shoulder and say, “Come here.”

She rolled over and got up on her knees to see that Hank was on his knees too. He grabbed her waist as she straddled him. Her feet her planted on the bed, she put an arm around the back of his shoulders and let her other hand grab at his shoulder as she lowered herself on his penis. They both let out soft moans at the initial contact.

She started riding him. He gave her a sexual smirk and she brought her hand from his shoulder to grab at the back of his head. Jesse laid back don on the bed. “Oh,” Cordelia moaned as she kept riding Hank. Suddenly, Hank was grabbing her upper arms and pulling her off his penis. He pushed her onto the bed and flipped her over onto her stomach. He pulled her hips up into the air, encouraging her to her knees.

When she was on her knees and leaning on her forearms, Hank pushed back inside her. He started thrusting in and out of her hard. Cordelia groaned and let the side of her face rest against the bed. His hands were holding her hips and his penis was hitting her g-spot with every thrust. Cordelia moaned loudly.

Hank was fucking her as hard as he could, the headboard was banging into the wall. Cordelia’s hands clenched into fists and she groaned. She heard Hank tell Jesse, “She lets me fuck her as hard as I want to,” like he was bragging about it. Her face was turned away from Jesse and she was glad, she decided to pretend she didn’t hear it.

Hank never let up on her. She moaned, because it did feel amazing. “You like it hard don’t you Cordelia?” Hank asked. She whimpered out, “Yes.” It started to feel better and better as time went by. She pushed her ass back more firmly into him.

“Hank!” she moaned, “Oh, Hank!”

“That’s right baby, say my name.”

“Hank!” She felt herself fluttering around him. “Hank…Oh, Hank…Oh, fuck…Hank!” She leaned into him more as pleasure shot through her body. She could feel Hank cum in her and she started coming back down. He slowly pulled out of her and crawled up to lay beside her. She could still feel herself tingling as she laid down and turned on her back.

She came back down to Earth. “Hey,” she heard Jesse say. She looked over at him, he was turned toward her with his head propped up on his elbow, watching her. She looked down to see that he was stroking his erect penis with his other hand. “Get on top of me.” He turned to his back as Cordelia sat up. She kneeled beside him and he put his hands on her waist to pull her over to straddle him.

She got one knee on each side of him, planed her hands on his chest, and moaned softly as she slowly sank down on his penis. Jesse groaned out, “Oh, there you go…you’re so tight.”

“It’s a wonder she’s still tight after the way she lets me fuck her day after day.” Her jaw dropped, “Hank…” She felt humiliated. Jesse’s hands gently squeezed her sides, trying to turn her attention back to him. She was sure her face was red, but she started slowly rising and falling on him.

Jesse grunted under her. She smiled down at him and started riding him faster. “Fuck…” Cordelia moaned and let her head fall back. She slightly changed the angle of her hips. _Just the right spot_ , she thought. She tried to put the way Hank had been talking about her out of her head. She heard Jesse grunt again and she looked down at him and met his eyes as she rode him.

She started bouncing up and down on him. She moaned and shivered at how good it felt. “Shit,” Jesse groaned under her and he quickly flipped them so that she was now under him. She grabbed at his back while he pounded into her over and over. He was leaning on his forearms, that were beside either side of her head.

Cordelia wrapped her legs around him and started using her hips to meet him thrust for thrust. She let out a seductive giggle after he groaned from how good it felt. Cordelia started grinding against him as much as she could as he kept thrusting into her. It put just enough pressure on her clit. Not long after, she arched her back and moaned as she had an orgasm. The contracting around his penis made Jesse cum in her. She unwrapped her legs from round him and he pulled out of her.

Jesse laid down beside her and said, “Damn, that was good.” He made eye contact with Cordelia and said, “You’re fucking great and sexy.” Then, he looked at Hank and said, “Your wife’s fucking sexy.” “I know,” Hank said with a smirk.

_Wife_. She didn’t really feel like his wife right now. _That’s not the way I want my husband to treat me_.

Hank got up off the bed and started getting dressed. Cordelia just laid there and watched him for a minute. _I do everything I can for him…why does he treat me like this?_ “Cordelia, come on, get dressed. Let’s go home.” She got up and retrieved her thong from one side of the bed, put it on, and walked over to get her dress. She put it back on, put her heels back on, and tried to smooth her hair down. “Ready?” Hank asked.

“Yes,” she replied. Hank took her hand and said to Jesse, “We’re leaving, seya later.” Jesse was standing up and putting his boxers and pants back on, he said, “Yeah, alright. Bye Hank. Bye Cordelia.” He smiled at her. “Bye,” she said back.

They went downstairs and Cordelia got her purse. They got in the truck and Hank started driving. She battled with herself about what she should say to him, or if she should say anything. It ate her up and she finally said, “Hank, I’m not doing anything like that again.” When he didn’t look at her, she continued, “It was humiliating.” He just said, “Ok,” without taking his eyes off the road.

Cordelia felt defeated. She dropped it and they didn’t speak again for the whole drive back to the Academy. When they pulled up in front of the Academy and parked, he looked over at her and said, “You have hickeys all over your neck. You should probably hide them with your hair until we get to our room, it would look pretty suspicious if we were supposed to go to a dinner and you came back looking like that.”

_Seriously_ , she thought. She took a deep breath, “Just shut up Hank.” They went inside, went upstairs, Cordelia took a shower, and then they went to sleep.

They never talked about what happened again.

\---

“What a fucking piece of shit,” Misty said as she hugged Cordelia close. It was painful to listen to the story, and she knew it had to be even harder for Cordelia to tell it.

“Yes, I know,” Cordelia said.

Misty gave her a soft peck on the lips. She hated that Cordelia had been through so much messed up stuff.

Cordelia ran a hand through Misty’s hair and said, “You’re the only person I’ve ever told that too. I don’t know if Hank or Jesse ever told anyone. I never saw Jesse after that, and I never talked about what happened.”

Misty hugged her tighter and said, “I’m glad ya told me. I want to know everything about ya, it tells me more about who ya are. It’s good for ya to talk about things, painful or not.” She rubbed Cordelia’s back soothingly.

Cordelia put the bottle of wine on the bedside table and pulled her into a slow, sweet kiss. She pulled away and said, “That’s true…now tell me about when your family had you burned at the stake.” She looked at Misty sweetly, she’d briefly given her bits and pieces about that day before, but she never told her the whole story. As uncomfortable as it was, this was bonding them in a deeper level.

Misty took a deep breath, “Ok.” Then, she started telling the story.


	20. Part 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night after Misty recounts something awful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and prompts are welcome :p

"That must have been terrible, sweetie," Cordelia said as she stroked Misty's cheek. They were laying in bed and Misty had just told her the whole story about the day her family burned her at the stake. They were both in tears from the story and Cordelia leaned over to kiss the tears away that were lining Misty's cheeks. "It was terrible," she replied back as she sniffled. "I couldn't believe my own family would do that to me. I mean, yeah, they got more and more concerned and unsettled about my magical abilities but I didn't think they'd kill me. I thought at the most they'd run me off and force me to never come back." Cordelia pulled back to look her in the eye as she a caressed both sides of her face lovingly and wiped her remaining tears away with her thumbs. She wanted to calm her, "Shh, sweetie, I know it's painful to think about. You're safe and I thank God every day that you were able to resurrect yourself."

Misty snuggled up closer to her and said, “I’m glad I have ya, I feel more safe and at home with ya than I did with my flesh and blood.” She closed her eyes and caught Cordelia’s lips in a soft kiss.

Cordelia kissed her back before pulling back and asking, “I want to take you out to dinner tonight and show you how special I think you are. We haven’t had a date night in a while, what do you say?”

Misty hesitated, she wasn’t one for fancy dinners, but Cordelia was right, they hadn’t spent alone time outside of the Academy lately. Looking at her girlfriend’s beautiful caring face, she couldn’t resist her. “Yeah, that sounds great.”

\--

After working all day, showering, and getting dressed they were finally leaving the Academy. Misty was already downstairs in the living room wearing a white lacy dress, with a shawl of course. Cordelia came down the stairs and Misty looked up to see she had exchanged her usual black dresses for an orange dress with flowers on it.

Cordelia had her perfect blonde hair pulled up into a bun and Misty couldn’t stop gawking at her. She finally stood up from her chair when Cordelia walked over to her. Misty could tell her mouth was hanging open and she couldn’t tell if she was literally drooling or not. Cordelia smiled and sweetly asked, “You like what you see?”

Misty couldn’t speak as her eyes roamed over the Supreme’s body and back up, so she just nodded her head. Her eyes went back to Cordelia’s face to see that she was starting to blush, “Misty…”

The Cajun shook her head and snapped herself out of it, “I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to embarrass ya, but ya look beautiful.” She saw Cordelia smile again and look down before adding, "I mean, ya always look beautiful...but wow, that dress looks great on ya."

Cordelia looked back up into her eyes, "Thank you, Misty. You look beautiful too." They shared a sweet smile and Cordelia asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Misty had an idea pop into her head, "Um, I actually forgot something, be back in a sec." She quickly transmutated to their bedroom, found what she was looking for, smiled to herself and grabbed one of Cordelia's clutches and threw it inside.

She transmutated back to the living room. Cordelia was standing in front of her again, she saw the clutch and furrowed her brows, “Why do you have that?” Misty smiled at her and grabbed her hand, she said, “You’ll see later,” as she pulled her to the front door.

\---

A cab dropped them off at the restaurant and they went inside and sat at their table. Cordelia ordered them some wine and they ordered an appetizer. They talked and shared laughs as they enjoyed their time together.

After the appetizer, they ordered more food. When the waiter was gone Cordelia said, “I have to go to the restroom, I’ll be back in a minute.” She stood up and walked to the bathroom. Misty sat at the table and thought to herself, _Now’s my chance_. She stood up and made her way to the bathroom.

As Cordelia was washing her hands, she saw Misty step into the bathroom. When she turned the sink off, Misty grabbed her arm and puled her into a stall with her. She closed the door, pushed Cordelia against the stall wall and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around her waist.

Cordelia easily reciprocated until she felt Misty’s hand go up her dress and snake inside her underwear. She pulled out of the kiss and whispered, “Misty…” as the Cajun’s fingers started rubbing circles on her clit.

Misty stared her in the eye with a lust filled look and moved her hand down to push a finger inside Cordelia’s entrance. She slowly thrusted in and out as Cordelia moaned and quickly bit her lip to try to keep the noise down.

Misty pulled her hand out of her underwear and reached inside the clutch that she was holding onto against Cordelia’s waist. She brought her hand in front of her so Cordelia could see what she had. Cordelia’s eyes widened as she saw the small remote-controlled device that she had brought Misty to orgasm with in front of her entire class.

She locked eyes with Misty, before she could say anything, the Cajun smirked and said, “Payback time.” Cordelia started, “Misty, d-don’t…” The Cajun was already starting to push the vibrator down her panties. She stopped and looked up at Cordelia slightly disappointed, “Ya really going to say no?”

Cordelia quickly changed her mind at her expression, “Ok do it, just don’t torture me too much.” Misty chuckled darkly as if to say, ‘yeah right’ and she pushed the vibrator into place against Cordelia’s clit. The Supreme shivered at the contact and the Cajun pulled her hand back out and fixed her dress for her. Misty brought her arm back around Cordelia’s waist and reached into the clutch. She grabbed the remote and pushed the button to turn it on its lowest setting. Cordelia softly gasped and grabbed onto Misty’s biceps at the feeling.

Cordelia quickly took note that the silencing spell she previously put on it was still in place because she couldn’t hear it, but oh could she feel it. She bit her lip and Misty leaned into her, pushing her into the wall, and kissed her as she turned it on higher. Cordelia moaned into her mouth at the sensations.

Misty pulled away from her completely and said, “Let’s go back to our table,” with a devilish smirk. She didn’t make a move to turn the toy off and Cordelia asked, “Seriously? I don’t think I can walk.”

Misty took one of her hands in her own as she opened the stall door, “Sure ya can, I did it.” Cordelia pushed off the wall and took a step toward her, she was able to stay quiet, but she thought, _Holy Fuck_ , at how much more intense the feeling was as she walked.

She squeezed Misty’s hand tightly as they walked out of the bathroom. _Oh fuck…_ , the vibrations were feeling really good. Cordelia leaned into Misty’s side as they walked back to their table. Misty sat down and Cordelia sat down slowly across from her, the toy angled to firmly stay against her clit no matter how she moved.

The waiter brought their food and sat it down in front of them. “Is there anything else I can get you?” he asked as he looked at Cordelia. “Um…no I’m f-fine,” her voice was very shaky. He looked at Misty, she smirked at Cordelia then said, “I’m good.”

Misty started eating, using her right hand, and used her left hand to find the remote inside the clutch and turn the vibrator up to a higher setting. “Aw,” a small moan escaped Cordelia’s lips and she leaned an elbow on the table and brought her hand up to cover her mouth, not wanting any of the people nearby to notice anything.

She moved her hand from her mouth and moved it to the bottom of her jaw to prop herself up. She closed her eyes briefly to fully enjoy the feeling. It was great. She opened her eyes and Misty said, “Ya better eat.”

Cordelia looked at her shit-eating grin and then picked her fork up. She got a couple bites down before she felt Misty turn the toy up even higher. She bared her teeth together to hold in a moan that she knew would be very loud if it escaped. Misty gently pulled her hand away from her jaw and pulled Cordelia’s arm across the top of the table so she could hold her hand.

Cordelia squeezed it hard as she took a deep breath. She could feel herself blushing at how much she was getting worked up and the muscles in her thighs now had a mind of their own. She looked into Misty’s blue eyes that were clouded with desire. Misty sat her fork down and whispered so only she could hear, “You’re beautiful like this…so worked up and needing release.”

Cordelia watched as her eyes fell to openly ogle her chest. Misty looked back up to her eyes and whispered, “Your nipples are so hard, I can see them through your dress.” The way she was talking to her made Cordelia so much more hot and bothered, her moans were getting harder to stifle. She squeezed her thighs together under the table and gripped onto the edge of the table with her free hand.

Misty whispered again, “I would love to suck on them,” Cordelia watched her free hand disappear into the clutch and she felt the vibrator working full force. Misty continued, “And take them between my fingers…squeeze them…pinch them…roll them around…and rub them for all their worth.” She couldn’t help it, she let out a soft moan, “Misty…”

The Cajun rubbed her thumb across the back of the Supreme’s hand and whispered, “I know, baby. I know ya feel good. Ya can let it go anytime ya want to, I’m right here.”

Cordelia brought her hand up from the edge of the table and covered her mouth as her orgasm rushed through her. She could feel herself slightly grinding down into her seat, it felt so amazing. She let her eyes fall shut and she felt her vagina clenching and her legs shaking as she came _hard_.

Misty held onto her hand through her orgasm and could feel her squeezing it tight. She took in the beautiful flush of her girlfriend and the look of pleasure that she was trying to mask. She was impressed Cordelia was able to stay quiet except for ragged breathing coming out every now and then, because she had felt the powerful orgasms the toy could bring out and she wasn’t able to stay so quiet herself. Cordelia barely drew any attention to them, and when one of the other customers looked at them, they just brushed it off and looked away after a few seconds, whereas Misty had had a whole classful of eyes on her as she climaxed.

Cordelia bit into her hand and then she felt the pleasure subsiding. Misty quickly turned the toy off, and Cordelia could finally breathe again. They stared at each other, Misty thought she looked extremely sexy with her eyes all hazy and glassy looking and a blush still tinting her skin. The Cajun brought her hand to her mouth and kissed it before saying, “You’re really beautiful, Delia. I love ya so fucking much.”

Cordelia grinned widely at her and replied, “No, I love _you_ so fucking much.” Cordelia took a drink of her wine, giggled and said, “You make me so fucking happy!” Misty felt giddy and she giggled in return. She picked up her wine glass and the two witches clanked them together before enjoying a drink.

They quickly finished eating because their food was already getting cold. As soon as they were done, Cordelia felt the vibrator come back to life on a low setting. She was looking at her plate, so it took her by surprise, she looked up at the Cajun and raised a brow, “Going for seconds?”

Misty grinned, “Ya know it, I can never get enough of watching ya get off.” Cordelia blushed and gave her a wink, fully ready to take the assault again.

Excitement filled both of them and things quickly escalated again. Misty had her cumming for a second time, it was just as good as the first and just as hard to stay quiet through. She was coming back down when the waiter walked over to their table and asked if they needed anything. Misty looked at Cordelia and then at him and said, “She finished, we just need the check, please.”

He walked away and they shared a giggled. “Finished all right,” Cordelia said. They both busted out laughing and the older couple who were now being seated next to them gave them a weird look.

They stopped laughing eventually and Cordelia said a little too loudly, “I’m so eating you out when we get home.” The waiter brought their check and as they stood up to go, the older gentleman looked up at them and said, “Have fun, girls,” obviously having heard what Cordelia said.

They just looked at each other and smirked. Cordelia looked back at him and replied, “We plan on it.” They went to the cashier and paid their bill. They made out heavily in the back of the cab, catching the driver watching them numerous times. Then, they went inside the Academy and straight to their bedroom where Cordelia made all of Misty’s dreams come true.


	21. Part 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young witches saying some hurtful things and flashbacks of Hank lead to an insecure and needy Cordelia.

Zoe was teaching a class when a group of the young witches started shit talking Cordelia loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. "She's way too old for Miss Misty, it's just a matter of time until they break up," one of them said.

Another one said, "Yeah, plus she's way too uptight. I heard she used to be married to a man and he got killed trying to murder some voodoo witches."

A third one added, "I heard that too, guess she drove him crazy." Zoe knew that that couldn't be further from the truth and it pissed her off to hear these girls spreading these rumors.

Zoe heard another student take up for Cordelia, "She's pretty cool, I don't know why you guys don't like her." Zoe was glad to hear the student say that, but then one of the other three shot back, "She's a big ole whore that can't keep a man or woman."

Zoe had enough, she yelled, "Girls, shut up! You're not going to talk about Miss Cordelia like that! She's our Supreme. She’s a great person and she's my friend. By the way she'll probably be here any second because I just used my telepathy to let her know everything you all just said about her." Zoe didn't want to let Cordelia know what they said because she knew it would hurt her feelings, but she knew Cordelia could put the fear of God in them and make them behave.

The three girls' faces dropped instantly at that. Seconds later Cordelia walked into the room and boy did she look pissed. She made her way to the front of the room to stand beside Zoe and the girls who'd been talking shit looked absolutely terrified at the sight of her.

Cordelia’s voiced boomed with authoritative power when she looked directly at the three girls and said, “Miss Zoe let me know that you all are having quite an interesting conversation.” She narrowed her eyes and focused solely on one of them and asked, “Would you like to let me know what was said?”

The young witch visibly swallowed and sheepishly said, “No, Miss Cordelia…it-it was nothing.” Cordelia did not look pleased, she looked at the other two and asked, “How about you two?” They quickly shook their heads and averted their gazes.

Cordelia fiercely said, “None of you are brave enough to tell me to my face how old I am and how much of a whore you think I am.” She waited until their eyes were on her and said, “Or how I apparently drove my ex-husband to a suicide mission?”

She paused and tried to get her anger under control. That didn’t happen, she spat out, “I don’t need your input on my love life. I am your Supreme and if you continue to disrespect me, I will not hesitate to throw you out of this academy, I do not have to let you stay here, and then you’ll be forced to learn how to control your magic on your own. Is that what you want?”

The three of the quickly said, “No, Miss Cordelia,” in unison. When her expression didn’t soften, they quickly offered apologies and one of them even started crying. Cordelia sternly said, “Good, then behave yourselves and we’ll have nothing to worry about.”

She started to walk toward them, terrifying them even more, but she stopped to put a kind hand on the shoulder of the student who actually stood up for her. She bent down slightly and whispered, “Thank you for your kindness,” then straightened up and walked down the aisle of tables to the doorway. Zoe quickly followed her and caught up to her as she stepped out into the hallway.

Zoe said, “Hey, Cordelia! I’m sorry about that, some of them can be little bitches sometimes. I know that had to be hard for you.” Cordelia turned to face her, and her voice was back to its usual light tone when she said, “Yes, they do not care what they say until someone lines them out.” Zoe smiled then giggled and said, “Well, I think you definitely did that, did you see their faces?”

“Yes, that one poor girl was starting to get hysterical. I wouldn’t dish it out if I couldn’t take it if I was her,” Cordelia replied. Zoe said, “I know right? Well, I better get back in there to make sure nothing else crazy happens, I’ll talk to you tonight.”

\--

Back in her office, Cordelia had tried to immerse herself back into her paperwork that she was working on before the incident. But she was having difficulties because she kept replaying what the girls had said in her head.

_I’m too old for Misty. I drove Hank crazy. I'm a whore. I can’t keep a man or woman._

While she knew that she’d been nothing but good to Hank and that Misty adored and loved her, the words still stung and caused her to doubt herself. _What if Misty leaves me_ , was the main concern.

She tried to rationalize to herself that that wouldn’t happen, so she found herself focusing on her marriage to Hank. She hated how obvious it was to her now that he’d ever only wanted her for sex. At the time though, she’d thought it was a good thing that they’d had sex so often. Now, she felt disgusted with herself and stupid not to have seen it then. She started having flashbacks about some of their encounters, and the first one she recalled involved Fiona.

\--

They’d all had breakfast together at the Academy. Cordelia, Hank, Madison, Zoe, Nan, and Queenie. About halfway through breakfast, a very hungover Fiona had joined them at the table, not to eat but to bitch about her headache.

When breakfast was over, Fiona had pulled Cordelia aside. She remembered Fiona reeked of vodka. Fiona waved her finger in her face and rudely said, “I know he was fingering you the entire time.”

Cordelia’s mouth dropped open and she harshly replied, “What the Hell are you talking about?” Fiona’s finger was still in her face when she said, “Don’t give me that bullshit, no man sits with his hand in a woman’s lap if he’s not getting his fingers wet.”

Cordelia gave her a disgusted look, “You’re insane.” She had been right though. Hank had kept two fingers buried in her and his thumb on her clit the whole time.

Fiona had given her a dark laugh and said, “That man doesn’t love you, he loves what’s between your legs,” as she motioned down toward Cordelia’s crotch. Then she harshly said, “Men love pussy, but no matter how much you give him you can’t make him stay.”

\--

The memory made Cordelia sick to her stomach, especially at how right Fiona had been about the situation. She started remembering more incidents that were similar. One where her and Hank had gone to watch a movie and he’d slid his fingers in her within the first five minutes. He kept her on edge throughout the whole movie and finally finished her off right before the end credits. Then, they went back to the Academy and had sex, not once, not twice, but three times.

She started to think about another encounter.

\--

Cordelia and Hank went to a furniture store to look for a new kitchen table for the Academy. When they entered the store, Hank had whisked her away to the bathroom in the back of the store. He pulled her into a stall in the men’s bathroom, where she dropped to her knees and started sucking his dick.

He pulled her up before he could cum and completely undressed her, letting her clothes fall to the floor, not caring if anyone walked in and noticed. He picked her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around his back.

He penetrated her fully as her back hit against the wall of the stall. He groaned and grunted as she moaned and gasped as he fucked her hard and fast like there was no tomorrow. He grunted loudly as he came in her and she grasped harshly onto his shoulders with a loud moan as an orgasm rushed through her.

He didn’t pull out of her right away, instead her let his body sink into her against the stall. His hands came up to grab her breasts. He pinched at her nipples and his breath hit her face as he said, “Don’t put your bra back on, I want these puppies out where I can see them.” She moaned as he continued pinching them, they were so sensitive.

He leaned in closer to her and pressed their foreheads together, “If you keep them hard and my mouth watering for them, I’ll give you the time of your life tonight.” He finally pulled out of her and backed away so she could unwrap her legs from him and stand up.

She put her clothes and heels back on and left her bra laying in the floor. She looked down, her nipples were hard, and her short-sleeve white shirt was pretty much see through without a bra. She second guessed the decision, but Hank opened the stall door and pulled to her hand, “You look sexy, come on.”

They went out to where the kitchen tables were and a salesman, who looked like he was in his mid to late twenties, came over to join them. Cordelia pulled her hair in front of her shoulders to try to hide her nipples, but it didn’t help at all. She saw the salesman look down at her chest before looking back up at her and Hank’s faces. “Can I help you with anything?”

Cordelia told her what they were looking for and his eyes fell to her chest again before turning and leading them one of the tables that was in stock. Cordelia glanced at Hank, he just shrugged like it was no big deal.  

Hank leaned back against a shelf as the salesman leaned down to look at the price tag, bringing his face chest-level with Cordelia. He turned toward her, and she could feel his eyes all over her. He looked up to see her looking at him and he quickly turned away. At least he tried to hide it after he realized he’d been caught.

He told her the price and he stood back up straight. Cordelia asked him if he could give them a better price and he said he’d check with his manager and he walked away. Cordelia looked back at Hank and he took her hand and pulled her over to him.

He kissed her and said, “You’re so fucking sexy.” Then, he turned her around so that her back was to him. He pulled her ass into his crotch and his hands went up to her breasts. “Hank,” she whispered as she grabbed his wrists.

He kissed her ear as he gently pinched at her nipples to keep them hard. She dropped her hands and let him do it after looking around to make sure no one was watching them. She could feel him getting a boner.

She turned her head so Hank could hear her as she whispered, “I feel so exposed, the salesman keeps staring at my chest.” He whispered against her ear, “Do you blame him? No straight man would be able to keep his eyes off these tits.” He kissed her ear and she saw the salesman walking back toward them, so she quickly pushed Hank’s hands away and took a step away from him.

The salesman stopped a few steps in front of them and said, “I’m sorry, that’s the best we can do on the price.” Cordelia saw him glance down at her chest again before meeting her eyes, she thought at least he didn’t let his gaze linger. “If there was anything I could do, I would,” he said.

She watched as his eyes were pulled back down to her chest once again. Hank cleared his throat and the salesman quickly looked at him worriedly. Hank stopped leaning on the shelf and stepped over to put his arm around Cordelia and asked, “What are you looking at?”

Cordelia looked at Hank and she heard the salesman nervously say, “Nothing…I’m sorry.” She saw Hank smile and before she knew it, he was kissing her with his hand firmly on her chin to hold her in place. He pulled out of the kiss and looked at the salesman and said, “She is hot,” and shrugged his shoulder.

Cordelia looked at him in disbelief, she looked at the salesman to see that he looked just as confused. Hank turned his body to face her, letting his back block anyone who may be walking by’s view. She felt his thumb rub her nipple before he pinched it.

“Hank!” she exasperated before she pushed his hand away. His fingers were gently pinching at her nipple again, “Relax and enjoy it, I know you like it when I play with them.” He kissed her neck as he switched nipples. She felt a small gasp leave her lips unexpectedly. She didn’t dare look at the salesman, she didn’t know why she let Hank do stuff like this to her. 

Hank’s mouth left her neck. She heard him say, “I bet you wish you could touch her.” He switched nipples and this time a small moan came out. “Am I right?” Cordelia tried to get her hormones under control and she finally looked at the salesman, who was staring at what Hank was doing to her with his mouth dropped open. She looked down and saw that he visibly had a boner.

He answered Hank’s question with a hoarse, “Yes.” Hank stopped touching her and dropped his hand to his side, he said, “Too bad you won’t get to.” Then, he looked back at Cordelia and said, “Come on, baby,” as he turned them and started walking and pulling her with him. He looked back over his shoulder and said, “The table’s not really what we’re looking for anyway.”

They got back in their vehicle and Cordelia asked, “What was that about?” Hank smirked at her and replied, “I had to make him jealous and show him what’s mine.” He drove them around to the back of the parking lot and parked.

He turned and smirked at her. “What are you doing?” she asked. Instead of answering, he leaned over and pulled her shirt up. He took one nipple in his mouth and sucked on it, earning a moan and causing Cordelia to get wetter than he’d already made her in the store. He switched sides and did the same to the other one.

He pulled her shirt back down, undid his pants to pull his dick out, and pulled her head down to his lap.

\--

The memory gave her an unsettling feeling and made her skin crawl. Looking back, she felt like she was just Hank’s walking, talking sex doll. Until she’d found out he was a witch hunter, and apparently, he was going to kill her too. _Why did I have to make such a huge mistake?_

She remembered all the nude pictures she had sent him when he was out of town for “work”, when he was really cheating on her and plotting how to kill her and the other witches. She’d even sent him videos of herself masturbating, at his request.

Cordelia gave up on her paperwork and still felt extremely sick to her stomach, not to mention disgusted with herself, angry, embarrassed, and sad. The only thing that could make her feel better was her beautiful Misty, but she was currently teaching a class.

So, Cordelia continued to try to distract herself, but she needed Misty and she needed her NOW! She glanced at the clock to see that Misty’s class would be over in five minutes and she knew Misty had a big gap between classes. She quickly stood up and transmutated to just outside the greenhouse. She walked into the greenhouse to where Misty’s class was.

She saw Misty look at her when she stopped to lean against the doorway. She patiently waited until Misty dismissed class and then started to make her way up to her. Some of the young witches offered greetings to her as they left, and she returned them kindly.

When she got to Misty, the Cajun asked, “What’s wrong?” She could tell by Cordelia’s face that something was off. Cordelia gently took one of her hands in her own and whispered, “I need you in my office, now.”

Misty scrunched her nose up and gave her a concerned look, “Ok, whatever ya need.” Cordelia transmutated them back to her office. She walked over to manually shut the door and lock it. Misty still didn’t know why she’d brought her here, and before she had time to register that Cordelia locked the door, the Supreme was pulling her against herself and into a passionate kiss.

Misty was surprised because she was sure there was something more serious going on, but she quickly started kissing her back. Cordelia pushed her backwards toward her desk and quickly turned them around so that she could sit on the edge of it with Misty standing up between her legs.

Cordelia’s hands were all over her face and the back of her head and Misty held onto her waist. Cordelia’s kisses were hot, and she finally pulled away to whisper against her lips, “Finger me.”

The request sent a warm rush through Misty’s body and she quickly bunched Cordelia’s skirt up and pushed her panties aside. Cordelia moaned against her lips as Misty pushed two fingers inside. Cordelia bit Misty’s bottom lip and then started passionately kissing her again as the Cajun started slowly thrusting in and out.

Cordelia whispered, “Faster,” and her lips collided with Misty’s again. The Cajun complied and she could feel Cordelia jerking the buttons of her on shirt loose. Misty opened her eyes and broke the kiss to see Cordelia pulling her shirt open and her bra down to expose her breasts.

Misty moaned and licked her lips at the sight. Her free hand quickly took hold of a breast. Cordelia’s hand was pressing against the back of Misty’s head, “Suck on them.” Her voice was so seductive that Misty felt herself becoming soaked.

Her mouth found Cordelia’s breast and she sucked and licked on her nipple. Cordelia held onto the back of Misty’s head with both of her hands as she leaned back, bringing Misty with her, as she laid back on the desk.

Cordelia moaned deeply, she loved what Misty could do with her mouth and fingers. Misty’s fingers rubbed at her g-spot with every thrust and Cordelia husked out, “Bite it.” Misty harshly bit her nipple, causing Cordelia to groan and her back to arch sharply. “Suck it harder.”

Misty sucked at her nipple harder and Cordelia’s back came up off the desk even farther with a pleasurable moan. Misty switched sides and sucked hard on her other nipple as Cordelia’s back was still high in the air. Cordelia moaned, “Oh fuck!” as she came and clenched around Misty’s fingers.

Misty released her nipple and gently pulled her fingers out of her body and let the side of her face rest on the Supreme’s chest. Cordelia caught her breath and said, “I need you in the bedroom, do you mind?” Misty moved her head around to lean on her chin and looked up at her and said, “Not at all.”

Cordelia transmutated them onto their bed and she threw her hand up to lock the door. In the blink of an eye her mouth was on Misty’s and her tongue was inside her mouth. Misty undressed Cordelia as quickly as possible while their tongues moved together. They laid down with Misty on top, one of her hands found Cordelia’s breast and rubbed at her nipple as her other hand went down to her vagina and she started rubbing at her clit.

She felt Cordelia gasp into her mouth and shiver. She kept going as they made out. In a few minutes, Cordelia’s breathing became ragged and she started panting into the kiss. Cordelia couldn’t focus on the kissing anymore, so Misty’s mouth went to her neck. Misty felt Cordelia shuddering under her, and she started moaning like crazy as she tightly grabbed onto Misty’s back and came.

Misty softly kissed her neck as she came back down from her high. When Cordelia relaxed, she moved her hands to stroke Cordelia’s beautifully flushed face. Cordelia turned her head to catch Misty’s left thumb in her mouth and she sensually sucked on it.

The Cajun could feel herself dripping and she knew Cordelia wasn’t done so she said, “Tell me what ya need and I’ll give it to ya.” Cordelia moved her mouth up Misty’s thumb and softly bit at the tip before pulling away with a sexual smirk.

“I need a vibrator inside me.” Misty immediately jumped up off the bed and went to their closet. Cordelia watched her and felt thankful that she had a girlfriend who was so willing and ready to give her whatever she asked for.

Misty found the box they kept their sex toys in and grabbed the first vibrator she saw, it was the double sided one, but she didn’t plan on sticking it inside herself. She quickly transmutated to the bed and climbed back on top of Cordelia, she couldn’t waste the seconds it would’ve taken her to walk.

Cordelia glanced down to see what she had. Misty whispered, “I’m only using it on ya.” Cordelia looked her in the eye as she turned it on one of its lower settings and asked, “Why?” Misty brought it to Cordelia’s entrance and softly pushed it inside and huskily replied, “I want ya to lay back and enjoy it, and I really want to watch your face as ya cum again.”

Cordelia held onto Misty’s biceps as she felt her pushing the toy in and out of her. She groaned and Misty instantly turned the toy up full force. “Oh Mistyyy…” she moaned loudly as her whole body felt like it was vibrating from the inside out, which she guessed it quite literally was.

She writhed at how great it felt as Misty’s face hovered over hers to watch her expressions. Her head pushed back into the pillows, “Oh my God, Misty!” she practically squealed at how powerful and intense the feelings inside her were as Misty started pushing the toy in and out faster.

Her knees squeezed hard against Misty’s hipbones as her nails dug into her biceps and she writhed even more as she screamed, “FUCK MISTY!” at the top of her lungs. Her scream was so loud that the pictures rattled on the walls and one of them even fell to the ground.

Misty pulled the toy out and turned it off so Cordelia could calm down. She laid it on their bedside table and cuddled Cordelia in her arms while still laying on top of her. Cordelia’s nails finally eased out of Misty’s biceps and she wrapped her arms around her back.

They stayed like that a few minutes and when Misty tried to pull away Cordelia quietly whispered in her ear, “Will you please get naked and fuck me with the strap on?” Misty pulled back enough to look at her face and Cordelia just batted her eyes innocently at her.

Misty smiled sweetly at her, “I’d love to.” Cordelia returned her smile and used telekinesis to bring the toy to her hand. Misty sat up and quickly undressed, throwing her clothes in the floor to join Cordelia’s. She situated the toy sound her hips and placed the smaller appendage against her clit.

She was dripping from everything she’s been doing to Cordelia and the small contact caused a loud moan to fill the room. She leaned down and pushed the length of the toy into Cordelia in one motion.

Cordelia’s head pushed back into the pillows as she moaned. Misty set a slow but hard rhythm. Cordelia grabbed at the sheet and pulled as she let out some very sensual moans. The sheet pulled up off the corner of the mattress and it bunched up beside them. Misty kicked the other covers, that were now bunching up around her legs, off the bed and into the floor.

Cordelia’s hand went back to join her other one to softly pinch at the tender skin on Misty’s back as she fucked her. She started feeling all warm and tingly again and she loudly moaned, “OH! Uh! **YES!** Just like that!”

Misty was stroking against her g-spot and it was driving her wild. She couldn’t stay quiet and she could feel tears spring to her eyes. Misty saw how desperate and close she was, and she felt the same, the toy was rubbing her clit so deliciously.

She moaned but she saw that there were tears rolling down Cordelia’s face and she could feel her writhing under her. It turned her on even more and she felt herself start to quiver. Seconds later, they were both screaming out in pleasure.

Misty stopped thrusting as they both were breathing heavily, and she reached down and wiped Cordelia’s tears away. She started to pull out and Cordelia pulled on her shoulderblades to bring her closer. Cordelia bit at her earlobe and whispered, “Keep going.”

Misty gulped at her sensual tone and the way it felt when she sucked her ear lobe into her mouth and softly nibbled on it. When Cordelia released her ear lobe, she set a hard, fast pace thrusting into her. The feeling was exquisite to both women and they were quickly moaning, screaming, and cumming again.

Misty collapsed on top of her as their chests heaved. They were both exhausted. Misty carefully pulled out of her and took the toy off and laid it on the bedside table to join the vibrator. She looked at the clock, “Shit, it’s almost time for y next class to start.”

Cordelia pulled her up to her lips and pressed a chaste kiss to Misty’s lips. She pulled away and said, “I don’t want you to go.” Misty looked down into her big brown eyes and replied, “I know, but it’s just 55 minutes, I’ll be back before ya know it.”

Cordelia offered her a sweet smile and let go of her so she could get up off the bed. Misty went into the bathroom to clean herself up and went back to pick her clothes up out of the floor and quickly put them back on.

She stepped over to the edge of the bed and leaned down to kiss Cordelia again. “Take a nap or something while I’m gone,” Misty said. Cordelia’s eyelids were heavy, and she said, “I was thinking the same thing.” Misty smiled and picked the covers up from the floor and spread them over top of Cordelia so she wouldn’t get cold. “Seya later,” the Cajun replied before transmutating to the greenhouse.

\--

When Misty transmutated back to their bedroom, she sat down on the bed and Cordelia must have sensed her because she woke up. Cordelia turned to face her, she stretched and said, “Hey,” in a sleepy voice.

“Hey, baby,” Misty replied as she took her boots off and pulled her legs up onto the bed. She was still sitting up and Cordelia immediately grabbed her and pulled her down onto her back. Cordelia crawled on top of her and practically ripped her clothes off.

“You’re gorgeous, I love you so much,” Cordelia said as she kissed every inch of the Cajun’s body. She made her way to Misty’s slit and gave her a few big licks, getting a taste, and moved herself back up to get into a scissoring position. Misty gasped and groaned as Cordelia started rubbing their vaginas together.

Cordelia started out slow and gentle as she caressed Misty’s hips. As Misty’s groans became more frequent and louder, Cordelia picked up her pace until it became erratic. Cordelia felt her eyes rolling back at how their clits felt rubbing together and she gasped and felt a tingle run down her spine.

“D-Delia…I’m going to cum…” Misty gasped out. Cordelia kept going as she stared down at her perfect face and moaned, “Me too…let’s do it t-together.” Misty nodded and moaned, “OH!” Cordelia rubbed against her until they climaxed together.

Cordelia laid down beside her and pulled the covers up on them and they cuddled under them. Misty looked at her lovingly and said, “Tell me what happened to you this morning.” Cordelia looked at her with confusion for a second and asked, “What?”

“I know something happened, I’ve only eve seen ya this insatiable and needy one other time before.” She rubbed Cordelia’s back gently as she spoke. “I want to know.”

Cordelia sighed and said, “During one of Zoe’s classes, some of her students said some not so nice things about me and I started feeling insecure and having flashbacks about Hank.” She rolled her eyes like she was annoyed at herself.

Misty brought her hand from Cordelia’s back to caress her cheek, “Don’t be annoyed at yourself for getting upset, everyone gets like that sometimes. What did they say?”

A flash of hurt spread over Cordelia’s features before she said, “Oh, just that I’m a whore, I can’t keep a man or a woman, I drove Hank crazy and basically made him kill himself, and that I’m too old for you…oh, and that I’m uptight.”

Misty looked at her, slightly shocked, “Damn, they said all that? What little brats. Think of all the young witches that love you. You’re amazing, Cordelia. None of that is true, and I’m totally and crazy in love with you, I would never leave you.”

Cordelia smiled at her, “I know, I love you too, sweetie. I guess I just freaked out a little bit. And the flashbacks I had proved to me how foolish I was to think Hank ever loved me. He only ever used me for sex, and I was the only one who couldn’t see it.”

She couldn’t help the tears that flowed from her eyes. Misty pulled her flush against her and hugged her tightly as she let her cry it out. She kissed the top of her hair, “You’re not foolish, Delia.”

Cordelia finished crying and with Misty’s encouragement, told her about the previous encounters with Hank that had popped into her head earlier. Misty listened and comforted her, and Cordelia felt truly happy to have her, she was such an amazing girlfriend and she was never going to let her go. 


	22. Part 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a prompt for rough sex & dirty talk but it turned into spanking.

The next day, Cordelia had just taken a shower and gotten ready for the day. She could faintly hear Misty snoring through the bathroom door, she smiled to herself as she thought about how good Misty had made her feel the night before. She opened the door, made her way over to the bed, and climbed on top of a sleeping Misty.

She leaned down and softly kissed those perfect lips. Misty pursed her lips a little bit but didn’t wake up, Cordelia found it unbelievably cute. She whispered, “Misty.”

“Hmmph,” was the only response she got.

She leaned down and kissed the side of her neck, she whispered against her skin, “Misty.” The Cajun moved ever so slightly. Cordelia kissed her neck with an open mouth this time while her hand gently held onto the other side of Misty’s head letting blonde hair envelop it.

Cordelia softly bit down on the spot and sucked. That woke her up. Misty sighed, “Good morning to ya, too.” She stretched her arms out on either side of her before wrapping them around Cordelia’s back.

Cordelia suckled and nibbled on the spot some more. Misty sleepily groaned, “Mmm, you’re making me horny.” Cordelia grinned against her skin and pulled herself up so she could look down at her, “You were so good to me yesterday.”

She ground her hips down into Misty’s, causing the Cajun to softly moan. Cordelia said, “I want to dominate you tonight and fuck you like you deserve.” She ground down onto Misty again, this time the Cajun’s eyes rolled back as she moaned. Cordelia was successfully getting her worked up.

Cordelia lovingly stroked at her hair, “Would you like that, sweetie?”

Misty’s eyes were dark, “Yeah…”

Cordelia smiled down at her, “Good. Now, get up and get ready for your class and I’ll meet you back up here tonight.” Misty whined with a pitiful look on her face, “Cordelia, I don’t think I can wait that long.”

The Supreme ground down into her one more time before whispering, “Yes, you can. Behave and Miss Supreme will take good care of you and fuck your tight pussy just the way you like it.” The Cajun was entranced by the sound of her voice and the words that just came out of those perfectly shaped lips had her nipples hardening and her core throbbing.

Cordelia could tell she’d hit just the right buttons. She leaned back on her knees, still straddling Misty, and patted her thighs, “Be a good girl and get ready for class.” Then, she stood up off the bed and walked over to the bedroom door.

She looked back to see Misty slowly stand up off the bed, she smirked to herself, and opened the door to go down to her office.

\--

It was the middle of the day, Cordelia was in her office. She was getting little work done because her thoughts kept going to what she could do to Misty to keep things in the bedroom exciting. She came up with a few ideas.

Her office door was open, and she heard Madison talking to one of the younger witches and then saw her walk past her door alone. Cordelia jumped up and hurried out to the hallway. She called out, “Madison!”

Madison turned to face her, “What, Cordy?” Cordelia made her way to stand close to her. Madison was looking at her, waiting for her to speak. Cordelia looked around to make sure no one else was around and then quietly said, “I want to ask you something that might be a little awkward.”

The younger witch gave her a weird look, “Ew, it better not be something freaky.” Cordelia said, “Um…can I borrow your paddle?” Madison gave her an amused look, apparently that wasn’t what she considered freaky. She asked, “You got an itching for a good spanking?”

Cordelia replied quietly, “No, I want to rough Misty up tonight.” Cordelia never thought she’d find herself in a situation like this. She’d formed a bond with one of her girls, who used to be her student and was now a member of her Council, through sex toys and just sex in general. Madison gave her a smirk, “Yes, you can borrow it. Just make sure you give it back no matter how much Swampy might love it.”

Cordelia nodded. Madison said, “Let’s go to my room. I’ll give it to you now, I have to go over what I plan on teaching my little brats today.” They walked to her room and Madison pulled a box out from under her bed, got the painted-black paddle out, and reached it over to Cordelia.

Cordelia took it, “Thanks,” she murmured. Madison smirked at her again and said, “We have to keep them orgasms coming,” and shimmed her chest. Both of them laughed as they walked back to the doorway. Cordelia said, “You know what, I’m going to transmutate to my room before someone sees me with this.”

Madison giggled, “Too late Cordy, all the girls already know that you’re a freak and that you fuck Misty all the time.”

“Yes, but they don’t have to be visually reminded. I’ll see you later.” In the blink of an eye she was in her room and put the paddle under her pillow and then transmutated back to her office.

\--

Finally, all the classes were over for the day and Cordelia was finished in her office. Cordelia, Misty, Madison, Queenie, Zoe, Coco, and Mallory all got together in the kitchen and made spaghetti for dinner. They all sat around and talked. Cordelia saw Madison look at her, then Misty, then back to her, and give her a smile and a wink.

When dinner as over, the dishes were clean, and everything was put away, the girls went their separate ways and Cordelia and Misty went to their bedroom. When they were in the room, Cordelia shut and locked the door. She forcefully shoved Misty back by the shoulders a few times until she fell back onto the bed, catching herself with her elbows pressed into the bed. The Cajun looked up at her, surprised yet aroused. Cordelia straddled one of her legs and wrapped a hand around her neck. She roughly asked, “Were you a good girl today?”

Misty quickly nodded as Cordelia gently pressed her thumb into her throat. She wanted to grab Cordelia, but she was pretty sure that wasn’t allowed yet, so she stuck to propping herself up with her elbows. She quietly said, “Yeah. I’ve had a hard day though…I kept thinking about ya and how bad I want ya.”

Cordelia saw the innocent look on her face and snickered in her face. She seductively said, “You try to pretend you’re a good girl, but we both know you’re not.” Cordelia let go of her neck and let her hand go up the Cajun’s dress to stroke her through her panties. Misty moaned, Cordelia could feel that were panties were already wrecked.

She pushed Misty panties aside and quickly slid two fingers in her vagina and started pumping them fast. As Misty moaned, Cordelia said, “That’s ok, good girls don’t get their pussies fucked like I’m about to fuck yours.”

“Cordelia..” she moaned.

The Supreme quickly pulled out and stood up, causing a whine of protest. She walked around the bed and went to the closet. She found a white lacy teddy that she hadn’t worn in years, she was pretty sure the last time she wore it was for Hank. It was time to attach new, and better, memories to it.

She took it over to Misty, “Put this on for me.” As Misty moved to follow the command, Cordelia went back to the closet to find the nice surprise she’d bought last weekend without Misty knowing, and it would work perfectly with the paddle she had waiting for Misty under her pillow.

Cordelia got them and walked back over to Misty to see she’d changed like she told her. She praised her, “You’re doing great, baby, you got changed fast.”

“Anything for you, Miss Supreme,” she huskily replied. She looked at what Cordelia had in her hands, “Chains? I didn’t know you had those.”

Cordelia laid them on the bed as she slowly stripped down to her underwear, giving Misty a good view. She was left in a black lacy thong and a black lacy bra with blue around the top of the cups. She crawled onto the bed and wrapped an arm around Misty’s shoulder. She pulled her into a steamy kiss and said, “I bought them last weekend, I wanted to surprise you.”

She pulled Misty to her lips by the shoulder again. She explored her mouth with her tongue and then nibbled and sucked on her bottom lip before pulling away. She asked, “Do you want me to fuck you as bad as I want to fuck you?”

Misty nodded vigorously, her breathing already picking up, and said, “Yes, Miss Supreme.”

Cordelia gave her an almost feral smile and cooed, “That’s my girl,” earning a shy smile from Misty. Cordelia pushed her down onto the bed and straddled her. She leaned down and nipped at the Cajun’s collarbone and the top of her breasts. She quickly leaned back up and forcefully flipped her over on her stomach.

Misty moaned and Cordelia’s power. Cordelia reached down for the chains and moved off Misty to kneel beside her and wrap them around one of the bedposts, brought them down to Misty’s wrist. “Give me your wrists,” she sternly said.

Misty reached them out to her and let her wrap the chain around them, binding them together. Then, Cordelia climbed over top of her to the other side of the bed and wrapped them around the other bedpost and secured them tightly.

Cordelia pulled to Misty’s waist to urge her to her knees. Misty slowly pushed her fist down on the mattress to push herself up. She couldn’t pull her wrists up due to the chains being so tight, so she leaned on her fists and forearms. Cordelia pushed her lower back down so her ass would stick out.

She felt Cordelia’s hands softly on her ass. “Such a nice ass my little witch has.” Cordelia’s hands slipped under the teddy to feel Misty’s panties. She tsked, “Misty, Misty, Misty…why did you leave your panties on?”

Misty just shrugged and whispered, “I don’t know.” She felt Cordelia’s hands pulling themdown her legs slowly and then she felt them come off her feet. Cordelia pushed the lingerie up above her hips and slapped her ass hard, causing Misty to jerk and yelp at the sensation. Cordelia softly rubbed over the skin and Misty shivered at the touch.

“Does my girl like that?” Cordelia’s voice oozed of sex.

Misty desperately answered, “Yes...”

“Would you like it if I gave you a proper spanking?” Misty nodded furiously at the question.

“Good...” Cordelia cooed as she leaned up to reach under the pillow. Misty watched her pull out a black paddle, her eyes widened, and she thought _How did I not notice that before_? She felt Cordelia gently stroking her hair. Then, she heard her gently say, “Remember, safe word’s daffodil.”

Misty nodded and Cordelia gently placed the paddle against her ass. She softly asked, “Are you ready?” Misty immediately answered, “Yes, Miss Supreme.” The Cajun had never been spanked with anything besides Cordelia’s hand and that only happened a few times. She didn’t know how painful it would be, but she’d been dying for Cordelia to do anything remotely sexual to her all day.

Cordelia didn’t want to hurt her, she knew any kind of spanking stung, but she wanted it to be pleasurable. She wanted to ease her into it so pulled the paddle back and the smack she gave her wasn’t that hard. Misty gasped, it stung but it wasn’t that bad.

Cordelia quickly gave her two more smacks back to back. She hears Misty groan as she jerks forward, she can’t tell if its from pain or pleasure. She asks the Cajun, “Are you ok, sweetie?” Misty replies shakily, “Yeah, Miss Supreme. It actually feels good.” Cordelia smirks to herself and asks, “Do you want it harder, because I would love to beat that ass good?”

Misty took a sharp intake of breath at what Cordelia said, it surprised her. She wiggled her ass and quickly answered, “Paddle me hard, Miss Supreme, I’ve been a bad girl.” Cordelia feels a tingle shoot down her crotch and bites her lip.

She changes ass cheeks and gives her a harder smack. She hears Misty moan and the chains rattling at her movement. She gives her a _hard_ smack this time. Misty lurches her body forward and lets her head fall down to rest on her hands. “OW!” she screams as she gets smacked hard by Cordelia again.

It hurts, but when Cordelia’s fingers softly caress her ass, she shivers and moans at how good it feels. It’s soothing and it’s making her nerve endings tingle. She’s getting so wet and she begs Cordelia, “Please, again. It’s better than I thought it’d be.”

Cordelia hums and slides one hand done to feel her folds. She runs a finger through her slit, “You’re so wet, baby.” She pulls her hand back away and smacks her hard again. Misty screams and moans, “Cordelia, please it’s so good...”

Cordelia runs her finger up Misty’s inner thigh to feel her wetness staring to run down her leg. She pushes two fingers into her vagina and starts pumping hard and fast. Misty screams her name and she can already feel her tightening around her, she knows she’s very close. She pulls her fingers out long enough to smack her one last time as hard as she can.

With the last hit, Misty loses it completely. She screams and moans as she feels pleasure wash over her. She’s already having an orgasm and when she feels Cordelia push three fingers in to start roughly pumping, she jerks involuntarily and screams even louder as tears start flowing from her eyes.

She gets impossibly tight around Cordelia’s fingers as each wave of her orgasm hits harder than the last. She moans so loudly that she barely hears Cordelia say, “This pussy is mine, I told you I would fuck you good.”

Misty takes a deep breath in and her vagina finally stops contracting. She relaxes and whimpers when Cordelia slips her fingers out. She feels Cordelia softly run her fingers up her spine as her aftershocks start to cool down. Misty lets her lower body fall so that she’s laying half on her side and half on her stomach. She doesn’t know if she can recover from that anytime soon.

Cordelia’s hand rubs soft, gentle circles on her back, and she leans down to kiss her cheek. She sweetly says, “I love you, Misty, baby.” She waves her hand and Misty’s wrists are free from the chains. Cordelia takes her raw wrists, brings them to her mouth, and softly kisses them. She murmurs a spell and blows on them so that they heal and are as good as new.

She carefully lays Misty’s hands down on the mattress, then lays down herself and softly drapes her arm over Misty’s back to hold her close. Misty looks into her eyes, she wishes she could make her feel amazing right now, but she can’t bring herself to move yet. She quietly says, “I’m sorry, I don’t think I can do anything for you right now.”

Cordelia gives her a warm smile and replies, “Don’t be sorry, sweetie. You never have to be sorry for that, you need to rest and give yourself time to recover.” Misty nods as Cordelia wipes the tears off her cheeks, she can’t believe how lucky she is to have Cordelia. Cordelia might have just paddled her but she feels safe and loved with her no matter what.

She keeps staring into her brown eyes when she says, “I love you with all my heart, Cordelia.”


	23. Part 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Size may matter.  
> Taken from a prompt :P

Misty and Madison put their differences aside for today. After Cordelia let Misty know that she had borrowed the paddle from Madison, the Cajun had the idea that maybe Madison could help her find something to surprise Cordelia with. The two witches’ classes were over for the day, but the Cajun knew Cordelia had some extra paperwork she had to catch up on. So, she had the chance to make a secret sex shop trip.

The two witches were inside the shop. They walked over to look at the strap ons. Madison pointed one out, “What about that one?” Misty looked up to see which one she meant. Her jaw dropped, “Jesus, Maddie. That’s huge.”

It was huge, it had to be twelve inches, but Misty couldn’t take her eyes off it. She’d love to strap that around her hips and take Cordelia until she couldn’t stand it anymore. She heard Madison say, “I think you should get it.”

Misty swallowed, and asked, “Do ya really think Cordelia would let me use that on her?” She looked over at her, and Madison replied, “From what I know about your all’s sex life, she would love it.”

Misty got it, some lube, and left.

\--

That night, Misty dragged Cordelia to their bedroom. She shut and locked the door. She pulled Cordelia over to the bed and pushed her down on it. Cordelia let out a lusty giggle as Misty stood between her legs and pushed her wrists down on the mattress above her head.

Misty leaned down and kissed those luscious lips. When she pulled away, Cordelia tried to follow her. Misty laughed, “Calm down, baby. I’ve got a nice surprise for ya.” Cordelia let her head fall back to the mattress and bit her lip.

Misty let go of her wrists, but Cordelia left them where they were. The Cajun stroked her hand down the valley between Cordelia’s breasts and down her stomach. Misty said, “You’re so beautiful.”

She ripped Cordelia’s shirt open, causing buttons to fly everywhere. She heard Cordelia gasp at the action. She squeezed Cordelia’s breasts, looked into her eyes, and said, “I’m going to fuck ya so hard, ya won’t even remember your name…I’ll feel sorry for ya when ya try to walk tomorrow.”

Cordelia gasped, “Misty…” She could feel heat pooling between her legs. Misty’s hands went to the button on her dress pants. She quickly unbuttoned, unzipped them, and pulled them off her long legs. She finished undressing Cordelia, and the Supreme laid there and watched her undress herself. Misty used telekinesis to bring the bag that had the strap on and lube in it to her hand. Cordelia watched in anticipation, and when Misty pulled the strap on out and quickly opened it, her jaw dropped. 

"Misty, that's so big..." She'd never had anything quite so big in her, but she could feel herself practically salivating at the thought of Misty taking her with it. The Cajun leaned back down to softly kiss her. She laid the strap on and lube on the bed and softly massaged Cordelia’s breasts while they made out. She pulled away to get down in the floor on her knees. She urged Cordelia to plant her feet on the edge of the bed and wrapped her arms around her thighs.

She went to town licking and lapping at Cordelia’s core until she felt like she had her worked up enough to take the strap on. She pulled her mouth away and heard a desperate whine from her Supreme as she stood up.

Cordelia pulled her head up to see Misty fastening the toy around her hips and rubbing lube all over it. Misty caught her eye and said, “Use the safe word if you need me to stop.” Cordelia nodded, Misty grabbed her waist, “Get up on all fours.”

Cordelia rolled over onto her stomach and did as she was told. Misty pulled her hair and roughly said, “I’m going to have you begging me for mercy.” Cordelia groaned at how excited she was getting.

Misty let go of her hair and rubbed the toy against her entrance. Cordelia shivered from arousal. Misty grabbed onto her left hip as she eased the head of the toy in. She put her other hand on Cordelia’s other hip as she pushed more of the toy inside. Cordelia moaned as felt half of the length.

Misty took her time easing the rest of the toy inside of her. She knew it would stretch Cordelia, but she didn’t want to hurt her. Cordelia took deep breaths and kept her body relaxed as she felt Misty push fully inside.

The Cajun stilled, letting her get used to the full feeling. When she felt like Cordelia had time to adjust, she gave her a single thrust. Cordelia’s moan sounded like one of pure pleasure, so Misty started thrusting in and out slowly. She teasingly asked, “Do you like my big dick, baby?”

Cordelia moaned out, “Yes…”

Misty smirked to herself, this was so hot. She started thrusting faster. Cordelia closed her eyes and let out a loud, “Oh, Misty!” The Cajun said, “I love how my little whore will let me fuck her however I want to.”

Cordelia moaned again. She felt really good and the way Misty was talking to her was making her melt under her touch. “Misty…harder, baby…”

The Cajun got very turned on at the request. She started giving it to her harder. She huskily said, “Don’t worry I’ll give it to ya hard.”

Cordelia gripped onto the covers as Misty fucked the living shit out of her. She moaned one after the other as she felt tension in her lower stomach begging to be released. She let out a breathy moan and both of Misty’s hands went to roughly pinch at her nipples. “Oh _God_ …that’s so good.”

Misty pounded into her as hard and fast as possible while continuing to pinch at Cordelia’s _very hard_ nipples. Cordelia couldn’t stop her loud moans, Misty knew she was loving it. She dropped her right hand down to start rubbing Cordelia’s clit and left the other on her nipple.

Cordelia sexily moaned out, “That’s what I need, _fuck_.” Misty could feel her own wetness dripping down her thighs at how intense the Supreme’s moans were. She teasingly said, “I knew you needed a big dick that would hit you in places you’ve never felt before.” She picked up the pace on her clit, kept roughly pinching her nipple, and asked, “Who can fuck ya like no one else can?”

Cordelia moaned as she felt herself starting to tighten up, “You,” she gasped out. She felt like she was about to burst when Misty asked, “Do you want me to stop?”

“ _No_ ,” Cordelia desperately whined. Misty loved having her like this, “Beg me not to stop.”

She really had Cordelia going, so the Supreme whined out, “Please, Misty. Please, _please_ , don’t stop. _I need you, I need you, I need you._ Don’t stop. Please, ple-,” Misty as so aroused that she felt something break inside herself at the desperation and need in her voice, she stopped her, “Shh, it’s ok. I won’t stop, not when my little whore needs me so bad.”

Misty kept going and Cordelia screamed, screamed so loudly that the Cajun wondered if the soundproofing spell on the room could even contain it. Cordelia felt nothing but pleasure as her whole body tingled and her vagina was contracting uncontrollably around the toy. She groaned out, “Misty, that’s amazing,” as her orgasm still ripped through her.

Misty didn’t stop until she came back down and relaxed. When she stilled, Cordelia quietly gasped out, “You’re not going to pull out of me are you?”

The Cajun lightly laughed, “How long have ya known ya need something this big between your legs?”  The Supreme quietly answered, “I didn’t until I started picturing how that thing would look on you.”

Misty giggled and patted Cordelia’s hips, “Scoot up on the bed.” Cordelia eased up and Misty climbed onto the bed behind her, never letting the toy come out. She pushed Cordelia’s head down to the mattress, “My Supreme…face down and ass up,” she teased. She tightened her grip on Cordelia’s hips and started giving her all she had once again.

\--

The next morning, they got ready and started their day. Misty had to teach in the greenhouse and Cordelia had work waiting for her in her office. Cordelia had a nagging soreness between her legs, which was only made worse whenever she had to walk. Still, she wouldn’t change anything about the night before, Misty had thoroughly fucked her brains out.

\--

When it was lunch time, Cordelia went to the kitchen to see Madison, Zoe, Coco, Mallory, and Queenie already sitting at the table. Misty must have still been on her way from the greenhouse. When she went to sit down, Madison looked over at her with a smirk, “Are you ok, you’re walking a little funny?”

Cordelia saw the knowing look on her face. Coco, who was sitting beside Cordelia, said, “I take it you had fun last night.” She heard Madison say, “Swampy dragged me to the sex shop yesterday to help her find something for Cordy. Let’s just say I’m surprised she was able to get out of bed today.”

Cordelia felt heat rise to her face and put her hand over her mouth, “Oh my God, you helped her pick that out?” Madison gave her a smirk and replied, “Considering how freaky you are, I told her I knew you’d like it.” She looked at Cordelia until she moved her hand away from her face and stopped blushing, “How good was it?”

“Ok, ew. Can we stop talking about this?” Zoe asked.

Cordelia looked around shyly before looking back at Madison and saying, “Thank you.”


	24. Part 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made that prompt for office sex happen..

Cordelia was working on her computer in her office when she heard her door open and close. She glanced over to see her beautiful Cajun. Cordelia gave her a wide smile, “Hey baby." Misty smiled and looked down to lock the door.

_Oh no_. Cordelia knew she wouldn't get any work done for a while. When Misty started walking toward her, she feigned ignorance and asked, "What're you doing in here?"

Misty looked her in the eye, Cordelia saw the lusty glint in her blue eyes. Misty stopped beside her and put an arm around the back of her chair. She took control and reached her other arm up and brushed Cordelia's hands off the keyboard. When Cordelia's hands landed on the desk, Misty grabbed the top of the laptop and closed it down. She wanted the Supreme's full attention. She leaned down to Cordelia's ear and huskily whispered, "I want ya, now...in here."

Cordelia felt a spark flow down her spine. She would love to be intimate with Misty right now, but she had stuff she had to do. Her voice was hoarse when it came out, betraying how badly she wanted it to happen, "I-I can't right now...I have a meeting with the Council in a few minutes." _Fuck_ , it was hard to resist when she could still feel Misty's breath hitting her ear.

Misty wasn't going to give up, she wanted Cordelia bad. She leaned closer and whispered, "I'll be quick. I just want to feel ya around my fingers and taste ya sweet little pussy." She watched Cordelia's lips part, she leaned in and sucked her ear lobe into her mouth and nibbled on it. She heard a soft moan escape the Supreme's lips. Yeah, she had her right where she wanted her.

The Cajun released her ear lobe and pushed Cordelia’s laptop and papers to the side. She wrapped her hand around the Supreme’s upper arm and pulled gently, urging her to stand up. Cordelia stood and Misty turned her around and pushed her against the desk.

Cordelia held onto Misty’s biceps as she held onto the Supreme’s waist. They shared a heated kiss, Misty’s hands unbuttoned Cordelia’s hot pink button up shirt. Cordelia’s tongue wormed its way into the Cajun’s mouth as she felt the bra strap on her right shoulder being pulled down.

Misty pulled her bra down, exposing her right breast, and her hand cupped it as her thumb brushed over her nipple. Cordelia lightly moaned into the kiss as she felt her nipples harden. Misty pulled out of the kiss and, _Oh shit_ , her mouth went around Cordelia’s exposed nipple. She grabbed onto the back of the Cajun’s neck with both hands to hold her close, she could feel her pussy throbbing for release.

Cordelia moaned quietly, she was well aware that her office wasn’t soundproofed. The flat of that tongue forcibly licking her hard nipple and it was making her breathless. She felt the Cajun’s hand run up her skirt and pull her underwear down. She released Cordelia’s nipple to get her out of her underwear and she let them fall to the floor. When Cordelia was rid of her underwear, she pulled Misty’s face back to her breast because she was doing so well licking on it before.

Misty reattached her mouth as two of her fingers found their way inside the Supreme. _God, she’s so wet_ , the Cajun thought. Cordelia moaned again as she started moving her hips with Misty’s thrusts. She felt her eye lids flutter and let her head fall back momentarily, she bit her lip to keep from making any more noise.

Misty felt like she was in Heaven, a face full of tit and her fingers buried deep inside her true Supreme. She loved the fact that Cordelia was moving in tune with her hand, it showed her how much she wanted it. She curled her fingers up and heard a small whine escape Cordelia.

Cordelia released her bottom lip before she started to draw blood and whimpered, “Misty…I need your tongue down there.” _Oh fuck, she’s dying for me to eat her out,_ Misty thought, she thought it was extremely hot how bad she made Cordelia want her. She released Cordelia’s nipple and gently put her left hand on her hip and pushed her down to sit on the edge of the desk.

She kept fingering her while she raised up so she could look Cordelia in the eye, she huskily said, “I’m gonna have ya cumming right here on this desk.”

“ _Please_.”

Misty pulled her fingers out to pull the chair over and sat down. She threw Cordelia’s legs over her shoulders and wrapped her arms around her thighs to hold her still. The site itself almost did Cordelia in. She leaned back with her palms on the desk behind her. Misty leaned in and gave her a broad lick from her entrance all the way up to her clit. Cordelia shivered and had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out.

Misty repeated the action three more times, causing a shiver every time she reached her clit. Cordelia whimpered, “ _Please_.” Misty loved it when she begged, it always made her so hot and bothered to see Cordelia so turned on. Misty settled on her clit, flicking her tongue fast against the hardened bundle of nerves.

She could feel Cordelia’s thighs shaking already. “Mmm Misty…” That encouraged the Cajun to keep going. Cordelia let her eyes fall shut for a couple seconds before reopening them, she whimpered, “I’m not going to last much longer.”

_Oh honey, I know_ , Misty thought but she wouldn’t take her tongue away to say it. She switched to make fast circles with her tongue, which made Cordelia arch into her and sigh. _She’s delicious_. She loved eating Cordelia’s pussy. She switched back to flicking her tongue up and down.

A loud moan started to escape, and Cordelia quickly bit down on her lip to contain it.  Her head fell back, her eyes fell shut, and her back arched as she came hard. Misty could fell her legs shaking like crazy as she worked hard to keep Cordelia’s legs open.

The orgasm was amazing, that’s all there was to it. Cordelia finally calmed down and Misty left her clit alone to go down and lick her wetness up, earning a soft sigh from Cordelia. Misty leaned up, Cordelia opened her eyes and raised her head back up. They locked eyes, “You’re delicious, Cordelia.”

Cordelia let out a flirty giggle. Misty wiped her face clean with the back of her hand as she moved Cordelia’s legs off her shoulders, then she picked Cordelia’s underwear up out of the floor and put them on for her.

Cordelia sat up, fixed her bra, buttoned her shirt, and stood up to straighten her skirt out. Misty stood up and Cordelia pulled her into a loving, sexy kiss. They heard someone trying to open the door, Cordelia pulled away and they both giggled lightly. She gave Misty a wink and whispered, “Think of something you want me to do to you and I’ll get you off later.”

They walked to the door and Cordelia unlocked it. She opened the door to for her council members, which consisted of Madison, Zoe, and Queenie. When they saw that Misty had been in the office with her, Madison rudely said, “Fucking right before the meeting, nice. At least you did lock the door.”

They made their way into the office as Misty left. Queenie took in the papers pushed askew on top of her desk and exclaimed, “Sex on the desk! Perks of being Supreme!” Her and Madison shared a laugh and then they all sat down and started the meeting.


	25. Ch. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously had a prompt for Cordelia catching Misty watching porn, although I'm pretty sure this wasn't what they had in mind.

It was Saturday and almost everyone was gone from the Academy for the weekend. Cordelia walked into the living room to see Misty sitting on the couch with a laptop, she found that strange considering that the younger witch wasn’t very fond of technology. She snuck up behind her to see what she was so interested in.

“Oh my God! What are you watching?” Misty jumped at her voice and paused the video. She turned to face Cordelia, her cheeks were blood red. She didn’t know why she felt so embarrassed because Cordelia caught her watching porn, maybe it was because of the subject matter. The Cajun tried to speak, “I…uh.”

After the initial shock wore off for Cordelia, she calmed her tone. She felt sympathetic for Misty after embarrassing her. “I’m sorry, Sweetie. I didn’t mean to upset you.” She paused and watched the Cajun’s face return to its normal color. She glanced at the computer screen before looking back at her. She lovingly stroked a hand through her unruly blonde hair and calmly asked, “Can I see?”

Misty hesitated, but she knew Cordelia had already seen it anyway. She had the video muted in case someone did walk in. She pushed play and felt her cheeks heat up again. The video showed a woman being restrained to a chair and a man using a vibrator on her, making her orgasm over and over.

When the video was over Cordelia gently asked, “Why are you watching this?” Misty didn’t turn to face her, but she quietly said, “I’ve been trying to find something for us…so that ya don’t get bored.” Cordelia leaned over the couch while stroking her hair, “Misty, look at me.”

The Cajun turned her head so she could see her face. Cordelia sweetly said, “You don’t have to find something new all the time. I love you and I’m fully satisfied with you.” She leaned in and softly kissed Misty.

When Misty smiled shyly at her, Cordelia stood back up. Misty turned so she could look at the Supreme. Cordelia said, “Overstimulation. You know that’s very uncomfortable and hurts, right?”

Misty was quiet for a couple of seconds, then she built up her courage to say, “I want ya to do it to me.”

“Why?”

Misty exited off the video and turned the laptop off. She closed it and sat it down on the couch before walking around to stand in front of Cordelia. She took the Supreme’s hand and said, “I want to try everything with ya, it just caught my attention…will ya do it? We can always stop.”  

Cordelia studied her face to see honesty and curiosity. She decided she would go along with it. She let her eyes roam over the Cajun’s body. She stepped closer and pulled Misty into her by the waist, causing the Cajun to gasp with surprise and arousal. Their faces were inches apart, Cordelia’s eyes got a predatory glint in them as she stared at Misty’s lips before meeting her eyes. She huskily said, “Let’s go upstairs and we’ll see how many orgasms you can handle.”

\--

In their bedroom, each of Misty’s ankles had a piece of rope wrapped firmly around them and the other ends of the rope were fastened to the bedposts. Cordelia used long enough pieces so that she could sit against the headboard and pull Misty to lean back into her, between her legs. Misty was completely naked, and Cordelia had stripped down to her underwear just because.

She left Misty’s hands free but pulled them back to plant on the bed beside the Supreme’s hips. Her lips were against Misty’s ears, “Keep your hands there.”

Misty nodded, “Yes, Miss Cordelia.” The Supreme harshly bit her ear lobe, earning a yelp. She waved her hand, bringing the dildo that spins and thrusts on its own from the bedside table where she had placed it minutes ago. She reached down and grazed over Misty’s clit with it gently before barely touching her entrance with it.

Cordelia whispered, “Baby, you’re going to cum so hard, you better brace yourself now.” Misty’s head fell back onto Cordelia’s shoulder as she pushed the tip of the toy inside her. Misty softly moaned as Cordelia went ahead and pushed the toy fully inside.

Cordelia kept her free arm wrapped around the Cajun, letting her hand rest on her stomach, as she used the other hand to flick the dial to turn the toy on. She heard her name being whimpered, so she let her hand go from Misty's stomach to her clit. 

She rubbed at her clit fast as she turned the toy to a higher setting. "Ooh, Delia," the Cajun moaned at feeling the toy spin and thrust more intensely and at Cordelia's magic fingers. Cordelia seductively said, "Get ready for more." She kissed Misty's cheek and two seconds later, she turned the toy on full force.

Cordelia nibbled and kissed at her neck as Misty leaned farther back into her. Cordelia quickly brought her fingers, that we're rubbing Misty's clit, up to her mouth and licked them before rubbing up and down on the bundle of nerves again. She knew the wetness would make it feel better.

Misty's legs started shaking like crazy. She turned her face just enough to look into Cordelia's eyes. She groaned out, "It's so good... your fingers are amazing...uh...and the toy's...fucking the absolute shit out of me." She tensed up and let out a loud, "Ah!"

Cordelia smiled as she doubled her efforts on Misty’s clit and let her cum in her arms. Misty was breathing heavily as she started to come down from her high. She felt Cordelia kissing and sucking at her neck. She moaned, neither the toy or Cordelia’s fingers slowed down. She felt a tingle run down her spine and through her core.

She loudly moaned, “Uhh, oh…Delia, Delia, Cordelia!” The Supreme hummed against her neck and she was cumming again. “Fuck!” she moaned as she pushed her hips up into the toy and Cordelia’s fingers over and over until the pleasure subsided.

The sensations never went away. Cordelia bit down into her neck hard enough to leave a mark, “Ow!” Cordelia giggled as she pulled her face away, she puled her fingers away from her clit and waved her hand, bringing a small vibrator out of the bedside table. Misty noticed and groaned.

Cordelia pulled her hand away from the toy that was still inside Misty, apparently it did a pretty good job staying inside her on its own. Misty heard Cordelia turn the vibrator on, she groaned out, “I don’t think I can handle that.” The Supreme lightly giggled and seductively said, “This is what you wanted.”

Cordelia slowly brought it down to Misty’s clit and gently pressed it against the hardened bud. “Oh! Fuck! Cordelia!” The Supreme answered by bringing her free hand up to play with a nipple. The Cajun groaned deeply and melted even more into Cordelia’s body. “Uhhh…”

She felt like her whole body was vibrating as Cordelia pushed the vibrator more firmly to her clit. Cordelia softly pinched at her nipple and put her lips to Misty’s ear as she whispered, “Maybe you shouldn’t have gotten me to do this…I really like it.” She started rubbing circles on Misty’s clit with the vibrator. She continued, “I want to keep you here all day. I want to make you cum again and again until you beg me to stop.”

She bit Misty’s ear and the Cajun moaned loudly right before screaming her name and cumming again.

\--

Two hours later, the toy was still thrusting and spinning inside Misty and Cordelia was still rubbing at her clit with the vibrator, only now it was on full force too. But now Cordelia had Misty laying on her back, and she was kneeling between her legs as she sucked on one nipple and had her fingers on the other one.  

Misty was quivering all over and couldn’t stop whimpering, she didn’t know how much more of this she could take. Cordelia had told her to keep her hands by her sides and that’s what she did as she clung onto the sheets for dear life. She felt like she would fall apart again at any second.

Cordelia’s teeth grazed her nipple as she licked, that sent Misty over the edge again. She had already screamed so much that her throat was sore so now she only whimpered. “C-Cordelia…Cordelia…shit.”

Cordelia sat up and looked down at her. “How many is that now, Sweetie?”

She groaned out, “Nine.”

Cordelia licked her own bottom lip and asked, “Do you want to go for ten or have you had enough?” She still had the vibrator pressed against Misty’s clit.

The Cajun groaned out, “Enough…”

Cordelia pulled the vibrator away, turned it off, and quickly turned the other toy off and eased it out of her. Misty whined as the toy finally left her body, she was sore. Cordelia used telekinesis to place the toys on the bedside table and she waved her hand to rid her ankles of the rope.

Cordelia laid down and gently pulled Misty over to lay against her. Misty’s eyes were glazed over, and she looked exhausted. Cordelia stroked her cheekbone with her thumb and gently kissed her lips. Misty weakly kissed her back.

Cordelia pulled back and said, “I guess you’ll never want to do that again after experiencing it first hand, huh?” Misty offered her a light laugh and replied, “No, probably not. I need a small break between orgasms after orgasm number three.” They shared a giggle and Cordelia cuddled Misty until she fell asleep for a nap.


	26. Part 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't crucify me for it.  
> I've been running out of ideas for Cordelia & Misty.

Tonight, had taken an interesting turn of events. Cordelia, Misty, and Madison went to a club together to find a couple guys to have sex with. Earlier, Cordelia and Misty had a conversation about sex and Misty had sheepishly admitted that she was curious what it would be like to be with a man.

She had been a virgin before Cordelia. Cordelia knew that and she was glad that Misty had admitted her curiosity, she wanted Misty to feel like she could be open with her about anything and everything. She had to admit that it did sting a little, but the Cajun had assured her that she was more than enough and that she was happy with her.

Cordelia thought back to the threesome they had with Daniel. Misty and Daniel hadn’t touched each other, it was really her fucking both of them. Misty had let her do that and it didn’t affect their relationship. They talked it over and came to the decision that they were both going to have sex with someone else tonight, Misty had told her that she wouldn’t feel right if she was the only one doing it. They also decided that they had to be in the same room while it was happening.

Cordelia had bumped into Madison after dinner and told her about their plans. Madison had seemed surprised and excited. She had asked to be involved because she wanted to get laid too. Cordelia had brought her back to her bedroom, where Misty was, and explained to the Cajun that Madison wanted to take part. After thinking about it, Misty had agreed, and here they were looking to have group sex.

They went to the bar and got a few drinks in their system. Madison walked off to look for some men while Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand, she could tell that she looked uncomfortable. She leaned in so the Cajun could hear her, “We don’t have to do this, we can go home anytime, just say the word.”

Misty shook her head and replied, “I’m just nervous, I ain’t been with anybody but you.” They stayed there a few minutes and Misty looked back to see Madison talking to two guys and looking at Cordelia. She leaned over to the Supreme’s ear, “I think Maddie wants ya over there.”

Cordelia glanced back to see Madison motioning her over, she looked at Misty, “Will you be ok here by yourself?”

“Yeah.”

Cordelia stood up off the stool and patted her knee, “I’ll be back in a few minutes.” They shared a smile and Cordelia went over to join them. Madison introduced them, “Cordelia, this is Tanner and Malcolm. Guys, this is Cordelia.”

Cordelia offered them a smile and a, “Hey.” They smiled back and one of them grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed the back of it, “Hey, I’m Malcolm. I must say, you’re very beautiful.” He let go of her hand and let his eyes roam her body. She offered another smile, “Thanks,” she looked at the other man, “You must be Tanner.”

He was obviously checking her out too, “Yeah. Damn, you’re hot.” Cordelia and Madison shared a look and agreed through telepathy that they were hot and that they wouldn’t mind fucking them. Cordelia smiled as Madison smirked, she looked at the men and asked, "What all has Madison been telling you?"

Malcolm laughed, "Well, uh...she said a lot."

Madison spoke up, "I told them that Misty wants to feel a real man and that me and you are up for grabs too." She looked back at the two men and asked, "Are you up for group sex?"

Malcolm and Tanner exchanged an excited look and Tanner said, "Bring the girlfriend over." Cordelia nodded and walked back over to Misty. While she was gone Madison explained to them again, "Cordelia, the one that was just over here, is in a relationship with Misty. Cordelia's bisexual, but we're not sure what Misty is. She's never been with anyone but Cordelia, one of you can be her first. She doesn't know if she's a lesbian or bisexual. And before you ask, I'm straight."

Cordelia grabbed Misty's hand and urged her to stand up. When she did, Cordelia grabbed her other hand too and said, “You can back out at any time. If you tell one of them no and they don’t listen Madison and I will both be there to help.” She smiled at Misty, “I love you.” The Cajun smiled back, “I love ya, too.” They shared a chaste kiss before Cordelia led her over to them.

They greeted Misty and called her beautiful. They all talked and flirted a little and Malcolm asked, “What do you ladies say we take this to a hotel?” Cordelia could feel Misty squeeze her hand tighter, she looked at the Cajun. Madison leaned over and asked Cordelia, “Is she going to go through with it?” Misty could hear her, she quietly told Cordelia, “I’m ready if you are.”

Cordelia looked at Malcolm, “Let’s go.” She noticed them both get shit-eating grins on their faces and Tanner asked, “How did we get so lucky?” They took a cab to a nearby hotel and the three witches stood in the lobby together as the men rented out a room.

Misty was still holding Cordelia’s hand, Cordelia said, “I’m sure everything will be fine, Sweetie. Don’t do anything you don’t want to.” Madison looked at her and said, “Yeah, it’s not like it’s going to hurt you, Cordy’s fucked you with a strap-on before.”

Cordelia felt like maybe Misty didn’t really want to do this and maybe she wasn’t into men, she asked, “Are you even attracted to either of them?” Misty quietly said, “I mean, yeah, they’re good looking. I want to experience it, it’s just weird thinking about being with someone else.”

“This is a little weird for me too,” Cordelia said.

Tanner and Malcolm led them to the elevator. They got to their floor and went to their room. Tanner opened the door and they all stepped inside. Madison and Tanner went over to the bed that was farthest in the room and started making out. Malcolm looked at Cordelia and Misty, “Who’s first?”

Cordelia let go of her hand and said, “I think she wants to.” She looked at Misty lovingly and cautiously. The Cajun looked at her and nodded. Malcolm put one hand on Misty’s waist and caressed her cheek with his other hand as he stepped close to her, “It’s ok,” he said before he kissed her.

It was odd kissing someone other than Cordelia, his lips were rougher than hers. She felt his tongue ease into her mouth, and she moved her tongue with his. He was a good kisser, she moaned softly when she felt one of his hands go to her ass.

Cordelia walked around and sat on the side of the bed after she noticed Misty start to get into it. She felt a little jealous at first, but she calmed down. She knew Misty wouldn’t leave her and that what they had was special.

Malcolm and Misty fell on the bed beside her with Misty on the bottom. She watched Malcolm take her dress off and throw it in the floor. Cordelia got lost in the Cajun’s smooth skin and she found that it was turning her on thinking about watching her get fucked. Malcolm sat up on his knees to take his shirt off and he quickly got rid of Misty’s bra and panties.

He looked at Cordelia, “Come here.” He grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. It was heated and his tongue quickly made its way into her mouth to mingle with hers. They broke the kiss. He took his pants and underwear off and turned his attention back to Misty. He kissed her neck and his fingers went inside her.

Misty let out a soft gasp and she pulled Cordelia down to kiss her. They made out and Malcolm raised his head up so he could watch as he fingered Misty fast. He removed his fingers and asked, “Can I fuck you now?” Cordelia broke the kiss and said, “Maybe this is something you should experience on your own.”

She sat back up. Misty grabbed her hand and asked, “Stay for the first few minutes?” Cordelia smiled softly, “Sure.” The Cajun looked at Malcolm, “I’m ready.” Malcolm lined his lower body up with hers and slowly pushed inside. Cordelia felt her squeeze her hand as he slowly started thrusting into her. Misty moaned quietly and let go of Cordelia’s hand.

Cordelia could tell by the look on the Cajun’s face that she was enjoying it, she was going to leave her alone and let her enjoy it to the fullest. She heard Madison say, “Cordelia, come look at how big his dick is.” She went over to sit beside Madison on the other bed. Madison was in her underwear and Tanner was standing up at the end of the bed naked.

Apparently, Madison had been sucking on his dick because it had spit all over it. He was fully erect, and he was huge. Madison still had her hands wrapped around it, Cordelia reached up and brushed her hands away. She stroked him a few times before she looked up into his eyes and smiled. He smirked at her and she watched his expression change into one of pleasure as she wrapped her lips around him and pushed her mouth down his length.

She swirled her tongue around and sucked as she moved up and down on him. He grabbed the back of her head with his left hand and groaned. She kept going until he pulled her back off of him by the hair and she dropped her hand to her side. He grabbed the back of Madison’s head with his other hand and pulled her toward his dick.

She took him into her mouth and sucked on him, moving up and down his length a few times. He pulled her back and pulled Cordelia to his dick again. She repeated what she did before, and he pulled her off him again and pushed her mouth to the side of his shaft. She kissed and sucked on it as he pushed Madison to the other side of his shaft, and she started doing the same thing. The witches each kissed and sucked up and down on their respective side. Tanner groaned above them as he had a hand buried in each of their hair. Madison and Cordelia smirked at each other as they worshipped the same penis, their lips getting so close to each other’s that they almost kissed a few times.

Tanner pulled them both back and pulled Cordelia up to stand beside him. “Let me take that fucking dress off you,” he said before he quickly unzipped it and pulled it over her head. He let it drop to the floor and he reached around to unhook her bra, taking it off too. His hands were on her breasts as he kissed her.

He pulled away to pull her thong off, “Get on the bed,” he said as he pulled Madison up. Cordelia looked over at Misty before crawling onto the bed, she looked and sounded like she was having a good ole time with Malcolm fucking her hard and fast. She turned to face Tanner and Madison and seconds later a naked Madison joined her on the bed.

Tanner crawled up between them with a leg between each of theirs and a hand on the bed on the either side of their heads. He kissed Madison, then kissed Cordelia. His mouth made its way down to Cordelia’s breasts, kissing and licking all over them, before doing the same to Madison.

He raised his head back up and leaned back onto his knees. His hands ran down their bodies and he let two fingers disappear inside both of them. He curled them up as he thrusted and both witches moaned. He pulled his fingers out of Cordelia and situated his body between her legs. She gripped onto his back as he pushed his dick inside her.

She gasped at the full feeling. She felt his hand hold her hip as he pulled out of her and roughly pushed back inside. His fingers left Madison and he placed his palm on the bed as he set a hard, fast pace with Cordelia.

On the other bed, Malcolm had a finger rubbing Misty’s clit as he fucked the shit out of her. Her back arched and she moaned as she felt an orgasm flow through her. It felt great, she moaned as she contracted around him.  When she returned to her senses she looked over at Cordelia, wanting to hold her close, and saw Tanner thrusting between her legs. Misty herd Malcolm’s grunts get louder, and she quickly looked at him and gasped out, “Don’t cum in me.”

She didn’t want to get pregnant, Malcolm nodded, and a few seconds later he pulled out of her and came on the bed. He collapsed beside her and she turned her head to see Tanner turn Cordelia over, get her up on all fours, and start fucking her doggy style. She saw Cordelia’s eyes flutter shut and her mouth drop open into a moan that she loved so much.

The Cajun found it erotic to watch Cordelia get it so hard from him. Cordelia’s eyes shot open and she locked eyes with Misty, Misty saw that her eyes were dark with lust. Cordelia moaned as she looked into those sparkling blue eyes.

She leaned her upper body down onto her forearms, pushing her ass back into Tanner. She bit her lip and let her cheek fall to land on her fist, staring into Misty’s eyes the whole time as she felt Tanner hitting her g-spot with every thrust. She pulled her teeth out of her skin and sensually moaned, “Ohhh, fuckkk…,” dragging her words out. She could feel herself getting close.   

Madison got up off the bed and went over to lay beside Malcolm. They started making out and getting handsy, but Misty couldn’t take her eyes off Cordelia. She broke eye contact to look down the Supreme’s body and to watch her take a good beating.

Tanner put a hand in Cordelia’s hair and pulled her back up to being on all fours. She moaned as he pulled her hair again roughly just because. She moaned out to Misty, “Misty, he’s sooo big…do you want to feel him too?”

Misty got up and kneeled beside the bed Cordelia and Tanner were on, in very close proximity to Cordelia’s face. The Cajun said, “Later, I want to watch.”

They could hear Madison moaning as she had sex with Malcolm. Tanner’s hand left Cordelia’s hair to hold onto her hip and his other hand found her clit. Cordelia moaned, “Ugh,” as he roughly rubbed up and down on it. Behind her, he groaned loudly as he started thrusting even harder.

Cordelia closed her eyes and her head tilted back as she whined from pleasure, her orgasm about to hit at any second. Tanner pounded into her faster as his finger on her clit stayed consistent. She felt him cum in her with a groan and seconds later she was clenching around him as she cried out in ecstasy. He kept his pace until her cries died down, he stilled and slowly pulled out. He moved his hand away from her bundle of nerves and moved over to lay on the bed beside her, “Fuck, that was good,” he said as he tried to even his ragged breathing.

Cordelia laid down and turned to her back, “Tell me about it, you were great,” she gasped out. She grabbed Misty’s hand and urged her to lay beside her as she scooted closer toward Tanner. Misty snuggled into her and they cuddled a few minutes before they started passionately making out.

Misty couldn’t resist her anymore, she rolled on top of her and her mouth quickly went down to suck and lick on her left nipple. She felt Cordelia’s hands wrap into her hair as she arched up into her. She gently nibbled, earning a sigh, before letting her mouth treat her other nipple the same way. “ _Fuck, Misty…_ ” she heard below her in almost a plea.

She answered the plea with two skilled fingers making their way inside her, stroking against the spot that she knew drove Cordelia crazy. She smiled around Cordelia’s hard nipple at the desperate moan the action brought out. Misty switched nipples again and felt two fingers ease their way inside her own core. Breathy and desperate moans filled the air from both withes as they hit just the right spot inside each other.

On the other bed, Madison and Malcolm had both came. Malcolm sat down on the bed beside Misty and Cordelia’s feet as he gawked at them and how lost they were in each other. Tanner went over and started fucking Madison as Misty’s mouth released Cordelia’s painfully hard nipples and stated trailing kisses and sucking along the left side of her neck.

Both witches’ eyes shut, and Cordelia’s free hand gripped tightly onto Misty’s back as her own back arched and she came from a powerful orgasm. Her fingers worked hard inside Misty while she was still flying high, trying to wring pleasure out of her. When she started coming back down, she felt Misty contracting around her and heard her moan, “C-Cordelia!”

After her moan, Misty bit down on Cordelia’s collarbone as the intensity made her feel like she was going to explode. Her fingers left Cordelia’s core as she gripped tightly onto her upper arms with both hands.

Cordelia felt her still spasming uncontrollably around her, felt her death grip on her arms, and could hear her cries loud and clear even though her teeth were sunken down into her collarbone. She felt warm liquid shoot down her fingers and roll down her wrist, she was surprised that she had made Misty squirt. She slowed her pace and became gentler as she eased her back down.

Misty’s muscles relaxed and allowed Cordelia to carefully pull her fingers out. She eased her grip and pulled her teeth out of Cordelia’s skin. She raised her head up and took in the bite mark she’d just left. She saw Cordelia wiping her hand on the cover and she quietly said, “Holy shit. I wasn’t expecting ya to make me cum that hard.” Cordelia smiled sweetly at her and pulled her down into a chaste kiss.

Madison and Tanner finished on the other bed, and shortly after he got up and pulled Misty away with him. Madison sat up on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette. Malcolm pulled Cordelia over into a steamy make out session and she straddled him. Cordelia went to town riding the shit out of him as Tanner settled on top of Misty to fuck the living daylights out of her.

When they were finished, Cordelia, Misty, and Madison all made their way out of the hotel with a nagging soreness between their legs and took a cab back to the Academy.


	27. Part 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made that prompt I had a while ago for candle wax happen.

After the group sex the night before, Cordelia wanted to make sure Misty knew she still belonged to her and her alone. After dinner, she pulled Misty inside their room and locked the door. She quickly made the suggestion, "I want to pour candle wax on you "

The Cajun's eyes went impossibly wide and she stuttered, "W-why, won't th-that hurt?" Cordelia gently grabbed her hands and held them out between their bodies, "Yes, but I've heard it makes the pleasure better." She paused to see a startled look on Misty's face, she caressed her thumbs across the back of the Cajun's hands and continued, "It's kind of like the time I let you do anal. I was terrified at first, but I knew I could trust you. You made it pleasurable for me."

She saw Misty's expression soften. She asked, "What do you want? Do you trust me to do it?" The Cajun's lips tilted up at the corners and she said, "Yeah, do it."

Next thing Misty knew, she was completely naked and laying on their bed. Cordelia was in her underwear, kneeling between her legs, holding a lit candle. She felt Cordelia’s fingertips trail from her knee to her inner thigh, she grabbed Cordelia’s waist.

Cordelia looked at her harshly with a look in her eyes that Misty characterized as a Supreme glint. Cordelia harshly pushed her hand away and sternly said, “Keep your hands on the bed. Don’t touch me.” Misty obeyed.

“Remember the safe word,” Cordelia said in a lighter tone. There was already some melted wax in the metal dish encircling the candle. Cordelia held it over Misty’s stomach and slowly tilted it. A single drop of wax hit the Cajun’s stomach and she sucked in a painful breath.

Cordelia tilted the candle back up and found the Cajun’s eyes, “You good?”

“Yeah.”

Cordelia moved the candle a tad and tilted it again. A drop of wax landed on Misty’s stomach just above the other drop. She let Misty catch her breath and let another drop trail upward. The Cajun’s fists clenched at her sides as she winced.

Another drop fell just between her breasts and Cordelia cooed, “That’s my good girl.” She let two more drops fall, trailing up. Misty squirmed and gasped, then another drop hit her directly on the collarbone.

“You’re such a good girl. Look at me, Baby.” Misty looked up after hearing the sultry voice. She gasped when she saw how dark with lust Cordelia’s eyes had become. If this turned Cordelia on so much, maybe she’d have to let her burn her more often.

Cordelia asked, “Are you ready for the pleasure, or do you want more?”

Something about the question made Misty’s eyes roll. Her hands picked at the sheets under her hands. She groaned out, “The pleasure, please. Touch me.”

Cordelia blew the flame out and used telekinesis to place the candle on the bedside table. She let her left hand fall to Misty’s thigh and leaned forward. She saw Misty’s glistening core and moaned as she slid two fingers inside. Misty was so wet for her that it made tension build in Cordelia’s lower stomach.

Cordelia curled her fingers up, instantly attacking the sensitive spot inside her. The action caused a loud moan to erupt from Misty. A fast pace was set, and Cordelia felt herself losing all inhibitions as Misty whimpered and writhed under her.

She suddenly had the craving for a taste and lowered her mouth down to Misty’s throbbing, swollen bundle of nerves. She kept her fingers going as she lapped and savored Misty’s clit, because it would be a sin against humanity to stop when they were both enjoying it so much.

Misty’s legs started twitching. Her hands fisted the sheets and her head pressed back into the mattress, “Holy shit, _Cordelia_! **CORDELIA!** Yes! **OW!”** The pleasure that washed over the Cajun was insane. It was mind-numbing.

She whimpered and started coming back down as Cordelia slowed her actions. Misty pried her legs open from the vise grip they had around Cordelia’s head, a grip that she wasn’t aware she had until now.

Cordelia slowly pulled her mouth away and pulled her fingers out. She raised up and stared down at the Cajun with a look that Misty knew would find its way into her dreams for many nights to come.

Cordelia’s lips were parted, her lips and chin both shiny from Misty’s juices. Her cheeks were rosy, her eyes dark and glassy. She let out a small moan and Misty looked down to see her hand inside her underwear. Her fingers looked to be moving furiously under the thin material.

Misty couldn’t digest how erotic she found the sight to be. Cordelia was kneeling between her legs with her own legs spread apart, working hard at her clit with her fingers. Misty looked back up to meet her eyes to find Cordelia staring intently into hers. Apparently, her gaze had been focused on the Cajun’s face.

She saw Cordelia glance down at the wax coating her chest and stomach. A louder, more pleasurable sounding moan escaped Cordelia’s mouth. Then, she looked back up into Misty’s eyes as her breathing became harder.

They both felt like they were in a trance. Cordelia didn’t know what it was, but something about Misty letting her drop candle wax onto her had made her super horny. When she looked down to see the wax still on her beautiful body, she felt her clit aching. Her eyes went back to Misty’s blue eyes, one of her favorite things about her, and she rubbed her clit fiercely until she came _hard_.


	28. Part 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get back to a sweeter, more loving Foxxay

It was Saturday morning; Misty was still laying in the bed. She had woken up when Cordelia got up to take a shower. Cordelia had been in the bathroom an unusually long time, so Misty got up to go check on her. When she opened the bathroom door, she saw Cordelia sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a towel wrapped around her, crying. She realized that Cordelia had left the water running to drown out the sounds of her crying.

Misty rushed over to turn the water off and she sat down beside her. She wrapped an arm around her and used her other hand to turn Cordelia’s face toward her. “Why are ya crying?” she asked with concern. Cordelia looked into her eyes and asked, “What are we doing?” She sobbed and Misty wiped her tears away before letting her hand rest on her cheek again.

Cordelia sadly said, “We’re having sex with other people.”

“That’s what this is about? Delia, we don’t have to do that ever again.”

Cordelia wiped at her tears and said, “I know we agreed to it and it was fun at the time. It just…makes me feel like shit to even think about it. And I poured candle wax on you the next day…what if it becomes that we’re not enough for each other?”

Misty smoothed her hair back for her. She sweetly said, “That will never happen. I love ya more than anything. You’re more then enough for me.” She kissed Cordelia’s cheek and continued, “We don’t even need to do anything freaky; I don't need ya to use toys or anything like that on me. I just need ya.”

Cordelia stopped crying and smiled. “You’re all I ever wished for, Misty.”

Misty smiled and wiped the left-over tears off her beautiful face. She said, “We can head to the bed and I’ll show ya how much you’re all I’ll ever need. What do ya say?” Cordelia shyly bit her bottom lip and nodded. Misty stood up and offered Cordelia her hand.

After she took it, they walked into the bedroom and stopped beside the bed. Misty looked down her body, “Drop the towel.” When the towel hit the floor, Misty picked Cordelia up and gently laid her on the bed. She was now on top of Cordelia and leaned down to give her a soft loving kiss.

They made out a little bit. Then, Misty kissed down her jaw and gently kissed all over her neck. Cordelia moaned when she kissed over her sweet spot. The lovely sound caused Misty to linger on the spot and start sucking and nibbling on it. Cordelia’s hands lightly landed on her back as a sigh left her lips.

Misty stayed focused on the spot, her left hand caressed Cordelia’s shoulder before drifting down to her breast. Cordelia let another moan slip as she gently squeezed her breast. Misty felt the bud harden under her palm, she let her thumb and index finger squeeze at it and begin rolling it around.

There was a sharp intake of breath followed by a gasp of, “ _Misty...”_ The Cajun kissed over her collarbone and over the top of her other breast. Then, she gently sucked the nipple into her mouth as her fingers still toyed with the other one.

Misty’s tongue licked at the bud as she sucked. Cordelia’s hands squeezed at the soft flesh of Misty’s back as she arched into the touch. The Cajun pulled her mouth away to lean up and look down at the Supreme, taking in her beauty. After studying her beautiful features, she said, “I know ya’d never go in public with wet hair and no makeup, but ya look gorgeous like this. You’re naturally beautiful.”

Cordelia smiled; she felt her heart swell. Misty leaned back down to give her nipple some more attention. Not long after, her fingers and mouth switched sides, distributing equal attention. Cordelia gasped from pleasure and Misty kissed over to take the other nipple in her mouth again, letting her fingers switch sides again too.

Misty pulled away enough to look up at her and say, “You’re more than enough, Delia. You’re all I need.” Then, she reattached her mouth and started softly nibbling. Their eyes were locked as Misty’s right hand landed on her ribcage and trailed down.

The Cajun ran her fingers down the Surpreme’s slick folds and found her entrance. Cordelia was so wet for her. She moaned loudly and let her head push back into the pillow as she felt two fingers enter her. “ _Oh,_ ” she couldn’t contain the sensual moan when Misty started slowing thrusting her fingers.

Misty moved her fingers off Cordelia’s nipple long enough to quickly suck it into her mouth and lick on it. She raised back up, letting her fingers settle there again, and whispered, “You’re so much more then I ever thought I needed.” She leaned down to passionately kiss Cordelia, then kissed her way back down to work at her left nipple again.

Misty started curling her fingers every time they thrusted inside her. Cordelia moaned, “ _Oh, Misty…I love you.”_ Misty moved her thumb up to rub slow circles into her clit. Cordelia’s back arched, “ _Oh, God…Misty…that feels so good.”_

The Cajun pulled her mouth away briefly to whisper, “I love ya so much.” She swirled her tongue around Cordelia’s nipple before wrapping her lips around it and gently sucking again. Cordelia whimpered and she felt her legs begin shaking. Misty was really treating her right: sucking and licking on one nipple, her fingers lightly squeezing and rolling her other nipple, two fingers inside her that were stroking at her g-spot with every carefully angled thrust, and her thumb gently rubbing circles on her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

Cordelia felt her muscles tensing. She knew she was going to cum at any second. The sensations overtook her. Her hands clutched at Misty’s back as her back arched once again. Her eyes fell shut and the back of her head pushed further into the pillow as her mouth dropped open. “ _Oh, God!”_ she whined desperately.

She felt her walls contracting around Misty’s long, slender fingers. Her hips pushed back into the mattress to fully accept everything Misty was doing to her, but she couldn’t control the shaking of her legs. _“Misty! God! Ohhh…please!”_

Misty’s thumb picked up its pace a little bit and it drew a loud scream of, “AHH! HOLY SHIT!” out of Cordelia as her body clutch at her fingers more intensely. Misty kept going and nibbled on her nipple as Cordelia kept moaning, “Uhh…uhh…ohhh, Misty.”

Cordelia felt warm liquid leave her body and coat Misty’s fingers, knowing the Cajun had just made her squirt for the first time in her life. Her eyebrows furrowed as she let out a last deep moan, “Uggh!”

Her orgasm subsided. She breathed hard and opened her eyes as Misty stilled everywhere. The Cajun raised her head up so she could look down into Cordelia’s eyes. Her fingers on Cordelia’s other nipple left as her hand fell to the bed. She watched Cordelia’s facial muscles tic just a tad as she slowly pulled her fingers out.

Cordelia gasped at the empty sensation. Misty brought her soaked fingers up to her mouth and sucked them clean, moaning at the taste. Cordelia watched her intently. Misty said, “I want a taste. Is that ok?” Cordelia’s eyes widened as she nodded in agreement.

Misty dropped her hand to the bed and started kissing down Cordelia’s body. Cordelia let go of Misty’s back and gripped onto the sheets on either side of her as the Cajun went down to lick up all the wetness that resulted from her talented ministrations.

Misty’s tongue pushed inside and curled up against Cordelia’s sweet spot, causing a groan and causing Cordelia to roll up into her mouth. “Mmm,” Misty moaned while her tongue was still buried deep. Cordelia kept grinding into her face and Misty had to hold onto her thighs to contain her from getting too erratic so fast.

After a few more strokes along her g-spot, Misty pulled her tongue out and groaned, “Ya taste so good.” She took a broad lick up Cordelia’s slit, making her shiver, and let her tongue stroke repeatedly directly on her clit. “ **Ohh** ,” Cordelia moaned out in a deep- guttural noise.

Cordelia looked down at her. Misty looked into her eyes with a look of bliss on her face as Cordelia watched her flick her tongue over and over. The sight was so erotic that it made Cordelia quiver. She couldn’t take her eyes away, it turned her on so much to see Misty enjoying herself as she licked her.

Misty brought her right hand to Cordelia’s entrance to immediately stick her two fingers back in and start curling against her sweet spot again as she started thrusting. “Awh!” Cordelia kept watching her and, _“God…,”_ Misty’s lips closed around her clit. “Oh fuck!” Cordelia’s eyes fell shut as her back arched, the nibbling and sucking that began on her clit proving too much for her.

She moaned and gasped through another intense orgasm. When she came back down, Misty stopped her ministrations and hovered over her to say a heartfelt, “I love ya.”

“I love you too,” Cordelia said with every emotion in her.


	29. Part 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty's clothes get destroyed, so Cordelia takes her shopping for new ones & things get interesting.

Three of the young witches had gotten pissed off at Misty because they all failed their most recent test in her class. They went into Cordelia and Misty's bedroom without permission during the middle of the day, while they knew both of the older witches would be busy. The three younger witches went into their closet and took most of Misty's clothes. They threw them in Cordelia and Misty's bathtub and poured bleach on them. They'd snickered and left after ruining them.

When Cordelia and Misty returned to their bedroom for the night, Cordelia had been the first one to go into the bathroom and see them. When Misty heard her cursing very loudly, she went in to see what happened. Misty saw her clothes destroyed, it hurt her feelings and made her mad at the same time. Her anger was nothing compared to Cordelia's.

Cordelia stormed back into their bedroom and headed for the door. Misty followed her and asked, "What are ya doing?" Cordelia opened the door and said, "I'm going to find out which one of these little bitches did this." Cordelia put the fear of God in all the young witches that night. She went room to room, heavily questioning them and brought her mind reading abilities out until she found the culprits.

Cordelia brought the three of them out into the hallway where everyone would be able to see them getting scolded. She'd recognized the three as the same girls that were talking shit about her in Zoe's class not that long ago. They'd called her a whore, uptight, too old for Misty, and suggested that she'd caused Hank to go on his idiotic suicide mission. She had tried to get over the situation, but they were making it hard for her to like them at all.

Cordelia's rage caused her to tear into them, she full on yelled at them. All the other witches gathered in the hallway or stuck their heads out of their rooms to watch the show. Madison laughed at them and Zoe couldn't hold back her grin, because she knew whatever the girls had done, they'd deserved this kind of reaction.

Misty had stood behind Cordelia during the encounter. She was the one they'd went after, but she found herself trying to calm Cordelia several times. It had been mostly for Cordelia's benefit, because Misty hated seeing her so upset. Cordelia had brushed her off and made the girls go into their bathroom and clean up the mess. Then, she'd made them clean the whole Academy, which went on well into the night.

When they were done, Cordelia had scolded them again. She warned them that this would be their last warning and she would kick them out next time. She didn't let up until she had all three of them in tears. She'd followed them around after their classes were over for the day for three days, making them clean up after dinner and making them clean all the bathrooms. Queenie had whispered to Misty, "Damn, I've never seen her so mad before. She really really loves you."

Cordelia had let Misty know that they were the same three witches that said all that crap about her before. Misty remembered how badly what they'd said had affected Cordelia and the flashbacks it had triggered for her. Now, adding this to the mix, Misty had to admit to herself that she wasn't fond of the girls at all. She'd even told Cordelia how much she disliked them after everything they'd done.

Both of them were more pissed at them for what they'd done to their significant other. Since they'd targeted Misty more recently, Cordelia was the one that was more furious at them. After the three days, Misty had convinced Cordelia that they'd been punished enough.

The day after, Cordelia told Misty she'd take her shopping for some new clothes. It was finally the weekend, and they had some free time. On the drive to the mall Misty chuckled and said, "I can't imagine what ya would have done to those girls if they would have destroyed the shawl Stevie gave me." Cordelia glanced over at Misty with a smirk and said, "I would've considered crucifying them. Good thing they knew better."

Cordelia parked outside the mall. She turned the vehicle off, and Misty grabbed her hand. They looked eyes and Misty said, “Ya don’t have to buy me anything. I mean, they didn’t ruin everything.” Cordelia said, “Misty, Sweetie, you only have three dresses left. I will buy you whatever you want. Don’t stress about it.”

“I feel shitty having ya spend your money on me.”

Cordelia cupped her cheek with her free hand, “We’ve been together for over three years. I would give you anything. I’m not going to leave you alone until you pick out at least a couple outfits, so stop fighting me.” They shared a smile and Cordelia softly kissed her.

When inside the mall, Cordelia asked, “Where to first, Babe?” They held hands as Misty led her to a bohemian store. Cordelia walked around with her as she pranced around and found a few things she liked. They went back to the dressing rooms. Misty went inside out of the rooms as Cordelia outside the door for her.

Misty tried on a skirt and loose-fitting blouse. When she got it on, she heard a quiet knock on the door and Cordelia whisper, “Misty.” The Cajun scrunched her nose up with confusion. She opened the door, “What?” Cordelia asked, “Can I come in?”

“Um…yeah.” Misty stepped aside to let her in. She wasn’t sure why Cordelia had wanted to join her. Misty shut the door. Cordelia turned toward her, “That looks great on you, you should get it if you like it.” Misty said, “Yeah, ok.”

Then, Cordelia brought her body flush against hers, pushing Misty into the wall, and kissed her passionately. Cordelia’s hands were on her cheeks, keeping her face in place, as her kissing became hungrier with each passing second. _Oh, so that’s why she came in here_ , Misty thought. She wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s back as she reciprocated the kiss.

Cordelia let her hands roam down to start massaging Misty’s breasts. The Cajun quietly gasped into her mouth. The reaction fueled Cordelia to ease her hands down to bring them up the inside of Misty’s blouse. Her hands quickly found Misty’s breasts again.

Misty didn’t have a bra on. She felt herself getting dizzy with lust when Cordelia’s fingers started gently playing with her nipples. Misty broke the kiss to let out a quiet whimper. Cordelia whispered, “Oh my God, you need to let me buy you this shirt.” Misty could barely get out a coherent, “Why’s that?”

Cordelia’s forehead pressed into hers until Misty’s head was pressed against the wall, “I can get my hands inside it so easily.” Cordelia sensually nibbled on Misty’s bottom lip. The Cajun could feel herself throbbing for Cordelia already. When she pulled back, Misty gasped out, “Ya have a good point there.”

Cordelia brought her hands out of her blouse. Her left hand went to Misty’s hair and her other one pushed down Misty’s skirt and underwear. The Cajun gasped softly as Cordelia’s finger rubbed lightly on her clit. Everything Cordelia did to her always felt so damn pleasurable. She felt a light tug on her hair and soft lips on her neck.

Cordelia’s lips went up to nibble her ear lobe before she whispered, “Can I take this skirt off…and your panties? I want to use my tongue on you…that is if you think you can stay quiet.” Cordelia pulled back to look her in the eye. Misty nodded in response.

Cordelia gave her a seductive smirk and bit her lip as she winked at her. She pulled her hand out of Misty’s underwear and kneeled to get her naked from the waist down. Misty already missed the finger that had been playing with her clit, but she knew better things were coming.

Cordelia sat down on the small bench in the room after the skirt and Misty’s panties ended up in the floor. The room was so small that Cordelia barely had to lean forward to be able to reach her. She hiked Misty’s right leg onto her shoulder, wrapped an arm around it to hold it in place, let her free hand hold onto Misty’s other thigh, and gently dragged her tongue on the already-hard bundle of nerves.

Misty grabbed onto Cordelia’s wrist that was holding her leg on her shoulder and she grabbed onto Cordelia’s free shoulder as the strokes from her tongue picked up their pace. Misty sucked her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from making any noise. Cordelia let her tongue press harsher against the precious bundle of nerves that she loved so much. She loved playing with it and bringing hot reactions out of her beautiful Cajun.

Cordelia leaned in closer and sucked Misty’s clit into her mouth. She felt Misty’s hands tighten on her shoulder and wrist. She looked up to see the Cajun’s head tilted back from the pleasure. Cordelia sucked harder as she harshly rolled the bud around with her tongue. She felt Misty’s leg tense.

She nibbled before switching back to sucking, only now she used her tongue to quickly and roughly flick up and down. A small whimper escaped Misty even though she was still biting her lip. Cordelia’s tongue was _very_ talented. Misty felt her arousal build and build, the familiar heat in her lower stomach ready to burst at any moment.

Cordelia let her tongue work even faster. She got the reaction she wanted when Misty’s back arched and she grinded into her face. Cordelia tightened her grip on her thighs and sucked even harder, wanting to make her feel as good as possible.

Misty’s grasp on her wrist and shoulder got so rough that it was actually hurting her. Cordelia ignored the pain; she knew it was Misty’s attempt at staying quiet and she knew she wasn’t hurting her on purpose. Cordelia kept going.

Misty wanted nothing more than to scream her beautiful Supreme’s name to the top of her lungs, but she wasn’t in a position to do that. It took everything in her not to alert everyone in the store- _shit_ , everyone in the whole mall-to what was going on in this tiny dressing room. She spasmed beautifully and uncontrollably until she finally started coming back down.

Cordelia lightened her touch to help bring her back to reality. She slowly pulled away when Misty relaxed. She carefully eased Misty’s leg off her shoulder and let her foot go to the floor. Misty released her grip on Cordelia as she felt her helping her put her underwear back on.

Her underwear was back on her hips and Cordelia stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Misty noticed her wrist was already bruising, she quietly said, “Shit Delia, I didn’t mean to hurt ya.” Cordelia gave her a soft smile and said, “It’s alright, Darling. It was worth it to wind you up like that.”

Misty chuckled as she shook her head. Cordelia smiled and said, “Now, try the rest of the clothes on and we’ll get out of here.” Cordelia stepped back outside of the dressing room. Misty did as she was asked and she then they both took the clothes to the cashier.

“Did you ladies find everything ok?” the cashier asked. They both smiled and Misty said, “You bet’cha. It was a very pleasurable shopping experience I must say.” Cordelia paid for the clothes and they giggled when they were outside and heading back to the car. Misty said, “My goodness Delia, that felt incredible.”  Cordelia winked at her and said, “I’ll eat you out again when we get back to the Academy.”


	30. Part 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

Cordelia was laying on the bed underneath Misty. Cordelia was completely naked. Her breath was shallow, she softly moaned while Misty gently sucked on her right nipple and teased the left one with her fingers. Cordelia laid there and took it, but the Cajun was driving her wild. 

When Misty had enthusiastically pulled her upstairs and into their room directly after dinner and wasted no time in undressing her, Cordelia figured she was in a hurry to get down to business. She'd figured wrong because the Cajun had remained dressed in her white flowy dress, and not to mention the fact that she had been teasing Cordelia's breasts with her mouth and fingers unforgivably for the last thirty minutes or so.

The light pinching, licking, sucking, and nibbling had her beyond worked up. Cordelia loved when Misty gave her breasts attention, but there was a point where she desperately needed more and couldn't take it any longer. Misty had brought her to that point. Cordelia grabbed the Cajun's right hand and slowly pulled it down her body, to her pussy. "Misty, I need you," she said barely above a whisper.

Misty released her nipple and raised her head up so she could look down at her beautiful face. For the first time, she saw how flushed and dazed Cordelia looked. She knew she was pushing the right buttons for Cordelia, but she hadn't realized she had her this wound up. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table and was shocked that they had been in this position for so long. She just loved playing with Cordelia's breasts so much, she realized she'd gotten carried away and lost track of time.

She followed Cordelia's lead and pushed her hand down to cup her as she felt Cordelia's hand turn hers loose. Misty was surprised as she felt how drenched Cordelia was. " _Shit_ , Delia, you're soaked."

Cordelia responded by letting her hands gently fall on the Cajun's shoulder blades and repeating, "I need you."

Misty immediately pushed two fingers deep inside her, knowing now that she had dragged this on for too long. Cordelia moaned as Misty set a fast, hard pace. Cordelia’s nails lightly dug into the Cajun’s skin at the thrusting.

Misty stared down into Cordelia’s eyes as she finger banged her. A third finger was added, and a thumb was placed on her clit. “Misty!” Cordelia moaned loudly as that thumb started making tight circles. As soon as her mouth closed after the moan, it opened again, “ _Oh!”_

She clutched Misty closer, her legs writhed, and her back arched. “ _Faster…”_

The Cajun followed through with the request and was met with Cordelia’s pussy clenching around her seconds later. She heard the lovely sounds of Cordelia’s ragged breathing and her moaning, “That’s _sooooo_ good!”

Cordelia felt the rush of adrenaline as pleasure washed over her. Misty may have teased the shit out of her, but she never got tired of this. Yes, cumming was great; however; intimacy with Misty and the love she felt between them was the best feeling in the world.

When she was brought back down by Misty’s loving touch, she whined when her girlfriend started to pull her fingers out. Desperate sounding or not, she didn’t care. She would let Misty see her in her most vulnerable states because their love for each other was strong enough to withhold anything. Cordelia trusted her with her life, and she knew Misty felt the same. She knew Misty was her one: the one she’d spend the rest of her life with.

The Cajun gave her a soft smile, asking, “Ya need more?” Cordelia nodded, feeling her fingers pushing the rest of their way back inside. She gasped as she was filled with her ravishing girlfriend once again. Misty smiled again before kissing and briefly sucking on each of Cordelia’s nipples again. She didn’t spend much time there, noticing how hickeys were already coating the skin around them, and knowing that Cordelia needed her elsewhere.

She kissed down Cordelia’s stomach before settling her lips gently around her clit. Cordelia’s hand buried itself in unruly blonde hair as her other gripped onto the Cajun’s shoulder. Misty massaged the bundle of nerves with her tongue, swirling it around before finding that Cordelia responded more this time to her flicking it up and down.

She loved when Cordelia clutched onto her during sex. It made her feel important, wanted, like she finally found her place in the world with _her_ , and it let her know she was doing her job right. She started thrusting her fingers again like she’d done before as she used her tongue. She reveled in the taste and feel of Cordelia.

Speeding up her motions to give Cordelia more pleasure, she was rewarded with Cordelia arching into her and moaning her name over and over as she orgasmed again. The sensual nature of the moans letting Misty know just how good the orgasm was. She kept it up, giving Cordelia the most she could take out of the sensations.

After Cordelia started coming back down, Misty slowed to help her out of it. Cordelia relaxed and Misty carefully pulled her fingers out and released her clit, sitting up on her knees to look down at her. Cordelia smiled; she couldn’t believe that she could be this happy with someone after everything that she’d been through in her life.

Misty smiled back before sucking her fingers into her mouth and licking Cordelia’s wetness off them. She moaned at the taste, loving anything and everything related to Cordelia. She saw Cordelia watching her, making her smile again at the Supreme.

Cordelia was just so _fucking_ beautiful and she loved her so much. She gently pulled Cordelia into a sitting position so they could be face to face. “Cordelia, will ya marry me?”

She was never more sure of a question in her life. She loved Cordelia wholeheartedly and wouldn’t dream of being without her. She watched Cordelia’s eyes swell up with tears before she confidently answered, “Yes!”

Both of their hearts flipped with excitement and joy as Cordelia pulled Misty into a tight, loving hug.


End file.
